Aceptación
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "Accéptation" de Dalou28. Un veela encuentra siempre la felicidad en su vida de pareja. Pero nada es tan fácil cuando uno se llama Draco Malfoy.
1. Revelación

Traducción del original en francés **"Accéptation"** de **Dalou28**.

**Nota del traductor:**

No me gustan las historias de veela, vienen acompañadas generalmente con embarazo masculino (algo que aborrezco), de hecho en esta historia hay alguna que otra mención oblicua al mpreg pero no tiene prácticamente ningún peso en la trama, gracias a Dios.

Aclarado lo anterior, hubo lectores que pidieron una... y encontré ésta que no me disgustó. Es bastante delirante, con situaciones y parejas asaz insólitas. Algunos _malos_ que no son tan malos y algunos _buenos_ que no son tan buenos... Harry en particular es muy odioso durante la mitad de los capítulos... ¡si dan ganas de matarlo! ¡Pobre Draco! (sniff...)

Bueno... ojalá les guste. Que disfruten de la lectura.

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 1 – Revelación**

Se despertó de repente, bañado en sudor, temblando… las cinco de la mañana… otro más de esos sueños extraños que se habían vuelto recurrentes desde principios de agosto… sintió la entrepierna húmeda y pegajosa, se había acabado encima… necesitaba urgente una ducha.

Después del baño ya no pudo volver a dormir, se quedó recostado leyendo para distenderse un poco. A las ocho y media bajó a desayunar. Sus padres ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

—Buen día, Draco. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó dulcemente su madre.

—Buen día, madre… padre… No, no dormí bien. Una vez más mis sueños estuvieron poblados de pesadillas extrañas. —contestó suspirando.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada en la creyó adivinar inquietud. Fue su padre esta vez el que habló.

—Draco, después del desayuno será necesario que mantengamos una pequeña charla.

—¿Se trata de algo grave, padre?

—Grave, no… importante, sí.

Y tras esas palabras enigmáticas los tres se pusieron a comer.

oOo

Estaban en el salón azul, el preferido de Draco; los tres sentados, reunidos, expectantes. De repente, las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron y destellaron verdes… y llegó Severus Snape.

—Buenos días Narcissa, Lucius, Draco… —el profesor de Pociones acompañó los saludos con breves movimientos de cabeza.

—Buenos días, Severus. Gracias por haber respondido tan pronto a nuestra llamada.

—Por favor, Lucius, no hay nada que agradecer. Si es para mi ahijado, estoy siempre disponible y dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Draco se puso de pie y fue a saludarlo con un abrazo.

—Tomá asiento, Draco. Es necesario que hablemos de tu futuro.

_Una muy mala señal para todo adolescente dondequiera sea que viva…_

—Cumpliste diecisiete el 5 de junio pasado…

_Si me siguen dado informaciones así de interesantes y con tal lentitud me van a matar de la impaciencia._

—Pero ya a los dieciséis, entre los veela, las hormonas despiertan el instinto de búsqueda de quien será su pareja de por vida.

_¿Y? ¿Qué puede eso tener que ver con mi futuro? Abrevien o voy a sufrir una crisis de nervios._

Sus padres y Severus hicieron una pausa estudiándolo, esperando su reacción.

_¿Qué respuesta estaban esperando de él sobre una cuestión que no le concern…?_

Sintió como si el suelo se le abriera bajo los pies.

_Pero… ¡no es posible!... ¡no!... ¡no yo! _

Ante las sonrisas compasivas de sus familiares, supo que sí, que justamente de eso se trataba.

—Draco, —retomó Narcissa con voz dulce— sé que esto va a ser un poco difícil para vos.

_¡¿Un poco difícil!? Mi madre sí que tiene talento para los eufemismos._

—…que admitirlo puede resultarte complejo…

_¡Me niego terminantemente a seguir escuchando este tipo de sandeces!_

—… pero vos tenés sangre veela, como tu padre, al que te parecés tanto.

_¿Por qué no salí más parecido a mi madre? ¡Yo no soy como él! ¡No voy a aceptarlo! ¡Me opondré!_

—Tu vida va a cambiar… esto es… y puedo asegurarte…

_Pero mi vida estaba bien como hasta ahora… ¡Quiero que siga igual! _

—…que será maravilloso… tener un ser único en el que podrás depositar toda tu confianza, una persona que te protegerá y te amará por el resto de tu vida.

_Pero yo no quiero una sola persona, ¡quiero un harén! ¡Me niego categóricamente!_

—Entonces, hijo, ¿cómo tomás todo esto que acabamos de comunicarte?

—Bien, madre, haré todo como ustedes me digan…

_Sí, ya sé, carezco por completo de voluntad… Pero la temeridad de querer imponer como sea las opiniones propias es una necedad de Gryffindors… los Slytherin tendemos a ser más sutiles._

—Lo habitual es que encuentres a tu pareja por el olor, —dijo Lucius— presumiendo que sea alguien de tu entorno próximo… casi siempre es así.

—¿Y si ése no fuera el caso? —preguntó Draco.

Lucius vaciló un instante y cruzó una mirada preocupada con su mujer. Narcissa se limitó a asentir pero no pronunció palabra.

—Y bien, si eso no se diera… el veela muere de soledad y de tristeza…

—Pero… —empezó a decir Draco inquieto.

—No te trastornes, hijo. —lo interrumpió Lucius —Es justamente por eso que ha venido Severus. Ha inventado y puesto a punto una poción… específicamente para vos… para que no tengas que sufrir los inconvenientes y el estrés que implicaría la búsqueda.

—¿La poción va a proporcionarme el nombre de mi pareja?

—No de inmediato, Draco… —respondió Lucius— Pero Severus va a poder explicarte mejor que yo todo al respecto. ¿Severus?

—Con gusto… el proceso se desarrolla en tres etapas. He traído conmigo tres frascos. —dijo Severus y se los mostró. Una poción incolora, otra gris y otra amarilla. —Hoy vas a beber la poción incolora. Dentro de veinticuatro horas vas a verter una gota de tu sangre en el frasco con la poción gris. Se va a producir un viraje de color que te revelará el sexo de tu pareja. Al rojo si se trata de una mujer, al verde si se trata de un hombre. Tres días más tarde le agregarás al segundo frasco la poción amarilla, el líquido recuperará el color gris original. Esperarás otras veinticuatro horas y agregarás otra gota de tu sangre. La poción se transformará en vapor, que se elevará y escribirá delante de vos el nombre de tu pareja. En verde si fuera un hombre, en rojo si fuera una mujer.

—Entonces… dentro de cinco días sabré el nombre de la persona con la que he de compartir el resto de mi vida. —murmuró Draco suspirando.

¿Qué más podía decir? De golpe su vida se había complicado… y cinco días después podía llegar a perturbarse incluso más… y peor…

—Bebé la primera poción ahora, —lo instó Severus— y te he traído también algunos libros para que puedas ampliar tus conocimientos sobre los veela.

oOo

Draco regresó a su cuarto para leer los libros. Como todo buen hijo de noble familia aceptaba su sino… pero seguía sin entender en toda su amplitud el nuevo cambio… Aparentemente, a su padre no le había significado sufrimiento… para él iba a ser igual… seguramente.

oOo

Al día siguiente, en el salón azul, en presencia de sus padres y de Severus, Draco se pinchó el pulpejo de un dedo y agregó una gota de sangre en el frasco con la poción gris.

_¿Rojo o verde?_

Se formaron en el líquido unas volutas verde pálido y un segundo después la poción viró al morado primero, al verde después, nuevamente al morado… y cambió estabilizándose finalmente en un hermoso verde esmeralda.

Un hombre… no era tan sorprendente, había tenido amantes de un sexo y del otro… _será un hombre, entonces._

Severus frunció el ceño… los dos adultos adquirieron expresiones preocupadas.

—¿Algún problema, Severus? —inquirió Lucius.

—Esos colores intermedios… no deberían haber aparecido, no es normal.

—Si la poción hubiese virado al morado estable, habría sido mi penoso deber revelarles que la pareja de Draco había muerto… pero el color final persistente es indudablemente verde.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Lucius algo aliviado pero confundido.

—Sólo puedo aventurar una hipótesis que habría que probar. Su pareja puede haber estado a punto de morir, pero finalmente logró sobrevivir… pero me confunde la alternancia entre el morado y el verde… quizá estuvo muy próximo a la muerte en más de una circunstancia.

—Esperemos los tres días… y tendremos más información. —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Lucius.

Tres días iba a tener que esperar para saber con quién iba a compartir el resto de su vida. Estaba tan impaciente de saber quién era… de conocerlo. Lo que había leído le había provocado grandes ansias. El vínculo entre un veela y su pareja era indestructible. Un vínculo de amor puro, de comprensión total, de apoyo en toda circunstancia, de protección… sin que pudiera existir ni la más mínima posibilidad de traición. Y más… otros sentimientos ideales, que Draco —con su naturaleza desconfiada— jamás habría imaginado poder encontrar en una pareja. La pareja ideal… quizá no iba a resultar tan mal y amargo como había supuesto en un principio… quizá iba a ser todo lo contrario… una bendición que traería aparejada una felicidad sin límites… mucho mejor incluso por lo inesperada.

oOo

Tres días que se le antojaron interminables. Sólo restaba escondida una incógnita… pero era fundamental… el nombre del elegido. Que no podía ser sino perfecto. El Destino siempre señalaba la pareja ideal. Las relaciones que habían terminado fracasadas eran muy pocas… al menos eso era lo que afirmaban los libros… salvo que el compañero predestinado del veela hubiese fallecido.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta el salón azul. _¡Por fin!_

—Tenés que aprender a ser paciente, hijo. Es una virtud que todo hombre de poder…

—Sí, padre. Pero se trata de mi vida privada… Ya no puedo aguantarme, necesito saber el nombre de la persona en la que podré confiar totalmente. Padre, vos siempre me has enseñado a desconfiar de todos, excepto de mamá, de Severus y de vos. Pero ahora habrá alguien más, vos tenés que entenderlo mejor que nadie. Mi alma gemela para toda la vida… es comprensible que esté tan ansioso. —declaró Draco con entusiasmo.

Lucius cruzó una mirada con su esposa y le sonrió dulcemente. Sí, él podía entenderlo. Severus interrumpió lo que podía llegar a trasformarse en una riada de emociones empalagosas… muy impropias de los Malfoy.

—Agregá una gota de tu sangre antes de que la escena se transforme en algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse después… —lo instó con humor.

—Severus, siempre nos queda la posibilidad de modificar memorias si hay algo que no queramos que trascienda. —dijo Lucius con sarcástica dulzura.

—…y nosotros también te conocemos algún que otro secretito que podría hacerte poner colorado incluso delante de Hufflepuffs de primer año. ¡Merlín, no lo permita! —agregó Narcissa maliciosamente jovial.

—¿Quién habrá sido el que hizo correr esos rumores? —intervino Draco alzando una comisura.

—Bueno… ya me quedo más tranquilo, todo indica que los Malfoy como se debe están de regreso. Y ahora, Draco, agregá la gota.

Draco obedeció y observó con ansiedad el color rojo intenso que iba mezclándose con el gris pálido. Vapores verdes se elevaron a continuación en el aire desde la boca del frasco y fueron a ubicarse delante de Draco. Y empezaron a conformarse letras. Borrosas al principio… pero ganaron nitidez enseguida… un nombre y un apellido. Draco se puso lívido, a Narcissa se le escapó un grito, Severus y Lucius se pusieron de pie bruscamente.

—¡No, no… no es posible! —aulló Draco con los ojos fijos en las letras verdes que amenazantes revelaban el nombre.

_Fenrir Greyback._

Todos sus sueños se desmoronaron cayéndose en pedazos. Tenía que tratarse de un error… un error indigno… ¡Ese animal! Repugnante, cruel, viejo y feo. ¡Esa bestia no podía ser la pareja que le había asignado el destino!

oOo


	2. Reunión

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 2 – Reunión**

Cuatro pares de ojos estaban fijos en las verdes letras malditas. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera pronunciar sonido alguno las letras viraron al morado como había ocurrido días antes con la poción. Draco seguía mirándolas con la misma desesperación, pero un atisbo de esperanza asomó en la mirada de los adultos. Y las letras cambiaron ante un Draco estupefacto… el destino se burlaba de él… otro nombre… _Harry Potter_. Y con las nuevas letras pasó lo mismo que antes, viraron al morado y luego desaparecieron. ¿Habría más? ¿Qué dirían las próximas? ¿_Albus Dumbledore_ quizá?

Pero no aparecieron nuevas letras, y el vapor terminó disipándose por completo. Snape fue el primero que encontró la voz.

—Sorprendente… es lo menos que puede decirse.

—¿Qué es lo que significa, Severus? —preguntó Lucius que podía imaginar los engranajes en la mente de Snape girando a mil.

Snape se tomó unos instantes antes de responder. —No puedo estar seguro… si bien tengo una teoría que podría ser plausible pero no más que eso. Greyback era la mejor opción como pareja de Draco antes de su infección con licantropía. Pero esa circunstancia produjo en Greyback cambios tan marcados, tan profundos… que destruyó lo que hacía a Greyback la pareja ideal. Los hilos del Destino se vieron perturbados drásticamente y finalmente se reacomodaron en una trama distinta, una nueva alternativa.

—Jamás había oído o leído nada por el estilo. —dijo Lucius— Suena un tanto… especulativo…

—No es algo que vayas a encontrar en libro alguno. Es una hipótesis enteramente personal… y sí, tiene mucho de especulación.

—De todos modos no se explica la oscilación de colores. —señaló Draco que seguía muy alterado.

—En realidad, sí… en parte por lo menos… tus dos potenciales parejas tienen algo en común. Los dos murieron, mágicamente hablando, una vez. Greyback cuando se transformó por primera vez y Potter al sobrevivir a la Maldición Mortal que el mismo Señor Oscuro le había lanzado.

—¿Eso explicaría según vos el color morado y la desaparición posterior de las letras?

—Quizá… —dijo Snape— Pero de ser así Potter también estaría fuera de juego.

—¿Sería posible la existencia de una tercera alternativa? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé, Draco. Nada apareció después. O la poción perdió su efecto… o el Destino te deja dos posibilidades para que elijas.

Draco cerró los ojos apretándolos. Era una pesadilla. Su vida se había transformado en una pesadilla.

—No es posible, Severus. —intervino Narcissa— No puedo siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que mi hijo esté con ese monstruo licántropo y una relación con Potter sería para Draco fatal. El Señor Oscuro se aprovecharía de ella para debilitar y abatir a su enemigo jurado.

—En el caso de Potter hay que tener en cuenta además que resultaría muy difícil convencerlo de que acepte. —apuntó Severus.

—No desesperemos. —murmuró Lucius— Alguna solución vamos a encontrar.

Draco había dejado de prestar atención a lo que hablaban. Se puso de pie y con andar agobiado pero digno salió de la habitación. Ninguno de los adultos se atrevió a detenerlo.

oOo

Se tendió en la cama y su desesperación cobró brío. ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? ¡Eso no serviría de nada! Hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar un gemido. ¿Qué iba a hacer, ahora? Ya le había resultado difícil asumir su naturaleza de veela, pero a medida que había leído sobre el tema había terminado aceptándolo. La idea de un futuro con una pareja afectuosa, tierna, magnífica, digna de él… Tenía su atractivo… porque él no merecía menos… y siempre le había correspondido lo mejor… y se había hecho tantas ilusiones… como la protagonista de una novelita rosa. ¡Y ahora esto! _¡Greyback o Potter! ¡A cual peor! _¿Qué tenía él en común con esos dos degenerados? ¡Un despreciable licántropo sanguinario y un tarado de frente cortada con delirios de héroe en ciernes! ¡Mal podía ser su compañero destinado ninguno de los dos! Tenía que haber una forma de evitar ese futuro fatídico… La poción debía de estar mal… Quizá podría huir, escapar al Continente… Podía matarlos a los dos y enviudar anticipadamente… Nada de lo que se le ocurría tenía el mínimo sentido… y no hacía sino hundirlo incluso más en la angustia.

oOo

En el salón los tres adultos trataban de encontrar alguna estrategia para salvarlo de un destino que apuntaba a ser por demás de sombrío.

—Severus, ¿no podrías volver a preparar la poción para verificar? No es que ponga en duda tus habilidades pero se trata de mi hijo y…

—Te entiendo, Lucius… desgraciadamente estoy cabalmente seguro de que la preparación de la poción fue perfecta… y someter a Draco una vez más a la experiencia no haría sino hundirlo en una depresión incluso peor, sería contraproducente. Las alternativas…

—¡Greyback de ningún modo puede considerarse una solución! —lo interrumpió Narcissa bruscamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo… pero ¿qué me dirías de Potter?

—Al menos él no transformará a mi hijo en un monstruo. —dijo ella, la voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Ni a Lucius ni a Severus se les ocurrió qué decir para consolarla. Los Malfoy sabían lo que implicaría la solución Potter… Draco quedaría del lado del enemigo. El Señor Oscuro lo sacrificaría sin vacilar. Severus también lo sabía… pero él veía alguna ventaja, era una forma de alejar a Draco de su destino como mortífago, sin que Severus pusiera en peligro su posición como espía. Su preocupación iba más por el lado de cómo convencer al imbécil de Potter de que una relación como ésa podría ayudarlo mucho en su lucha contra el Señor Oscuro.

De repente tanto Lucius como Severus se agarraron el antebrazo. La Marca les ardía, el Señor Oscuro estaba llamándolos.

—No podría haber caído en momento más inoportuno, Lucius, tu hijo no está en condición como para enfrentarlo.

—Lo sé, pero la última vez insistió en que debíamos ir con nuestro primogénito. Desobedecer sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron dejando a Narcissa sola y muy preocupada. Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Draco y golpearon.

Draco se levantó de inmediato, se acomodó la ropa y adoptó una expresión lo más neutra posible.

—Adelante.

—Hijo, el Señor Oscuro nos ha convocado. Debés acompañarnos. Siento mucho que sea justo en un momento como éste… pero no tenemos opción.

Draco suspiró resignado… no importa cuán mal estén las cosas, siempre se pueden poner peor.

oOo

Cuando arribaron a la mansión de Voldemort, los otros mortífagos ya habían llegado y estaban arrodillados delante del trono.

—Severus, Lucius y… Draco, presumo… llegan tarde…

—Mi Señor… —empezó a decir Lucius.

—Lucius… mi querido Lucius, no recuerdo haberte autorizado a hablar. Además, ninguna razón es tan importante que justifique tenerme esperando. —lo interrumpió Voldemort con voz dulce… que bruscamente se transformó en áspera— _¡Crucio!_

Draco vio a su padre caer y sacudirse sobre el suelo de piedra. Podía imaginar debajo de la máscara los rasgos desfigurados por la tortura. El suplicio se prolongó durante casi un minuto y luego le tocó el turno a Severus. Después seguiría él… no fue así sin embargo. Cuando el Señor Oscuro interrumpió la maldición, bajó del trono y se le acercó. Draco se estremeció de pavor. Había oído decir que nunca convenía atraer la atención del Señor Oscuro cuando estaba enojado: los tratamientos especiales que recibían los que se atrevían, raramente eran de los que se aprecian.

Sintió unos dedos en el mentón que le hicieron levantar ligeramente la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos granate de pupilas verticales. Muy inquietantes… pero hipnóticos al mismo tiempo.

—Draco, siendo éste un primer encuentro… parece que empezamos mal, muchacho. —murmuró Voldemort mirándolo fijo y tan de cerca— _¡Legilimens!_ —formuló.

Lo había tomado desprevenido, no pudo alzar los escudos de Oclumencia lo suficientemente rápido para repeler la invasión. Voldemort alcanzó a ver algo, lo referente a Greyback… pero no lo de Potter.

—¡Interesante! ¡Pero que muy interesante! ¡Una buena noticia! Mis queridos mortífagos vamos a acoger hoy entre nuestras filas no sólo a un nuevo potencial integrante… sino también a la pareja de uno de mis más fieles seguidores. Fenrir, ¡acercate!

El licántropo se aproximó presto si bien no sin algo de desconcierto.

—¿Mi Señor?

—Te presento a tu futuro marido. He de informarte que Draco es un veela que acaba de descubrir que vos sos su pareja ideal. Podés agradecerle a Severus que fue quien preparó la poción que puso en evidencia esta información. Casi que me arrepiento de haberlos castigado… ¡Pero hay que comprender que una llegada tarde sigue siendo una llegada tarde! En fin… pasemos mejor a lo importante. ¡Vamos a celebrar esta buena noticia con una incursión a una población muggle! Pero vos, Fenrir, no serás de la partida. ¡Tenés que presentarle los honores a tu futuro compañero! —muchos de los mortífagos festejaron con risas la ocurrencia de su Señor.

Draco había quedado paralizado en su posición. ¡Era una pesadilla! Los mortífagos ya estaban saliendo del recinto arrastrando con ellos a su padre y a su padrino. Incluso a través de la capa pudo sentir la mano peluda que lo agarró y lo arrastró en dirección contraria a la puerta. Lo dejó hacer… ¿que habría podido hacer para evitarlo? No podía desobedecer a su pareja y Greyback era una pareja potencial. Unos instantes después se vio aplastado contra el muro en uno de los pasillos. Greyback lo manoseaba con rudeza. Y le lamió el cuello. Draco se estremeció de repugnancia, podía sentirle el aliento fétido, el sudor ácido… el licántropo le clavó una rodilla entre las piernas y soltó una carcajada depravada.

—Ah… nada mejor que la carne fresca… intacta… pero no te preocupes, Draco. Yo voy a solucionar eso.

Draco estaba paralizado y ahogado bajo la presión tentacular de su agresor.

_¡Peor… las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor! _—pensó cerrando los ojos desamparado.

Y de pronto hubo silencio y el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba pareció esfumarse. Draco abrió los ojos. Delante de él estaba el padre de Vincent.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Vinimos a salvarte, no dejaremos que esta bestia te haga daño.

—Date prisa y llevalo a la chimenea para que regrese. —intervino el padre de Gregory.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Draco y fue entonces que notó el cuerpo de Greyback yaciendo en el suelo. Los padres de Crabbe y Goyle lo habían salvado de una violación segura. —Fue el Señor el que me entregó a él…

—Lo sabemos… estábamos de guardia en la puerta y oímos todo. Es un ultraje que no podíamos aceptar… hubiéramos intervenido antes pero tuvimos que esperar a que todos se hubieran ido.

—Oh, gracias… gracias…

—No tenés por qué darlas, muchacho, tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por nuestros hijos.

—El Señor los va a castigar por esta traición.

—No te preocupes, nos haremos los imbéciles como siempre… le vamos a decir que no sabíamos nada y que salimos en defensa del hijo de su mano derecha… que pensamos que Greyback quería abusar de vos. Y ahora apurate… tenés que salir de aquí antes de que regresen.

Lo acompañaron hasta la chimenea. Con una mano temblorosa, Draco agarró un puñado de polvo Floo y lo arrojó a las llamas pronunciando claramente: Mansión Malfoy. Cuando llegó al salón azul se arrojó en los brazos de su madre que lo esperaba, lloró con desolación sobre su hombro como hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba.

oOo


	3. Confrontación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 3 – Confrontación**

Draco miraba a través de la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts. El paisaje se desplazaba delante de sus ojos pero él, hundido en sus reflexiones, no le prestaba ninguna atención. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la reunión de los mortífagos. Greyback se había puesto furioso tras recobrar la consciencia. El Señor Oscuro había castigado severamente a Crabbe y Goyle, padres, por su necedad y total falta de juicio. Su padre y su padrino también habían sido castigados, una vez más, y habían vuelto a la Mansión en pésima condición. Por suerte después no había pasado nada más, probablemente el Señor Oscuro tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Draco no alcanzaba a explicarse por qué su padre era seguidor de ese psicópata vil. ¿Por poder? Los Malfoy tenían mucho poder. ¿Por dinero? Menos que menos, fortuna les sobraba. ¿La exterminación de los muggles? No tenía sentido, bastaba con ignorarlos como se había hecho siempre. Suspiró sin poder explicarse una razón…

—¿Draco? ¡Draco! ¿Querés una rana de chocolate?

—No, gracias, Vincent. —murmuró en respuesta.

Desde la agresión, su familia y sus amigos lo trataban con particular atención. Pero nada lograba sacarlo del estado letárgico en el que estaba hundido. Quizá el regreso a la escuela resultaría de ayuda… o quizá terminaría peor… escapaba de Escila para caer en las fauces de Caribdis. De Greyback… a Potter. Volvió a estremecerse al recordar el cuerpo peludo contra el suyo. Todavía podía sentir las manos sobándole las nalgas… y el aliento fétido… ¡Basta! Tenía que pensar en otra cosa…

—Vincent, Gregory… vengan, salgamos a hacer una recorrida.

El príncipe de Slytherin abandonó el compartimiento seguido por sus dos fieles perros guardianes. Apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando oyó una voz conocida que provenía desde atrás.

—Los Slytherins están sueltos. Seguro que están tramando algo… nada bueno naturalmente. —dijo el Weasel.

—Ron, no los provoques. Ya son un fastidio espontáneamente, ¿para qué azuzarlos?

¡Oh, Merlín! Si esos dos estaban ahí… el frente cortada no debía de andar lejos. Mejor ni mirarlos, mejor ni escucharlos. Greg y Vince ya se habían dado vuelta, estaban haciendo crepitar los nudillos. Pero ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

—¿Los ratones les comieron la lengua bífida durante las vacaciones? —los acicateó el Weasel.

—Pero no, Ron… se han vuelto discretos como todo buen mortífago que se precie, seguramente los marcaron durante el verano. —apuntó Potter sarcástico.

Draco seguía dándoles la espalda, conteniendo la respiración… la voz de su futura pareja tenía un efecto… perturbador. Recordaba bien cuál era la apariencia de Potter: una creatura fea y famélica, con inmensos ojos verdes, rodeada por un eterno aire de martirio… ¡un elfo doméstico sin más! Pero tenía que darse vuelta y contestar con calma, tenía que abortar el conflicto que se anunciaba antes de que pasara a mayores. Sus padres lo habían exhortado a que se abstuviera de complicar las cosas con Potter, no debía mostrarle nada de animosidad… lo mejor era no tener intercambio alguno, al menos hasta que Severus hubiese discutido el problema con Dumbledore.

Reuniendo la mayor calma posible, giró lentamente. Potter había cambiado durante las vacaciones. Estaba más alto… y si bien seguía siendo delgado no estaba tan escuálido como otros años. Y la ropa… normal, nada que ver con esos harapos deplorables de otras veces. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Por qué los cambios?

Granger los estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero los dos Gryffindors no parecían tener intenciones de echarse atrás, por una vez eran ellos los que dominaban la situación… y el silencio y la falta de reacción de los Slytherin parecían motivarlos incluso más.

—¿Nada que decir, Malfoy? Ah, ya sé… tu alto rango como hijo del mortífago más notorio, la mano derecha de Voldemort… no te permite dirigirle la palabra a sabandijas como nosotros… ni siquiera para denigrarlos.

Potter había ganado en autoconfianza… y hasta había enriquecido su vocabulario. Pero lo conveniente era no hacer ningún comentario sarcástico al respecto… no lo iba a tomar como un elogio… y con razón. ¿Que podía decir para sortear la situación problemática que se avecinaba sin quedar como débil?

—La reunión de prefectos está por empezar. —dijo Granger.

Sin pronunciar una sílaba, Draco se dio vuelta con aire altanero y retomó la marcha seguido por sus adláteres hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos. ¡Salvado por una sangresucia! Peor… por la sangresucia pedante sabelotodo… ¡La peor de las pesadillas! Pero no… mejor era no decir la peor… _nada nunca está tan mal al punto de no poder empeorar más,_ se repitió, lo había aprendido por experiencia.

No había sido una retirada gloriosa precisamente, pero su padre le había recomendado que no hiciera nada que pudiera malograr sus posibilidades con Potter. Su padre le había incluso ordenado que se mostrara amable con alguien que tanto Lucius como Draco detestaban. ¡Qué ironía!

oOo

Los Gryffindor habían quedado algo desconcertados por el mutismo de Malfoy. Harry se preguntaba qué le pasaría a su enemigo de siempre, que nunca antes había esquivado la posibilidad de trenzarse en un cruce verbal. Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Pero si todavía falta media hora para que empiece la reunión!

—Ron, lo dije para evitar el conflicto. Ustedes exageraron. Por una vez estos imbéciles no tenían intención alguna de fastidiarnos. ¡Fueron ustedes los que los provocaron!

—Exactamente, Hermione. —intervino Harry— Por una vez éramos nosotros los que controlábamos la situación. ¡Y justo tuviste que meterte para pincharnos el globo!

—¡Pero dejate de pavadas! Parece que incluso Malfoy ha madurado y se negó a entrar en el juego de ustedes.

—No te engañes, nada de eso. Lo que pasó es que no supo cómo responder a mi ingeniosa agudeza.

—Harry, no lo tomes a mal, pero tu provocación no tuvo nada de ingeniosa ni de agudeza… fue simplemente estúpida y pueril. Y creo que Malfoy debe de haber tenido alguna razón para haber actuado como lo hizo. Y por otro lado, ¿desde cuándo se te dio por devanarte los sesos pensando en réplicas supuestamente incisivas? Y no es el único cambio que he notado… vos parecés haber cambiado mucho durante las vacaciones y no solamente en el aspecto físico… ¿hay algo que tengas que contarnos?

—No acá, Hermione… volvamos al compartimiento y les cuento.

Cuando estuvieron ya solos y sentados, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolo con ojos expectantes. Harry permaneció callado.

—¿Y…? —se impacientó Ron.

—Ya no vivo más con los Dursley. —anunció Harry con evidente orgullo.

—¡Es fabuloso, cumpa! ¡Por fin te sacaste de encima a esos verdugos!

—Estoy muy contenta por vos, Harry. Pero, ¿con quién vivís? Hasta que hayas terminado la escuela es necesario que tengas un tutor.

—Ah, Hermione… a vos sí que nunca se te pasa nada por alto.

Harry sonreía… cierto era que se sentía feliz. Feliz como nunca antes en su vida. Ahora tenía quien lo protegiera, quien se ocupara de él… y no sólo una persona… y lo querían y lo aconsejaban… y lo mimaban.

—Lo siento mucho… pero no puedo decirles quiénes son por razones de seguridad.

—Pero, vamos, Harry… ¿somos o no somos amigos? Vos sabés muy bien que nunca traicionaríamos un secreto tuyo.

—Ya sé, Ron. Pero lo único que estoy autorizado a decirles es que me adoptaron… ahora tengo padres reales. Todo lo demás no puedo revelarlo, está protegido por un voto de silencio. Uno de mis papás me tiene confianza… pero mi otro papá no y teme que me pueda ir de la lengua.

—¿Te adoptaron dos hombres? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, fue una adopción legal pero por el momento no oficial.

—Pero, Harry…

—No, Hermione, ya no lo presiones. Si Harry asegura que todo está bien, entonces todo está bien. Basta de preguntas y pongámonos contentos por él.

Hermione sonrió contrita y asintió.

Tenía unos amigos maravillosos y también tenía una familia maravillosa. Había desafiado a Malfoy y el Slytherin no había pronunciado siquiera una palabra en respuesta. Todo iba muy bien. Ciertamente la amenaza de Voldemort persistía, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tener esa espada de Damocles encima… Ese año iba a ser estupendo.

oOo

En el despacho de Dumbledore Severus estaba que trinaba.

—¡Albus, no podemos permitir que este joven todavía inocente, cabe recordarlo, caiga en las garras de Greyback y por extensión en las del Señor Oscuro!

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos, Severus. Pero es también esencial que mantengamos la moral de Harry alta.

—¿Y qué de Draco? ¿Acaso no merece que se haga algo para salvarlo de su terrible destino?

—Severus, Harry no aceptará jamás casarse con el joven Malfoy.

—¿Harry? ¿El joven Malfoy? Incluso por la forma en que te referís a ellos se nota claramente que el interés que tenés por ellos es muy distinto.

—Lo lamento mucho, Severus, perder al joven Malfoy sería muy doloroso, pero es incumbencia de su padre el protegerlo. Por otro lado, Harry debe permanecer seguro y entrenarse para que llegado el momento oportuno pueda ponerle fin a esta terrible amenaza que representa Voldemort.

—¿Una pérdida dolorosa? ¿Es todo lo que significaría para vos? —murmuró Severus. Estaba tan desconcertado por la actitud del viejo que siempre era tan benevolente con todos, incluso con algunos muy viles. Lo miró a los ojos y descubrió un claro fulgor de malicia… elevó una ceja, la situación no tenía nada de gracioso… iba a hacer un comentario al respecto pero se le adelantó una voz que no esperaba oír, no en ese momento y circunstancia.

—¿Y si resultara una ventaja convencer a Potter de que acepte a mi hijo?

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Tome asiento, por favor. ¿Le apetecería un té? ¿O un caramelo de limón, quizá?

—Deje a un lado las amabilidades, Dumbledore. Usted sabe perfectamente que yo soy un mortífago. Estoy dispuesto a proporcionarle información sobre los planes de mi Señor a cambio de la seguridad de mi hijo.

—Muy interesante… pero hay algunos pequeños problemas… ¿Y si yo ya contara con un informante? ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que Severus aquí presente no lo traicionará? ¿Quién podría estar seguro de que Harry aceptará?

—A cada quién su rol… si Ud. consigue que Harry Potter se case con mi hijo en los próximos días, yo puedo aportarle información valiosísima para la Orden…

—Señor Malfoy, Ud. no está en una posición como para imponer condiciones. Y si Harry si niega, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. De ningún modo puedo obligarlo. Será necesario que tanto Ud. como Draco se muestren particularmente convincentes puesto que lo único que yo puedo hacer es invitarlos a que se reúnan aquí en mi despacho para que le expliquen a Harry cuál es la situación.

—¡Sea! ¿Sería posible que el encuentro se realizara esta noche después de la selección y el banquete?

—Pienso que sería factible.

Una vez que hubo oído eso, Lucius se puso de pie y partió. En ningún instante había depuesto su aire altanero habitual, pero Severus sabía bien lo muy preocupado que estaba por su hijo, y la posición claramente desventajosa en la que se había visto obligado a negociar.

Observó el rostro de Dumbledore, que daba la impresión de estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Sabías que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta. Fue por eso que te mostraste tan duro con respecto a Draco.

—Severus, tengo el derecho y la obligación de poner en juego cualquier estrategia para hacerle perder sus aliados a Voldemort. Con Lucius Malfoy de nuestro lado, incluso de mal grado… el balance de fuerzas se altera claramente en ventaja nuestra.

—Deberías haberme prevenido.

—Tu cólera espontánea, y muy justificada por cierto, era mi mejor arma para poder convencer a Lucius de que yo no tenía ningún interés en salvar a su hijo. Quedate tranquilo, muchacho… yo nunca habría dejado al joven Malfoy librado a su suerte teniendo que enfrentar un destino tan ominoso. Por otro lado, vamos a tener que pensar en una forma efectiva de convencer a Harry… porque mucho dudo que se sienta inclinado a aceptar una propuesta como ésa así como así…

—Tenés razón… —respondió Severus. _Como siempre_ habría podido agregar… pero no quería que el viejo zorro y manipulador se sintiera incluso más satisfecho de lo que ya estaba.

oOo


	4. Proposición

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 4 – Proposición**

En dirección al despacho de Dumbledore se preguntaba qué sería lo que querría… el año apenas si empezaba. McGonagall le había comunicado muy seria que lo esperaba, pero eso no quería decir nada puesto que la profesora siempre estaba y hablaba muy seria. Se sentía un poco inquieto, ansioso… ¿habría algún problema con la adopción?

—Rana de chocolate. —pronunció y las gárgolas le abrieron acceso. Era una contraseña un tanto obvia, o Dumbledore era muy crédulo o muy retorcido… quizá las dos cosas.

Se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa y golpeó a la puerta. La voz del director lo invitó a pasar. La sonrisa se le borró al instante al ver a los presentes. La familia Malfoy en pleno y su adorado profesor de Pociones… el asunto pintaba pero que muy mal.

—Harry, qué placer, sólo faltabas vos. Creo que no serán necesarias las presentaciones, ya conocés a los padres de tu compañero Draco.

¡Y que lo dijera! ¡Bien que los conocía! ¿Acaso Dumbledore había perdido el juicio por completo? ¿Sería algo relacionado con el pequeño cruce que había tenido con Malfoy en el tren? El señor y la señora Malfoy ostentaban el mismo aire superior y engreído de siempre. Draco no… tenía la mirada baja y parecía incómodo. ¿Incómodo? El Slytherin nunca había presentado un aspecto tal… y mucho menos en presencia de sus padres. Debía tratarse de algo realmente serio… era preciso que mantuviera la calma.

—Buenas noches… —saludó.

Recibió varios breves gestos en respuesta.

—¿Hay algún problema, señor director? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No precisamente, Harry. Es necesario que conversemos. Tomá asiento, por favor.

oOo

Draco no había alzado la vista en ningún momento. Se sentía como si tuviera una pesada viga de hierro sobre los hombros y un yunque aprisionándole el pecho. Seguramente iba a terminar asfixiado de vergüenza. Dumbledore le había hecho el relato de los episodios más humillantes de su vida a la persona que más detestaba en el mundo y para agregar mayor tortura a su calvario había concluido solicitándole que lo salvara a cambio de la información que su padre proveería. ¡Cuán formidable es la vida de un Veela! Él quedaría sometido a su enemigo, su padre pasaría a ser un traidor y su padrino su cómplice. ¿Y cuál era la otra alternativa? Caer en poder y los brazos de un licántropo hirsuto y degenerado… si existía un infierno debía de ser muy parecido a eso. La voz de Potter lo extrajo bruscamente de esos lamentos de autoconmiseración.

—Un momento… ¿Me está pidiendo que sacrifique mi vida privada? ¿El único dominio en el todavía me quedaba cierto margen de libertad de elección? ¿Y para salvar a este rastrero y pretencioso hijo de mortífago al que detesto casi tanto como a Voldemort?

Dumbledore cruzó una mirada con Lucius. El señor Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con la mayor calma que pudo reunir.

—No es preciso poner las cosas de ese modo, señor Potter. A cambio de la protección de mi hijo, le estoy ofreciendo información valiosísima.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo no soy una puta! ¡No me encamo con el enemigo a cambio de información! Me repugna la mera idea de tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con esta escoria.

—Harry, ¡calmate, por favor! No podés permitir que Draco termine como licántropo… —trató de hacerlo razonar Dumbledore.

—De esa forma al menos ya no va a poder burlarse de Remus. ¡Y no hay nada más que hablar! ¡La respuesta es NO!

El arranque de furor pasó un instante después a transformarse en una expresión de satisfacción sádica y agregó:

—Habiendo aclarado el punto, me retiro… señora, señores… que pasen ustedes muy buenas noches. A vos Malfoy te deseo mucha felicidad con tu futuro esposo. Y estoy seguro de que continuarás el prestigioso linaje de los Malfoy agregando a la familia varias camadas de lobitos de pelaje platinado y ojos grises.

Draco lo observó perplejo abandonar el recinto, iba muy satisfecho por el efecto de su última puñalada. Draco por su parte, estaba condenado…

oOo

Severus había seguido la escena sin manifestar sorpresa alguna. Lucius se había mostrado demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Dumbledore ya debía de haber sospechado que su Niño Dorado no se iba a avenir sin oponer resistencia. Muy probablemente el viejo retorcido lo había planeado todo para lograr una presión mucho más poderosa sobre los Malfoy.

—¿Albus?

—Sí, Severus… no hace falta que te retengamos más. Yo seguiré conversando con el señor y la señora Malfoy… para ver si juntos podemos arribar a alguna solución aceptable para su hijo.

Si, así era… los iba a tener bajo su total control. Severus se puso de pie y salió sin saludar. El viejo sabía muy bien cómo manipular salvajemente a todos… pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba para que al final todos le rindieran honores y agradecimientos.

oOo

Harry iba echando putas por el corredor. Por una vez que todo parecía ir bien, por una vez que todo indicaba que iba a ser un buen año. ¡Y tenía que venir el cretino de Malfoy a arruinarle todo!

Y Hermione había tenido razón… una vez más. Malfoy se había quedado callado en el tren porque debía de haber sabido con antelación de la reunión… y no por su ingeniosa salida. Tenía que hablar con sus padres. Ellos sabrían aconsejarlo… y encontrarían la mejor manera para sacarle de encima ese problema.

oOo

Draco permanecía en silencio, su madre le había tomado la mano como signo de su apoyo… de poco consuelo le servía. Draco estaba anonadado, no se había esperado un rechazo tan definitivo.

Dumbledore esperó unos instantes para permitirles que se recompusieran un poco.

—Escúcheme Dumbledore… si Ud pudiera encontrar alguna forma para hacerle cambiar de opinión a este… egoísta pretencioso… yo le ofrezco a cambio dedicarme completamente a trabajar para la Orden… pero, por favor, haga algo para salvar a mi hijo.

El viejo ladino no cabía en sí de júbilo. Un nuevo espía, que podía llegar a sacrificar sin el menor escrúpulo… un negocio redondo. Y como ventaja adicional, iba a poder servirse del asunto para satisfacer también un viejo anhelo, la sacrosanta Unión de las Casas.

Tanto Narcissa como Draco habían alzado la cabeza bruscamente. Draco sentía una opresiva y dolorosa constricción en la garganta. Su padre tan orgulloso, su padre para quien la imagen era algo tan importante… su padre dejaba de lado todos sus principios e ideales y le suplicaba a alguien a quien detestaba… y todo para salvarlo. Nunca había dudado del amor que sus padres le tenían… pero nunca había pensado que su padre podría llegar a sacrificarse por él rebajándose a tal extremo. Era algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso… su mirada se cruzó con la del director, le pareció adivinar en ellos un relumbrar compasivo.

—Hablaré nuevamente con Harry, una vez que haya podido digerir la noticia y la situación. Pero no puedo garantizarles nada…

Al menos un tenue destello de esperanza en el abismo oscuro en el que estaba hundido

oOo

Harry había logrado rápidamente ponerse en contacto con sus padres y los tres estaban reunidos en la Sala de los Pedidos un poco más tarde esa misma noche.

Luego de haber contado lo ocurrido en la reunión tomó asiento para oír el veredicto.

—Estuviste muy duro con él…

—Él se lo tiene más que merecido, padre.

—La última réplica… al menos ésa podrías habértela guardado.

—¿Vos también vas a ponerte de su lado, papá?

No le gustaba que sus padres defendieran al vil engreído. Pero igual se sentía complacido de poder discutir el asunto en una reunión familiar. Él había elegido los dos apelativos "padre" y "papá", el mismo día de la adopción, para poder llamarlos diferenciadamente, pero al mismo tiempo sin menoscabar el papel que ambos tenían en su vida.

En el consejo de sus padres podía confiar, ellos ponían siempre los intereses de Harry por encima de los de la Orden.

—Confieso que en otra época quizá te habría aconsejado que te desentendieras y los dejaras que se las arreglaran por su cuenta. Pero creo que sería más sensato que le sacaras provecho a la situación.

—¿Sacarle provecho? ¿Cómo, papá?

—Está por completo a tu merced. Podés imponerle todas las condiciones que se te ocurran.

—Papá, yo no tengo ninguna gana de sacrificarme por información que fácilmente podríamos conseguir por otros medios. —replicó Harry decepcionado al ver que ni siquiera él parecía comprender su punto de vista.

—Creo que no me comprendiste del todo. Habría otros beneficios. La información para la Orden, sí… la guerra podría terminar más pronto, lo que significaría un gran bien para todos… y en tu caso particular, tendrías a tu disposición día a noche para cumplir tus deseos a tu enemigo jurado de siempre… y todos te lo agradecerían, él más que ninguno.

—Quizá viéndolo desde esa perspectiva… —Harry reflexionó un instante en silencio. Y luego algo de rubor subió a sus mejillas.

—Pero para la parte… ustedes saben…

—Primero tendrías que plantearte si sentís cierta inclinación… atracción hacia los de tu mismo sexo.

—Eso lo había considerado ya, padre… desde hace algún tiempo para ser sincero… porque sí había sentido "cierta inclinación". Y algo al respecto ya habíamos hablado en otra oportunidad.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

—Siendo así, creo que corresponde una larga conversación de esclarecimiento… con abejas y polen… y algo de técnica también.

—¡Padre! —exclamó Harry poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Los dos hombres rieron al verlo tan incómodo. Harry no tenía ninguna experiencia en esa área y ellos lo sabían. Aprender con el joven Malfoy sometido a sus deseos podía ser un buen debut.

—Si te referís exclusivamente al sexo, tenés que ser consciente de que eso solamente no te compromete a una genuina relación con él. Podés cumplir con el mínimo requerido y después tenés toda la libertad para poder ir a saciar tus deseos y pasiones con otro. Es el Veela el que está obligado a la fidelidad si su compañero se lo exige, no a la inversa. Aunque el amor de un Veela es siempre algo excepcional y suele ser una experiencia de vida muy agradable poder disfrutarlo.

—Creo que voy a pensarlo…

—Cuidado, Harry… no te olvides de que Draco es también un adolescente… no seas con él excesivamente exigente.

—No te preocupes, padre. —respondió con una voz que de pronto había adquirido bastante entusiasmo— Tengo que ir a hablar con Hermione y Ron para discutir con ellos qué condiciones podrían resultar interesantes. Les agradezco mucho la ayuda, es bueno tener en quien confiar. —Harry se despidió dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y un breve abrazo.

Uno de los hombres adoptó una expresión sombría apenas se hubo ido.

—Te agradezco por haberme ayudado a hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero… ¿te parece que la idea que le sugeriste…? ¿no podría tener alguna consecuencia grave?

—¡Oh vamos, Amor! Eso les permitirá conocerse y… ¿quién sabe? Quizá encuentren afinidades, puntos comunes… y terminen apreciándose. ¡Nada es desesperado! Miranos a nosotros dos, nadie habría imaginado que podría llegar a ser posible… y sin embargo ahora te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia sí y le dio un beso fogoso como para quitarle el aliento. Las manos bajaron de la cabellera negra a la espalda y luego hasta las nalgas. Era cierto, nadie nunca podría haber imaginado la relación que mantenían desde hacía un año. Pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso. Había cosas mucho más interesantes que pensar o hacer. La Sala había cambiado. Las luces se había amortiguado, había empezado a sonar una música dulce y había aparecido una inmensa cama en el centro… la Sala parecía haber adivinado bien las intenciones de su marido y de él.

oOo


	5. Condiciones

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 5 – Condiciones**

Sus dos amigos reaccionaron horrorizados al principio, como le había pasado a él. Luego cuando les contó sobre la idea que había sugerido uno de sus padres, Ron cobró entusiasmo enseguida, no así Hermione que persistía escéptica y llena de dudas. Después de mucho discutir llegaron a la conclusión de que la situación no era tan inconveniente para Harry si sabía cómo timonear el asunto. Hermione tomó una hoja de pergamino, tinta y pluma y entre los tres se pusieron a redactar una lista de condiciones para que el vínculo con Malfoy no significara un peligro para la seguridad de Harry. Y el resultado complació sobremanera a Harry. ¿Le pedían que salvara al Slytherin? Y bien, que así fuera, pero iba a hacerle pagar caro el favor y obtendría de la circunstancia la mayor cantidad posible de ventajas.

oOo

Harry se levantó ese viernes con muy buena disposición y ánimo. Le encantaba estar en Hogwarts y mucho más ahora que sabía que ya no tendría que volver a vivir nunca más con los Dursley. Por fin parecía haber encontrado cierta estabilidad en su vida. Aunque el año que empezaba ya se anunciaba muy movido, quizá más que los precedentes. Apenas había pasado un día y ya habían comenzado los problemas. ¡Y qué problemas! Un cambio revolucionario de su vida. Un matrimonio con Malfoy… ¿quién habría podido imaginarlo? Había observado al Slytherin durantes las comidas y en los pasillos… Malfoy lucía siempre una expresión que no revelaba nada, quizá se veía un poco más pálido que lo habitual… le había dado la impresión, además, que trataba desesperadamente de esquivarlo, de no cruzarse con él… hasta el momento se las había arreglado bastante bien, pero las cosas se le pondrían más difíciles a partir del lunes cuando las clases empezaran y tuvieran que asistir juntos a ellas.

oOo

El valiente Gryffindor se encontraba esa tarde a la hora del té sentado en el despacho del director a la espera de la llegada de los Malfoy, jugueteando con la lista de condiciones que tenía en las manos. El profesor Snape también estaba presente. Cuando los Malfoy entraron, Draco cruzó una fugaz mirada ansiosa con Harry, quizá había un sutil fulgor de esperanza en sus ojos, su madre y él tomaron asiento, el señor Malfoy prefirió permanecer de pie detrás de ellos.

—Señor Potter, —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa forzada— le agradezco que haya reconsiderado su primera decisión.

—No se entusiasme demasiado, señor Malfoy, tengo una lista de condiciones. Si no fueran aceptadas el acuerdo no tendrá lugar.

—Lo escuchamos.

Harry respiró hondo, desenrolló el folio de pergamino y tratando de reflejar una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir, comenzó a leer.

—Para aceptar el vínculo con Draco Malfoy exijo las siguientes condiciones que garantizarán mi tranquilidad y sobre todo mi seguridad:

1) Draco Malfoy no tendrá ningún tipo de contacto con su familia.

2) Tampoco tendrá contacto alguno, de cualquier naturaleza que fuera, con los miembros de su Casa en Hogwarts.

3) Ya no dormirá en Slytherin, deberá disponer de una habitación para él solo.

4) No deberá proveerle información sobre mí a nadie, quienquiera que fuera.

5) Deberá respetar a todos mis amigos, Dobby incluido.

6) Deberá comer en la mesa de Gryffindor.

7) No deberá jugar más al quidditch.

8) No deberá ir a Hogsmeade excepto conmigo.

9) Estará obligado a obedecer toda orden que yo le dé, cualquiera que sea.

10) Exijo dominación total y control absoluto sobre nuestra vida sexual.

Harry se sonrojó un poco cuando leyó ese último punto. Alzó la mirada y volvió a cruzarla con la de Draco. El atisbo de esperanza del principio se había trocado en horror.

Un silencio siniestro se había cernido sobre la oficina. Harry estuvo a punto de perder la compostura. Lucius fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Un decálogo arcaico y de excesiva severidad… para alguien que se supone sea el símbolo de la libertad del mundo mágico… está dando Ud. todo un ejemplo. —apuntó sarcástico. Narcissa se volvió hacia su marido suplicante, no era el momento de complicar las cosas… había demasiado en juego.

Harry clavó una mirada determinada en Draco. —Es Greyback o yo… vos decidís, vos elegís.

Draco no dijo nada, resignado a su triste suerte. Potter tenía razón, no le quedaba otra alternativa… y a pesar de lo _draco_niano de las condiciones impuestas por el así llamado _Salvador_… Draco no pudo evitar un atisbo de sonrisa por el juego de palabras en su mente que no había sido deliberado…

—¡Mírenlo nomás…! Ya no parece tan desesperado, reafloró su sonrisa de Slytherin. Estoy seguro de que ya está tramando subterfugios para burlar mis condiciones.

—Harry… los Veelas no pueden desobedecer una prohibición formal y explícita de su pareja. —intervino Dumbledore.

—¡Mis condiciones deberán respetarse al pie de la letra, sin poner en juego argucia alguna!

—Las aceptamos. —declaró Narcissa sin brusquedad pero con firmeza— Le agradezco, señor Potter, que se avenga a salvar a nuestro hijo del terrible destino que le esperaría con ese monstruo. Aceptamos todas sus condiciones por muy severas que pudieran parecernos. Por favor… cuide de él… no le haga daño… —la voz se le quebró.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la reunión, Harry se sintió culpable. Las palabras que acababa de oír resonaron en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez como un eco múltiple. El ruego de una madre. Asintió con un gesto. Lucius posó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa y dijo sin mirar directamente a Harry:

—Le pediría otro favor, señor director, dado que dentro de poco ya no podremos ver a nuestro hijo único… ¿podría permitirle que permanezca con nosotros hasta el día de la ceremonia?

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. —dijo Dumbledore con voz triste.

—¿Cuándo, le parece, que podría tener lugar la unión?

—Cuanto antes mejor… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarían para los preparativos?

—Unas horas serán suficientes.

—En ese caso propondría que fuera mañana mismo. —dijo Dumbledore.

Los Malfoy lo miraron con desconcierto.

—Comprendo que eso les deja muy poco tiempo para pasar con su hijo. Pero preferiría que todo se haya completado antes del inicio de las clases el lunes. Yo me encargaré de comunicarles la noticia a los alumnos y profesores durante la cena del domingo. La unión se realizará mañana sábado. Los contrayentes dispondrán del domingo para descansar y para organizar su nueva vida en común.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos ya mismo entonces, para poder disfrutar al máximo del único día que Ud. tan graciosa y magnánimamente nos ha acordado. —dijo Lucius.

—Lucius… —intervino Narcissa— Cuanto antes se concrete la unión… mejor será para la seguridad de Draco.

—Me gustaría además, destacar otro detalle. Podrán aducir la traición forzada de Draco para escapar al castigo de Voldemort. —señaló Dumbledore.

Hubo varios estremecimientos cuando pronunció el nombre.

Albus Dumbledore no había previsto que la situación podría llegar a ser tan dolorosa para la familia… cierto era que no le merecían demasiada consideración… pero así y todo… no había anticipado que terminara resultando para ellos tan difícil.

Draco había dejado caer sobre sus rasgos una máscara imperturbable que ocultaba debajo una vorágine en la que se mezclaban horror, desesperación y alivio. Tras una breve seña de su padre se puso de pie, los tres se despidieron y enfilaron hacia la chimenea.

Una vez que hubieron partido, Dumbledore retomó la palabra.

—Harry, ¿no te parece que estás siendo demasiado duro con el joven Malfoy?

—Le estoy salvando la vida a esa serpiente rastrera sacrificando los últimos retazos de libertad que aún me quedaban… ¿y me pregunta Ud. si no estoy siendo demasiado duro con él? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a imponer condiciones que garanticen mi seguridad?

—¿Tu seguridad?

—Así es. Voy a verme obligado a vivir con el hijo de un mortífago… es preciso que él no tenga contacto alguno con ellos, caso contrario podría proporcionarles información sobre mí… causándome un severo perjuicio… la muerte incluso. Mis condiciones están perfectamente justificadas. Usted mismo se lo sugirió al señor Malfoy, que le trasmitiera a Voldemort información sobre mí para escapar al castigo. Si le pueden transmitir eso también le pueden facilitar otro tipo de información que podría ser sumamente dañina para mí. Mis exigencias tiene una razón… sirven para protegerme.

—Ya te habíamos explicado que los Veelas son muy protectores con su pareja y Draco no es un joven ingrato. —dijo Snape. Harry dejó oír un bufido escéptico.

—Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. —prosiguió Snape— Draco no es maligno… algo que con el tiempo podrás descubrir por tu propia cuenta…

Harry no dijo nada. Era inútil ponerse a discutir con ellos, uno era claramente parte interesada por lo que su opinión perdía peso… el otro era un viejo utopista y algo chiflado.

—Me gustaría poder ir a la biblioteca para poder leer más sobre mi futura relación. —pretextó para ponerle fin a la conversación cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Podés disponer cuando quieras. Que pases un buen día.

—Gracias, profesor. Iguales deseos para ustedes.

Harry salió dejando detrás a un profesor de Pociones muy preocupado por su ahijado y a un director mucho menos optimista de lo que se había mostrado en un principio cuando la cuestión recién se había planteado. Dumbledore ya no estaba tan seguro de que la unión resultara algo positivo para la armonía en la relación entre las Casas.

oOo

Draco estaba sentado al lado de su madre en el salón azul. Su padre caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto humeando de furia.

—¡Este maldito demonio no se va a salir con la suya así como así! ¡Le voy a hacer pagar muy caro sus diez mandamientos! ¡Diez mandamientos! ¡Pero por quién me toma!

—Lucius, por favor, calmate. No envenenes incluso más la situación. Si llegaras a tomar cualquier tipo de represalia, eso repercutiría de inmediato y muy negativamente sobre Draco.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve a prohibirnos ver a nuestro hijo?! —bramó Lucius como si no la hubiese escuchado— ¿¡Cómo es posible que Dumbledore permita una cosa así!? ¡Por un lado predica la amabilidad y la benevolencia y por el otro condona estas condiciones propias de bárbaros!

Se detuvo frente a la ventana y fijó la vista en el paisaje cuya belleza no podía apreciar en ese momento… tan convulsionado como estaba.

—¡Este mocosito insolente se cree por encima de todos…! ¡Pero una vez que haya llevado a cabo su misión…! —una sonrisa sádica se le dibujó en los labios.

—¡Lucius…!

Lucius se volvió y fijó la mirada en los ojos llenos de reproche de su mujer. Ella desvió ligeramente la vista hacia un lado recordándole la presencia de Draco. Su hijo… su heredero… reducido a poco más que una sombra de sí mismo. Habitualmente Draco era orgulloso, altivo, burlón y de prestancia natural atractiva. Poco de eso quedaba en el Draco que tenía delante, con la cabeza gacha, hundido en el sillón como si quisiera desaparecer. Ya casi no hablaba a menos que fuera imprescindible. Había adelgazado y los encantamientos cosméticos no alcanzaban para disimular del todo las marcadas ojeras.

Lucius suspiró. No correspondía que le sumara mayor peso sobre los hombros elucubrando futuras torturas para el que sería su compañero. Respiró hondo y propuso:

—¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a disfrutar de la velada con una deliciosa cena? Después, café de por medio acompañado por un fragante cognac, podemos sentarnos a conversar sobre lo que podemos hacer para transformar esta situación difícil en una mucho más ventajosa.

Draco alzó la cabeza, su padre tenía una maliciosa comisura en alto. No pudo sino sonreír. Su padre sabía encontrarle la vuelta incluso a los problemas más críticos. No todo estaba perdido, no toda esperanza al menos…

oOo


	6. Unión

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 6 – Unión**

En los aposentos de su padrino frente al espejo, Draco se quitó una pelusa imaginaria del hombro de la magnifica toga de esponsales de color verde con ribetes y bordados en plateado. Colores de Slytherin como correspondía. Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Potter se vestiría de escarlata y oro? Pocos minutos más tarde pasaría a ser el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter esposo del celebérrimo Harry James Potter-Malfoy. ¿Cómo resultaría esa noche entre ellos cuando estuvieran solos? Mejor era no ponerse a pensar en ello. El miedo no sirve para evitar el peligro. Sería su primera vez con un hombre del lado receptivo… era inquietante, él siempre había sido naturalmente dominante en la cama… sus amantes, masculinos y femeninas, siempre habían quedado muy complacidos o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho… ¿Sabría Potter complacerlo del mismo modo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a brindarle placer?

Su madre entró y sin decir una palabra lo estudió atentamente de la cabeza a los pies. Y le acomodó mínimamente el cuello… que no necesitaba ser acomodado puesto que ya estaba perfecto.

—Acaba de llegar… Al menos posee una figura y un atractivo dignos de vos, Draco. —dijo al tiempo que le quitaba otra pelusa inexistente de la pechera. Al parecer estaba tan nerviosa como él… ¡si hasta estaba encontrándole cualidades positivas a Potter!

—Bien… ya estás listo, vamos…

Su padre los esperaba en el corredor. La expresión imperturbable no transparentaba nada, pero Draco notó que su andar era más pesado y lento que lo habitual… obviamente la ceremonia que iba a tener lugar no era algo que precisamente lo entusiasmara.

oOo

Draco entró acompañado por sus padres en el despacho del director. Allí se iban a llevar a cabo los desposorios. Por razones de seguridad, todo debía de estar bajo control durante el acto de unión de El Que Sobrevivió y él. Siempre había considerado la oficina de Dumbledore como territorio enemigo. De todos modos nadie habría aceptado que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy, en casa del veela como lo mandaba la tradición… y Moody menos que nadie. El innoble auror y Shacklebolt estaban a cargo de la seguridad, los dos muy conocidos por su paranoia, particularmente cuando la seguridad del Niño Dorado del mundo mágico estaba en juego.

Dumbledore vestía una larga toga blanca con detalles de runas doradas. Clásica, sobria y apropiada. Nada que ver por suerte con esos estrafalarios colores que herían los ojos que solía usar a diario.

La mirada de Draco se posó sobre su futuro esposo. Su madre no había estado equivocada, su porte era magnífico… su atractivo lo dejó pasmado… era asombroso, increíble. Sus cabellos negros algo desordenados le otorgaban un no sé qué de salvaje. La tez aceitunada resaltaba el verde esmeralda intenso de sus grandes ojos. Los labios pulposos se destacaban rojos, suculentos… quizá se los había mordisqueado un poco más de lo debido. Tenía que reconocer que había exagerado cuando en un momento en su mente lo había asociado a la imagen vulgar y desagradable de un elfo doméstico.

Como era de esperar, vestía una toga espléndida, rojo escarlata con bordados en oro. Tan estereotipado… bueno, él no era el más indicado para hablar. Era claro el propósito de Dumbledore, no sólo casaba a dos jóvenes, también casaba a dos Casas.

Dos personas enmascaradas estaban de pie al lado de su pareja. ¿Quiénes serían? Se adelantó hacia el altar seguido por sus padres…

oOo

Harry esperaba pacientemente junto a sus padres en el despacho de Dumbledore, que por razones de seguridad había sido elegido como lugar para la ceremonia. El afecto que le tenía el viejo director era algo conocido por todos. Nadie habría aceptado que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy, en la casa del veela como lo prescribía la tradición… y Moody menos que menos. Él y Shacklebolt estaban a cargo de la seguridad, dos aurores excepcionales sin dudas y además miembros de la Orden, en los que Dumbledore confiaba ciegamente.

El director llevaba puestas vestiduras blancas adornadas con runas doradas. Admirables y discretas. Muy distintas del _look_ más colorido que solía usar todos los días.

Harry posó la mirada en su futuro esposo que se acercaba escoltado por sus padres. Su padre tenía razón: Draco era un ejemplar de hombre excepcional. Harry había quedado pasmado con su belleza. Para la ocasión había elegido no engominarse los cabellos platinados, una mecha cuidadosamente trabajada le caía "como al descuido" sobre la frente… el resto estaba impecablemente peinado. Los ojos gris tormentoso eran lo más destacado del rostro de nobles facciones. Los labios finos quizá se veían demasiado pálidos… Ciertamente había exagerado al haber afirmado tan rotundamente que le repugnaba la sola idea de tener el mínimo contacto físico con él.

Adivinó un destello de desconcierto en Draco cuando su mirada se posó sobre sus padres… _¡si él supiera!_

oOo

La ceremonia era de las más clásicas. Uno frente al otro, Harry y Draco se sostenían la mano y seguían las indicaciones de Dumbledore… la escena tenía algo de feérico, desarrollándose como un ensueño tanto para un contrayente como para el otro.

Draco murmuró un "sí" como respuesta a la pregunta crítica: "Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿acepta Ud. crear con Harry James Potter el sacro vínculo de los magos?" Aceptaba su suerte sin cuestionársela… no le quedaba otra alternativa mejor.

Le llegó el turno a Harry…

Harry vaciló, sus ojos se fijaron en las manos unidas. Se estremeció ligeramente. Tenía que hacerlo… pero no le resultaba fácil, perdería su libertad con una simple palabra. Pasaría a compartir su vida con una persona a la que no amaba. Sentía un gran peso en el corazón, todos habían sabido encontrarle ventajas a esa unión… ventajas… un matrimonio de conveniencia… ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era la ventaja para él… una unión carente de todo romanticismo. ¡No era con Malfoy que quería emprender el camino no hollado todavía de una relación romántica! Ocasionalmente había fantaseado con encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse… con quien construir una vida juntos… ¿Y si finalmente llegara a darse? ¿Cómo explicarle que ya estaba encadenado a otro? Alzó los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de su pareja que esperaba una respuesta. ¿Por qué le tocaba siempre a él salvar a otros? ¡Tantas ilusiones había puesto en ese año que se iniciaba! Suspiró… no habría podido abandonar a su suerte a una persona en serio peligro, aunque tal persona fuera su enemigo jurado de siempre, aunque el vínculo al que se comprometía fuera para siempre…

—Sí.

La tensión que había estado a punto de desgarrar la atmósfera del recinto se esfumó instantáneamente y la ceremonia prosiguió.

Ya estaba más cerca la parte que le suscitaba a Harry gran aprensión. Sus padres le habían aclarado que el vínculo no se completaría sino hasta después de la consumación física de la unión. En otras circunstancias se esperaba hasta que los novios regresaran de su luna de miel para completar todo el papeleo correspondiente, pero en el caso de ellos el tiempo era crítico. Disponían de dos horas y de una habitación preparada para tal fin. En tanto que los adultos estaban invitados a disfrutar de un vino de honor. Para Harry era sumamente fastidioso… todos bebiendo y esperando que él concretara una relación sexual con Malfoy. Su primera vez… ¡Su primera vez sería con Malfoy! Y sentía miedo, un miedo tremendo… pero se esforzaría por no dejarlo traslucir.

oOo

Los recién casados entraron en la nueva habitación de Draco que era la que les había sido asignada. Narcissa había supervisado la decoración hasta el mínimo detalle, todo en colores de la familia Malfoy, el resultado era soberbio. Harry la evaluó con una rápida mirada alrededor sin prestarle mayor atención.

—Malfoy, date prisa, sacate el pantalón. Cuanto antes empecemos más pronto vamos a terminar.

—Pero… ¿el pantalón…? —reaccionó Draco con desconcierto.

—¡Para lo que tenemos que hacer no hace falta más! —replicó Harry exasperado.

—Pero me vas a tomar en frío… así como si nada…

—Quiero suponer que no te habrás imaginado una larga sesión de mimos apasionados antes de concretar. Bastará un poco de preparación previa para que no sufras daño… da gracias, no creo que Greyback se hubiese preocupado por eso. De todos modos, acordate de las condiciones, lo dicen claramente, ¡en la cama vos hacés todo lo que YO diga sin rechistar! ¡Ahora sacate el pantalón e inclinate sobre la cama!

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que su tono de voz había ido aumentando a medida que hablaba., al final estaba gritando. Draco se calló la boca y obedeció. Aparentemente no con la velocidad que su esposo esperaba puesto que no había terminado de quitarse las prendas cuando recibió un empujón en la espalda que lo estampó sobre el cubrecama. Quedó con los pantalones y el boxer bajos alrededor de los tobillos, ni siquiera podía abrir las piernas. Comenzó a agitarse y un intenso rubor de vergüenza le encendió el rostro. Se sentía totalmente expuesto y ridículo en esa posición, la cara contra el magnifico y delicado cubrecama de satén color crema bordado con el emblema de los Malfoy pero el culo desnudo en despliegue a la vista de Potter. Al menos debería haberle permitido instalarse mejor en la cama…

—Afortunadamente las luces están amortiguadas, Malfoy, va a resultar más fácil imaginarme que estoy con otro.

Draco quedó perplejo, aparentemente Potter no tenía planeado nada de romanticismo para la primera vez juntos. Estúpidamente había pensado que una vez casados, el Gryffindor por antonomasia lo iba a tratar con respeto y deferencia y que sería amable con él, al menos en la intimidad. Otra gran decepción. No se atrevió a moverse. Con los ojos cerrados se esforzó por aplacar la frecuencia desbocada de su respiración.

Desde atrás le llegaron los ruidos sordos de Potter desvistiéndose y luego el un frasco que destapaba… una mano fría se posó sobre su cadera izquierda y luego un dedo lubricado que tanteó apenas la entrada y al segundo siguiente lo penetró sin aviso y sin vacilación. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, no había sido doloroso… ¡Pero tampoco había sido agradable! ¡Para nada!

—Relajate, Malfoy, que te voy a meter otro. Si apretás te va a doler más.

_Relajate… relajate… ¡como si fuera tan fácil!_ En esa posición incómoda y humillante en la que estaba… con ese palurdo desconsiderado que estaba por poseerlo… que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo y que alegremente seguía instrucciones mal aprendidas como quien prepara una poción.

Un segundo dedo vino a unirse al primero… y luego un tercero, demasiado pronto… y torpemente. Draco se crispó y Potter se detuvo de inmediato… pero como Draco no dijo nada, un momento después reinició los movimientos lentamente.

La preparación no se prolongó mucho más. Los dedos se retiraron y unos segundos después sintió el sexo duro y caliente de Potter apretando contra la entrada. Draco se constriñó por reflejo.

_Relajate… relajate._

Abrió la boca en un grito silencioso cuando se sintió desgarrado por el miembro desproporcionadamente grande para un orificio tan pequeño. La intrusión era atrozmente dolorosa… arqueó la espalda incorporándose instintivamente para expulsar al agresor causa de su sufrimiento.

—Malfoy, volvé a inclinarte. Si no, no voy a poder penetrarte profundamente…

_¡Justamente es eso lo que no quiero!_

—… y te va a doler menos.

Una segunda mano vino a posarse sobre la otra cadera. Potter tomó así apoyo para poder clavársela entera. El dolor le cortó la respiración, cerró los ojos apretándolos. Tenía los dedos tendidos como si esperara alcanzar una mano salvadora. Pero la inmovilidad de su cuerpo fue mal interpretada por Potter. Esperó un instante para permitirle a su pareja adaptarse… no se prolongó demasiado puesto que como permanecía en silencio juzgó que ya era suficiente. Se afirmó en las caderas y comenzó a moverse, lenta y contenidamente al principio… pero el instinto no tardó en tomar el control y comenzó a acelerar, más y más, y a aumentar la fuerza de las acometidas.

Draco sentía como si lo estuviera pistoneando un enajenado embravecido. Cada embestida lo aplastaba contra el colchón. Sus puños se cerraron estrujando la delicada tela del cubrecama. Podía oír la respiración jadeante de su esposo, los gemidos roncos, el sonido de sus caderas chocando contra sus nalgas… sonidos que en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido muy excitantes… pero no para él, no en ese momento. Le dolían las piernas que estaban tensas en una posición incómoda y que chocaban contra la cama en cada ciclo, tenía los dientes apretados, un gusto metálico en la boca y los rasgos desfigurados por el sufrimiento… y ese tizón ardiente y feroz que le quemaba y le rasgaba las entrañas. Era atroz… ¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiera disfrutar de ese tipo de "atenciones"? ¿Serían acaso mejor con más delicadeza y sensualidad? Quizá sí, Draco era un buen amante, él lo sabía, todas sus parejas así se lo habían dicho… Potter era un inepto total.

Los ojos se le empañaban, era doloroso, era humillante… pero tenía que resistir, tratando de consolarse pensando que con Greyback habría sido mucho peor.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente oyó un grito de gozo y un par de segundos después el cuerpo de Potter desplomándosele sobre la espalda. El martirio estaba por terminar… hasta la próxima vez.

Su sexo no había mostrado ni la más mínima reacción durante todo el acto, pero eso a su marido no parecía importarle, no se había preocupado de su placer… ¿Habría gozado Potter? ¿Se puede eyacular sin gozar? Quizá su mayor gozo y satisfacción había sido poder cogerse a su enemigo de siempre… a su antojo, impunemente, sin posibilidad de represalia alguna… puesto que era un acto legal y bendecido por todos, incluso por la víctima misma.

Unos instantes después Potter se incorporó y murmuró un par de encantamientos de limpieza.

—Volvé a vestirte, Malfoy. Tenemos que ir a anunciarles la consumación del vínculo.

Draco se incorporó lentamente y procedió a levantarse los pantalones, la mirada baja en todo momento, tenía miedo de que se cruzara con la de Potter.

oOo

Harry estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo. Las palabras y el tono ásperos que había usado con Malfoy habían sido más que nada para salvar las apariencias pero en cuanto al acto propiamente dicho había aplicado todo lo que había leído sobre la técnica en el libro que le había prestado su padre. A la parte que trataba sobre el amor y la ternura en ese tipo de relaciones sólo le había dado un rápido vistazo… demasiado Hufflepuff. Difícilmente un Slytherin soportaría ese tipo de efusiones sentimentales, ¡y un Malfoy menos que menos! Pero se había preocupado de prepararlo bien para que no sufriera. Y en cuanto a la pasión… quizá más adelante volvería a leer esa parte con más atención. Malfoy se había comportado glacial de principio a fin como una serpiente. ¿Sería frígido? Y sin embargo… todos los rumores que corrían por Hogwarts decían de él que se trataba de un amante sin par. Otra exageración más… seguro que él mismo había echado a rodar esos rumores para alardear…

En conclusión, estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo… pero la experiencia no había sido nada del otro mundo, nada tan grandioso… probablemente el sexo como actividad edificante estaba demasiado sobrevalorado.

oOo

Cuando entraron en el despacho del director todos se sorprendieron de verlos regresar tan pronto.

—Amateur… —masculló Lucius tratando de ocultar con un aire de desdén la preocupación que sentía por su hijo.

Harry no fue el único que alcanzó a descifrar el insulto. Draco bajó la vista avergonzado. Fastidiado, Harry replicó con frialdad y acritud.

—Acaso se cree que me voy a rebajar a prolongar el placer con esta cosa.

—¡Esta cosa es mi hijo! ¡Un Malfoy! ¡Es un honor para quien está unido a él y a través de él a una familia tan prestigiosa! —explotó Lucius apretando los puños.

—Por favor, Lucius… —intervino Narcissa— Estoy segura de que Harry sabrá cuidar de Draco… aunque la relación entre ellos no llegue nunca a ser perfecta. Es joven e impulsivo… sé que sus palabras no son un reflejo fiel de sus pensamientos… una reacción entendible suscitada por tu comentario descortés.

Un silencio tenso y muy incómodo se cernió sobre el recinto.

—Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, —se apresuró a exhortarlos Dumbledore para alivianar el clima— firmemos los papeles correspondientes y después los jóvenes esposos podrán ir a descansar.

El trámite se realizó expeditivamente, por fortuna no se produjeron otros roces.

Draco volvió solo a su habitación y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama. El dolor moral era mucho más profundo y cruel que el físico. Se sentía tan solo en esa instancia tan difícil. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado estar con sus padres en ese momento! Pero Potter había sido terminante: las condiciones debían empezar a cumplirse una vez concretada la unión… sin ninguna excepción. Se incorporó de golpe, lo que le arrancó una mueca de dolor…. ¡Su jefe de Casa! Los profesores no estaban prohibidos. Era algo que su padre le había hecho notar. Su padrino… su padrino sabría darle consuelo.

_Gracias, padre… aunque estemos separados, seguís velando por mí._

oOo


	7. Discusión

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 7 – Discusión**

Bajó sin hacer ruido las escaleras a los subsuelos. Era muy tarde y no se cruzó con nadie. Ya delante de la puerta de los aposentos de Severus, respiró hondo, adoptó una posición y una expresión compuestas y golpeó un par de veces. Pasaron varios segundos y nada, Severus no debía de estar, no se sorprendió demasiado, no había podido asistir a la ceremonia porque el Señor Oscuro lo había enviado en una misión secreta. Suspiró decepcionado, nada parecía salirle bien. Ya se había dado vuelta para irse cuando la puerta se abrió… era Severus, muy agitado, falto de aliento. ¿Acababa de regresar de su misión?

Draco entró y fue a instalarse en uno de los dos sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea. No pudo evitar una mueca cuando se sentó, los estragos de Potter, realmente el Gryffindor necesitaba con urgencia mejorar la técnica en esa área.

—¿Cómo te fue con la misión?

—Sobre eso no puedo decirte nada, como ya bien lo sabés. Pero creo que corresponde que sea yo el que pregunte cómo te fue con… er…tu unión.

—Potter es un marrano carente de delicadeza y del mínimo refinamiento.

—Al parecer no anduvo bien la cosa…

—Ni de lejos, ya estoy temiendo el próximo encuentro.

—No creo que se haya mostrado… _incorrecto_ a propósito. No es más que un Gryffindor que debe de tener poca o ninguna experiencia.

—¿Desde cuándo te surgió esto de buscar excusas para justificar a Potter? ¿Es que acaso la multitud de defensores que ya tiene no es suficiente? —se quejó Draco con tono amargo. Y él que había venido para encontrar consuelo con la única persona en la que podía depositar su total confianza en Hogwarts… y que probablemente era, detrás del Señor Oscuro el enemigo número dos de El Niño Que Sobrevivió… ¡Y ahora iba a resultar que Severus _también_ salía a defender a Potter!

—Draco… no es que lo defienda. Trato de enfocar las cosas para que no te resulten tan duras. Vos aceptaste tu condición y elegiste a Potter en lugar de Greyback. Reconozco que tenías un muy estrecho margen para elegir… pero ahora que la situación se ha establecido habrá que encontrar la mejor manera para llevar adelante tu vida cotidiana y evitar que se transforme en un infierno cotidiano.

Severus lo observó atentamente, estaba muy pálido, los labios casi blancos y los rasgos denunciaban un profundo cansancio. Alguien que no lo conociera habría juzgado que su expresión era fría y altanera, pero Severus sabía que eso no era más que una fachada para disimular la angustia. En sus ojos eran evidentes la tristeza y la decepción. Se le acercó, se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó una mano.

—Escuchá bien esto que te voy a decir. No importa qué sea lo que pase, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado para ayudarte. ¿O acaso no sos mi ahijado preferido?

Draco bufó. —Como que soy el único que tenés… —dijo sonriendo sin muchas ganas, pero la nota de humor contribuyó a aflojar un poco la tensión. Los ojos le ardían pero por nada del mundo quería empezar a derramar lágrimas de desesperación.

Severus le sonrió apenas, para no incomodarlo más hizo de cuenta que no veía los ojos brillosos de lágrimas no vertidas. Se puso de pie y fue hasta uno de los armarios. Se tomó su tiempo para servir dos vasos de whisky. Regresó y le entregó uno a Draco. Luego tomó asiento en el otro sillón y los dos se pusieron a degustar la bebida lentamente y en silencio… un silencio acompañado y apacible en la acogedora habitación iluminada solamente por las llamas del hogar.

oOo

Lejos en un lugar apartado al abrigo de las miradas…

Fenrir Greyback caminaba de un lado al otro. Últimamente dormía muy mal. Y apenas si comía. Ya nada parecía interesarle. Ni siquiera su cruzada en pro de la dominación de la licantropía sobre el mundo mágico… y también sobre el mundo muggle, naturalmente. Se detuvo frente a la ventana y observó las sombras siniestras que tras la caída del sol iban invadiendo poco a poco el bosque impenetrable. Pensó una vez más en _él_…

Cuando su señor le había entregado al joven Malfoy, se había regocijado de poder disponer a su antojo de una presa tan fácil. ¡Y qué presa! El hijo del gran Lucius Malfoy. Qué gran oportunidad de desquitarse de ese pretencioso que tenía tanto comparado con él: apostura, prestancia, poder, fama, fortuna, influencia política y una cercanía muy estrecha con el mago oscuro más poderoso y temido de la época. Y sin embargo, nada de eso le alcanzaba para salvar a su hijo, su único heredero…

Se había abalanzado sobre el jovencito en un corredor como sobre la más barata y vulgar de las putas de Knockturn Alley. Había recuperado la consciencia muy desorientado, caído en suelo, en ese mismo corredor. Cuando comprendió lo que había pasado lo invadió una cólera terrible que ni siquiera el severo castigo de los culpables había conseguido aplacar.

Tras una larga noche de elucubraciones de venganza, de repente se había dado cuenta de cuán afortunado era. Un veela… una persona que amaba a su compañero quienquiera que él fuera, que vivía sólo para complacerlo, para hacerlo sentir cómodo y feliz… ¿¡Qué había hecho?! ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¡¿Cómo había podido cometer tal disparate?!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la bestia en él lo había impulsado a comportarse tan agresivo? Irreflexivamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Tendría todavía alguna posibilidad de recuperar al que ahora consideraba su bien, el ser más preciado? Retomó la marcha de un lado al otro durante varios minutos más y finalmente se detuvo de nuevo pero ahora frente al espejo. Habitualmente y hasta ese momento, su apariencia patibularia, su físico bestial, su expresión feroz y amenazadora habían sido un orgullo para él. Pero en ese instante se vio tal cual era… con toda su fealdad.

Retomó la marcha. Como nunca antes, ahora tenía una razón para desear otro aspecto físico… más atrayente. La posibilidad de una vida en pareja… no podía pensar con coherencia, tenía que ponerles orden a sus ideas… Fenrir Greyback era un licántropo que nunca, jamás de los jamases, se había puesto a considerar que alguien pudiese vivir con él. No se le había ocurrido, tampoco había sentido la necesidad. Porque pensando sensatamente, ¿quién podría estar dispuesto a vivir con una bestia sanguinaria, asesina, cuyo principal objetivo era el de contaminar con licantropía a la mayor cantidad de sujetos posibles?

La oportunidad que se le presentaba era preciosa… seguramente no habría ninguna otra… de tener a alguien que viviera con él, a su lado. Y aunque él mismo se consideraba un monstruo, algo innegable por otra parte, cuando ese pensamiento cobró entidad clara en su mente, el corazón le empezó a latir con ansia gozosa y acelerada en el pecho…

oOo

Draco se había adormilado un poco en el sillón disfrutando de la presencia silenciosa pero reconfortante de su padrino. De pronto se le cruzó una idea e interrumpió el silencio para formular una pregunta supuestamente anodina.

—Hablando de otra cosa, padrino, ¿vos sabés quiénes son las dos personas que acompañaban a Potter en la ceremonia? Firmaron los registros como sus representantes legales. Yo tenía entendido que El Que Sobrevivió no tenía parientes en el mundo mágico.

Severus se quedó helado por un instante, para disimular tomó otro sorbo de su vaso, eso le dio además unos segundos para pensar qué responder. Finalmente contestó con un tono neutro:

—Son los padres adoptivos de Potter.

—¿Potter fue adoptado después de haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad?

—La adopción tuvo lugar antes de que cumpliera diecisiete. De todos modos mientras asista a la escuela es necesario que cuente con un tutor legal.

—Sí, es cierto… pero de ahí a que sean dos padres adoptivos… es curioso… pasó años con sus parientes muggle y nunca lo adoptaron… y justo ahora…

—El asunto es bastante más complicado, Draco.

—¿Conocés sus identidades?

—Sí, pero es algo que no estoy autorizado a revelarte ahora, quizá más adelante.

—A pesar de las máscaras y de los encantamientos de ilusión, me di cuenta de que eran dos hombres… No conozco a ninguna pareja masculina que pudiera ser tan próxima a Potter como para llegar a adoptarlo. Y tiene que tratarse de dos magos muy poderosos y decididos a correr el riesgo de emparentarse con él, no cualquiera se habría animado. Eso explica en parte que se haya mantenido todo tan secreto. Tengo la impresión de que son dos personas que conocemos… pero de las que nunca sospecharíamos…

Draco adoptó una expresión de profunda reflexión, se le pasó inadvertido el repentino nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su padrino.

—Decime una cosa… ¿no era que vos tenías prohibido venir a verme? De acuerdo a lo que estipula el decálogo de Potter…

—¿Y desde cuándo se me exige que respete las reglas cuando estoy con vos, padrino? Y te recuerdo que a los alumnos tampoco se les permite beber alcohol en particular si es un profesor el que se lo ofrece.

—Sos un mocoso del diablo, la próxima vez no te voy a servir nada… o jugo de calabaza cuanto mucho.

—Eso quisiera verlo. —dijo Draco provocador pero sonriendo.

—Y no me cambies la conversación. El veela tiene prohibido desobedecer a su compañero y en particular después de consumada la unión.

—Pfff… consumada… consumada, va a hacer falta que le digas a Dumbledore que le deslice a Potter como al descuido un par de libros sobre cómo se debe tratar a un amante… y recién entonces corresponderá hablar de unión.

—Draco…

—Sí, ya sé, padrino. ¡Perdón! Debo obedecer a mi compañero, pero mirá… en este momento no estoy quebrando una regla.

—No sólo una sino dos. La uno y la dos: "Draco no deberá tener contacto con su familia ni con los miembros de su Casa."

Draco sonrió con malicia.

—Y yo no estoy teniendo contacto con mi familia ni con un miembro de mi Casa. Tenía necesidad de hablar con un profesor para pedirle consejo. Y por casualidad fue al profesor de Pociones al que crucé primero.

—¿Por casualidad? ¿Pasadas las once? ¿En los subsuelos? ¡Haceme el favor!

Draco no pudo evitar reírse al verle la expresión escéptica. Severus se puso interiormente muy contento al verlo y oírlo reír. Draco Malfoy no se había extinguido, había pasado por un corto período depresivo paro estaba de vuelta con la agudeza y las uñas afiladas. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Es una "desafortunada coincidencia" podríamos decir… puesto que este profesor del que hablamos, por "coincidencia", resulta ser también mi padrino y el jefe de mi Casa.

—No me digas nada… vos tuviste una larga conversación con tu padre sobre cómo buscarles la vuelta a las cosas desventajosas para poder zafar con el menor perjuicio posible.

—Padre me proporcionó algunos consejos, es cierto. Pero fue antes de la unión, así que no veo que haya nada de malo en eso.

—Bueh… tiro la toalla. —dijo Severus fingiendo un aire de desesperación— Pero más te vale que vayas con cuidado…

—Sí, padrino. No te inquietes. Un Slytherin nunca ha de permitir que un Gryffindor lo lleve de la varita. Incluso si el Slytherin es un veela.

Draco se tomó el último sorbo del whisky, se puso de pie y se despidió. Salió de las habitaciones de su padrino con mucho más y mejor ánimo que con el que había entrado.

oOo

Cuando Draco hubo salido, una silueta se deslizó desde la puerta del dormitorio y fue a sentarse en el sillón que había quedado libre.

—Escuchaste todo… —suspiró Severus.

—Sí.

—Me temo que vaya a reaccionar muy mal cuando lo sepa.

—Vas a tener que decírselo tarde o temprano… y cuanto más demores tanto más traicionado se va a sentir cuando se entere.

Severus fijó por un instante los ojos en el fuego crepitante y murmuró como para sí mismo: —Ya traicioné al padre… y ahora también al hijo…

El otro hombre se levantó y fue a acurrucársele al lado.

—Todo va a terminar saliendo bien. Quizá no al principio… pero después él va a comprender. Mientras tanto… que te parece si retomáramos lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que el aguafiestas de tu ahijado nos interrumpiera.

Severus no pudo contestar, un beso posesivo le invadió la boca y lo hizo olvidar de todo.

oOo


	8. Rebelión

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 8 – Rebelión**

Tras abandonar los aposentos de su padrino enfiló sin apuro hacia las escaleras. Aprovechó para reflexionar mientras caminaba. Su padre era una persona muy astuta que sabía escurrirse de cualquier situación problemática, hasta de las más intrincadas, para proteger a su familia y sus intereses, incluso en medio del campo enemigo. Un hombre de gran genio sin dudas, de mayestática prestancia, un mago excepcional temido por muchos, un Slytherin cabal hasta la médula. En una palabra: ¡un Malfoy! Dumbledore sólo le había concedido una noche con sus padres, pero Lucius había conseguido proveerlo con algunas armas para poder escapar, al menos en cierta medida, a la reglamentación inicua e inmunda que le había impuesto El Salvador. Draco se sentía muy orondo de haber podido ya "torcer" las dos primeras reglas.

_1) Draco Malfoy no tendrá ningún tipo de contacto con su familia._

_2) Tampoco tendrá contacto alguno, de cualquier naturaleza que fuera, con los miembros de su Casa en Hogwarts._

No había violado flagrantemente esas condiciones. Había ido simplemente a pedirle consejo a un profesor, que "por azar" era también su padrino y jefe de Casa. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas solo, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en ese momento lo habría tomado por un loco, riéndose de ese modo en los sombríos subsuelos ya pasada la medianoche. Repentinamente se detuvo, un rictus malicioso se le dibujó en el rostro. Ya que había empezado tan bien… ¿por qué no seguir por el buen camino? Había otras ocho reglas que podía… humm… ¿qué término había mencionado su padre? Ah, sí… _adaptar_. Las reglas deben adaptarse a un Malfoy y no a la inversa.

Por lo tanto… las reglas uno y dos han sido adaptadas. ¡Estamos dos a diez, Potter! Pero las cosas van a cambiar.

Draco desanduvo sus pasos en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin. Era ya muy tarde, todos se habían ido a acostar. Tomó un libro de la biblioteca común y fue a instalarse en su sillón preferido junto a la chimenea. Era tan confortante encontrarse en ese entorno que le resultaba tan familiar, lejos de su nueva habitación a la que asociaba con la experiencia traumática que había vivido allí.

_3) Ya no dormirá en Slytherin, deberá disponer de una habitación para él solo._

¡Y no estaba durmiendo! Leía tranquilamente y solo en la sala común de Slytherin. Por lo tanto: regla número tres adaptada. ¡Estamos tres a diez, Potter!

Suspiró y se dedicó a leer. Un rato después se le ocurrió algo en lo que no había reparado de entrada. Había hablado con Severus de algo privado, muy privado, relacionado con Potter.

_4) No deberá proveerle información sobre mí a nadie, quienquiera que fuera._

No, no había violado esa regla, se había limitado a conversar confidencialmente con un adulto responsable del bienestar de cualquiera de los alumnos sobre detalles de cómo mejorar la vida sexual de su compañero, una obligación de todo buen veela que se precie… una tarea que no iba a ser tan difícil teniendo en cuenta el nivel deplorable del Gryffindor en esa área.

Entonces… regla cuatro adaptada. ¡Estamos cuatro a diez, Potter! Pensó Draco con una mirada de triunfo… sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

oOo

Abrió los ojos sobresaltándose en el sillón. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Claro que no, había cerrado por un instante los ojos para descansar un poco de la lectura. Sí, eso era. ¿Cuánto había durado el "instante"? Murmuró un _Tempus_, las cinco y cuarto. Bueno, un instante de más de dos horas… pero él poseía unos ojos grises magníficos que demandaban largo descanso para conservar su magnificencia.

Satisfecho con su teoría se desperezó. Agarró el libro caído sobre sus rodillas y fue a devolverlo a su estante. Salió de la sala común y marchó a su deshonrosa habitación. La habitación que sería la suya durante el resto del año escolar. Llegó ante el enorme cuadro que guardaba la entrada, era la imagen de un león dorado con una muy poblada melena roja. Más Gryffindor que eso, imposible. Murmuró la contraseña: _¡Ánimo!_

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido allí la víspera desfilaron una vez más por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para espantarlas. Era preciso que encontrara la forma de adaptar también esa regla. Severus había dado a entender que lo más probable era que Potter tuviera muy poca experiencia… algo increíble realmente, con todos los fans que tenía seguramente oportunidades no deberían haberle faltado. San Potter, genio y figura.

Draco se tendió vestido sobre la cama. Dormir un poco le habría venido muy bien. Sin embargo el sueño era esquivo… Era inútil, no iba a poder dormir… Se incorporó de golpe, ¿qué hora era?

—_Tempus._

Las seis pasadas… faltaba todavía mucho para el desayuno. Suspiró… ¿y si saliera a volar un rato en escoba? Nadie lo vería a esa hora tan temprana.

_7) No deberá jugar más al quidditch._

Pero él no iba a jugar al quidditch. Para jugar hacían falta siete y él estaba solo. Se trataba de un simple paseo sobre su escoba. Y si "por casualidad" una snitch se le cruzara… se ocuparía de perseguirla… para recuperarla y guardarla, naturalmente… no para entretenerse. No haría falta aclarar que la snitch había escapado "por accidente"… por "un descuido" suyo antes de tomar vuelo.

En fin… regla siete adaptada. ¡Estamos cinco a diez, Potter!

Draco sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a disfrutar del ejercicio de vuelo matinal.

oOo

De regreso en su habitación, exhausto pero contento, enfiló a tomar una ducha. Aprovechó para tomarse una poción analgésica, para aplacar cierta incomodidad que le había provocado la actividad "deportiva" del día anterior… muy incompatible con la actividad deportiva de esa mañana. ¡Maldito seas Harry Potter!

El baño lo dejó como nuevo. Y una vez vestido y peinado quedó mejor que un modelo de revista. La idea de tener que desayunar con los Gryffindors no lo seducía precisamente. Trataría de aplazar la confrontación lo más posible. El estómago le gruñó protestando. Se acordó de Weasley… no… _el Weasel_. Pero iba a tener que comer, estaba famélico. ¿Y si se hacía traer la comida a la habitación?

—Quisiera que se presentara un elfo doméstico. —pronunció en voz alta.

Para su gran sorpresa, se oyó un _pop_ y una elfa se materializó delante de él. ¿Sería algo normal? ¿Los alumnos podían llamar a un elfo siempre que quisieran? Eso sí que era una novedad.

—¿Qué puede hacer Tipy por el señor?

Lástima que no fuera Dobby. A Dobby ni le habría contestado, no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación a un vulgar elfo domestico, un sirviente. ¡Genial!

_5) Deberá respetar a todos mis amigos, Dobby incluido._

La mejor manera de no verse obligado a ser amable y respetuoso con Dobby, ese elfo insolente, rebelde y medio chiflado… era no cruzarse nunca con él. No iba a ser tan difícil… y en cuanto al Weasel y la sangresucia, obviamente no los iba a llamar así en voz alta, pero nadie podía impedirle que pensara en ellos como tales.

Regla siete adaptada. ¡Seis a diez, Potter!

—Traeme el desayuno… y date prisa… no quisiera tener que obligarte a que te autocastigues severamente.

Aterrada, la elfa se apresuró a obedecer. Poco después reapareció portando una gran bandeja con las vituallas, la depositó sobre la mesa y se desmaterializó.

Draco se sentó a comer. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanto apetito.

_6) Deberá comer en la mesa de Gryffindor._

Tomaba el desayuno en la habitación reservada para las visitas de Su Señoría Potter, la habitación que cumplía además la función de mantenerlo apartado de sus compañeros Slytherins. No era una violación manifiesta de la regla… Era una habitación Gryffindor, por lo tanto comía en una mesa Gryffindor… no era una excusa retorcida, tenía su lógica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el león del cuadro que guardaba la puerta. Y si Potter venía a buscarlo para bajar a desayunar le diría que lo más sensato era esperar hasta después de esa noche, hasta después que Dumbledore anunciara oficialmente a todos la unión entre ellos. De lo contrario se suscitarían muchos chismes y cotorreos.

Regla número seis adaptada. ¡Estamos siete a diez, Potter!

Terminó de desayunar tranquilamente y luego fue a sentarse cómodamente en el sofá para leer el diario que la elfa le había traído con la comida. Por el momento no estaba interesado en las noticias, fue directamente a la página de avisos clasificados. No tardó en ubicar lo que buscaba.

_GBS1 y GBS2 le desean una buena primera jornada a su SRV con todo su amor._

Draco tradujo: La Gran Serpiente Blanca (su padre) y la Gran Serpiente Black (su madre) le desean una buena primera jornada a su Sagaz Rubio Vástago (él, naturalmente) con todo su amor.

No se trataba precisamente de contacto con su familia, eran apenas unas pocas palabras de ánimo para levantarle la moral, discretamente, todas las mañanas. Había sido idea de su padre. No era una contravención directa a la regla uno… si bien la torcía un poco.

_1) Draco Malfoy no tendrá ningún tipo de contacto con su familia._

Correspondía que se adjudicara otro tanto.

Regla uno readaptada. ¡Estamos nueve a diez, Potter!

Releyó el corto anuncio y luego sus ojos derivaron a su mochila. Allí guardaba, entre otras cosas, varios catálogos de pedido de algunos de los negocios en los que solía comprar. Otra idea genial de su padre: _Dado que no se te permite ir a Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade vendrá a vos._

_8) No deberá ir a Hogsmeade excepto conmigo._

Regla número ocho adaptada. ¡Nueve a diez, Potter!

Se puso de pie, se sirvió otra taza de té, buscó los catálogos y volvió a tomar asiento para hojearlos y enterarse de las novedades disponibles. Su padre le había dicho que contaría con un presupuesto ilimitado para compensar en parte su falta de fortuna. Sonrió ante el nuevo juego de palabras que tampoco había sido deliberado.

La mañana pasó rápida y sin inconvenientes. Mediodía. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Potter. Dumbledore les había aconsejado que dedicaran el domingo a planificar el empleo del tiempo durante la semana que se iniciaba. Un pop interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Tipy vino a traerle el almuerzo al señor.

—Pero si yo no te llamé. ¿Desde cuándo los elfos se permiten tomar iniciativas? ¡Andate! ¡Fuera de mi vista, creatura insolente!

Aterrada y decepcionada, la elfa desapareció igual que como había venido. Draco resopló desdeñoso.

—Padre tiene razón… ¡adónde vamos a ir a parar!

Draco era consciente de que había sido injusto agarrárselas con la pobre elfa, pero la incertidumbre lo ponía muy nervioso y de alguna forma tenía que liberar presión. Potter quizá pasaría a verlo por la tarde…

oOo

—_Tempus. _

Las seis y media. Media hora después servirían la cena. Y Potter no había venido. Era exasperante. San Potter se permitía, además de todo el resto, olvidarse de él. O acaso lo hacía a propósito para sacarlo de quicio… ¡no le iba a dar el gusto! Bajaría calmo al Gran Salón, se sentaría dignamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y soportaría con nobleza la marejada de sorpresa que se suscitaría hasta que Dumbledore hiciera el anuncio correspondiente. Luego, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado le recordaría a Potter sus obligaciones.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del Gran Salón no estaba nada calmo, el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Tendría que componerse… no le quedaba otra.

El Trío ya estaba instalado cuando entró. Draco respiró hondo y marchó hacia ellos.

—Potter…

—Harry…

—Harry… ¿dónde debo sentarme? —preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

Todos estaban pendientes de la reacción de El Que Sobrevivió. Un silencio de cementerio se había cernido sobre el recinto cuando Draco se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry suspiró y le hizo una breve seña. —Sentate al lado mío. Y esperemos que no me hagas perder el apetito.

Draco se sentó con la elegancia de todo aristócrata que se precie, de esa forma enfatizaba la diferencia entre él y esa caterva de Gryffindors salvajes y maleducados. Volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores, su mirada se cruzó con la del director. Lo mejor era que hiciera el anuncio cuanto antes para que la normalidad retornara lo más pronto posible.

—Quisiera hacer un anuncio antes de que empecemos a disfrutar de la exquisita cena que nos han preparado los elfos. Como lo habrán podido observar, su compañero, Draco Malfoy, se encuentra ubicado en la mesa de Gryffindor. No es que haya cambiado de Casa, pero su condición de veela le otorga el derecho de estar cerca de su pareja. Sí, han oído bien, Draco es un veela y Harry es su pareja. Les ruego que no los importunen con respecto a este asunto. Draco asistirá a todas las clases de Harry. Por otro lado, Draco no dormirá en su Casa, ni con su pareja en Gryffindor… se le ha asignado una habitación privada, para preservar la intimidad de la joven pareja. Los invito a aplaudir conmigo esta unión que será, así lo espero, un paso más hacia la unión de las Casas de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir y casi todos los presentes se le unieron, más por compromiso que por genuino regocijo. Fueron pocos los Slytherins que aplaudieron, estaban muy consternados. Habían perdido a su Príncipe… a su líder… sufrían un serio traumatismo colectivo.

Los platos aparecieron y la atmósfera retomó más o menos los carriles habituales, si bien había mucho que comentar sobre la novedad.

Harry atacó su plato e inició con Ron una conversación sobre quidditch. Draco permaneció en silencio, con los ojos bajos mientras jugueteaba con la comida. Al final era él el que había perdido el apetito. Decidió que la mejor estrategia era ignorarlos por completo.

_5) Deberá respetar a todos mis amigos, Dobby incluido._

¿Se puede hablar de respeto cuando se ignora a alguien olímpicamente? Probablemente no… otra adaptación de la regla cinco.

Entonces… regla cinco adaptada… ¡estamos diez a diez, Potter! Ya estamos iguales y yo pienso seguir demoliéndote las reglas.

oOo

Al final de la cena, que a Draco se le antojó eterna, cuando Harry se puso de pie, Draco lo interpeló:

—Potter…

—¡Harry! ¡Es la última vez que te lo advierto, Malfoy!

—Harry… —retomó Draco con un atisbo de sonrisa— Tenemos que hablar…

—¿De qué, Malfoy? No tengo ánimos ni ganas de discutir con vos.

—No acá… si fuera posible…

—¿Dónde, entonces?

—En la habitación… mi habitación, quiero decir.

—Está bien, te sigo.

¿No acababa acaso de torcer la regla nueve? Su pareja había cedido a una demanda suya, había cedido a hacer algo que no tenía ganas de hacer. Otra pequeña victoria.

_9) Estará obligado a obedecer toda orden que yo le dé, cualquiera que sea._

Regla nueve adaptada. ¡Once a diez, Potter! Y ya tomé la delantera.

Con paso orgulloso, Draco abrió la marcha seguido por el cortejo. Puesto que los otros dos se habían sumado, naturalmente. Cuando llegaron ante el cuadro del león murmuró la contraseña, la puerta se abrió. Giró para mirarlo y solicitó:

—¿Podríamos tener esta conversación en privado? —dijo con un breve gesto hacia Ron y Hermione.

—Te podemos esperar acá, no te preocupes, cumpa. Pero si hubiera algún problema no tenés más que llamarnos.

—Ron, no va a tener ningún problema, va a estar con su veela.

—Eso, no se preocupen… y serán sólo unos pocos minutos.

Draco y Harry entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Dumbledore nos había dicho que teníamos que planificar nuestra vida común… y esta tarde no viniste.

—¿Pero qué vida común, Malfoy? La única obligación que yo tengo es venir todos los viernes a la noche para reforzar el vínculo. Y si llegara a darse el caso también tengo que protegerte de algo peligroso. De los Gryffindors no tenés nada que temer, yo voy a hablar con ellos advirtiéndoles, para que no te traten mal. Pero yo sólo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo imprescindible… y nada más que eso.

—¿Y todo lo demás?

—¿Qué todo lo demás?

—Vos no leíste nada sobre los veelas… al parecer.

—Sí, leí todo lo que es necesario… todo lo que tiene que ver con los deberes del compañero.

—El compañero tiene la obligación, al menos durante la primera etapa de la relación, de estar en presencia de su veela… para que no se sienta mal.

—¿Y si eso fuera lo que yo quisiera precisamente?

—Vos le habías prometido a mi madre que no me harías ningún tipo de daño, Pot… Harry.

Era cierto y debía cumplir lo prometido.

—Bueno, está bien… en clase te vas a sentar siempre delante de mí… porque quiero controlar todo lo que hacés y todos tus gestos. A pesar de todo lo que digan sobre la devoción de un veela por su compañero, yo no confío en vos, Malfoy. Después de la cena vas a venir a pasar una o dos horas conmigo en la sala común de Gryffindor. De ninguna manera esperes que yo venga a pasar la noche con vos acá… con una única vez ya tengo muy malos recuerdos.

—Y bien… yo podría decir lo mismo… algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

Harry alzó las cejas con desconcierto, vaciló un instante y preguntó:

—¿No estuve _correcto_ anoche, Malfoy? ¡Y no me mientas! ¡Y acordate de la regla que dice que tenés que obedecer todas mis órdenes!

—Decir que estuviste _incorrecto_ sería un muy tibio eufemismo.

—¿Te hice daño?

—Sí… —Draco murmuró su respuesta con la garganta constreñida. Era tan humillante tener que reconocerlo. Quería acusarlo… gritarle que había faltado a su palabra… ¡ y que era un bruto! Pero las palabras se negaban a salirle.

—Lo siento… voy a tratar de ser más suave la próxima vez. Yo creía que había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias… pero quizá me dejé llevar por el enojo. ¡Pero me niego a ceder el control en esa área, la regla diez sigue en pie!

—Como vos digas…

—Ahora me voy… nos vemos mañana en el desayuno. Quiero que te sientes al lado mío durante todas las comidas. De esa forma voy a poder controlarte mejor. Buenas noches.

Por un lado Draco se quedó abochornado… pero trató de buscarle el lado positivo al asunto. Potter se había disculpado… otro punto más que podía asignarse, aunque también había perdido el derecho de comer solo en su habitación… empate entonces… pero no… había logrado hacerlo sentir culpable, un poco al menos, por la regla diez.

_10) Exijo dominación total y control absoluto sobre nuestra vida sexual._

Y había prometido tener en cuenta su opinión y ser más suave…

Regla diez adaptada… ¡estamos doce a diez, Potter!

Ayer te aprovechaste de tu ventaja, pero apenas si ha pasado un día de nuestra vida en común y ya conseguí torcerte todas las reglas al menos una vez. Y por muy sometido que creas tenerme yo sigo siendo un Malfoy.

oOo

Mientras tanto, la noticia de la nueva unión se propagaba como polvo llevado por el viento…

oOo

Lejos en un entorno siempre protegido de las miradas curiosas…

…Fenrir Greyback se acurrucaba en un rincón de la pieza que había sido arrasada. Se había enterado de la nueva… y eso había destrozado sus sueños de los últimos días… ¡el Destino podía mostrarse incluso más cruel que el Señor Oscuro! Le prometía un día tanta felicidad y al siguiente se la daba a otro. ¡Y qué otro! ¡El símbolo de la libertad y de la bonhomía! ¡El único mago lo suficientemente poderoso para desafiar al Señor Oscuro! ¡Un joven magnífico adulado por todos! ¿Cómo poder rivalizar con alguien así?

Una cólera negra se había apoderado de él y había destruido todo a su paso.

Apretó las piernas contra el pecho y comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante. Una forma ridícula de autoconsolación. ¿Cómo no pasarse al lado oscuro si todo en tu vida no ha sido sino un fracaso tras otro? ¿Cómo no odiar a todos si sabés que siempre te van a despreciar y a rechazar sin importar lo que hagas?

Potter podía tener muchas cosas que él no tenía, pero terminaría pereciendo bajo el poder del Señor Oscuro… y cuando llegara ese momento y el obstáculo hubiera sido eliminado… él tendría su oportunidad, estaría allí para consolar al desamparado cervatillo afligido. Él le ofrecería mucho más que Potter, le ofrecería poder, fortuna, gloria… todo lo que a un Malfoy le gusta.

Se puso de pie y respiró hondo para calmarse y componerse… y después iba a tener que arreglarse para estar presentable… aceptable para su futura familia política.

oOo


	9. Felicitaciones

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 9 – Felicitaciones**

Draco tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor ese primer día de clase. Se sentía inquieto pero había logrado disimularlo calzándose una máscara desprovista de toda emoción. Lo realmente importante era que Potter no se diera cuenta de su ansiedad por leer El Profeta. Se dedicó a darle sorbitos a su taza de té y a mordisquear una tostada, no estaba como para comer más que eso.

Finalmente llegaron las lechuzas. Dumbledore les había encargado a los padres adoptivos de Harry que filtraran el correo. Las cartas de felicitación, los vociferadores, las de fans llorosas de corazón destrozado… habían sido convenientemente retenidas. Draco agarró distraídamente el ejemplar del diario y lo dejó a un lado de su plato fingiendo indiferencia. Miró de reojo a su compañero. ¿Cómo era posible que un individuo tal fuera la esperanza del mundo mágico?

Como todas las mañanas, El Que Sobrevivió trataba de sobrevivir sin ahogarse en su bol de cereal. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta, no precisamente una imagen que condijera con su condición de Gryffindor intrépido y sublime. Draco suspiró. No iba a ser necesario que apelara a subterfugios para que Potter no descubriera la treta de sus padres… ni aunque se colgara un pergamino fluorescente del cuello denunciándose… el Gryffindor lobotomizado no notaría nada. Gryffindor lobotomizado… ¿acaso no era eso una redundancia? Draco abrió el diario para ocultar su sonrisa. Durante varios minutos hojeó el ejemplar leyendo los titulares y observando las fotografías… finalmente llegó a su objetivo, la página de los avisos clasificados.

_GSB1 y GSB2 le desean un buen primer día de clase a su SRV y esperan que haya podido llevarle la contra disimuladamente a GSB3._

Volvió a sonreír amparado detrás del diario. Aunque nadie le estaba prestando atención.

¿Nadie? Quizá no era tan así…

oOo

Harry tenía la vaga impresión de que su veela se había sentado a su lado. Pero por el momento el Slytherin estaba muy lejos de ser su mayor preocupación. Estaba luchando por emerger de su coma matinal cotidiano. Esa mañana sufría además de un dolor de cabeza intensísimo y de una especie de vacío en el pecho cuyo origen no lograba explicarse. Esperaba y deseaba que ese malestar se le pasara pronto. Esa mañana tenían Transfiguración con McGonagall y Pociones con Snape y por la tarde, Encantamientos con Flitwick y Defensa con un profesor nuevo. Los Gryffindors compartían todas esas materias con los Slytherins. Suspiró profundamente, todo indicaba que ése iba a ser un día muy largo. Pero no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Quería asistir a todas las clases con la mejor disposición para obtener el mayor provecho, para hacerlos sentir orgullosos de él. Pero sintiéndose tan mal como se sentía le iba a resultar muy difícil. ¡Cómo le dolía la cabeza! ¿Malfoy le habría metido un veneno en el cereal? Según Dumbledore, un veela no podía hacerle mal a su compañero… dañar a su pareja le provocaría al veela un sufrimiento tremendo. Alzó un párpado y miró de costado, Malfoy parecía estar de lo más bien… ocupado leyendo el diario. ¡Lástima! ¡Cuánto le habría gustado poder probarles a todos que tenía razón en desconfiar! Otro suspiro… volvió a cerrar los ojos y hundió la cara en las manos. Sabía que nadie le iba a preguntar nada, sus amigos ya sabían lo mal que se le daban las mañanas y que era mejor no hablarle hasta que se le pasara para no fastidiarlo más.

oOo

De camino ya hacia al aula de Transfiguración, trató de andar sin arrastrar los pies, no tuvo mucho éxito. Sus amigos avanzaban a su lado charlando, Malfoy iba unos pasos más adelante. Llegaron ante la puerta del aula y se pararon a esperar hasta que la profesora les franqueara el acceso, otros alumnos ya estaban allí y más seguían llegando. De repente todos se callaron, el mayordomo acababa de ingresar al pasillo, venía rezongando. Ya de por sí era siempre agrio y gruñón, pero esa mañana parecía estar más desagradable que nunca… y abrumado, como un alma en pena. Ese felpudo deshilachado que él llamaba gata, la señora Norris, había desaparecido a principios de agosto. El mayordomo se detuvo delante de Harry y aulló sin preámbulo:

—¡Estoy seguro de que fuiste vos!¡Para poder escaparte y merodear de noche sin que mi gata te descubra! ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¡¿Dónde está?!

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que me está Ud. hablando, señor. —dijo Harry con el tono más amable que pudo articular.

—¡Del secuestro de mi adorable gata!

—Según me dijeron… su gata desapareció hace un mes… ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba acá! —replicó Harry indignado.

—¡Estoy seguro de que encontraste alguna forma de colarte furtivamente en el castillo!

Atraída por los gritos, Minerva McGonagall abrió la puerta.

—Señor Filch, por favor, tenga a bien dejar tranquilos a los alumnos. Ninguno de ellos tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de su animal de compañía.

—Como Ud. diga, señora… pero basta mirarlo, Potter tiene aire de culpa. —insistió Filch.

—No es su culpa, —intervino Draco— El Que Sobrevivió va siempre rodeado de un aire de culpa pero le puedo asegurar que nunca es responsable. —señaló con deliberada ambigüedad.

—Señor Malfoy, le agradezco por… _defender_ tan hábilmente a su pareja… pero déjeme que sea yo la que me ocupe de esta situación. Entren y ubíquense.

Los alumnos obedecieron y la vicedirectora se tomó un momento para intentar hacer razonar al obcecado mayordomo. El trío se instaló en el banco de siempre y Draco se sentó en el de delante de ellos, tal como lo habían acordado para que Harry pudiera vigilarlo. Harry ya estaba más despierto, pero el dolor de cabeza no había amainado.

—Malfoy, ¿qué es eso de tratarme de irresponsable? Vos como mi veela tenés que defenderme.

—Y es justamente lo que hice, Pot… Harry. —respondió Draco con inocencia.

—¡Dejá de tomarme el pelo! Sos demasiado inteligente como para no haberte dado cuenta… lo dijiste a propósito.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Harry. Veo que empezás a descubrir mis cualidades. Mi excepcional inteligencia siempre ha sido un orgullo para mí y para mis padres.

—Malfoy, te lo…

—Señor Potter, les agradecería que pospongan las disputas conyugales para cuando estén en la intimidad. —lo interrumpió McGonagall que acababa de entrar.

Harry se sonrojó, sólo habían pasado unos minutos y ya se había ganado una reprimenda… ¡y eso que no había hecho nada! Por su parte, Draco logró contener una sonrisa… ¡qué fácil era hacer caer en una trampa al incauto Gryffindor! Y el squib le había presentado la oportunidad servida en bandeja. Mucho le hubiera gustado poder contárselo todo a su padre.

—Les pido disculpas por este incidente. —retomó la profesora— Buenos días a todos. Antes de comenzar la clase, creo que corresponde una felicitación, señores Potter-Malfoy, les deseo mucha dicha en su nueva vida juntos. Para no complicar las cosas y para evitar confusiones, seguiremos llamándolos como hasta ahora y no por los nombres legales.

—Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall. —respondió Draco con aristocrática cortesía. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y alzó las cejas… la felicitación había tomado a Harry desprevenido, se recompuso un poco y logró farfullar un agradecimiento bajo la mirada burlona de Draco.

La clase se desarrolló normalmente a partir de allí. Snape en la clase siguiente se mostró igual de sarcástico y odioso que siempre pero no hizo alusión alguna a la relación entre ellos.

El almuerzo transcurrió aburrido y sin incidentes. Por suerte para Harry el dolor de cabeza había cedido para entonces.

El profesor Flitwick los recibió particularmente entusiasta.

—¡Entren, entren mis queridos alumnos! Este nuevo ciclo comienza con una muy fausta y encantadora novedad. Dos alumnos unidos como veela y su compañero. Es un gran regocijo. Y entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor… mejor aun, otro paso hacia la unión de las Casas. Reciban mi más sincera felicitación, señores.

—Gracias, profesor Flitwick. —respondieron a coro los aludidos.

—Señor Malfoy, tiene Ud. una suerte inusitada al haber encontrado a un compañero tan maravilloso y poderoso como el señor Potter.

—Si tanto le gusta, se lo cedo con placer. —masculló Draco por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo dijo? No alcancé a entender… —dijo el profesor.

—Que mi suerte es inusitada y un gran placer. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa de compromiso.

La clase transcurrió a partir de allí muy entretenida pero todos estaban muy ansiosos por conocer al nuevo profesor de Defensa. Pocos eran los datos de los que disponían, sabían que provenía de Nueva Orleáns y que había llegado esa misma mañana, por eso no se lo habían presentado en el banquete de bienvenida.

Ya sentados en el aula de Defensa las conversaciones sobre el nuevo profesor arreciaron, se oían comentarios e hipótesis de todo tipo, algunas descabelladas. Se hizo silencio inmediatamente cuando entró el objeto de la curiosidad general. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabellos oscuros y largos recogidos en una cola de caballo, si bien algunas pocas mechas rebeldes se le habían escapado. Los saludó a todos con una sonrisa por demás de encantadora… algunos se estremecieron, ¡no fuera que terminaran con otro Lockhart!

—Dado que no pude estar presente en el banquete de bienvenida, procederé a presentarme. Me llamo Kris Clabuis, provengo de Nueva Orleáns y seré durante este año su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

Hizo una pausa y les guiñó un ojo.

—…y si Merlín lo permite seguiré en el mismo puesto el año que viene.

Todos sonrieron y el ambiente se distendió notoriamente.

—Y también tengo que felicitar a la nueva pareja… una unión por demás de sorprendente según lo que me han contado. Señores Potter-Malfoy les deseo mucha felicidad en ese largo camino lleno de emboscadas que es la vida de pareja… aunque me da la impresión de que ustedes tomaron un atajo.

Se oyeron muchas risitas. Harry y Draco se habían puesto colorados.

—Gracias, profesor Clabuis. —respondieron al unísono los susodichos.

—Excelente coordinación. —los elogió el profesor— Ya tenemos un dúo conformado para la primera instancia de práctica de duelo, estoy seguro de que ambos podrán todo su entusiasmo atacándose y defendiéndose.

Explotaron las risas. Tanto entre los Gryffindor como entre los Slytherin. Los únicos que no se reían eran los aludidos.

El profesor era muy simpático sin lugar a dudas, todos esperaban que también fuera eficiente… muy poca era la suerte que habían tenido con los profesores de esa materia a lo largo de los años.

oOo

Después de la cena, Draco siguió a su compañero a la sala común de Gryffindor. Supuso que debían de haber sido muy pocos los Slytherin que habían alguna vez entrado allí… si acaso alguno. Se sorprendió al constatar que era un ambiente muy acogedor, si bien con demasiado rojo en la decoración para su gusto. Potter y el Weasel se sentaron en un sofá a jugar al ajedrez, era claro que el estudio no era la principal prioridad de esos dos. Granger, en cambio, ya estaba escribiendo frenéticamente en una hoja de pergamino. Draco se sentó a una pequeña mesa vacía que estaba junto a la escalera que subía al dormitorio de los varones. Suspiró. Iba a seguir el ejemplo de Granger, Potter no le había puesto ninguna condición respecto de los estudios, y era una forma de escape… seguiría siendo un alumno de excelencia como siempre.

Muchos eran los que los habían felicitado por la unión supuestamente tan ventajosa para él, él les hubiese regalado a Potter con el mayor de los gustos si tuviera la posibilidad de optar por alguna otra alternativa que no viniera con pelos y luna. Pero así las cosas… no había nada que hacer; apartó esos pensamientos deprimentes y se dedicó a los deberes.

oOo

Esa noche en sus aposentos de los subsuelos…

…el profesor Snape acababa de entrar muy preocupado, en la mano portaba una carta que había sido entregada poco antes por el búho real de Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Malas noticias, mi amor? —preguntó el hombre que estaba tendido sobre el diván leyendo un libro.

—Lucius quiere que vaya a verlo de inmediato. Aparentemente, Greyback les solicitó una audiencia formal para esta noche.

—¿Por el asunto de Draco?

—Es lo que creo… debe de haberse enterado y no debe de estar para nada contento de perder a su presa.

—Era de esperar…

—Sí, pero me sorprende lo de la audiencia formal para quejarse.

—Será que quiere presentarse en el papel del novio ultrajado… el enamorado transido de dolor por haber sido rechazado… —comentó riendo el del diván.

—¡No es un asunto como para hacer bromas! Me voy ya mismo, quiero llegar antes que el licántropo.

oOo

En la mansión Malfoy, un poco más tarde…

—Ah, Severus, ¡por fin! Me alegra que hayas llegado antes que él. Tomá asiento, por favor… Decime, ¿se te ocurre qué es lo que podrá querer?

—Tranquilo, Lucius. Viene solo, no con la jauría. Es un buen signo. Seguramente quiere hablar, no vengarse… o esperemos que sea así.

—Pero es que no sé qué es lo que se propone… y eso me pone nervioso. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—El miedo no sirve para evitar el peligro.

—Hablás como un Gryffindor, Severus. Uno se vería tentado a pensar que estás frecuentando a uno…

—Debés de estar muy nervioso para decir sandeces como ésa.

—¿Y que le parecería la idea de un whisky al Slytherin más grande entre los Slytherins? —invitó Lucius jocoso— ¿Te anotarías?

—Con placer…

Lucius sirvió un par de vasos, le tendió uno y desvió un poco el tema.

—¿Cómo va mi hijo?

Severus bebió un sorbo antes de contestar.

—La va llevando bastante bien por el momento… pero hará falta algo de tiempo para que puedan habituarse el uno al otro.

—No es mi deseo que Draco se habitúe a San Potter. Lo que quiero es que enviude lo más pronto posible. Eso sería lo mejor para nuestra causa y la de mi hijo.

—¿Y cuál sería nuestra causa hoy, Lucius?

—La del Señor Oscuro, naturalmente.

—¿Te parece que eso condice con el compromiso que asumiste?

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo estas preguntas, Severus? ¿Acaso vos tenés dudas?

—Sólo para dejar en claro cuáles son nuestros objetivos… nuestros ideales…

—A veces es necesario ajustarlos… los tiempos y las condiciones cambian.

—¿Incluso si eso implicara hacer cosas que nos repugnan?

—Severus, por favor… a esta altura ya no podemos hacer marcha atrás…

Siguieron varios instantes de silencio. Lucius inmerso en reflexiones sobre el encuentro inminente con el licántropo… Severus, por su parte, discurría sobre el intercambio que acababan de tener… ¿habría alguna forma de atraer a su amigo decididamente hacia el lado de la luz? Por sus palabras, Lucius parecía seguir del otro lado…

Narcissa entró en ese instante y tomó asiento.

—Buenas noches, Severus… y gracias por estar siempre a disposición.

—No hay por qué…

En ese momento llegó Greyback por chimenea. Los otros tres se pusieron de pie.

—Buenas noches… señora Malfoy, señor Malfoy… señor Snape.

Los saludos habían sido dispensados con un tono cordial, o lo que Greyback consideraba cordial… y había sido acompañado con un beso en la mano para Narcissa, a los dos hombres se las estrechó. Todos se crisparon un poco. ¿Desde cuándo Greyback se comportaba tan amable? ¿De dónde había sacado esos gestos "distinguidos"? El licántropo estaba formalmente vestido con una toga verde oscuro con detalles plateados. Y llevaba puestos guantes que ocultaban sus manos peludas de uñas afiladas. Estaba muy bien peinado además. Cualquiera que no lo conociera podría haberlo tomado por un caballero elegante, un dandi maduro…

—Greyback, vayamos directamente al asunto que lo trae por aquí, sin más formalidades. —dijo Lucius con impaciencia.

—Oh, vamos… ése no es modo de recibir a su futuro yerno.

Esas palabras los dejaron perplejos. ¿Greyback no se había enterado del matrimonio de Draco?

Intervino Narcissa en su condición de anfitriona. —Podremos discutir todo mucho mejor… sentados y tomando un té. —invitó.

—Con gusto, Narcissa… ¿me permite llamarla Narcissa? Dado que vamos a ser parientes cercanos dentro de poco… y llámeme Fenrir, por favor.

—Sí, claro… faltaría más… Fenrir…

Tomaron asiento en el salón, Greyback en un sillón frente a los otros tres. El licántropo se estaba esforzando por mostrar los mejores modales… si bien no eran muchos los que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida tumultuosa. No lo estaba haciendo tan mal… al menos manejaba la taza y sorbía el té con delicadeza. Los otros esperaron a que fuera él el que hablara.

—Solicité esta audiencia formal para pedirles la mano de su hijo. —informó Fenrir con el tono más suave posible para él.

—Lamento informarle que mi hijo ya está casado con Harry Potter… pensaba que Ud. ya lo sabría… —dijo Lucius.

—Sí, ya lo sabía… de hecho me gustaría que me aclaran algo al respecto… ¿acaso no era yo su compañero destinado?

—Todo indicaba que Draco tenía dos posibilidades… y prefirió a Potter en Hogwarts.

—Yo soy el único culpable de esa elección… contra nuestro lado. En mi primer encuentro con Draco me mostré muy… _torpe_, podríamos decir. Me gustaría poder disculparme con él y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para subsanar ese error. Es entendible que haya elegido la seguridad de Hogwarts y la juventud de Potter. Pero si él me diera la oportunidad… yo podría convencerlo de que puedo mostrarme digno de él y de sus mayores expectativas.

—¡El vinculo es indisoluble!

—Hasta la muerte de Potter… y el Señor Oscuro va a encargarse de eso. Y todos esperamos que sea lo más pronto posible, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto…

—Entonces… tras la muerte de Potter… yo desearía cortejar a Draco con todas las formalidades debidas.

Se produjo un silencio tenso. Greyback sonrió muy satisfecho con su desempeño. Posó con cuidado su taza vacía sobre la mesita y se puso de pie.

—Les agradezco mucho que me hayan recibido. Preferiría que no le dijeran nada de esto a Draco, me gustaría poder informárselo yo directamente. Ya debo retirarme, les deseo que pasen Uds. una buena noche… señora, señores…

Apenas Greyback hubo desaparecido por la chimenea, Narcissa se puso de pie con los puños apretados.

—¡Te lo prevengo, Lucius…! Si llegaras a permitir que esa bestia se salga con la suya… ¡te arranco un miembro!

Con paso elegante pero vivo enfiló hacia la puerta y la abrió, se dio vuelta, fulminó a su marido con la mirada y aclaró:

—¡Y te aseguro que no será ni un brazo ni una pierna!

Salió dando un portazo.

Fue Severus el primero que habló. —Sí abrigabas todavía dudas sobre la decisión que deberías tomar… creo que los dichos de Narcissa deberían servir para aclararte las ideas…

—No es asunto de broma, Severus… ¡Es una Black, no te olvides! Y hermana de Bellatrix, podría agregar. Sus amenazas no son para tomarlas a la ligera…

Severus se puso de pie riendo a carcajadas.

—Te convendría entonces empezar a poner toda tu anatomía a buen resguardo…

oOo


	10. Sospechas

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 10 – Sospechas**

Abandonó sus labios para pasar a cubrirle el cuello de tenues besos, su amante gimió de placer. Sacó la lengua traviesa y se entretuvo trazando arabescos húmedos sobre el hombro soplando a su vez para resaltar la sensación. Su víctima consensual se removía en escalofríos bajo la exquisita tortura. Decidió deleitarse con el resto de ese cuerpo voluptuoso que se le ofrecía. Procedió entonces a la conquista de ese torso cubierto por muy sutiles vellos, apenas aparentes, explorándolo con la boca y las manos, gozándose con los gimoteos incontrolables de los cuáles era el único y orgulloso responsable. Una caricia descendió sensualmente a lo largo de la cadera. Su cuerpo se arqueó… solicitándole impúdicamente que profundizara las atenciones ardientes. ¿Acaso podía negarse a una súplica tan descarada? Le rodeó el extremo rosado intenso y ya húmedo de anticipación. Le elevó una pierna y la separó hacia un lado para ganar mejor acceso al otro objetivo codiciado.

—¡Por favor! —le llegó el ruego ronco.

Comenzó a sacudírsela complaciendo el pedido y elevó los ojos para no perderse la expresión de su rostro. Era gloriosa. Aceleró hasta llevarlo casi hasta los umbrales del éxtasis y se detuvo…

—¡No pares! ¡No ahora…! —clamó su amante.

—Tengo previsto mucho más, mi bien.

El frotamiento se volvió más suave y controlado y la lengua bajó jugueteando a preparar el acceso. Los dedos se sumaron pronto al ballet de la lengua. Su deseo se potenció incluso más al alzar otra vez la mirada, la cabeza de su amante se sacudía hacia un lado y hacia el otro jadeando con urgencia. No se demoró mucho más, ya estaba preparado. Se incorporó y tomó con las dos manos apoyo en sus caderas posicionándose. Fijó los ojos en las facciones ávidas e implorantes de su pareja y lo penetró. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior conteniendo un grito de satisfacción. Se inclinó hacia delante y los brazos y las piernas de su amante lo rodearon apretando, intensificando el contacto entre los cuerpos. Y juntos comenzaron a moverse con el ritmo ancestral de la pasión. Dulcemente le murmuraba al oído palabras tiernas, los gemidos fueron trocándose en grititos ansiosos… y la cadencia fue aumentando y fue hundiéndose más profundamente en las entrañas abrasantes. El vaivén se tornó desenfrenado, los grititos dieron lugar a alaridos… también de su garganta jadeante brotaban ahora gemidos y roncos gruñidos. Ya estaban tan cerca… Y en la siguiente acometida lo sintió estremecerse y sacudirse en rápidos y cortos espasmos, contra él y alrededor de él. Y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Se relajó sudoroso sobre el cuerpo también húmedo de su amante y le besó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y el cuello y finalmente las bocas se encontraron otra vez en un beso hondo de satisfacción. Se acurrucaron calidamente murmurándose su amor y lentamente descendieron al cobijo reparador del sueño.

oOo

Se despertó repentinamente, empapado y con el corazón batiéndole desbocado en el pecho… lo que acababa de vivir… ¡Dioses! ¡Le había parecido tan real…! ¡Pero sólo había sido un sueño! ¡Un sueño que probablemente nunca se haría realidad! Estaba temblando… se tendió de costado y se encogió en posición fetal… y unos segundos después se oyó lloriquear como un bebé… sin razón… ¿sin razón? En realidad la había… ¡Cuánto deseaba que ese acto tierno y apasionado, que lo había llenado de deleite, hubiese sido real! ¡Y qué pocas eran las posibilidades de que alguna vez se concretara! De sólo pensarlo se hundía en un abismo de depresión… quería apartar esas ideas y volver a dormirse… pero sabía que no le iba a resultar posible.

oOo

No era sino el segundo desayuno que compartía con los Gryffindors y Draco ya no los soportaba. Eran siempre tan estridentes y los temas de conversación siempre los mismos: quidditch, bromas, sexo, comida… Y no era que no le interesaran pero el mundo era mucho más vasto y la vida no se limitaba sólo a comer, dormir, jugar y coger. Tomó otro sorbo de su té esperando la llegada del diario. No le había resultado difícil identificar a GSB3 con Harry Potter, pero no estaba seguro de qué significación darle a las siglas… aunque poco importaba… Gryffindor Salvador Botarate… calzaba bien…

Entraron volando en ese instante las lechuzas. Estaba muy ansioso, ¿cuál sería el mensaje del día?

Disimuló menos que el día anterior, realmente estaba impaciente.

_GSB1 y GSB2 le brindan todo su apoyo a su magnífico SRV. Si ello no bastara le sugieren que vaya a pedirle ayuda a GSB4 para que ponga en su lugar a GBS3._

No había duda de a quién hacía alusión GSB4, si bien para el significado de las letras iba a tener que pensar un poco. Era preciso que hiciera un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Miró de soslayo… Potter… humm… meditaba sobre su plato, el Weasel comía tostadas untadas con manteca y mermelada una detrás de la otra, Granger sorbía tranquilamente su té mientras leía el diario… todo iba bien.

O quizá no… porque Hermione era por demás de sagaz y ella también tenía un ejemplar del diario…

oOo

Subieron en fila india la estrecha escalera a la torre para la clase de Adivinación. Harry siempre asistía con aprensión. ¿Qué terrible pronóstico de muerte le tocaría ese día? Tomó asiento rodeado por una Hermione escéptica, un Ron burlón y un Malfoy impasible como siempre.

—Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos… lamento mucho tener que empezar el año de esta forma, pero lo cierto es que vivimos un drama del que nadie se ha dado cuenta… aparte de mí, claro. —declaró con orgullo Sybil Trelawney.

Harry se crispó. ¡No podía ser de otra forma! _¡Acá vamos!_

—Señor Malfoy, estoy muy afligida por Ud.

Harry se sorprendió pero también se sintió aliviado. Al menos por una vez no iba a ser él el centro de atención, algo que detestaba. A Malfoy, en cambio, le encantaba. La vieja le iba a sacudir un vaticinio ominoso y Malfoy iba a poder conmiserarse de su destino _taaan_ injusto.

Draco se reacomodó en su asiento enderezando la postura. Al fin alguien, aunque más no fuera esa vieja loca, se daba cuenta del martirio que le tocaba vivir.

—¡Mi pobre muchacho! ¡Cuán triste debe de ser saber que va Ud. a sufrir la misma desdichada suerte que su bienamado! ¡Mutilado, quemado y finalmente ahogado! ¡Qué gran valentía demuestra al haber aceptado seguirlo hacia ese fin tan aciago! ¡Aunque al mismo tiempo… un fin tan romántico para dos enamorados! —agregó enfatizando el tono melodramático.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. ¿Todos? No… Harry estaba furioso, tampoco ese año iba a poder librarse de las predicciones funestas… y Draco estaba paralizado de horror. ¡Debía de tratarse de una pesadilla! ¡Esa vieja estrafalaria y chiflada le estaba augurando una muerte atroz… por amor… siguiendo a su peor enemigo! ¡Y delante de toda la clase! ¡Lo único que le faltaría sería mirarse y comprobar que, además, estaba desnudo!

La clase prosiguió a partir de ahí más o menos normalmente pero con un Ron jocoso, un Harry enfurruñado, una Hermione observadora y reflexiva y un Draco catatónico.

oOo

Fue, no obstante, con alivio que salió del aula al final de la clase. Despreciaba esa materia y encima había tenido que soportar la afrenta de los dichos de la profesora. ¡Y todavía faltaban Creaturas, Historia y Aritmancia. Suspiró. ¡El día iba a ser tan largo!

Por suerte y por una vez la clase de Hagrid resultó más o menos entretenida, les presentó varias creaturas simpáticas e inofensivas. La mayoría marchó a almorzar al Gran Salón con bastante buen humor.

Hermione observaba atenta y constantemente a los dos compañeros. Al menos algo tenían algo en común: una manifiesta falta de apetito. A esos dos les iba a resultar muy difícil encontrar alguna área de entendimiento. Era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, no se condecía con todo lo que había leído al respecto, no se suponía que actuaran y reaccionaran de esa forma. La descripción que todos hacían de la relación entre el veela y su compañero era algo totalmente distinto… los libros hablaban de atracción, acercamiento, complementariedad… pero nada por el estilo había entre ellos… ¿el Destino se había equivocado? No parecía posible… ¿El vínculo había sido mal pronunciado? ¿Se habrían trastrocado las etapas? ¿Se habría consumado mal? Mucho dudaba que Dumbledore pudiera haber cometido un error… y si acaso, los Malfoy se habrían dado cuenta… Y sin embargo, había algo que no estaba bien… aunque no pudiera determinar con precisión qué… ella iba a investigarlo, ¡y lo iba a averiguar!

oOo

—¿Alguien me puede decir quién fue el sádico que programó la clase de Historia justo después de la comida? —se quejó Ron. Pocos minutos después que el profesor Binns había comenzado su disertación.

—Alguien muy inteligente debe de haber sido. —respondió Harry burlón— Qué mejor arrullo para dormir una reparadora siesta.

Efectivamente, ya la mitad había cerrado los ojos, si bien seguían sosteniendo la pluma en alto para disimular. Otros más heroicos hacían esfuerzos para mantenerse despiertos para seguir el discurso monocorde del fantasma sobre la enésima rebelión de los goblins. Los únicos que tomaban apuntes muy completos de todo lo que peroraba Binns eran Hermione y Draco que estaban sentados delante de Ron y Harry.

—Cállense ya, —los amonestó Hermione— que me distraen.

—Pero es que es soporífico, Hermione. Estoy seguro de que se debe haber muerto de aburrimiento durante una de sus propias clases. —dijo Ron.

—Ron, no se trata de que sea aburrido o no… lo cierto es que vos no tenés ningún interés en aprender. —le señaló ella.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron, —intervino Harry— la historia pude ser muy interesante pero con un profesor como éste se dormiría hasta un insomne crónico. Me pregunto si los psicosanadores somnólogos estará al tanto de lo efectivas que podrían resultar estas clases como terapia.

—Éste seguro que nunca pudo dormirse contando ovejas, las dormía a todas apenas empezaba a contar. —sentenció Ron.

Hasta Draco tuvo que esforzarse para disimular una sonrisa. Hermione alcanzó a notarlo con una mirada de soslayo.

oOo

A la salida de la clase, Draco enfiló hacia el pasillo que conducía al aula de Aritmancia.

—¿Adónde vas, Malfoy?

—A la clase de Aritmancia… Harry.

—Vos estás obligado a tomar las mismas clases que yo… y yo no estoy anotado para esa materia.

—Pero es una materia clave para los estudios superiores… no voy a abandonarla ahora justo en el último año.

—Problema tuyo. Yo tengo práctica de quidditch… ¡y no voy a faltar para asistir a una clase que no es de las mías! ¡Y en cuanto eso de los estudios superiores… es algo sobre lo que vamos a tener que hablar más tarde!

Draco se había puesto lívido. Harry se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado con excesiva brusquedad, una vez más había perdido la paciencia delante de su veela. ¡Pero es que era tan exasperante! Malfoy estaba obligado a obedecerlo y en lugar de ayudarlo como debe hacer todo veela con su compañero, ¡le creaba un problema tras otro! ¡Y objetaba todo y lo obligaba a discutir!

Unos cuantos se habían detenido a observarlos atraídos por los gritos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó una voz que todos ya empezaban a reconocer.

—Profesor Clabuis, aparece Ud. en el momento justo… —comenzó a responder Draco con voz amable— yo quisiera asistir a mi clase de Aritmancia, una materia que vengo siguiendo desde tercer año y Potter quiere impedírmelo, está empecinado en que vaya con él al entrenamiento de quidditch. No consigo hacerlo razonar, no hay forma de convencerlo de que los estudios son más importantes que las actividades recreativas de ocio. ¿Podría Ud. aportarle su opinión, por favor?

Harry humeaba de furia. El muy rastrero del hurón había formulado todo de manera de quedar como una víctima y había omitido a propósito el hecho de que la cercanía de su compañero era fundamental para el veela.

—Harry… debería Ud. permitir que el señor Malfoy asista a su clase, sólo es una hora. Podrá reunirse con Ud. un poco más tarde en el campo de quidditch. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger no tendrá ningún inconveniente de cuidarlo mientras Ud. esté ausente. ¿No es así, señorita Granger?

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco pero se recompuso enseguida.

—Por supuesto, profesor Clabuis.

—¿Está Ud. de acuerdo, entonces?

—Eh… sí… creo que estará bien… —contestó Harry con renuencia si bien una sonrisa le había jugueteado en los labios.

—Problema resuelto, entonces… —dictaminó el profesor— Ahora vayan todos a atender sus respectivas ocupaciones.

Harry y Ron partieron hacia el campo de quidditch. Draco, muy satisfecho de haber ganado la escaramuza marchó decidido hacia el aula de la profesora Vector. Hermione se quedó detenida en su lugar por unos instantes más, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión de profunda reflexión en el rostro. Los ojos clavados en la espalda del profesor que se alejaba… había llamado por el apellido a todos, menos a Harry… y Harry había cedido muy fácilmente y demasiado rápido… humm… muy extraño.

oOo

Una hora más tarde estaba sentada en una de las tribunas observando la espalda de Malfoy que dos escaños más abajo estaba muy absorbido en la lectura de un libro. Seguía reflexionando… no le gustaban los misterios sin dilucidar porque le revoloteaban pertinaces por la cabeza y la atormentaban constantemente, además de que la distraían de sus estudios. Si había un misterio, ella tenía que resolverlo y cuanto antes mejor. Uno era el profesor Clabuis, sabía que había un misterio relacionado con él, otro era la cuestión del vínculo veela entre Harry y Malfoy que no se desarrollaba como habría debido. Otro era el asunto de los avisos clasificados… pero ése ya lo tenía bastante esclarecido.

Sacó un pequeño folio de pergamino en el que había trascripto los avisos en cuestión.

_GSB1 y GSB2 le desean un buen primer día de clase a su SRV y esperan que haya podido llevarle la contra disimuladamente a GSB3._

_GSB1 y GSB2 le brindan todo su apoyo a su magnífico SRV. Si ello no bastara le sugieren que vaya a pedirle ayuda a GSB4 para que ponga en su lugar a GBS3._

No dejaba de ser gracioso que los Malfoy, tan estirados y encorsetados ellos, le dirigieran mensajes tan tiernos a su hijo. Y que hubieran apelado a un subterfugio tan… pueril. Levantó la mirada y observó una vez más la espalda de Malfoy que seguía muy concentrado en la lectura. En realidad era injusto clasificarlo de pueril, era una forma de expresarle su afecto… y que fueran mortífagos no significaba que carecieran de sentimientos y cariño por sus familiares. Se le ocurrían varias posibilidades para interpretar las letras pero a esa parte no le adjudicó importancia. Era claro que GSB1 y GSB2 eran los padres de Malfoy, SRV era Malfoy y GSB3 era Harry. ¿Quién sería GSB4?

oOo

Harry y Ron volaban juntos paseando por el aire.

—Harry, ¿no te parece que existe un riesgo de que les revele nuestras estrategias a los Slytherins?

—No te preocupes Ron, ya sabés que tiene prohibido hablar con sus compañeros de Casa.

—Podría buscar la forma…

—No creo que el quidditch sea su mayor preocupación en este momento. —respondió Harry desestimando la posibilidad— Y lo tengo bien vigilado durante todo el tiempo.

Uno de los golpeadores, Ritchie Coote, que volaba cerca de ellos intervino en la conversación.

—De nada les va a servir aunque nos conozcan la estrategia, igual les vamos a ganar de manera aplastante.

Los tres rieron con ganas.

—¿Y ya notaron a los otros espectadores que tenemos? —prosiguió Ritchie.

Harry bajó la mirada, había un nutrido grupo de chicos de primer año que seguían todas las instancias de la práctica con ojos de adoración.

—Es una pena que no puedan jugar por ser de primero. —se lamentó Harry.

—Bueno… con vos hicieron una excepción, así que la prohibición no es total… pero lo cierto es que se trata de un deporte violento y poco apropiado para chicos tan chicos.

—¿Desde cuando te dedicas a emitir opiniones tan rebosantes de sensatez, Ron? —inquirió Harry burlón.

—Desde que me di cuenta de lo difícil y peligroso que puede ser. Y miralos… lo chiquitos que son… ¿nosotros también éramos tan chiquitos cuando teníamos once?

—Bueno… yo no crecí tanto si vamos al caso… vos sí, debes de medir más de un metro noventa.

—Se me ocurre que podríamos formar un equipo _junior_…

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. —Ron, ¡es una idea excelente!

oOo


	11. Selección

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 11 – Selección**

Harry y Ron entraron en el despacho del director; tras los saludos y las formalidades habituales le expusieron lo que se les había ocurrido: la formación de un equipo de quidditch con alumnos de primer año.

Dumbledore los escuchó con mucha atención. Una vez que concluyeron, se tomó unos instantes para considerar el asunto. Finalmente les dio a conocer su decisión.

—Me parece una idea formidable, mis queridos muchachos. Si me presentan un proyecto por escrito, mañana mismo puedo hacer el anuncio. Y podrían empezar pasado mañana con la selección.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—Sólo voy a poner una condición… todas las Casas de Hogwarts deberán estar representadas en el equipo.

Los chicos volvieron a cruzar miradas pero ahora con expresiones de manifiesto disgusto.

—Pero… eso sería inviable… —protestó Ron.

—No creo que haya nadie que quiera jugar en un mismo equipo con alumnos de otras Casas. —lo secundó Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que ustedes sabrán encontrarle solución… provisto que se cumpla esta condición, para todo lo demás les otorgo carta blanca.

Con mucho menos entusiasmo que con el que habían llegado, salieron del despacho de Dumbledore. Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron un rato en silencio, muy deprimidos hasta que Harry se detuvo repentinamente.

—Mirá, Ron… dijo que nos daba carta blanca para todo lo demás… creo que podemos encontrarle la vuelta. Vos andá a escribirles a los mellizos, contales todo… yo voy a ir a hablar con mi papá.

oOo

Cuando entró en los aposentos de sus padres, encontró a su papá recostado en el canapé con un vaso en la mano.

—¿Un día duro, papá?

—No, realmente… si descontamos un pequeño incidente que tuvo lugar en los pasillos. —respondió el hombre incorporándose con una sonrisa de soslayo en los labios.

—¡Qué graciosos que estamos! ¡Y de buena ayuda me resultaste! Malfoy me desafió y vos terminaste poniéndote de su lado.

—Harry… vos habías reaccionado exageradamente. No te pongas siempre a la defensiva como si fuera tu enemigo… tratá de descubrir lo que hay detrás de esa máscara. Te vas a sorprender…

—¿Detrás de la máscara? ¡Lo mismo que debajo de los icebergs! ¡Una parte visible y ocho partes de hielo más… pero ocultas!

—Es lo mismo que yo pensaba de Severus y fue así como perdí decenas de años de felicidad… que nunca voy a poder recuperar… y eso sin contar todo el mal que nos causamos mutuamente.

Harry suspiró. Tomó asiento al lado de su papá y aceptó el vaso de cerveza que le ofreció.

—No todos son como él. —susurró Harry con tristeza.

Su papá creyó conveniente cambiar de tema.

—Y dejando eso de lado… ¿cómo se desarrolló el resto del día? —preguntó con tono festivo.

—Bastante bien… si no tenemos en cuenta a Malfoy… ni a Trelawney.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo esta vez ese pajarraco de mal agüero?

—¡Que yo iba a morir mutilado, quemado y ahogado! La única diferencia esta vez, fue que se lamentó por Malfoy… porque él iba a sufrir la misma suerte que yo… por amor, según dijo.

Su papá se echó a reír con ganas y Harry se sumó a las risas. Nada mejor que una buena carcajada para levantar el ánimo.

—Pero no era para hablar de todo esto por lo que había venido. A Ron y a mí se nos ocurrió la idea de formar un equipo de quidditch con los chicos de primero.

—Aah…

—Fuimos a contárselo a Dumbledore y él se mostró encantado y de acuerdo… incluso nos dio carta blanca…

—Ohh…

—Pero nos puso una condición: Todas las Casas deben estar representadas…

—Uy… uy…

—¿Te olvidaste de cómo se articulan las consonantes? —reaccionó Harry irritado.

—Pero qué susceptible y malhumorado… vas a terminar igual que tu otro padre.

—Eso no, papá… pero lo cierto es que no estoy con ánimos para risas.

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y prosiguió:

—Tengo dolores terribles de cabeza…

—La cicatriz… ¿Voldemort?

—No… son distintos… me duele todo el tiempo.

—¿Le pediste una poción a Severus?

—Sí, pero me hizo muy poco efecto… la intensidad del dolor varía durante el día pero siempre es mucho peor cuando me levanto.

—¿Vas a ir a consultar a madame Pomfrey?

—Sí… cuando pueda…

—Harry…

—¡Está bien! ¡Voy a ir a verla! ¡Prometido! Pero por ahora… ¿qué te parece si me ayudaras con este asunto del equipo? ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Excelente como idea… ¿pero contra quiénes va a jugar tu equipo? No podés hacerlos entrenar con el equipo de los mayores…

—¿Ehh…?

—¿Se te olvidaron las consonantes a vos ahora?

—¡Papá…! —gimió Harry con desesperado reproche.

—Oh, está bien, dejemos las bromas de lado… pero igual tengo razón. Necesitás más de un equipo para que pueda haber competencia.

—En eso razón no te falta…

—Lo mejor sería formar dos equipos… podés agrupar dos Casas en uno y las otras dos en el otro. Ron se ocuparía de entrenar a uno y vos al otro. Y programan enfrentamientos periódicos entre ambos… enfrentamientos _amistosos_, de más está decirlo. Sana competencia… que en eso consiste el buen deporte, ¿o no?

Harry reflexionó unos instantes procesando la idea.

—¡Genial! —exclamó— Papá, ¡sos genial!

—Es bueno que te empieces a dar cuenta… —dijo su papá soplándose las uñas y frotándoselas sobre la toga.

—Aunque a veces tus bromas eternas terminan siendo exasperantes.

—¡Pero yo soy muy gracioso! ¡Es que vos como público sos pésimo… como Severus!

Los dos estallaron en risas. A Harry le encantaba poder reír así juntos.

—Voy a ir a contarle la propuesta a Ron.

—Sí, Harry… andá a cenar y contales todo a tus amigos… y acordate de que lo más importante es que te diviertas siempre… en cualquier cosa que emprendas.

—¡Gracias…! —dijo y se abalanzó sobre su papá, lo abrazó y lo besó. Luego se puso de pie, se despidió con una sonrisa y partió a contarle todas las novedades a Ron.

Su papá se recostó nuevamente sobre el canapé con una sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios. La nueva actividad le iba a hacer mucho bien, lo distraería… luego frunció un poco el ceño, iba a tener que hablar con Severus de los dolores de cabeza.

oOo

Harry y Ron dialogaban animadamente y por momentos algo atropelladamente sobre la idea del papá de Harry. Incluso Hermione intervenía con alguno que otro comentario, también ella parecía muy entusiasmada con la propuesta.

Draco escuchaba todo atentamente si bien con disimulo haciendo de cuenta que estaba muy concentrado en sus deberes. La idea le parecía aceptable pero mucho dudaba que los Slytherins fueran a aceptar a un Gryffindor como entrenador. De todos modos, no era eso lo que más le interesaba. Era una buena oportunidad para obtener algo más de información sobre los misteriosos padres adoptivos de Potter; para su gran decepción… casi ni se los mencionó en la charla… aunque… ¿cómo había hecho Potter para ponerse en contacto tan rápido con sus padres? ¿Tenía el privilegio de usar la red de chimeneas para comunicarse con ellos? No le habría extrañado… otra concesión de Dumbledore para su mimado Niño Dorado. ¡Tenía que averiguar más sobre el asunto! A veces algunos de sus amigos le hacían preguntas sobre sus padres, pero Potter no soltaba prenda… al menos no cuando su compañero veela se encontraba cerca.

Una lechuza entró volando en ese momento y le entregó un mensaje al Weasel. Lo leyó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—A Fred y George se les ocurrió lo mismo que a tu papá… y se ofrecen como patrocinadores. Nos proporcionarían los uniformes y las escobas para todos… si les decimos que sí nos van a mandar todo mañana mismo para que podamos empezar con los entrenamientos sin demora.

—¡Fantástico! Pongamos toda la propuesta por escrito y llevémosela a Dumbledore cuanto antes.

oOo

Esa mañana durante el desayuno el Gran Salón estaba mucho más ruidoso que lo habitual. Ya corría el rumor de que los de primero iban a tener la posibilidad de jugar al quidditch. El bullicio no hacía sino agravar el dolor de cabeza de Harry, que ya empezaba a lamentar la idea.

Draco, por su parte, indiferente a todo el alboroto a su alrededor, leía el aviso clasificado del día.

_GSB1 y GSB2 le mandan un beso a su SRV. Y si él piensa que la noche del viernes con GSB3 podría desarrollarse mal, convendría que le pidiera algún "tónico" a GSB4._

¡La noche periódica para reforzar el vínculo! Draco esperaba que no resultara tan dolorosa como la primera. Podía pedirle a Severus que le proporcionara una poción analgésica como le sugerían sus padres… Volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores, su padrino charlaba tranquilamente con el nuevo profesor de Defensa. Creyó adivinar cierta complicidad entre ellos dos. Era raro… Severus no era precisamente de los que traban amistad fácilmente con alguien desconocido… de hecho Draco le conocía muy pocos amigos… probablemente los Malfoy eran los únicos verdaderos amigos que tenía… aunque entre ellos abundaran los sarcasmos y las pullas disimuladas. La G y la S de GSB4 bien podrían significar Grasiento y Sarcástico… pensó Draco con humor, sobre el significado de la B todavía no se decidía…

Hermione también había leído el aviso, todo coincidía bien… y parecía claro que GSB4 era Snape.

El director se puso de pie y batió las manos un par de veces. Todos hicieron silencio y volvieron la cabeza hacia la mesa principal.

—Mis queridos alumnos, tengo una buena noticia que comunicarles. Dos de sus compañeros me han presentado una muy interesante propuesta para que también los alumnos de primer año tengan la posibilidad de jugar al quidditch. Mañana, por lo tanto, los chicos de primero que estén interesados deberán presentarse a las cinco de la tarde en el campo de juego. Los señores Potter y Weasley les explicarán entonces todo lo relacionado con la inscripción y la forma en que se llevará a cabo la selección. Nada más por el momento y les deseo a todos que tengan un muy buen día.

Hubo aplausos y Dumbledore volvió a tomar asiento. Ron y Harry se habían sonrojado un poco, eran muchas las miradas que se habían vuelto hacia ellos.

oOo

El miércoles, después de clases a la espera de los postulantes, se pusieron a conversar sobre la selección en el campo de juego.

—¿Qué criterios vamos a usar para elegirlos, Ron?

—Los que más habilidades de vuelo tengan puede ser una…

—Sí, ése es el mínimo requerido, por supuesto… ¿y en cuánto a las Casas?

—Harry… yo no quiero entrenar a Slytherins. Eso te lo dejo a vos, ya tenés experiencia domando a tu Slytherin personal. —dijo Ron provocándolo con humor.

—Pero qué gracioso… Ron… —empezó a decir Harry pero se interrumpió puesto que ya se acercaban tímidamente algunos alumnos.

—Ah… acá llegan los primeros… vamos a esperar quince minutos y empezamos.

Desafortunadamente, una vez cumplido el plazo sólo eran catorce los que habían respondido a la convocatoria. Quizá no eran tantos los que ya sabían volar… quizá algunos habían tenido miedo de venir. De todos modos, de nada servía decepcionarse, era mejor encarar la situación con optimismo.

—Ron, no creo que vengan más… pero veámoslo por el lado bueno… catorce son exactamente los que necesitamos. Nos ahorramos la selección…. ¡Chicos, están todos ustedes aceptados!

Hubo muchos intercambios de sonrisas entre ellos… y algunas miradas desconfiadas también.

Ron puso manos a la obra.

—Veamos, tenemos cinco Gryffindors y dos Ravenclaws, ustedes formará un equipo, el naranja… los cuatro Slytherins y los tres Hufflepuffs formaran el otro, el violeta. Los del equipo naranja… allí están las escobas y los uniformes, —hizo un gesto hacia uno de los lados— vayan a buscarlos y después sígame, yo voy a ser su entrenador.

Los aludidos se apresuraron a obedecer con cierta torpeza pero con mucho entusiasmo también. Unos instantes después, partieron detrás de Ron hacia el otro extremo del campo.

—Bueno, equipo violeta… —dijo Harry haciendo un gesto hacia un costado— Allí, están sus escobas y uniformes. Si no encuentran el talle apropiado no se preocupen pónganse uno cualquiera y yo se lo arreglo con un encantamiento.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso, pero no mucho, dado que ya tenía experiencia… con el ED.

—Empezaremos con las presentaciones… todos ustedes ya me conocen, quiero que me llamen simplemente Harry, nada de señor o entrenador. Comencemos entonces… a ver vos, —dijo volviéndose al chico más alto de todo el grupo.

—Me llamo Jeremy Crabbe… soy el hermano de Vincent… —farfulló el chico algo incómodo y como a la defensiva.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio expectante. ¿El héroe de los Gryffindors replicaría con alguna agudeza provocadora?

Nada de eso. —Espero que tengas la misma fuerza arrolladora que tu hermano. —dijo Harry y miró a otra— ¿Y vos?

Todos parecieron perder la aprensión inicial y procedieron a presentarse ya con voces más seguras.

—Yo soy Camille Flint, la hermana de Marcus.

—Yo me llamo Eleonore Nott, Theo es mi hermano.

—Yo soy Andrew Rosier, soy hijo único.

_¡Los cuatro Slytherins! Todo un ramillete de hijos de notorios mortífagos… ¡¿En qué me he embarcado?!_

—Nosotros somos Virgil y Ovide Boot. —anunciaron a coro y con grandes sonrisas los dos gemelos— Hermanos de Terry.

—Pero Terry está en Ravenclaw…

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver… el Sombrero nos puso en Hufflepuff.

_Gemelos… Fred y George van a estar encantados cuando lo sepan._ —¿Y vos? —le preguntó a la única que todavía no había hablado.

—Yo soy Violette Scarf.

Harry los observó durante unos instantes. Aparte de Jeremy, todos eran muy bajitos. Pero Harry a los once probablemente había sido incluso más petiso que ellos. Pero todos tenían entusiasmo para jugar al quidditch y contaban con él para que los entrenara, no podía defraudarlos… era su obligación ponerse a trabajar en ese mismo momento y con el mejor de los ánimos.

oOo

Draco estaba sentado en la tribuna durante la segunda hora de la práctica, ocupado redactando los deberes, tal como había sido habitual durante esas dos semanas.

Hizo una pausa y levantó la vista para observar a su compañero entrenando a los de primero. Al principio los chicos se habían mostrado recelosos, pero poco a poco y poniendo en juego una paciencia que Draco no le conocía, Potter había conseguido hacerlos entrar en confianza. Había algo que tenía que reconocerle, el Gryffindor era un muy buen pedagogo: cuando les iba mal en algún ejercicio, se lo tomaba con mucha calma, no los retaba ni los humillaba, y el ejercicio se repetía varias veces hasta que a todos les saliera aceptablemente bien; además, los felicitaba calurosamente ante cualquier signo de progreso, aunque no se tratara de un gran logro. Eran muchos los que se habían arrepentido de no haberse presentado ese primer día de la selección, ahora debían conformarse con ser meros espectadores admirados de las cabriolas y otras figuras que hacían sus intrépidos y entusiastas compañeros en el aire.

Para Draco la vida se desarrollaba mucho menos radiante… sombría hubiese sido el término más apropiado. Esas casi dos semanas le habían parecido una eternidad al Slytherin solitario.

El ritmo era el mismo casi todos los días, marcado por las comidas, las clases, los deberes y la soledad… incluso estando rodeado por muchos. Sus compañeros de Casa estaban obligados a contenerse con rabia y tristeza manteniéndose alejados de él… aunque también debía de haber algunos de ellos que se regocijaban de su mala fortuna. En cuanto a los Gryffindors… no sabían bien cómo comportarse con él: era por un lado el enemigo de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo la pareja de su líder… en la duda mejor abstenerse, por lo tanto lo ignoraban. Con los alumnos de otras Casas nunca había tenido demasiada relación y eso continuaba igual que siempre.

Por el lado positivo, había mejorado en sus estudios. Presentaba deberes de una "perfección nunca vista", según había dicho el profesor Binns. Era cierto y solía acompañarlos con dibujos de su propia creación. Su materia de predilección para esa tipo de actividad era Historia, para gran alegría del profesor fantasma que hasta le había dicho que gracias a él le había ganado un renovado interés a su materia. A Draco le encantaba dibujar escenas de las batallas contra los goblins y le ponía a los rostros de los personajes más malvados las facciones de sus Gryffindors más detestados. El profesor Binns se había dado cuenta, y al parecer el detalle lo divertía, se lo había hecho saber únicamente por alguna que otra acotación al margen.

También había recibido felicitaciones públicas de otros profesores que habían suscitado murmullos sorprendidos, admirados y envidiosos de otros alumnos. Sus notas eran tan buenas que habían superado incluso a las de Granger. Le encantaba verle la expresión de disgusto cuando él recibía un excelente con felicitación y ella sólo un excelente. Sus padres iban a sentirse muy orgullosos de él cuando Severus se lo informara. Suspiró. Era un gran solaz poder leer los pequeños mensajes cotidianos y un consuelo poder hablar a diario con su padrino, si le hubiera faltado eso probablemente se habría desmoronado. Si bien adoptaba en todo momento un aire indiferente, por dentro se moría de soledad…

Sus obligadas largas esperas en la tribuna las ocupaba estudiando, redactando deberes… y también dibujando. Hacía estudios de los jugadores y de sus gráciles movimientos en el aire… lo de "jugadores" no era cierto, en realidad sólo dibujaba a uno… Harry Potter… que era innegablemente fabuloso e increíble volando. El sentimiento no lo incomodaba, era su compañero, era natural que sintiera atracción por él… aunque la cosa no fuera recíproca. La noche del viernes anterior no había sido terrible y espantosa como la primera pero ni siquiera habría podido ser clasificada como aceptable. Potter no había estado ni insultante, ni violento, ni tan torpe pero igual… faltaba algo, todo había sido muy técnico, artificial… y las caricias de su pareja no habían llegado a excitarlo… al menos Potter estaba poniendo más de su parte, quizá con el tiempo… las cosas mejoraran.

Unas carcajadas lo arrancaron de sus pensamientos y de su dibujo. Alzó la cabeza y sintió… como si se le estrujara el corazón… ¿de celos? Potter había montado al hijo de Rosier sobre su propia escoba para enseñarle mejor una gambeta de vuelo y el chico, algo asustado, se le había prendido a la espalda como un koala a su mamá. Eso había provocado la risa de todos. Potter finalmente descendió y ayudó a su pequeño protegido a bajar de la escoba y a volver a montar a la suya. Draco notó cómo miraba al chico, con ojos tiernos, dulces… con una pizca de picardía también… nunca le dirigía a Draco una mirada así cuando sus ojos se cruzaban.

oOo

En la misma tribuna pero algunos escalones más arriba, Hermione también observaba a sus amigos trabajar muy dedicados en su nueva tarea como entrenadores. Tenían métodos muy diferentes pero los dos eran muy eficaces, todos la pasaban muy bien mientras aprendían y las rivalidades de Casas desaparecían completamente. Los gemelos habían tenido una idea muy sensata al haber elegido colores que no se asociaban directamente con ninguna de las cuatro Casas. Incluso Ron había dejado de lado sus prejuicios y trataba a los Slytherins que entrenaba Harry exactamente igual que a los otros chicos.

Suspiró con satisfacción. Tanto sus amigos como los chicos estaban contentos y evidentemente disfrutaban de las prácticas. Sus ojos derivaron a la espalda de Malfoy. Observaba a Harry con… ¿envidia?... quizá, pero si se trataba de envidia no era del tipo malsano… parecía más como si Malfoy tuviera él también ganas de tener un equipo que pudiera entrenar

Hermione leía los mensajes codificados todas las mañanas. Eran inocuos mensajes familiares y mientras siguieran en esa tónica había decidido guardar el secreto. No había nada de malo en que los padres de Malfoy le hicieran llegar un par de frases de aliento. La preocupaba más otro aspecto de la relación entre Harry y Malfoy: la falta de atracción entre ellos a pesar del vínculo.

Otra cosa que la intrigaba era el nuevo profesor… todo un enigma… que estaba empecinada en resolver.

Enigma. Había tratado de encontrar información sobre Clabuis en diarios, revistas, libros… no había encontrado nada.

Enigma. Había mandado pedir información a Nueva Orleáns… nada le había llegado como respuesta todavía.

Enigma. Espiaba con discreción siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Tampoco le había dado resultado.

Enigma… en inglés, _riddle_… juego de palabras… Tom Marvolo Riddle… Voldemort… _I am Lord Voldemort._

¿Y si…?

Sacó una hoja de pergamino sin usar y escribió con grandes letras KRIS CLABUIS… probó algunas combinaciones y… ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Saltaba a la vista! El nombre, la actitud… y la forma como lo trataba Harry… ¡todo encajaba! ¡Había resuelto el enigma! ¡Lo había desenmascarado! ¡Nadie podía con Hermione Jane Granger! ¡Ella era la mejor! Aunque… últimamente Malfoy había obtenido mejores resultados… bueno, no era algo tan importante… ya volvería a superarlo como había pasado otros años. La posibilidad de competir con alguien era un buen incentivo para mejorar… y un buen incentivo siempre es bueno.

La práctica había concluido y sus amigos ya los estaban llamando. Guardó todo rápidamente. Tenía gran ansiedad de hablar con Harry, quería programar un encuentro esa misma noche en la Sala de los Pedidos… ¡tenía que hablar con Harry sobre el secreto que había descubierto! Bajó precipitadamente y con tan mala fortuna que tambaleó cuando pasó al lado de Malfoy y terminó empujándolo. El resultado, varios folios de pergamino del Slytherin cayeron entre las gradas y fueron a parar al suelo lodoso debajo de la tribuna.

Malfoy reaccionó muy mal. —¡Pero si serás torpe! ¡Podrías tener más cuidado, Granger! ¡Me arruinaste los deberes!

—Perdón… lo lamento tanto… fue sin querer… —se disculpó ella afligida.

—¡No te creo! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito para sabotearme el trabajo! —bramó Malfoy.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —demandó Harry con voz fría, se había acercado al oír el escándalo.

—¡_Tu amiga_ me arruinó todos los deberes que hay que entregar mañana! ¡Lo hizo adrede! ¡Por envidia…! ¡Porque saco mejores notas que ella!

—¡No es así, Harry! No fue intencional… tambaleé y lo empujé, pero fue un accidente… traté de disculparme pero…

—¡Mis deberes están todos embarrados!

Hermione sacó la varita, recuperó los folios con un encantamiento y con otro los limpió y reparó los daños. Pero eso no era suficiente para Malfoy… y la oportunidad era ideal para denigrarla sin violar las reglas de Potter, iba a sacarle todo el provecho posible… iba a darse el gusto de un pequeño desquite.

—¡Eso no cambia la mala intención!

—Malfoy, estás exagerando. Hermione no tuvo ninguna mala intención… y los deberes quedaron bien.

—Claro, ¡¿cómo no la ibas a defender?! ¡Si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés estarías haciendo un escándalo…! ¡Y estarías denunciándome ante el mismo director!

—No es así… —empezó a decir Harry… pero no sabía qué más podía agregar.

—Oh, vamos, Harry… vos sabés bien que para ella los estudios son lo más importante… y no puede tolerar que yo tenga mejores notas… que la supere. Y después dicen que somos los Slytherins los viles y rastreros…

Hermione se había puesto roja de rabia y apretaba los puños para contenerse.

—Mirala, Harry… se puso colorada de vergüenza porque acabo de develar una faceta oscura de su personalidad, una veta sombría que seguramente vos no le conocías. Está muy mal eso de ocultarles cosas a tus amigos, Grang… _Hermione_. —enfatizó burlón.

—¿Sabés qué, Malfoy? ¡Tenés razón! A los amigos hay que contarles _todo_… Harry, más tarde quiero hablar con vos… donde ya sabés… hay varias cosas que tengo que decirte…

Sin agregar más partió con paso vivo hacia el castillo y a la biblioteca. Allí con tranquilidad iba a poder maquinar su venganza.

oOo


	12. Resignación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 12 – Resignación**

Draco entró al Gran Salón para el desayuno de muy buen humor. El altercado con Granger había minado la atmósfera y alterado la armonía del Trío Dorado la noche anterior. Para Draco había sido una pequeña revancha, que había saboreado con satisfacción.

Muy orgulloso de sí mismo tomó asiento como todos los días al lado de Harry. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había algo distinto, Potter con los ojos bien abiertos y alerta. Sin embargo, sus amigos no le hablaban, conversaban entre ellos y de tanto en tanto le lanzaban ansiosas miradas de reojo.

De acuerdo, que Potter estuviera tan despierto a una hora tan temprana era algo sorprendente… pero de ahí a estar tan inquietos… para Draco era una reacción exagerada. ¿Bastaba que Potter se tirara un pedo más fuerte que lo habitual y ya todos se trastornaban? ¡Todos siempre estaban pendientes de la mínima cosa que hiciera El Que Sobrevivió!

Se sirvió una taza de té y se puso a beberlo con calma a la espera del diario. Cuando las lechuzas llegaron y dejaron caer los ejemplares de El Profeta, Draco estiró la mano para agarrar uno, pero Potter se la retuvo, se hizo con el ejemplar y lo depositó del otro lado de su plato.

—Harry… ése es mi diario…

—Ya lo sé… pero de ahora en adelante ya no hará falta que lo leas. Si hubiera alguna noticia importante yo me voy a ocupar de informártela.

—Me gustaría poder disfrutar de la lectura mientras desayuno…

—Pero a mí no me parece bien… me hace perder el apetito.

—Granger siempre lee el suyo y vos no le decís nada.

—¡_Her-mi-o-ne_, Malfoy! ¡Y ya estoy cansado de tener que llamarte constantemente al orden! ¡Si no es por una cosa es por otra…! ¡Que no se repita! ¿Está claro?

—Como el cristal… —contestó Draco con voz helada.

—Además,… no es con ella que estoy vinculado. Y sobre todo… ¡Sobre todo…! Ella no finge repasar los artículos… ¡para ir sin demora a leer los avisos clasificados malintencionados!

Quedó boquiabierto, Potter no agregó nada más y se dedicó a comer. Pero Draco no pudo tragar bocado. Potter le quitaba incluso ese tenue rayo de sol… pero era su decisión y no le quedaba otra alternativa que avenirse. Su vida se iba a tornar incluso más sombría… y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

oOo

Hermione había observado toda la escena muy incómoda. El día anterior, sobre caliente, lo único que quería era clamar venganza… pero más tarde, ya más tranquila había reflexionado… y había comprendido. Lo de Malfoy sólo había sido un juego… una pequeña rebelión… puesto que las rígidas reglas de Harry lo obligaban a mostrarse amable con alguien que no le caía simpática precisamente.

Una vez que hubo analizado objetivamente la situación, había dejado el rencor de lado. Malfoy estaba en una situación muy difícil… sólo le quedaban los estudios como único refugio… todo lo demás, Harry se lo había quitado. En primer año, ella había estado en una situación similar… y sabía lo triste que era… después, por suerte, se había hecho amiga de Ron y Harry. Malfoy trataba de ocultar su pena debajo de esa máscara impasible… pero el pesar seguía debajo. Sus ojos derivaron a la mesa de Slytherin, los amigos de Malfoy cada tanto les lanzaban miradas de odio… ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si fuera Harry el que estuviera confinado con los Slytherin? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si tuviera prohibido hablar con Harry? ¡Un martirio! Malfoy estaba solo, sin amigos, sin familia y oprimido por un decálogo estricto. Y por culpa de ella, Harry acababa de quitarle también ese pequeño respiro de leer unos mensajes inocuos. ¡Cómo había podido actuar tan estúpidamente! ¡Ella que se creía tan inteligente! Iba a tener que pensar en algo…

Quizá en su defensa podía aducir que había estado muy perturbada… por el descubrimiento que había hecho, _Kris Clabuis_… anagrama de _Sirius Black_. Nadie… _casi nadie_… sabía que estuviera vivo… nunca había sido exonerado… ¿¡Cómo había sido tan inconsciente de elegir un nombre que fuera anagrama del real!? ¡Era muy peligroso! Harry no les había contado detalles, sólo les había dicho que su "difunto" padrino había vuelto, que había formado pareja con su enemigo de siempre, Snape… y que Sirius y Snape lo habían adoptado. Había agregado que se trataba de una historia muy larga y compleja que algún día les contaría… cuando ya no existieran tantos riesgos.

Volvió a mirar a Malfoy… Draco… ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás. ¿Qué podía hacer para subsanar su error?

oOo

Desde la mesa de profesores Severus también había seguido el desarrollo y había deducido todo el drama a partir del diario sin abrir, de la cólera de Harry, de la angustia de Draco y de la expresión de culpa del rostro de Granger… había sido ella la que lo había descubierto y denunciado.

La situación se había vuelto muy intrincada. En un primer momento Severus había tenido esperanzas de que el vinculo sirviera para ganar a Draco para el lado de la luz… pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como deberían… las cosas nunca salían como deberían cuando Harry estaba de por medio… la relación con su veela era anómala. Sirius y él habían tratado de hablar con él, de hacerlo razonar… y sin embargo Harry seguía sintiendo más bien rechazo que atracción por Draco… no era lógico… ¿Habría alguien que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de actitud? Volvió a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor… ¡Granger, naturalmente! Ella podría… ¿estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

oOo

La clase de Pociones se desarrolló como siempre. Una sesión de tortura dirigida por la batuta del sarcástico profesor. Pero unos minutos antes de que terminara, Snape demandó la atención de todos para hacer un anuncio. Les asignó un proyecto que habrían de llevar a cabo en grupos de dos.

—Las parejas las voy a determinar yo. Todas estarán conformadas por un Gryffindor y un Slytherin…

Hubo un conato de protestas que Snape cortó de inmediato.

—¡Silencio! ¡Si tienen alguna queja vayan a presentársela al director! Pero mucho dudo que atienda a sus reclamos. Decía entonces… que voy a leer los binomios Gryffindor/Slytherin… a cada grupo se le asignará un proyecto distinto, para que no se copien unos a otros, obviamente. —desenrolló un folio de pergamino y procedió a leer— Finnigan/Bulstrode, Thomas/Greengrass, Patil/Nott, Brown/Zabini, Weasley/Parkinson, Granger/Malfoy, Potter/Goyle, Longbottom/Crabbe.

Alzó la vista para observarlos, todos estaban boquiabiertos y mirándolo horrorizados… tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Sabía que con tales grupos iba a haber muchos estragos. Pero su objetivo era más que nada poner a trabajar juntos a sus dos mejores alumnos, con la esperanza de que se conocieran mejor y quizá… quizá eso podría servir para encontrarle una solución al problema Draco/Harry.

Snape distribuyó los temas a cada grupo y les asignó a todos una semana de plazo para concretarlo.

oOo

Esa noche todos los grupos coincidieron en la biblioteca para empezar con el trabajo. Hermione eligió una mesa en el rincón más apartado, al abrigo de casi todas las miradas. Siempre iba a ese lugar cuando quería estudiar sin que la molestaran. Sin siquiera mirarla una vez, Draco se le sentó delante unos minutos después. Estaban apartados de todos los otros… ideal para lo que Hermione se proponía.

—Draco… me gustaría que hablemos…

—¿Draco? ¿Dónde quedó el _Malfoy_ pronunciado con desdén? —replicó él con tono helado y sin alzar la vista de la hoja de pergamino.

—Entiendo que reacciones así… y me lo merezco. Pero quisiera llamar a una tregua… yo… quisiera ayudarte con Harry.

Draco alzó la cabeza y la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Y por qué la _Señorita-Sabelotodo-mejor-amiga-de-El Que Sobrevivió_ querría ayudar al _Pérfido-Slytherin-que-siempre-complota-con-los malvados_?

—Quiero mucho a Harry pero creo que con vos está siendo injusto. Ayer estaba muy enojada… pero después, ya más tranquila, cuando me tomé tiempo para reflexionar… nadie debería sufrir lo que a vos te toca pasar. No es que Harry sea un desalmado… él también es una víctima en todo este asunto, pero eso no lo justifica tampoco. Y tanto él como vos son infelices. Vos sufrís en el aislamiento en el que él te ha encerrado… y él se está enfermando de pesar.

Draco bufó desdeñoso, muy sagaz la Señorita Sabelotodo.

—Vos decís que le pesa… pero a él no le tocó perder la libertad como a mí. —dijo Draco con acritud.

—Perdió la libertad de elegir a la persona con quien hubiese querido vivir el resto de su vida. ¿Vos te hubieras sacrificado por él si las situaciones estuvieran invertidas?

Draco desvió la mirada. No, claro que no, en ningún caso habría aceptado. Pero Potter era distinto, era un Gryffindor, sacrificado por naturaleza. Los Slytherins se manejan con otra filosofía, lo más importante es la propia seguridad y el propio bienestar.

—¿Por qué me estás planteando esto, Grang… Hermione?

—Porque quiero ponerle fin a la injusticia… pero sin lastimar a Harry.

—¿Tu cruzada por los elfos no te resulta suficiente, Señorita Altruista? ¿Estás considerando crear C.E.R.D.O. ahora? ¿**C**omisión **E**mérita para **R**escatar a **D**raco del **O**probio?

—No… —respondió Hermione sin poder contener la risa… luego volvió a ponerse seria y se sonrojó un poco— …es que cometí una equivocación que te perjudicó… y quiero encontrar alguna forma de poder compensarte…

Draco abrió grandes los ojos. —¡Fuiste vos la que se lo alcahueteó a Potter…!

—Sí… —admitió ella culpable.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras Draco sopesaba el asunto. ¿Estaba tan desesperado? Sí, totalmente desamparado… Y la oportunidad que se le presentaba era demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla…

—Ya me parecía que Potter no podía haberse dado cuenta solo…—dijo con altanería— Tiene sólo dos neuronas y ni siquiera están conectadas entre ellas.

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida… vaciló un segundo y luego decidió entrar en el juego. Con un bufido y un gesto desestimó las palabras de Draco.

—Dejá de decir disparates, Harry es muy inteligente… aunque debo conceder que de mañana le cuesta un poco entrar en ritmo…

—Pues yo no me retracto, tiene sólo dos neuronas… una para sostener la escoba y otra para avistar la snitch…

Los dos rieron a carcajadas. Madame Pince que no estaba demasiado lejos acomodando unos libros en los estantes los regañó con un chistido. Los dos se llamaron a sosiego y se pusieron a trabajar aplicadamente en el deber asignado: _El asfódelo y sus usos en pociones de curación._

Dos horas más tarde fue un Harry muy exasperado el que los interrumpió.

—¡Este tipo me va a volver loco! ¡Es imposible trabajar con él! ¡Confunde todo! Me voy a trabajar a la sala común… ¿vienen conmigo?

—Dentro de unos minutos, Harry… terminamos este párrafo y te alcanzamos.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se alejó presto. No llegó a oír el comentario que susurró Draco con voz nasal imitando la de los elfos.

—Sí, amo Harry, señor… Draco irá enseguida.

Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para no echarse a reír. Draco probablemente seguía siendo tan odioso como siempre pero no cabía duda de que era muy inteligente e ingenioso… y muy gracioso además.

oOo

Draco entró con cierta aprensión al Gran Salón. Sabía con certeza que tampoco ese día Potter le iba a permitir que leyera el diario. Iba a extrañar los mensajes de sus padres pero ya se había resignado… y la conversación con la sangresucia… Granger… eh… Hermione… le había aportado algo de renovada esperanza.

Fue a sentarse al lado de Harry que esa mañana había recuperado su porte característico, esto es, estado de molusco hemicéfalo anestesiado.

Las lechuzas llegaron poco después. Una dejó caer un ejemplar del diario para Hermione… para él no llegó nada. Suspiró y se puso a comer.

—Draco… —empezó a decir ella cuando ya terminaban de desayunar. No fue Draco el único que se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre, varias cabezas se habían vuelto a mirarlos.

—¿Hermione…? —replicó él con el más amable de los tonos. Eso de desconcertar a los Gryffindors podía llegar a resultarle muy divertido.

—Anoche se me ocurrieron algunas ideas para el trabajo… y las puse por escrito. —le tendió una hoja de pergamino— Me gustaría que les dieras un vistazo y que me digas qué te parecen…

—¿No sería mejor después de clases en la biblioteca?

—Preferiría que le dieras una lectura rápida al menos, no quisiera elaborarlas más si a vos no te parecen bien… siempre aprovecho los ratos libres para elaborar, pero quiero estar segura de que va a valer la pena.

Hubo algunas sonrisas disimuladas entre los Gryffindor, Hermione no iba a cambiar nunca.

—Está bien… —se avino Draco y aceptó la hoja con las notas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular el sobresalto que le produjo el texto.

Tratando de mantener toda la compostura alcanzó a articular. —Sí… sí… muy interesantes… creo que se justifica mayor elaboración…

Hermione le sonrió con complicidad.

_GBS1 y GBS2 siempre se sienten muy orgullosos de su SRV adorado pero hoy con mayor razón después de que GSB4 les informó sobre sus excelentes notas._

_GBS1 y GSB2 le envían todo su cariño a su preciado SRV para compensarlo en parte por las cretinadas de GBS3 que no sabe apreciar el tesoro que tiene._

Hermione le regalaba los mensajes que no había podido leer… y con todo descaro, bajo las propias narices de Potter y de los otros que no se enteraban de nada. ¿Era un _mea culpa_? ¿Una ofrenda de buena voluntad? Poco importaba la razón… lo cierto era que se había ganado una aliada… y muy poderosa, además.

oOo

Era jueves, después de clase y, como de costumbre, Draco estaba sentado en las gradas mas bajas de la tribuna durante la práctica de los de primero. Hermione llegó poco después, se le sentó al lado y se quedaron unos momentos en silencio observando los ejercicios.

—A mí me hubiera gustado tener clases como ésta en primer año, quizá me habría interesado más por el vuelo… madame Hooch no era precisamente de las supieran despertar entusiasmo. —comentó ella.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que Harry pudiera tener tanta paciencia… y con chicos de mi Casa.

—A Harry le gustan los chicos. Y las prácticas son una excelente ocasión para conocerlos mejor… y los chicos, en general no tienen tantos prejuicios y se aficionan enseguida cuando alguien se ocupa de enseñarles bien y con simpatía.

—Lo miran con adoración…

—Cierto… de todos modos… creo que Harry antes no tenía tanto carisma con los chicos… es algo de ahora…

—Debe de ser que ganó más seguridad después de la adopción. —dijo Draco y preguntó como al descuido— Y respecto a eso, ¿vos sabés quiénes son sus padres?

—No creas que me vas a hacer caer tan fácil, Draco. Si te interesa ese tipo de información, preguntale a Harry.

—Nada perdía con intentarlo… —Draco suspiró y prosiguió— Debo reconocer que lo encuentro atractivo…

—¡Ah, el veela en vos se despierta! —exclamó ella.

—Quizá… ojalá… —murmuró Draco, tanto el tono de voz como el brillo que se le había encendido en los ojos delataban un sentimiento que hasta entonces siempre se había esforzado en ocultar.

—Ya se dará cuenta, Draco… y recapacitará… llegará el momento del acercamiento, por ahora le resulta muy difícil confiarse…

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, los dos observando las actividades de la práctica.

—Hermione… ¿Harry siempre se abriga así en verano? —preguntó Draco de improviso. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—Miralo… con botas (Boots) y bufanda (Scarf)…

Ella tardó un par de segundos en entender y luego se echó a reír. —Parece que hoy nos levantamos jocosos… aunque quizá el chiste no sea de los mejores…

—Tampoco me pidas demasiado… acordate de mi estado depresivo general…

Ella volvió a reír. —Tené cuidado con esas "ingeniosidades" cuando hables con Harry, se olvidaría de su latín (quedaría perplejo y sin saber para que lado agarrar).

—No veo que sea un gran problema, tiene a Ovide y Virgil para que lo ayuden a recordarlo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie. —Te dejo con tu latinista friolento… tengo que ir a investigar a la biblioteca para el deber de Defensa. No puedo permitir que un Slytherin pérfido y rastrero tenga mejores notas que yo.

—Seguí soñando nomás, Granger… una sangresucia nunca podrá superar a un sangrepura de familia ancestral como yo. —declaró Draco con dramatismo y fingida solemnidad.

Hermione no se arredró y contraatacó en la misma tónica cáustica. —Pureza de sangre mantenida a costa de matrimonios consanguíneos, la endogamia hace estragos con la inteligencia… mirate vos nomás… cuanto mucho podría reconocerte alguna habilidad manual como el dibujo… en eso parecen estar especializadas las dos únicas neuronas que te quedan… ¡y después hablás de Harry!

Concluida su parrafada, Hermione alzó la nariz con altanería, le dio la espalda y se marchó pavoneándose. Tras haber avanzado unos cuantos pasos, se dio vuelta y se despidió agitando la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

Draco le sonrió… ¿quién lo habría podido sospechar dos semanas antes?

oOo

Draco suspiró, sacó su bloc de dibujo y lápices y se puso a trabajar. _Harry Potter en quidditch,, estudio 18._ Decidió que lo iba a dibujar con una mirada dulce y amorosa… totalmente distinta de las que siempre le dirigía a él.

Minutos después unos ruidos extraños le perturbaron la concentración. Miró alrededor tratando de descubrir el origen pero… nada. ¿Había experimentado una alucinación auditiva? Se encogió de hombros y retomó su trabajo… Pero poco después los ruidos se repitieron. Draco alzó la vista… en el campo de juego Harry le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Rosier que reía a más no poder… desde el principio había sido su alumno preferido… Pero no era ésa la fuente de los ruidos… venían de atrás.

Aprovechó que en ese momento nadie le prestaba atención y fue a investigar a la parte posterior de la tribuna. No vio nada extraño. Se quedó quieto unos instantes aguzando los oídos. El ruido se repitió… creyó haberlo ubicado… caminó varios metros hasta uno de los masivos postes que sostenían la estructura.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió la causa. La señora Norris… con un gatito negro, que cambió sus tenues maullidos a un bufido agresivo cuando divisó al intruso. Era el gato más feo que jamás hubiese visto, astroso y desgreñado. Y el muy insolente le escupía su hostilidad como si en ello le fuera la vida. ¡Bestia del demonio! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!

Con una mueca de desdén y expresión altiva, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el regreso. Caminó unos pasos… y de repente se detuvo. ¿Por qué de pronto vacilaba? Tenía que volver a su lugar para terminar su dibujo… esas bestias inmundas no eran asunto suyo. Y sin embargo… se le vino a la mente la imagen del squib… triste… deambulando como alma en pena, solo… ¿Y a él por qué tenía que importarle? No era su problema. Se alejó unos pasos más y volvió a detenerse. Giró y desanduvo el camino hasta el poste. ¡Mierda! Realmente su soledad debía de pesarle mucho… de otra forma no se explicaba que hubiera decidido… lo que estaba por hacer. Sacó la varita, levitó a los dos animales y con disimulo, tratando de que nadie lo viera enfiló al castillo.

Encontró al mayordomo volviendo a colgar un cuadro que se había caído. Adoptó su expresión altanera más lograda y se le acercó.

—Señor Filch, encontré a estas bestias horrorosas debajo de una de las tribunas del campo de quidditch. Los ruidos perturbaron seriamente mi concentración. Debería Ud. ocuparse mejor de sus animales para que no interfieran con las actividades de los alumnos.

—¡Señora Norris! —exclamó Filch y vino a agarrarla con lágrimas en los ojos. La tomó en sus brazos y la acunó como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Luego de unos instantes alzó la vista.

—Señor Malfoy… ¿a qué se debe tal amabilidad? —preguntó.

—De amabilidad, nada. Tenía que sacarme esa molestia de encima.

El mayordomo lo miró con ojos intensos. —Gracias… —dijo finalmente. Pegó media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con la gata en brazos.

—¡Eh! ¡Espere…! ¿Y este otro? Es la cría de su gata…

—Se lo regalo en agradecimiento. —dijo Filch sin darse vuelta y sin detener la marcha.

Draco se quedó solo con un gato aterrado de verse flotando a un metro del suelo. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¡No podía quedarse con ese horror de animal! Nunca había tenido un animal de compañía… y si algún día se le ocurriera adoptar uno sería un ejemplar digno de su rango… un fénix, un unicornio… un dragón, quizá.

Un maullido lastimoso lo arrancó de sus reflexiones. El gatito quería volver al suelo para correr a reunirse con su mamá. Debía de sentirse solo… ¡ah, no… no podía empezar otra vez con los mismo! Cada vez que pensaba en la soledad se le estrujaba el corazón y se transformaba en una magdalena. Agarró al animal y lo apretó delicadamente contra su pecho. Suspiró y emprendió el regreso con el gato al campo de quidditch para volver a ocupar su lugar en las gradas.

Harry debía de haber notado su ausencia puesto que vino de inmediato hacía él apenas se hubo sentado.

—Malfoy, ¿dónde estabas?

—Debajo de la tribuna. Me hubiera quedado en mi lugar esperando con paciencia pero tuve un llamado imprevisto de la naturaleza… una urgencia fisiológica que tuve que atender.

—¿No podés responder de manera simple a mis preguntas?

—¿Y vos no podés hacer preguntas que sean más interesantes?

—¡No me respondas con otra pregunta! ¿Y qué es eso que tenés ahí?

—Si no me hubieses prohibido hacer pedidos a Hogsmeade, habría podido encargarte un nuevo par de anteojos… parecería que los necesitás… ¡esto es un gato!

—¡Pará con los sarcasmos! ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—¿Darle de comer, acariciarlo… jugar quizá? A menos que vos también te opongas a que tenga una mascota…

El gato le bufó con hostilidad a Potter.

Harry sopesó la situación durante un momento y finalmente se encogió de hombros. —Si te pone contento quedarte con este… espantoso gatito… está bien…

Para sus adentros, Draco suspiró aliviado…

—¿Puedo llevármelo a mi habitación ahora? Está sucio… y debe de tener hambre.

—Humm… de acuerdo, pero andá directo a tu habitación. Nos vemos en la cena.

oOo

_Pero… ¿por qué se me ocurrió quedarme con vos, bestia vil? _Pensó exasperado. Hacía media hora que se afanaba por lograr darle una mejor apariencia y no había caso. Lo había bañado usando su propio jabón, había tratado de peinarlo con su propio gel… y así y todo el maldito gato seguía con el mismo aspecto miserable y con la pelambre de punta como si nada.

Lo depositó sobre la cama; el gatito procedió de inmediato a lamerse entero para sacarse del pelaje el extraño producto viscoso. Draco se quedó observándolo con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Una vez concluida la meticulosa limpieza el resultado… ¡fue peor que antes! ¡Parecía un puercoespín! O el cabello de Potter…

—Creo que ya te encontré un nombre, horrible animal. Potty… tenés el mismo cabello que el a partir de ahora, homólogo humano.

Muy ufano con lo acertado de su hallazgo, le frotó el pelaje desordenándoselo incluso más, si cabe. Todo el asunto lo había puesto de muy buen humor. Esa noche, Harry y Ron tenían una reunión con el director para hacer una evaluación de la marcha de los entrenamientos. Draco decidió que aprovecharía para ir a volar un rato.

oOo

Draco regresaba muy animoso luego de su breve escapada de vuelo. Cuando ingresó al corto pasillo que conducía a su habitación se quedó de golpe paralizado. Potter estaba apoyado contra la puerta… y lo miraba con saña.

—¿Me podés explicar qué es lo que hacés vagando por los pasillos a estas horas… y con tu escoba?

Draco tragó con dificultad… ¿Qué podía contestar? Lo había descubierto in fraganti…

—El señor Malfoy me estuvo ayudando a limpiar los aros del campo de quidditch. —intervino una voz agria que brotó de la penumbra de uno de los costados.

El señor Filch avanzó dejándose ver con la señora Norris rondándole las piernas. Draco suspiró aliviado, el auxilio era inesperado pero precioso.

—Muy considerado y solidario, el señor Malfoy, se ofreció a ayudarme a mantener el campo de juego… que él mismo no puede disfrutar.

Harry se puso rojo de rabia, hasta el avieso de Filch se arrogaba el derecho de refregarle en la cara la rigidez e injusticia de sus reglas.

—Que pasen buenas noches… —fue todo lo que dijo el Gryffindor y se marchó trinando de furia.

Draco lo observó alejarse… ¡no podía creer su suerte! Se volvió hacia donde estaba Filch… pero el mayordomo ya se había retirado.

Entró en la habitación y se repatingó en la cama. Se había salvado por un pelo… iba a tener que ser más prudente en el futuro, ni quería ponerse a pensar en las terribles consecuencias si el mayordomo no hubiese intervenido.

Potty le saltó encima y se puso a lamerle la mano. Draco lo acarició unos momentos… y estalló en carcajadas.

Si alguien un mes antes le hubiera dicho que se iba a encontrar en esa situación, lo habría tomado por un loco de atar. Pero ahí estaba… casado con su peor enemigo, Harry Potter… y tenía como aliados a la sangresucia, Lo Sé Todo… y a un squib, el intratable de Filch, nada menos… y un gato lastimoso que lo consolaba lamiéndolo con su lengua rasposa… _¡El mundo se ha vuelto totalmente loco! ¡Adónde iremos a parar!_

oOo


	13. Evolución

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 13 – Evolución**

Harry volvía del ala hospitalaria con una poción para dormir sin sueños que le había dado madame Pomfrey. La sanadora lo había revisado exhaustivamente y, aparte del estrés, no había encontrado nada que requiriera atención directa. Le había administrado una poción analgésica para el dolor de cabeza y Harry había fingido que lo calmaba… porque no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan. Desde el inicio de las clases tenía esas jaquecas terribles y casi constantes… ¡jaquecas como para darse de golpes de cabeza contra las paredes! Eran particularmente espantosas durante las mañanas. Y también tenía el estómago revuelto muy seguido… y ese vacío en el pecho que por momentos también se transformaba en un dolor lancinante. Estaba convencido de que todos esos malestares eran una consecuencia del vínculo con Malfoy. Por un lado, había momentos en los que se maldecía a sí mismo por haber aceptado el acuerdo… pero otras veces… ¿cómo hubiera podido desentenderse y dejar que Malfoy cayera en las garras de Greyback? Pero Malfoy era tan difícil de manejar… y el vínculo veela/compañero entre ellos no era como debía ser, nada que ver con lo que describían los libros o lo que le decían todos. Su padre tenía razón cuando le decía que él tenía una cualidad innata para complicar todo… que nada se desarrollaba normalmente si Harry Potter estaba en el medio.

Había conversado sobre los dolores de cabeza con sus padres. Ellos también consideraban muy posible que se debieran al nerviosismo y a la falta de gestos de afecto en la relación con su veela. ¿Gestos de afecto? ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¡Probablemente sería más fácil tener gestos de afecto con una acromántula que no con Malfoy! Malfoy lo único que había querido siempre era verlo sufrir. ¿Qué veela no se habría dado cuenta ya del tremendo pesar y sufrimiento de su compañero? Pero bueno… a él le había tocado Malfoy… y Malfoy… ¡era Malfoy!

También tenía pesadillas. Y sabía que no era Voldemort el origen. Con su padre había logrado finalmente dominar la Oclumencia, ahora ya sabía cómo defender su mente de intrusiones. Pero no siempre sus sueños eran pesadillas… también tenía sueños eróticos… con Malfoy… pero un Malfoy veela como se debe… dulce, amantísimo, apasionado, protector. Sintió una constricción en la garganta… esa parte no se la había contado a sus padres. ¿Cómo explicarles que su sueño más ansiado era que el Malfoy glacial se transformara en un ser tierno y amoroso? ¡Un imposible! Malfoy era exactamente lo opuesto… maquiavélico… apenas le daba la espalda un segundo y la serpiente vil y rastrera le daba vuelta todas las reglas… y para eso era la mar de creativo… y encima, el muy manipulador se hacía pasar por víctima… si hasta Sirius se había puesto de su lado.

Cuando dobló para tomar un pasillo lateral prácticamente se chocó con su veela. ¡Otra flagrante violación de las reglas! ¡Había estado a punto de tomar las escaleras que bajaban a los subsuelos! Harry suspiró exasperado, ¡Malfoy lo iba a volver loco! El dolor de cabeza se le había agudizado de golpe.

En la cabeza de Draco sólo una palabra tamborileaba: _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda_! Otra vez Potter lo había sorprendido en un renuncio.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?

—Eh… iba a la sala común a buscar un libro… a esta hora ya todos están acostados.

Como excusa era muy endeble pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decir.

—¿Un libro?

—Sí… quería adelantar algo para el trabajo de Pociones…

—¿A la una de la mañana? —preguntó Harry sarcástico.

—Vos también estás rondado a pesar de la hora… —señaló Draco. La mejor defensa es el ataque.

—No tengo por qué darte a vos ningún tipo de explicación… pero para que lo sepas… vengo del ala hospitalaria… —dijo Harry y se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajeárselas.

—¿Te sentís mal? —preguntó Malfoy con tono inquieto.

—¡No me cambies la conversación, Malfoy! ¡Lo que me pasa es que tengo un veela recalcitrante que me desobedece constantemente… y eso me causa espantosos dolores de cabeza!

—¡Nada de gritos en los pasillos, Harry! —intervino una voz que conocía muy bien.

Kris Clabuis se les acercó mirándolos muy serio. —¿Qué hacen acá peleándose? ¡Y a estas horas!

—Yo vengo del ala hospitalaria… tengo un justificativo de madame Pomfrey… —Harry sacó un trozo de pergamino de un bolsillo y se lo tendió.

—Ah… bien… ¿Y Ud., señor Malfoy?

Draco se sonrojó… iba a tener que repetir la misma triste excusa que le había dado a Potter… pero Harry se le adelantó.

—Draco me acompañó… para asegurarse de que no me pasara nada en los pasillos.

El profesor miró otra vez el justificativo… no decía nada de _dos_ alumnos… pero prefirió no poner en evidencia la mentira y sacar ventaja de la situación.

—Entiendo… les aconsejo que pasen la noche juntos en la habitación del señor Malfoy. Un veela siempre se siente mejor cuando puede cuidar de cerca de su compañero y ciertas… _actividades_… pueden obrar maravillas con los dolores de cabeza. Los acompañaré hasta allí. —agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Sirius abrió la marcha seguido por los otros dos que se habían sonrojado por la alusión. Su idea era que necesitaban compartir más tiempo juntos y solos para conocerse mejor… y la defensa que había hecho Harry de su veela era un buen signo, esa noche se presentaba como una excelente oportunidad.

Draco se iba preguntando por qué Harry lo había cubierto… había sido una ocasión ideal para ponerlo en evidencia frente al profesor. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de su compañero? ¿Y el profesor?… obviamente se había dado cuenta de todo… pero se había hecho el desentendido adrede. ¿Y qué había estado haciendo el profesor de Defensa camino a los subsuelos a esa hora? ¿Sus aposentos estaban allí? Curioso, no era eso lo que tenía entendido. ¿Habría ido a hablar con su padrino? ¿Acaso lo estaría espiando? El profesor le había parecido sospechoso desde el primer día. Demasiado gentil… parecía conocer el castillo muy bien a pesar de ser un recién llegado… y parecía llevarse demasiado bien con sus colegas y con su padrino en particular… muy extraño… ¿Y si se trataba de alguien conocido bajo un disfraz? Humm… al parecer por la soledad se estaba volviendo paranoico… pero así y todo... algo raro había… Kris Clabuis… hasta el nombre… y si… ¿un anagrama?

Draco se detuvo de golpe con los ojos desorbitados clavados en el profesor.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Malfoy? —preguntó el profesor con tono de sincera preocupación.

—No… no… ¡claro que no!

—Dese prisa entonces…

Harry había visto a Draco ponerse lívido de golpe. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era porque iban a pasar la noche juntos… antes del viernes? Su veela no debería reaccionar así… no debería tenerle miedo… y además él no pensaba hacer nada de eso… pero probablemente él tampoco iba a poder dormir, le dolía demasiado la cabeza… quizá sería una buena ocasión para hablar con su compañero.

oOo

Ya solos en la habitación se produjo un silencio incómodo. Draco todavía no podía recobrarse de la impresión… su primo, tío segundo en realidad, estaba vivo… ¡Sirius Black se pavoneaba de incógnito delante de todos! ¡Muchas cosas se explicaban! Era el padre de Potter… lo había adoptado, ¿quién sería el otro padre? ¿Se encontraría también en el castillo? Iba a tener que pensar en el asunto… pero no esa noche… cuando pudiera coordinar mejor las ideas… y además tenía otro problema que atender… Potter…

—Malfoy, yo me arreglo con el sillón… vos dormí en la cama…

—¡Pero qué deferencia Pot… Harry! ¿Me cogés todos los viernes pero tenés remilgos a la hora de que durmamos en la misma cama?

La grosería del comentario lo sorprendió y reaccionó mal, agresivo.

—No son remilgos… sino que prefiero mantener en el mínimo indispensable todo contacto directo con vos.

Bueno… se lo tenía merecido… provocarlo no había sido una buena táctica… si quería hablar con Potter, tendría que encararlo de otra forma.

—¿Por qué me cubriste hace un rato?

Harry se desconcertó. ¿Qué podía contestarle? En realidad no sabía bien por qué lo había hecho. Pero el tono de Sirius con Malfoy había sido duro… y había sentido el impulso repentino de protegerlo.

—No quería que se prolongaran las explicaciones… me dolía mucho la cabeza. —respondió muy poco convincente.

—Pero, ¿no era que volvías del ala hospitalaria?

—¿Y qué…? Madame Pomfrey no es Merlín… hace magia… ¡pero no milagros!

—No hay razón para que te pongas tan agresivo…

—¡Dejá de hacer tantas preguntas entonces! ¡Andá a dormir y dejame tranquilo!

Harry se sentó en el sillón, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, las facciones desfiguradas por el dolor. Draco lo observó con angustia, no podía verlo sufrir así, él era su veela… ¡tenía que hacer algo!

—Deberías recostarte… eso te calmaría un poco el dolor. —sugirió con voz muy suave.

—No… eso no serviría… de hecho tuve que levantarme porque el dolor era insoportable.

—Puedo hacerte unos masajes… —ofreció Draco. La idea se le había ocurrido repentinamente.

—¿Vas a intentar estrangularme? —replicó Harry con ironía. Pero la propuesta de Malfoy lo había sorprendido.

—Soy tu veela… es mi obligación hacer todo lo posible para aliviarte.

Harry no estaba muy convencido de que eso fuera cierto… pero el dolor se había vuelto espantoso. Se puso de pie, fue con andar pesado hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Draco se le acercó… había hecho la propuesta por impulso, pero ahora… empezaba sentir… cierta aprensión…

Y Potter no se había sacado la ropa… ¡no se puede dar un buen masaje con ropa de por medio! Bueno… iba a tener que remediarlo. Y se dispuso a desvestirlo.

—Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?

—Para darte un buen masaje… es preciso que te saques la ropa.

—Apaga la luz, entonces.

—¿A que viene tanta mojigatería ahora? Suponía que ya habíamos superado esa etapa… —dijo Draco pero así y todo se avino y atenuó las luces. Retomó lo que había empezado poco antes y lo fue desnudando sin prisa. Harry no opuso resistencia. Finalmente le indicó que se pusiera boca abajo.

Fue al baño a buscar un frasco de aceite perfumado. Cuando regresó, él también se desnudó y luego se le montó a horcajadas sobre las nalgas. Harry no hizo nada para impedírselo… y tampoco dijo nada… pero sí dejó escapar un tenue gemido de complacido alivio cuando sintió dos manos untuosas trabajando deliciosamente en sus hombros.

Las palmas de Draco apretaron, se deslizaron en círculos, sobaron la espalda. Pudo notar que la piel presentaba muchas irregularidades… Cicatrices, sin duda… ¿causadas por el Señor Oscuro? No le habría extrañado, Harry había tenido una vida muy agitada. Los dedos fueron amasando los músculos con paciencia, distendiendo, desatando nudos, bajando por la columna, vértebra por vértebra, y regresando por los flancos.

Harry dejó oír nuevos suspiros de alivio.

Luego le tocó el turno a los brazos, pero Draco no se demoró demasiado en ellos. Tuvo que reacomodarse un poco más abajo para proceder con la zona lumbar y las nalgas… rotundas, musculosas… _deleitables,_ debió reconocer. Le hubiese gustado tomarse un largo rato con ellas pero no lo consideró prudente, no fuera que el mojigato del Gryffindor protestara y lo hiciera detener. Se concentró seguidamente en las largas piernas, fuertes pero esbeltas, cubiertas por sedoso vello negro.

Harry no quería ponerse a pensar, estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar de ese glorioso momento de paz. Definitivamente, Malfoy sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quien podría haber sospechado que fuera tan experto en esos menesteres. Cuando las manos habían pasado sobre las nalgas, demasiado fugazmente para su gusto, un estremecimiento de increíble placer lo había sacudido y la verga había empezado a parársele… menos mal que estaba boca abajo y el colchón ocultaba todo.

Ahora Malfoy se estaba trabajando con uno de sus pies. Con las yemas de los pulgares iba presionando la planta desde el talón hasta la punta… una y otra vez… luego fue traccionando los dedos uno a uno y por último se dedicó a los flancos y al empeine, friccionando enérgicamente. Finalmente depositó el pie delicadamente sobre la sábana y pasó al otro para aplicarle el mismo procedimiento. Harry no podía creer que esa parte del cuerpo, con frecuencia ignorada, pudiera llegar a ser una fuente de tan grande placer. Claro que para él todo era una novedad… nadie nunca antes le había prodigado ese tipo de atenciones. Soltó otro largo suspiro, se sentía tan cómodo, tan relajado.

Cuando terminó con los pies, Draco volvió a desplazarse a su posición original. La espalda requería tratamiento adicional, menos intenso, fricciones tenues más cercanas a caricias. Harry se arqueaba ligeramente cada vez que las manos pasaban por encima de los riñones y los gemidos se multiplicaban… Draco estaba muy excitado… y duro, si bien se había cuidado de cualquier contacto directo de dicha parte con el cuerpo de Harry… mucho le habría gustado pasar a otro tipo de acción… pero había decidido que echársele encima habría sido una mala estrategia… Harry probablemente habría reaccionado mal… la prudencia aconsejaba ir despacio, para hacerlo entrar en confianza… ya habría tiempo para poner en juego todas sus armas de seducción… que eran muchas… y él sabía como usarlas. Su encanto experimentado terminaría ganándose la voluntad de Harry, haría caer todas las barreras… pero no esa noche. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Draco se desmontó y se ubicó sentado a un costado. Con una toalla se limpió el aceite que le embadurnaba las manos y procedió a acariciarle los cabellos, negros y rebeldes, pero increíblemente sedosos.

Harry se sentía como si hubiera alcanzado el nirvana. Del dolor de cabeza no quedaban ni rastros, la sensación desagradable en el estómago se había esfumado, ya no sentía el pecho dolorosamente vacío. Su veela se ocupaba de él. La última idea que se le cruzó por la mente antes de hundirse en los acogedores brazos del sueño fue que no había tenido que tomar la poción que le había dado madame Pomfrey…

Draco prolongó las caricias incluso después de que notó que se había dormido. No sólo Harry se había beneficiado con el masaje… a él también le había hecho mucho bien.

oOo

Draco se despertó solo en la cama. Experimentó de inmediato una sensación de disgusto… de pérdida. Se incorporó un poco, todavía somnoliento.

Harry salió en ese momento del baño, ya estaba completamente vestido. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su veela. Los tenía todavía algo dormidos… y estaba despeinado… Malfoy lucía siempre impecable, era raro verlo así… y agradable… tuvo que conceder con reticencia…. y el masaje de la noche anterior había sido tan reparador… pero no era suficiente, no podía bajar la guardia.

—Nos reencontramos dentro de un rato en el Gran Salón para el desayuno y…

—¿Y…?

—…y te rogaría que el futuro no andes deambulando por los pasillos de noche… y que respetes mis reglas.

Draco no se arredró por la amonestación… ya llegaría el momento en el que Harry vendría a él ronroneando… giró para ponerse boca abajo y se incorporó sobre los codos… hizo una pausa y luego levantó una pierna… y luego la otra y las fue agitando sensual y lentamente en tijera… Harry se sonrojó manifiestamente… _¡Touché!_

Harry carraspeó sonoramente… algo tenía que decir para no perder autoridad… —Directo al Gran Salón, entonces, y sin desviarte… —dijo y enfiló hacia la puerta.

oOo

Draco se sentó enfrente de Hermione. Desde la mesa de al lado Harry lo observaba con ojos de desconfianza.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que haya estado vigilándote de cerca todo el día?

—Anoche me sorprendió in fraganti… me había escapado para ir a visitar a mi padrino.

—¿El profesor Snape?

—¿Quién otro, Hermione?

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Apareció el profesor Clabuis… —dijo Draco y la miró intencionado.

—Eh… ¿por qué me mirás así?

—Porque yo sé que vos sabés.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que yo sé?

—Profesor _Kris Clabuis_… querés que pronuncie el nombre verdadero en voz alta en esta biblioteca llena de oídos indiscretos… o preferís que corra un manto de silencio sobre el "acertijo"…

Hermione se puso lívida. Draco sonrió muy satisfecho de si mismo.

—¿Lo vas a denunciar? —murmuró ella.

Draco negó con vehemencia. —No podría hacer nada que le causara daño o pena a mi compañero. Al establecer el vínculo asumí mi condición de veela y es mi obligación velar por el bienestar de mi pareja. Las contravenciones a sus reglas no son más que inocentes travesuras, picardías… pequeñas rebeldías sin importancia que no le causan ningún daño.

—No te conocía esa faceta tan… recta, Draco.

—Soy muy respetuoso de las normas y tradiciones que rigen nuestro mundo mágico. Así como mi padre… ¡aunque para vos pueda ser un monstruo!

Hubo una pausa de tenso silencio entre ellos, Hermione no sentía ninguna simpatía por Lucius… pero no era Lucius el que tenía delante sino Draco. No quería decir nada agresivo… tenía esperanza de que esa "armonía" que había surgido entre ellos se afianzara en el futuro… ya habría tiempo más adelante para discutir con el Slytherin sobre los muggles… quizá alguna vez podría hacerle entender que no eran peligrosos ni atentaban contra los sacrosantos valores de la tradición mágica.

—Entiendo… —dijo ella simplemente.

Draco suspiró aliviado, él tampoco hubiera querido iniciar una discusión agria. Mejor era recurrir al humor para aflojar por completo la tensión.

—Creo que puedo aventurar una hipótesis sobre la identidad del otro padre adoptivo de Harry…

Hermione volvió a ponerse lívida… pero apeló a la prudencia, no dijo nada y se quedó mirándolo expectante.

Draco inclinó la cabeza acercándosele y murmuró muy serio y con tono conspirador: —Mad Eye Moody.

Hermione abrió los ojos grandes de asombro, vaciló unos segundos y… estalló en risas.

—¿Hay algún problema, Hermione? —inquirió Harry desde la mesa de al lado.

—No, Harry. Todo está bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, quedate tranquilo.

Draco se las ingenió para revolear un solo ojo imitando al auror. —¡Vigilancia constante! —murmuró con voz ronca.

Hermione se tapó la boca y tuvo que interponer una hoja de pergamino entre ellos para no explotar en carcajadas una vez más. Pero cada vez que la bajaba, Draco repetía la payasada con el ojo… esa tarde pudieron avanzar muy poco con el proyecto.

oOo

Harry había evitado a Malfoy durante todo el día. Se sentía incómodo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué lo había ayudado? ¿Era realmente porque se tomaba muy en serio las obligaciones que todo veela le debe a su compañero?

Y lo cierto era que las atenciones de Malfoy le había hecho un bien increíble. No había tenido dolores de cabeza durante todo el día y se sentía estupendo. Al parecer era cierto… la armonía entre veela y su compañero redundaba en beneficio de los dos… lo decían los libros… se lo habían dicho sus padres.

—Harry, dejá de divagar sobre la escoba, nuestros chicos están por llegar. —exclamó Ron arrancándolo de sus reflexiones.

Harry le sonrió. Ron había cambiado su actitud desconfiada del principio. Los Slytherins de primero ya no eran "pequeñas serpientes, mortífagos en ciernes". Habían pasado a integrar el grupo de "nuestros chicos".

Harry revoloteó, un par de giros en el aire, y finalmente aterrizó para recibir a "sus chicos". Llegaron todos juntos… pero con angustia en los rostros.

—Buenas tardes… ¿pero qué les pasa? ¿A qué se deben esas caras de velorio? —preguntó preocupado.

Andrew se le tiró encima, lo abrazó y rompió a llorar. Entre sollozos pudo articular: —No me van a dejar jugar más al quidditch con vos.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Ron fastidiado.

—Mi padre no quiere… me escribió diciendo que voy a tener que esperar al año que viene… si es que me aceptan en el equipo de Slytherin. —gimió Andrew y volvió a ocultar la cara en el pecho de Harry.

Harry ya se había imaginado que algo por el estilo podía llegar a pasar, pero no había supuesto que podía darse tan pronto.

Ron trinaba de furia. —Cómo puede hacer algo así… justo ahora que todo iba tan bien… ¡es repugnante! —miró a los otros Slytherin— ¿Ustedes también recibieron una carta similar? —preguntó.

—Todavía no… —respondió Crabbe con tristeza— Pero con esto… no van a tardar en llegar.

—Andrew… ¿y si no le hicieras caso a tu padre? —sugirió Ron.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Harry indignado. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así?!

—No le podría hacer algo así a mi papá, Ronnie. Es viudo… yo soy su único hijo… no puedo decepcionarlo.

Se abatió el silencio entre ellos. La aflicción se dibujaba en todos los rostros. Habían logrado dejar las diferencias de lado para jugar juntos, empezaban a conocerse y a apreciarse… y todo eso tan bueno se iba a ir a la basura. Harry se puso a pensar… tenía que ocurrírsele algo… algo para levantarles la moral…

—Bueno, ya veremos de encontrarle una solución al problema… pero el entrenamiento de hoy sigue en pie. ¡Y hoy no vamos a hacer ejercicios… tendremos un partido en toda la regla! ¡Naranja contra violeta! ¿De acuerdo?

—¡SÍ! —gritaron todos a coro y con entusiasmo.

—¿Quiénes van a ganar? —les preguntó Harry a los de su equipo.

—¡Los violeta!

—¿A quiénes vamos a exprimir?

—¡A los naranja!

Ron no se quedó atrás y animó a los suyos.

—¿Quiénes se van a llevar la victoria?

—¡Los naranja!

—¿Y quiénes van a terminar ahogados con la cantidad de puntos que les vamos a meter?

—¡Los violeta!

El partido fue muy disputado. Ganaron los violeta. Harry les regaló la snitch, para que la guardaran como recuerdo… ésa bien podía terminar siendo la última vez que habían jugado juntos.

oOo

Draco había observado y oído todo. Era realmente una lástima que todo terminara así… ¿Y si él pudiera hacer algo? Podía terminar resultándole una gran ventaja. Cuando volvió a su habitación después del partido se sentó al escritorio y se puso a redactar una larga carta a su padre… que tenía pensado entregarle a su padrino para que se la llevara.

oOo

En la Mansión Malfoy…

Evan Rosier llegó particularmente inquieto. ¿Qué querría Lucius? ¿Por qué lo había convocado con tanta urgencia y a una hora tan tardía?

Fue recibido por Narcissa que desplegó todo su encanto y sus modales de excelente anfitriona. Lo invitaron a tomar asiento y los elfos trajeron bandejas con copas de vino y variados y sabrosos bocaditos.

—¿A qué debo el honor de esta invitación algo… inesperada?

Lucius no se anduvo con vueltas, fue directo al punto. —Quisiera que le dieras la autorización a tu hijo para que pueda reintegrarse al equipo de quidditch.

—¿No te parece un tanto extraño haberme convocado con tanta urgencia para hablar de las actividades recreativas de mi hijo?

—El problema es que tu decisión trastorna la vida de mi hijo.

—¿Y por qué debería importarme eso? Si le ordené a mi hijo que abandonara el equipo fue para evitar futuras represalias del Señor Oscuro… que tarde o temprano va a enterarse.

¡Malfoy se creía el centro del universo! ¡Todos debían de estar a su disposición… cualquiera fuese la hora para arreglarle sus pequeños problemas…! ¡Pero claro, era la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro! ¡Y eso le otorgaba poder! Rosier estaba muy desilusionado, en su momento se había sumado a los mortífagos para luchar una causa que creía justa… pero las cosas no habían sido como él las había imaginado… la jerarquía entre las filas del Señor Oscuro era muy rígida… ¿por qué tenía que someterse a los antojos de Lucius Malfoy? Pero tampoco podía renegar de los mortífagos… al señor Oscuro no le gustaban los desertores.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba que lo desafiaran… podría habérselo ordenado directamente… pero eso habría significado que más tarde tuviera que justificar su decisión ante el Señor Oscuro… y últimamente no contaba con toda la estima de otros tiempos… la traición de su hijo le había hecho perder muchos puntos. En este caso prefería apelar a la diplomacia.

—Porque te conviene y va a resultarte ventajoso.

—No entiendo qué ventaja pueda aportarme el que mi hijo tenga al enemigo del Señor Oscuro como entrenador.

—La ventaja vendría por otro lado…

Rosier lo miró con desconcierto.

—Si tu hijo vuelve al equipo, el mío capitalizará el crédito por haber salvado al equipo de Potter. El vínculo entre Potter y mi hijo se fortificará. Las posibilidades de Greyback de ponerle las manos encima disminuirán dramáticamente… y eso te dejaría el camino libre de obstáculos.

Rosier no dijo nada. A nadie le había contado de su atracción por el licántropo… ¿Cómo se había enterado Lucius?

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Lucius… —articuló finalmente.

—Oh, vamos, Evan… Sabemos tan bien como vos que hace años que suspirás por el licántropo.

Era cierto…

—¿Sabemos? ¿Quién más aparte de vos?

—Severus naturalmente. Es posible que el Señor Oscuro también lo sepa… pero mientras no interfiera con sus planes no creo que haga nada al respecto.

—Lo que no veo es la ventaja que podría obtener yo… Greyback nunca me ha prestado atención todos estos años.

—Te puedo asegurar que vamos a lograr que abra los ojos y se dé cuenta…

¿Realmente tenía Lucius alguna forma de conseguir que Greyback se fijara en él? Las actividades de su hijo con Potter podían ganarle un castigo en el futuro… pero no sería nada serio seguramente… y la posible recompensa bien valía correr el riesgo…

—Te escucho…

oOo

Harry avanzaba todavía medio dormido por el pasillo hacia la primera clase del día. De repente fue asaltado por una tromba bajita que la abrazó estrechamente y se despachó farfullando un montón de cosas seguidas… incomprensibles para su mente que no había alcanzado ni la mitad de su grado de lucidez habitual.

Intervino Ron.

—Va a ser mejor que lo sueltes, Andrew. Ya le comunicaré yo la novedad cuando esté bien despierto. Ahora sería inútil tratar de que te entienda.

Andrew asintió y partió corriendo con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry confundido. Todos a su alrededor reían.

—Nada, cumpa, no te inquietes. Andrew vino a contarte que no vas a perder ninguno de los jugadores de tu equipo.

—¿Andrew? ¡Andrew!

—Demasiado tarde… a estas alturas ya debe de estar en la otra punta del castillo.

Hubo más risas… Harry suspiró resignado y más alerta. Bueno… aparentemente las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

Hermione cruzó una mirada con un Draco muy divertido por la escena. Ella le dibujó un "gracias" mudo con los labios.

oOo

—Harry, ¿podríamos hablar? —preguntó Hermione de camino a la clase de Defensa.

—Sí, claro… no tenés que pedirme permiso, Hermione.

—Sin que nos oigan los demás… —precisó ella.

—De acuerdo…

Harry asintió y disminuyeron la marcha para permitir que los otros se le adelantaran.

—Fue Draco el que consiguió la reintegración de Andrew al equipo.

—¿¡Cómo?!

—Le escribió a su padre… pero no le mandó la carta… —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione— Se la dio a Snape para que se la llevara.

Harry no sabía qué pensar… ¿debía agradecerle a Malfoy su intervención salvadora o debía retarlo por haberlo desobedecido una vez más?

—Harry, lo hizo por vos…

—¿Y vos cómo podés saberlo? —le preguntó él con una nota de celos en la voz.

—Quiere cumplir bien con su rol de veela. Es mucho más cabal y recto de lo que yo pensaba.

—Hermione… Malfoy es un maestro cuando se trata de engatusar a quien sea.

—No creas que soy de las que se dejan engañar así como así. Estás insultando mi inteligencia, Harry. —agregó indignada.

Harry sonrió al verle la expresión ofendida.

—Está bien, contame…

—Sabe de Sirius.

Harry se detuvo de golpe. —¿¡Vos se lo contaste?! —exclamó con un tono lleno de reproche.

—¡Claro que no! Lo descubrió por su cuenta, según me dijo fue cuando el "profesor" los encontró esa noche en el pasillo.

—¿Y qué más…?

—Me dijo que no iba a hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a su compañero.

Caminaron unos instantes en silencio.

—¿Por qué recién me lo decís ahora?

—Porque creo que él se merece un pequeño gesto de tu parte por todos los esfuerzos que está haciendo para que la relación entre ustedes funcione. Harry… vos estuviste admirable al haberlo aceptado… pero el resto de tu actitud… Da la impresión de que siempre lo rechazás… y si las cosas siguen así vas a terminar matándolo de a poco.

—¿Y vos ya pensaste en algún "pequeño gesto" en particular? —preguntó Harry ignorando el resto de lo que ella había dicho.

—Pensé que podías darle una sorpresa permitiéndole que vea a sus padres… mañana en Hogsmeade.

—Es muy peligroso.

—No creo que sea para tanto… y yo me ofrezco para supervisar el encuentro.

Harry reflexionó un momento. Habría aurores… miembros de la orden, sus padres… ¿por qué no? Y sería una buena forma de agradecerle por lo de Andrew… _y por el masaje…_ aunque eso último no era necesario que Hermione lo supiera.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por él?

—Aprendí a conocerlo. Creo que es inteligente, encantador y con mucho sentido del humor.

—¡Te enamoraste de él! —exclamó él riendo… pero la nota de celos seguía flotando en el tono.

—Así es… y he decidido quitártelo. —dijo ella riendo a su vez— Entonces… ¿aceptás?

—Oh… está bien… pero no importa lo que digas… nunca me vas a convencer de que este tipo tiene sentido del humor.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida… y los dos apuraron el paso para alcanzar a los demás.

oOo


	14. Agresión

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 14 – Agresión**

El Slytherin, que habitualmente era tan impasible, estaba furioso, decepcionado, triste, abatido, ardiente de ira… y habría podido continuar con la lista indefinidamente.

El Gryffindor, por muy tentador que le resultara era un tozudo, un imbécil, un cretino, un egoísta, un ingrato… y habría podido seguir con la lista indefinidamente.

Draco no había podido poner en práctica el plan que había trazado… Como todos los días estaba sentado al lado de su compañero para el desayuno… ¡Potter no había ido a su habitación la noche anterior! ¡Había osado faltar justo la noche en la que tenía que reforzar el vínculo! Todos los viernes a la noche… obligación que hasta el momento nunca le había llevado más de diez minutos. ¡Cuánto romanticismo! Si no hubiese sido su veela, ¡Draco le habría vendido el soplo a Rita Skeeter! ¡Que todos leyeran en El Profeta de lo deplorable de su técnica amatoria! ¡Y encima le había prohibido hacer compras por catálogo… ya no podía darse los lujos y gustos a los que estaba acostumbrado y que en parte le hubiesen servido de compensación!

Potter no se había presentado la noche anterior. ¿Se había olvidado? ¿O lo había ignorado a propósito? ¡¿Ignorarlo a él, el gran Malfoy?! ¡Un ultraje! ¡¿Pero por quién lo tomaba?! Ah, claro… por su veela, sobre cuya vida ejercía un control férreo y total.

Pero Draco estaba más furioso por otra razón. ¡Él había preparado una noche de seducción! ¡Con todos los chiches! Música suave, luces tenues, perfumes cautivadores, vituallas exquisitas, vino fragante, juguetes eróticos para hacerle conocer a su compañero placeres inusitados…

¡Pero El Que Sobrevivió no se había dignado a hacerse presente! ¡Había faltado a la noche más importante de la vida de Draco! ¡Lo había dejado plantado… esperando en vano! Y con un gato como único consuelo… un gato que había sabido apreciar las bondades del caviar y del salmón ahumado… Potty no tenía quizá belleza física pero sí buen paladar… ¡todo lo contrario de su homónimo humano!

Draco miró de soslayo a su compañero que en ese instante bebía un sorbo de su té… con los ojos cerrados como todos los días… ¡Cuánto le habría gustado hundirle la cabeza en el bol de _porridge_ hasta ahogarlo! ¿Cuánto tardarían los otros en darse cuenta de que estaba muerto y no dormido? Pffss… probablemente un montón… ¡tendría tiempo suficiente de huir para ir a ocultarse a alguna isla paradisíaca perdida en medio del Pacífico! Suspiró exasperado; ciertamente nunca haría algo así… pero al menos podía darse el gusto de fantasear al respecto.

Hermione lo miraba preocupada, ¿qué había hecho Harry para contrariar hasta tal punto a su veela?

Llegaron las lechuzas. Hermione recibió el diario pero lo dejó a un lado sin abrirlo. Draco frunció el ceño inquisitivo, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza como toda respuesta. ¿Es que acaso todos se habían puesto en contra de él? ¡Era inadmisible! Y para peor, una hora más tarde todos iban a ir a Hogsmeade para pasarla bien… y estaría obligado a seguir fielmente a su compañero… adondequiera se le antojara ir a Potter… ¡todo apuntaba a que la jornada en perspectiva iba a ser espantosa…!

oOo

Harry daba gracias de poder fingir su habitual catatonia matinal sin llamar demasiado la atención. Con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor… pero por sobre todo se ahorraba tener que mirar al veela muy, muy cabreado que tenía sentado a su lado. No era algo que pudiera reprocharle, tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado… ¡Harry se había comportado como un despreciable cobarde! ¡No había ido a reforzar el vínculo! ¡No había podido…! ¡No se había animado! ¡No habría sabido cómo actuar… después del deleitable derroche de sensualidad de la noche previa… no habría sabido manejarse en la situación. Pero su ausencia había repercutido evidentemente muy mal en su veela… algo que Harry no había tenido en cuenta.

Las cosas siempre eran tan complicadas para él. Él no había querido a Malfoy desde el principio… y sin embargo estaban casados. ¡Cuánto le habrían gustado relaciones románticas tiernas y apasionadas pero con su veela no habían sido sino frías y distantes! La culpa era sólo de él… él tenía control total de sus relaciones en la cama… y Malfoy había aceptado todo con docilidad… y Malfoy se había mostrado tan solícito para hacerlo sentir bien, dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos… y él había reaccionado como una adolescente pusilánime y pudibunda… no, Malfoy había usado otra palabra… mojigato lo había llamado.

Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro y entreabrió tentativamente un ojo, pero volvió a cerrarlo de inmediato. Tenía la impresión de que todos lo estaban observando… al menos había alcanzado a ver los ojos de Hermione clavados en el. Y para peor… una hora más tarde iban a estar todos en Hogsmeade divirtiéndose y a él le iba a tocar supervisar constantemente a su veela. ¡Todo apuntaba a que la jornada en perspectiva iba a ser horrible!

oOo

Más tarde en Hogsmeade…

—Harry… Draco y yo vamos a ir a lo de madame Puddifoot. Vos podés ir con Ron… yo me voy a encargar de vigilarlo.

—¿Por qué a ese nidito de enamorados, Hermione? —inquirió con una nota de celos.

—Harry… eh… por los reservados muy discretos… vos ya sabés por qué…

¡Pero qué imbécil! ¡Se había olvidado de la sorpresa! Asintió con la cabeza y partió con Ron hacia el negocio de quidditch…

Draco, que seguía muy enfurruñado, adoptó una expresión altanera. Naturalmente, la primera meta de esos dos descerebrados no podía ser otra que el negocio de quidditch… y con seguridad después irían a Zonko's y a Honeydukes… ¡De-plo-ra-ble! Bueno, él tenía que admitir que siempre se daba una vuelta por esos negocios… pero también a la tienda de libros, y la del apoticario… ¡un momento! ¿Hermione había dicho que lo iba a llevar a lo de madame Puddifoot? ¡Y él recién tomaba consciencia y se dejaba llevar por la nariz como si tal cosa!

—Hermione… me podrías decir por qué me estás llevando a este… eh… establecimiento?

—Para estar aislados de todos los demás, naturalmente. —respondió ella pronta y con soltura, al tiempo que sonría con picardía dejando flotar la duda…

—¿Aislados? ¿Pero no era que en Hogsmeade yo tenía que estar todo el tiempo cerca de Harry?

—Harry cambió de parecer…

Draco se enfadó incluso más, si cabe. ¡Había cambiado de parecer para evitarlo mejor! ¡Desconsiderado y ofensivo! Pero no pensaba darse por vencido… tarde o temprano Potter iba a tener que estar otra vez a solas con él… ¡Y ya le iba a enseñar que ésa no es forma de tratar a un Malfoy!

Entraron unos minutos después en el salón de té, Hermione saludó a la dueña y enfiló directo hacia el fondo del local. Draco alzó una ceja, ¿tenía acaso la costumbre de traer a ese lugar a sus conquistas? No parecía condecirse con el tipo de Hermione… pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para reflexionar… Hermione había corrido un poco la cortina de uno de los reservados y le hizo una seña para que se acercara… Draco quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

Sus padres sentados a la mesa bebiendo té. Lo invadió el pánico y reculó un paso. Hermione lo retuvo posándole una mano sobre el hombro.

—No te asustes, Draco… Harry está al tanto. Es una forma de agradecerte por haber salvado al equipo de quidditch… tomalo como un signo de confianza de su parte.

Draco se había quedado sin palabras.

—Draco, pasá y volvé a cerrar la cortina. Nadie debe vernos acá. Sería muy peligroso si el Señor Oscuro llegara a enterarse. Señorita Granger… —la invitó "espontáneamente" Lucius luego de que su mujer le dio un codazo discreto—… tome Ud. asiento, por favor.

—No, yo los voy a dejar solos en familia. Voy a estar sentada en otra mesa. Traje un libro para mantenerme entretenida.

—No es eso lo que habíamos convenido, señorita. —dijo Narcissa— Ud. debe estar presente para controlar…

—No va a hacer falta. Estoy segura de que Draco no hará nada que pueda lastimar a Harry. Me consta que es un veela respetuoso de las tradiciones. —dijo Hermione, los saludó con un breve gesto y los dejó solos.

Draco no había pronunciado ni una sílaba, estaba perplejo. ¡Harry le permitía reunirse con sus padres!

—Draco, mi ángel, estás muy turbado… ¿Severus no te había prevenido sobre este encuentro?

—Eh… no —logró articular con un suspiro.

—Quiso que fuera una sorpresa… agradable, espero. ¿No estás contento de vernos?

—Por supuesto, madre… pero es que me había hecho a la idea de que no podría volver a verlos nunca…

Narcissa lo abrazó y lo besó. Lucius le tomó una mano para confortarlo.

—¿Qué es toda esta historia con la sangresucia?

—¡Lucius! Tenemos la fortuna de poder ver a nuestro hijo, ¿y lo primero que le decís es un reproche?

Draco sonrió… su familia de siempre… su padre altivo haciendo gala de sus principios prejuiciosos y su madre tratando de morigerarlo un poco.

—Hasta hace poco nos aborrecíamos mutuamente… pero estos últimos días pude conocerla mejor… y te puedo asegurar, padre, que si ella hubiese sido de noble cuna… sería una bruja perfecta.

Se produjo un silencio tenso.

—Tu situación debe de ser mucho más angustiante de lo que yo había imaginado… si estás diciendo disparates como éste…

—No, padre… te aseguro que tiene excelentes cualidades…

—Te han pervertido, Draco… no hay cualidades que puedan equipararla con un sangrepura. —lo interrumpió Lucius con una mueca de desprecio y una expresión espantada por el cambio de actitud de su hijo.

—Weasley no vale ni la décima parte de lo que vale ella. —replicó Draco.

—Los Weasley no cuentan… son un caso aparte.

—¿Y qué me decís de Longbottom?

—Todos los Gryffindor son traidores a la sangre.

—¿Y qué me decís de algunos de mis amigos?

Lucius lo miró con desconcierto.

—Por más que los aprecie… conozco su nivel…

—No hemos venido para discutir. —lo interrumpió Narcissa.

—Perdón… soy un ingrato. —dijo Draco agachando la cabeza.

—Disculpame vos también. —dijo Lucius— No quiero contrariarte… estás en una situación muy difícil y si encontrás cierto… solaz… con esta… chica… me alegro por vos.

Draco lo miró sorprendido. Sabía muy bien cuánto debía de haberle costado a su padre decir eso.

—Gracias, padre.

—Contanos algo de tu vida en Hogwarts. —lo instó Narcissa animándolo.

—No mucho más de lo que el padrino ya les habrá contado… Tengo las mejores notas…

—Estamos muy orgullosos de vos.

—Ah… sí… tengo una mascota… un gatito.

—¿De dónde sacaste un gato? —preguntó Narcissa asombrada.

—Es la cría de la señora Norris.

—Eugh… ¿ese viejo felpudo sigue vivo… y todavía en edad de procrear?

—Hice algunas averiguaciones… tiene sangre de kneazle… por eso es tan longeva.

—Y a eso se debe también su habilidad para detectar a los alumnos merodeadores durante las noches. O a las parejitas furtivas…

—¿Te trae malos recuerdos, Lucius? —inquirió Narcissa burlona.

—¿Supongo que no querrás presentar una imagen cuestionable de nosotros delante de tu hijo? —preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa lúbrica. Narcissa se sonrojó.

Draco los observaba divertido. Era así como habrían tenido que ser las cosas entre Harry Potter y él. Tan diferentes uno del otro, pero unidos, pícaros y cáusticos a veces… pero enamorados.

Suspiró y retomó el tema del gato. —El gatito es realmente muy feo, todo negro y con el pelaje desordenado y parado como un erizo… ¿y adiviná cómo lo bauticé? ¡Potty!

Los tres se echaron a reír. Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de una explosión. Y luego muchos gritos… ¡un ataque! Sólo cabía una posibilidad: ¡Mortífagos!

Lucius se puso inmediatamente de pie. ¡¿Un ataque?! Pero…¡ era imposible! ¡¿Y no le habían avisado!? Cruzó una mirada muy preocupada con su mujer.

—¡Draco! ¡Salí por la puerta trasera y volvé inmediatamente a Hogwarts! Si el Señor Oscuro llegara capturarte te va a tomar como rehén para poder atraer a Potter a una trampa! ¡Andate ya mismo!

En ese momento se abrió la cortina.

—¡Cómo pudieron hacer algo así! —les recriminó Hermione.

—Le puedo jurar, señorita Granger, que nosotros no teníamos idea de que planearan un ataque… y nunca habríamos puesto a propósito a Draco en un peligro como éste.

Hermione pareció entender… no le habría extrañado que el objetivo primario del ataque fuera justamente la captura de Draco.

—Mi hijo debe volver sin demora a la escuela… yo haré todo lo posible para cubrirle la retirada.

Hermione asintió a hizo ademán de irse… pero una mano la retuvo del hombro. —Señorita Granger, le agradezco inmensamente que le haya facilitado las cosas a mi hijo…—Hermione asintió brevemente como toda respuesta y partió.

Draco ya había enfilado hacia la salida trasera. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Harry!

oOo

Corrió al azar buscando a su compañero pero escondiéndose y tratando en lo posible de pasar inadvertido. En un momento dobló en una esquina y había ya corrido un buen trecho cuando se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Se detuvo y giró sobre los talones para volver sobre sus pasos… ¡pero comprobó con desmayo que Fenrir Greyback estaba en la entrada al callejón! ¡Lo había visto! ¡Y estaba acercándosele! Tragó con dificultad. ¿¡Cómo había sido tan imbécil de meterse solo en una trampa como ésa!? ¡Y justo tenía que ser Greyback el que lo atrapara! ¡Quizá lo había localizado por el olor! Los licántropos tenían un olfato muy fino… y Greyback era también uno de los compañeros asignados por el Destino.

—Draco Malfoy… —murmuró Greyback.

Draco empezó a recular desesperado… Greyback se dio cuenta y se detuvo.

—No tengas miedo… sólo quiero hablarte…

Draco no dijo nada pero sus ojos se desorbitaban cada vez más de terror.

Greyback carraspeó sonoramente. —Quisiera… quisiera pedirte perdón por mi conducta inadmisible… en nuestro… primer contacto. Un joven tan noble como vos merece que se lo trate con el mayor de los respetos… lamentablemente estábamos por entonces muy cerca de la luna llena y los instintos del lobo tienden a apoderarse de mi mente y dominan mis acciones. Sé que no es una excusa suficiente… pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para compensarte por ese terrible error. Les he solicitado oficialmente a tus padres la autorización para poder cortejarte.

—Estoy unido a Potter… —le recordó Draco.

—Lo sé… y comprendo que lo hayas preferido a él… es joven, atractivo y muy poderoso… pero es también el blanco principal del Señor Oscuro, él le pondrá fin a sus días, probablemente más pronto que tarde. Yo voy a estar esperándote hasta entonces… para brindarte la vida que vos te merecés.

Mientras hablaba había ido acercándosele, Draco había quedado paralizado de miedo en el mismo lugar. Greyback le tomó una mano e hincó una rodilla en tierra observándolo con una mirada posesiva. Draco estaba atónito… y seguía muerto de miedo.

—Draco… me he dado cuenta de que ésta es la última oportunidad que tengo de poder compartir el resto de mi vida con alguien a quien pueda amar… el Destino no puede equivocarse… y si me ha señalado como tu compañero significa que algún día vos también vas a poder amarme… estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta… pero quiero rendirte mi lealtad desde este mismo instante, quiero llegar a ser el que te proteja, el que te defienda, el que haga feliz, quiero ser tu caballero hidalgo, tu fiel paladín. Haré todo lo necesario para mostrarme digno de vos y para ganarme tu amor.

Le posó un suave beso en la mano. Luego se la soltó, se incorporó y volvió a ponerse la máscara. Dio media vuelta y corrió a reunirse con los otros mortífagos, dejando detrás a un Draco pasmado, solo y desamparado en ese callejón desierto.

oOo

Desierto… quizá el callejón no había estado tan desierto…

Evan Rosier había seguido a Fenrir Greyback, cual fiel sombra protectora. Había llegado a la entrada del callejón unos segundos después que el licántropo. Y escondido en un umbral había sido testigo de toda la escena… que le había provocado sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado la declaración lo había hecho estremecer… los pálpitos de su corazón se aceleraron. él siempre lo había sabido… o intuido… al ser humano que licántropo abrigaba oculto en su interior… ese ser humano era el que se había mostrado y expresado en el callejón. Por el otro lado… a Evan le habría gustado mucho más ser él mismo el receptor de esa declaración.

Pero él no era más que el hombre de las sombras. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de confiarle sus sentimientos… y el licántropo nunca había reparado en la existencia de su admirador secreto. Y ahora… el Destino le había señalado un compañero veela… ¿cómo iba a poder rivalizar con Draco Malfoy? Sólo le quedaba la posibilidad de sufrir en silencio… y desear que su amado encontrara la felicidad al lado de otro… la idea del suicidio se había asomado en un instante, pero la había ahogado inmediatamente… tenía a Andrew y debía ocuparse de su porvenir.

Inundado de tristeza se había escurrido disimuladamente del callejón para seguir detrás de Greyback cuando partió.

oOo

Harry corría por las calles con la varita en alto esquivando los haces luminosos de las maldiciones. La sangre le bullía en la cabeza martilleándole las sienes... estaba desesperado de inquietud… ¡su veela estaba en peligro!

Cuando había estallado el combate, junto con otros miembros del ED, se había ocupado de poner a resguardo a los alumnos menores en la seguridad de los negocios al tiempo que los aurores formaban una barrera defensiva para contener a los mortífagos atacantes.

Se había cruzado con Hermione poco después y ella le había dicho que Draco iba a volver solo y por su cuenta a Hogwarts. Se había puesto tan furioso al saberlo que incluso Hermione había temblado de miedo… los ojos se le habían puesto rojos… La situación estaba más o menos bajo control… pero su compañero no estaba seguro.

¡Como podía ser tan imprudente… tan inconsciente! ¡Tenía que encontrarlo antes que los mortífagos! Cuando pasó por delante de la entrada al callejón alcanzó a ver de soslayo un destello platinado… suspiró aliviado. ¡Lo había ubicado!

Pero al mismo la ira de momentos antes se retornó de golpe. Fue con un tono muy agresivo que bramó: —¡Volvés conmigo ya mismo al castillo, Malfoy! ¡Yo te escolto!

Draco lo miró atónito unos segundos y luego reaccionó muy… pero que muy mal. ¡Era demasiado! ¡Incluso el hombre-lobo le tenía más respeto y consideración que el imbécil de su compañero! De repente él también se sentía invadido por la cólera… y liberó toda la tensión y el rencor que tenía acumulados.

—¡Basta de gritarme! ¡Basta de darme órdenes! ¡Basta de tratarme como si fuera menos que nada! ¡No soy tu esclavo ni tu elfo! ¡Incluso a los elfos los tratás mejor que a mí!

Con los puños apretados y el rostro colorado de rabia prosiguió imprecándolo descontroladamente.

—¡Pará de ignorarme como si no existiera! ¡Pará de encerrarme en un rincón aislado de todos! ¡Lo único que faltaría es que me tengas encerrado todo el día en un armario y que me dejes salir sólo para ir al baño!

Harry se puso lívido cuando oyó eso último.

—¡Basta de desconfiar de mí! ¡Yo soy tu veela! ¡Basta de odiarme! ¡Vos sos mi compañero! ¡Tenés la obligación de amarme! Aunque más no fuera un poco…

La voz se le quebró. Volteó la cabeza a un lado para esconder su angustia y desesperación y prosiguió murmurando como si hablara para sí mismo: —…pero me detestás… me despreciás… nunca debería haber aceptado unirme a vos… debería haber elegido a Greyback… quizá habría sido desdichado o quizá no… pero seguro que habría sido menos infeliz que con vos… ¡y no tendría que estar escuchando continuamente y de boca de todos la inmensa fortuna que tengo de estar con un ser tan noble y puro como Harry Potter!

Draco salió corriendo del callejón… ya no aguantaba más… quería llegar cuanto antes al castillo… necesitaba a su padrino… necesitaba refugio… consuelo… y paz…

oOo

Harry se había quedado helado, había perdido toda capacidad de reaccionar. Los ojos habían recuperado el color verde habitual… pero se le habían desorbitado de horror. La cabeza empezó a dolerle peor que nunca y el vacío en el pecho había retornado más profundo… más lancinante…

Draco había dicho que hubiera preferido a Greyback… Su veela lo había rechazado… Lágrimas amargas le iban cayendo por las mejillas… necesitaba consuelo… necesitaba apoyo… necesitaba a sus padres… Salió corriendo hacia el castillo… hacia el único bastión que podía aliviar el pesar de su corazón… que podía devolverle la paz…

oOo


	15. Traición

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 15 – Traición**

Snape regresaba de la habitación de Draco. Finalmente se había quedado dormido… gracias a la poción que su padrino, "inadvertidamente", había agregado al chocolate caliente.

Cuando su ahijado había entrado precipitadamente en el laboratorio con los rasgos desfigurados por el horror, supo de inmediato que algo terrible había pasado en Hogsmeade. ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado del ataque? Y al parecer a Lucius tampoco… ¿acaso había sido todo preparado para secuestrar a Draco?

Sirius lo esperaba sentado en el canapé cuando entró.

—Harry está muy mal, Severus…

—Ya me lo imaginaba… y Draco está igual o peor…

—¿Qué fue lo que te contó?

—Durante el ataque sorpresa, Greyback lo arrinconó solo en una calleja y le hizo una declaración por demás sorprendente… ¡una declaración de amor! Después apareció Harry y se comportó como "un bruto desaforado", palabras textuales. Draco explotó y le gritó de todo… cosas terribles que ya se arrepiente de haber pronunciado. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Harry? —preguntó Severus sentándose al lado de Sirius.

—Estaba muy trastornado y sólo fueron incoherencias… pero con lo que me decís empiezo a entender. No contestó a ninguna de las preguntas que le hice. Repetía una y otra vez… "dijo que habría preferido a Greyback".

—Duro debe de haberle sonado… desgarrante y muy dramático sin dudas, pero quizá no haya que preocuparse tanto, es posible que esta crisis constituya un primer paso para que empiecen a entenderse. Quizá Harry se dé cuenta finalmente que Draco tiene sentimientos… y sentimientos por él.

—Puede que tengas razón… pero esto pudo haber llegado a ser una catástrofe. Y gracias a Merlín que fue a buscarte al laboratorio… ¿y si hubiese venido acá? Habría terminado enterándose de todo y de la peor manera… esto se ha vuelto insostenible, Severus, tenés que contarle toda la verdad.

—Se va a sentir tan traicionado… pero creo que va a ser lo mejor… voy a pensarlo bien, quizá se me ocurra alguna forma para que le resulte menos traumático… ¿dónde está Harry?

—Acá, en su habitación. Le di una poción analgésica y debe de estar durmiendo… quiere quedarse a dormir acá los próximos días, ¿supongo que no tendrás inconveniente?

—Inconveniente, no… pero va a tener que ser muy cuidadoso con las idas y venidas. Para mí la noche todavía no terminó, tengo que cumplir una misión que me encomendó Lucius… quizá un whisky no me vendría mal.

oOo

En la mansión de los Lestrange, una hora más tarde…

Bellatrix trinaba de furia. Caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala despotricando, el hombre que estaba con ella había estado tratando de calmarla… pero sin éxito.

—¡Hace dos semanas que no me ha llamado para ninguna de las misiones!

—Por respeto a tu muy reciente viudez…

—¿Respeto? ¡Respeto! ¡Fue _él _el que me dejó viuda! —un relámpago de tristeza le cruzó los ojos… de inmediato la cólera volvió a adueñarse de su mirada— ¿Pero es que acaso no te das cuenta?... un ataque tan importante como éste a Hogsmeade… ¡y no me avisó! ¡Como si yo fuera…!

—Una mujer… —dijo el hombre. Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Yo hice mucho para ganarme mi lugar! ¡Me casé con Lestrange porque él me lo ordenó! ¡Acepté la Marca! ¡Me batí innumerables veces, con cuerpo y alma, para probar mi valía! ¡Soporté largos años en la cárcel!

—Sabés bien que eso no es suficiente…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Para él ningún puto servicio es suficiente!

—La grosería de nada sirve, Bella. Y no se condice con tu belleza.

—¡No quiero ser bella! ¡Quiero que me reconozcan mi valentía y mi utilidad!

—El Señor Oscuro te considera muy útil… para engendrar hijos… para asegurar la futura generación.

—¡Como a una gallina ponedora… sumisa a su marido! Un objeto decorativo, hermoso… ¡pero sin derecho a abrir la boca! ¡Eso quizá le venga bien a mi hermana pero a mí no!

—Narcissa no es así… y Lucius la trata como su igual… vos lo sabés muy bien.

—Sea como sea… ya no es posible… ¡y no quiero volver a casarme!

—El Señor Oscuro quiere que te cases con Rabastan y que le aportes por lo menos un vástago a la estirpe Lestrange.

—¡¿Incesto además?! ¡Es el hermano de mi difunto marido!

En efecto, Bellatrix Black, de casada Lestrange, había enviudado hacía poco. No había sido sino un matrimonio arreglado pero ella había aprendido a apreciar a su marido… él había sabido apoyarla y valorarla. Habían acordado desde el principio que no tendrían hijos de inmediato… él había aceptado, ella quería explotar su veta belicosa. Azkaban había hecho estragos con su cuerpo y con su mente. Rodolphus había sido muy paciente cuando escapó y regresó. Pasaron muchos meses hasta que pudo recuperarse aceptablemente. En la intimidad Rodolphus se había comportado tierno y apasionado, incluso cuando físicamente ella no había estado en su mejor forma. Luego, sin razón alguna, el Señor Oscuro le había matado el marido… para que les sirviera de ejemplo y amenaza a los otros mortífagos. Para que todos supieran que nadie era tan importante… que se podía deshacer de cualquiera de ellos cuando se le antojara… nadie era tan valioso… todos eran prescindibles. El Señor Oscuro dominaba a sus seguidores con puño de hierro.

El hombre la miró evaluándola. Hasta hacía poco la había considerado fría, cruel, pérfida, loca… pero Bellatrix sentía verdadera pena por la pérdida de su esposo. Todas las personalidades son muy complejas… nada es nunca sólo blanco o negro.

Bellatrix se detuvo de golpe. —Debe de haber tenido una razón poderosa para mantenerme a un lado en esta misión.

—¿Qué querés decir?

—A vos también te dejó afuera… y a Lucius… ¡porque somos parientes de Draco!

—Es posible… pero no podemos estar seguros; y afortunadamente Draco logró volver a la seguridad de Hogwarts y está protegido en la escuela. Quizá yo podría hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor… tengo una misión para vos.

—¿Peligrosa?

—Diría que muy peligrosa…

—Perfecto. —dijo ella con una mueca maligna.

—Tenés que arreglártelas para conseguir que Greyback beba tres gotas de una poción que te voy a proveer. —el hombre le tendió un frasquito de vidrio negro.

—¿Es veneno?

—No… es una creación mía… una especie de híbrido entre Veritaserum y un afrodisíaco… Es experimental… por lo tanto muy peligrosa… ¿te animarías?

—¡Greyback no es más que un licántropo! —gritó ella con desprecio.

—Y sin embargo… tenía la impresión de que otros licántropos tenían cierta influencia sobre vos… que no te provocaban desdén precisamente… más bien una atracción no muy propia en una viuda tan reciente.

—¡Pero Greyback es un ser despreciable! —bramó ella para disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Todos deberían tener una segunda oportunidad… ¿no es así, _ma chérie_?

—¡Merlín! De tanto frecuentar al viejo chiflado… ¡parece que terminó inculcándote sus ideas disparatadas!

Snape se limitó a alzar una ceja… pero la última frase de Bellatrix había sido sin dudas pronunciada como un insulto.

oOo

En un sitio lejano y siempre apartado de las miradas curiosas…

Tenía un sueño muy agitado. Daba vueltas hacia un lado y hacia el otro arrugando cada vez más las sábanas. El sudor le perlaba la piel… podría haberse supuesto que tenía una pesadilla. No era así, sin embargo. Más bien todo lo contrario. La creatura, medio humana, medio bestia, sufría… o disfrutaba… de los efectos de una poción que le habían vertido en el vaso de whisky unas horas antes.

Fenrir acarició los flancos del hombre que se sometía gustoso a sus deseos… era delicioso sentir esa piel pálida y tersa contra la suya. De pronto, con brutalidad repentina, tomó apoyo en las caderas y lo empaló implacable. Su amante chilló pero de inmediato movió las caderas para que la penetración se profundizara. Era una forma de aceptación… el licántropo se excitó incluso más… y se dejó llevar por sus instintos acometiendo impiadoso. Su amante gimió su nombre y luego lo gritó… si había notas de dolor en su voz eran mucho más potentes las de deleite… y Greyback se sintió inundado de placer.

Arremetió con brío con una serie de ciclos cortos y brutales. Luego se retiró casi por completo, esperó un segundo y volvió a envainarse en el canal estrecho y ardiente. Su amante respondió con un largo gimoteo erótico. Eso incrementó su excitación… Su amante sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro, descontrolado, los cabellos oscuros le rozaban los hombros.

Fenrir incrementó la violencia y la velocidad, pistoneando con mayor ímpetu, su amante arqueó la espalda estremeciéndose. Bajó la cabeza y sepultó la cara en las mechas oscuras. ¿Oscuras? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¡Poco importaba! ¡Los dos ardían de gozo! Su amante comenzó a estremecerse al borde del éxtasis y se estrechó alrededor de su verga al alcanzar el clímax… entregándose por completo. Fenrir también empezó a temblar, irrefrenablemente ante el inminente orgasmo… nunca antes el sexo había sido así de delicioso, así de increíble…

Se despertó jadeante sobre las sábanas arrugadas y húmedas… solo.

Un sueño… sólo había sido un sueño… y sin embargo… sueños así eran los que habría querido tener todas las noches. El amante de su sueño no le había tenido miedo a su violencia animal, a su naturaleza bestial… todo lo contrario… lo había aceptado gozoso y se le había entregado sin reservas… así era como lo quería. ¡Él era el alfa de ese hombre! Pero no había sido Draco Malfoy… no… no con esos cabellos oscuros… ¿Quién era el hombre que había logrado desplazar al veela de sus sueños?

oOo

Varios días habían pasado desde el ataque a Hogsmeade. Afortunadamente no había habido muertos… pero sí muchos heridos. La atmósfera en Hogwarts era más bien sombría… pero poco a poco las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad.

Harry y Draco hasta el momento no habían intercambiado siquiera una palabra. Y no hablaban con nadie… y no sonreían tampoco… y apenas si comían. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ellos pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Severus habían intentado hablarles… a cada uno por su lado… pero no habían tenido éxito… los dos permanecieron encerrados en su mutismo.

Esa mañana no era distinta de las precedentes.

Draco desgranaba una tostada y se llevaba alguno que otro trocito a la boca, pero incluso esos bocados minúsculos le resultaban difíciles de tragar. ¿Cómo había podido decirle tales cosas a su compañero? ¿Cómo había podido causarle tanto mal? Harry terminaría detestándolo… rechazándolo… y eso lo mataría. Por primera vez desde la unión empezó a temer por su vida. Bebió un sorbo de su té.

Harry tenía la vista fija en el plato. No se atrevía a mirar a su veela, ni siquiera de reojo. Y sin embargo era preciso que hablara con él, que le demandara una explicación. ¡Se negaba a aceptar que todo fuera culpa suya! ¡El había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido! Y aceptar la unión le había provocado grandes sufrimientos… terribles dolores de cabeza y un torturante vacío en el corazón.

Hermione los observaba muy preocupada. Ron, a su lado, parecía más bien exasperado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien deliberadamente se privara de consumir alimento? Se volvió hacia ella.

—Deciles algo, Hermione… lo que sea… a vos te van a escuchar. No pueden seguir así sin comer nada.

—Son lo suficientemente mayores para decidir qué y cuánto comer.

Ron bufó irritado. —Pero éstos parecen estar participando en un campeonato de anorexia… y los dos van a compartir el primer puesto en el podio… eso sí, la entrega de las medallas va a ser póstuma.

oOo

Volando sobre su escoba, Harry le mostró una vez más a Andrew cómo hacer en el aire una gambeta algo complicada… siempre había disfrutado enseñándole pero ese día habría preferido estar en la cama, a oscuras y en silencio… el sol brillaba esplendente sobre el campo de quidditch y eran muchos los gritos entusiastas que se oían…

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la tribuna, Draco estaba en su lugar habitual, la cabeza baja, concentrado en su dibujo… el dolor de cabeza se le agudizó más en ese momento.

oOo

Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó, Harry voló y aterrizó frente a la tribuna. Apoyó la escoba en el parapeto que la separaba del campo de juego. Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo.

Ron ya no soportaba la situación… demasiadas cosas no dichas… decidió que había que provocar alguna reacción, la que fuera… cualquier cosa que sirviera para quebrar el silencio.

—Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que dibujás durante el entrenamiento?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Seguramente a tu compañero… en todas las posiciones. —agregó intencionado y con un guiño cómplice.

Draco se había sonrojado… bueno, al menos una reacción.

—Mostrámelos…

—¡No!

—Ron, dejalo tranquilo. —dijo Harry que estaba guardando las pelotas en la caja.

—Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo? No se va morir por mostrármelos.

Ron avanzó hacia Draco… no le importaba que Harry se enojara si lograba que reaccionara para defender a su compañero.

—Ron, ¡basta!

Ron estiró un brazo y amagó a quitarle los folios que sostenía en la mano. Draco reaccionó muy mal y le dio un violento empujón. Ron tambaleó, reculó… y terminó cayéndose encima de la escoba de Harry… que se partió en dos. Ron se puso de pie de inmediato, rojo de vergüenza… la movida le había salido pésima. Harry iba a ponerse furioso… Draco tenía los ojos desorbitados de horror.

Harry se agachó, juntó con calma los dos pedazos de la escoba y los metió en su bolso.

—Draco… vení conmigo. —ordenó y partió sin esperar respuesta en dirección al castillo. Draco lo siguió en silencio.

oOo

Harry le dio al león la contraseña, la puerta se abrió y entró. Dejó caer el bolso al suelo, se sacó los guantes y los arrojó sobre el escritorio.

—Perdón… lo siento mucho… no lo hice a propósito.

—Ya lo sé… yo estaba ahí y vi todo lo que pasó. Pero no es por eso que estoy acá.

—¿Y entonces por qué?

—Voy a pedirle a Dumbledore que disuelva el vínculo…

—¡No es posible! ¡El vínculo es definitivo!

—Tu situación es excepcional, tenés dos compañeros posibles… siendo ése el caso debe de ser posible disolver el vínculo… puesto que te queda otra alternativa…

Apenas terminó de pronunciar la frase sintió un mordisco feroz del monstruo de los celos.

Ideas contradictorias se cruzaban y combatían en su cabeza.

_¡Nunca, nunca voy a dejarle mi veela a ese licántropo!_

_Sí, es preciso… Draco es infeliz con vos._

—¿Harry…?

—¿Sí…? —suspiró en respuesta y alzó la cabeza.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que te dije… no pensaba con coherencia en ese momento, estaba muy alterado por el ataque. No prefiero a Greyback… no quiero ir con él… quiero quedarme con vos.

Harry tenía la cabeza hacia un lado, evitaba mirarlo. No podía mirarlo… actuó por impulso repentino, recogió su bolso y abandonó precipitadamente el cuarto.

Draco quedó solo y desamparado… los ronroneos de Potty como único consuelo.

oOo

Harry también lo evitó esa noche y durante todo el día siguiente. La tensión a su alrededor era constante, ni siquiera sus amigos se animaban a hablarle. Y para peor era viernes… Tres horas más tarde iba a tener que ir a la habitación de Draco. El viernes anterior ya había faltado… a la noche obligada para la consolidación del vínculo. No podía faltar nuevamente… la vida de su veela correría peligro. Se sentía pésimo, desgarrado por el estrés. Tenía que hacer algo para distenderse siquiera un poco… ¡volar! Sí, eso… iba a ir a volar una media hora antes de la cena, eso ayudaría a despejarle la cabeza… le permitiría distenderse.

Tomó su equipo y la escoba que Sirius le había prestado hasta que pudieran comprar otra y enfiló en dirección al campo de quidditch. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no tenía los guantes… habían quedado en la habitación de Draco… Draco debía de estar estudiando con Hermione en la biblioteca… iría a buscarlos…

Entró en la habitación y la recorrió rápidamente con la mirada, ¿dónde los había dejado? Ah, sí, allí estaban… sobre el escritorio. Se acercó y los recuperó. Ya se decidía a salir cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. ¡Su álbum de fotos! En la cama sobre la almohada… ¿qué hacía su álbum en la habitación de Draco? Sospechas de complots y de chantaje le invadieron de repente la cabeza.

Dio un par de pasos hasta la cama para recuperar su propiedad, el gato saltó de inmediato bufando agresivo para impedírselo. A pesar de que se debatía con furia, Harry logró agarrarlo y lo depositó en suelo.

¡Draco iba a tener que darle una muy buena explicación…! Pero al alzar el álbum se dio cuenta de que no era el suyo. Tenía un dragón verde en relieve grabado en la tapa y las letras D. M., era el álbum de Draco.

Experimentó un estremecimiento de culpa por haber pensado mal de su veela. ¡Realmente se estaba volviendo paranoico! Ya estaba por devolverlo a su lugar pero vaciló… sintió una punzada de curiosidad malsana que lo taladraba, un ansia terrible de ver las fotos que guardaba el álbum en su interior.

Y sin embargo le parecía que estaba mal, que no tenía derecho… pero… ¿y si hubiera sido Draco el que hubiera encontrado su diario? ¿qué habría hecho? Abrirlo y hojearlo, naturalmente… bueno, eso era lo que él iba a hacer. Se sentó en la cama y depositó el tomo sobre sus rodillas… el gato seguía bufándole con saña… no le prestó atención… apartó los últimos jirones de culpa y lo abrió.

La primera foto era de Draco bebé, a los pocos días de haber nacido seguramente, completamente peladito y con los ojos cerrados. No era muy diferente de cualquier otro bebé recién nacido. Dio vuelta la página.

El señor y la señora Malfoy sostenían a un Draco de unos cuantos meses. Era muy parecida a una foto de sus padres sosteniéndolo a él. Tuvo una sensación incómoda… se apresuró a dar vuelta la página. Fue peor. El primer cumpleaños… soplando la velita que coronaba una gran torta. Era adorable… lo intentaba varias veces sin lograrlo, Lucius que lo sostenía desde atrás "lo ayudaba" con un leve movimiento de varita. El nene aplaudía con entusiasmo por el triunfo y reía orgulloso. Luego la escena recomenzaba.

Las páginas siguientes iban mostrándolo a medida que crecía. Los primeros pasos guiado por sus padres… montado sobre el bastón de Lucius como si fuera una escoba… su papá lanzándolo y abarajándolo en el aire, haciéndolo reír a mares… su primera verdadera escoba, que cabalgaba con alegría y algo de aprensión también… otros cumpleaños… en el de seis mostraba una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dos dientes… otras, ya más grande con amigos, Harry pudo reconocer a Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle…

Harry seguía dando vuelta las páginas sin poder detenerse, hipnotizado por esos episodios de la vida de su veela que se iban desplegando ante sus ojos. El día de la partida a Hogwarts en primer año, flanqueado por sus padres, se veía muy orgulloso pero había un cierto relumbrar de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Había otras fotos en la estación, pero correspondían a años más avanzados. También otras durante la Copa Mundial, en el palco con el ministro… otras con algunos de los jugadores, una con Krum. La última de las fotos era una con su madre, el día de la boda… los dos sonreían pero con los ojos tristes.

Toda una vida en unas cuantas fotos… suspiró profundamente… el malestar se le había ido incrementado a medida que pasaba las páginas… no sabía por qué… o quizá no quería saber por qué.

Con delicadeza cerró el álbum. El gatito había vuelto a subirse a la cama y se le había sentado al lado, había depuesto la agresividad y ronroneó satisfecho cuando Harry lo acarició.

—Por suerte ya no te mostrás tan arisco como hace un rato. —sintió un leve estremecimiento en el pecho.

—Draco supo ver desde el principio lo que se ocultaba detrás de tu supuesta agresividad. —suspiró, devolvió el libro a su lugar, se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta. Tenía que hablar con Hermione…

oOo

Encontró a Hermione en la biblioteca en su lugar habitual trabajando… sola.

—¿Y Draco?

—La profesora McGonagall lo llamó hace unos minutos, quería hablar con él por un deber.

—Bueno, mejor así…

—Harry, ¿te sentís bien?

—En realidad no…

—¿Los dolores de cabeza?

—Sí… bueno no, no es eso.

—¿Querés que te acompañe al ala hospitalaria?

—No, no es algo que madame Pomfrey pueda curar.

—¿Querés contarme?

—Es que no sé qué decirte…

—¿Por qué no empezás diciéndome cuál es la razón por la que viniste a buscarme?

—Estuve en la habitación de Draco…

—Es la segunda vez que lo llamás Draco… ¿ya no es más Malfoy? —preguntó maliciosa.

—Sí, Draco… y vi unas fotos de él…

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por el rostro de Hermione. Ya se imaginaba lo que seguiría… finalmente Harry había tomado consciencia. Y como lo conocía bien sabía que la culpa lo iba a hacer sufrir terriblemente. Convenía distender la situación con una nota de humor.

—Fotos muy comprometedoras, supongo.

Harry sonrió apenas, una sonrisa débil… pero sonrisa al fin.

—Fotos con su familia… Fui a su habitación para recoger mis guantes, ayer me los había dejado ahí. Fue entonces que vi el álbum, sobre la almohada. Al principio creí que se trataba del mío.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… no se me había ocurrido que Draco pudiera tener fotos de familia…

—Harry, Draco es una persona como cualquier otra. Y en su momento también fue chico… un nene que jugaba, y que a veces lloraba y quería que le hicieran mimos… no me extrañaría que incluso ahora tenga un juguetito o un muñeco, el más querido de todos, escondido en el fondo de su baúl.

—Yo le quité todo eso. —dijo Harry retomando su confesión— Es por eso que debe de hojear seguido el álbum para sentirse cerca de ellos.

Hermione suspiró. Iba a ser muy difícil para él… pero una vez que lo admitiera… quizá las cosas cambiaran para mejor.

—Sí, Harry… en tu cabeza prevaleció la imagen de Slytherin… de hijo de mortífago… pasa lo mismo con vos, casi todos ven en vos la imagen del perfecto Salvador…

Harry cruzó con ella una mirada desolada.

—Hermione… ¿soy un monstruo entonces?

—No, Harry… pero estas últimas semanas estuviste ciego por los prejuicios. Hiciste lo posible por protegerte… pero de esa manera levantaste una barrera entre ustedes dos…

—Así que soy ciego e injusto.

—Sos humano, Harry… todos no equivocamos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora para remediarlo?

—Va a resultar difícil… no quiero mentirte. Sobre todo porque vos le seguís ocultando cosas… cosas importantes que pueden profundizar la separación entre ustedes. Pero Draco es inteligente… se va a enojar al principio pero terminará comprendiendo… ¡pero vos vas a tener que poner de tu parte!

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Hermione lo observaba con atención… lo vio desazonarse, dolerse cada vez más… había desviado la mirada hacia la ventana y miraba al cielo tornasolado en el que lentamente se iban acumulando nubes oscuras…

Tantos errores, tantas cosas no dichas… Había privado a un chico de su edad de sus padres y de sus amigos… lo había hecho sufrir… lo había hecho sentirse huérfano aunque sus padres siguieran vivos… y él sabía mucho sobre lo que es saberse huérfano, ¡cuántas veces había ansiado el haber podido crecer con sus padres a su lado! También le había cercenado la libertad… él también sabía lo triste que es no tener opciones en la vida… lo había privado de su vida, una vida que tenía casi al alcance de la mano pero de la que no podía disfrutar… ¡el suplicio de Tántalo corregido y actualizado!

Todo lo que había sufrido con los Dursley no había servido para hacerlo más comprensivo… al contrario, parecía haber acentuado en él la indiferencia y la agresividad, había impuesto un montón de reglas para defenderse de un peligro que en realidad nunca había existido. El Gryffindor prístino y puro, al que todos reconocían y reverenciaban como Salvador… se había transformado sin darse cuenta en un verdugo… pero nadie se lo había reprochado, más bien al contrario. ¡Cuánto debían de detestarlo los amigos de Draco… y los padres de Draco! ¡Cuánto debía de odiarlo Draco mismo!

El corazón se le estrujó incluso más. En su momento las reglas que había impuesto le parecieron justificadas, eficaces, seguras… pero habían sido un error terrible. Se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante… de que Draco era un chico como él.

¡Y había más y peor…! La reflexión repentina le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada. Se sintió recorrido por estremecimientos incontrolables. Las relaciones íntimas… ¿cómo debía considerarlas enfocándolas desde la nueva perspectiva? Él había estado convencido de que había hecho todo bien, tal como lo describían los libros. No había habido romanticismo entre ellos, pero eso era algo que Draco probablemente ya habría anticipado. Él era el que solicitaba el vínculo, él era el que tenía interés en que se estableciera. Harry se había limitado a aceptar… y a adaptarse a la situación. La primera vez había tenido mucho miedo, debía reconocerlo, y se había puesto más agresivo que lo necesario… ¡pero había sido la primera vez para él, pero no para Draco! ¿Y la frialdad en las relaciones? ¡También se había equivocado en eso…? ¿…adjudicándosela a la supuesta frigidez de su compañero? No debía tratar de encontrarse disculpas o justificaciones… debía drenar todo el absceso… ése era el momento para dejar salir el pus… Volvió la vista hacia Hermione que lo observaba en silencio.

—Hermione… —empezó a decir con renuencia, le resultaba tan difícil hablar de eso— …las relaciones sexuales, en las que uno de la pareja le permite al otro hacerle lo que quiera… pero sin sentir nada o peor… sintiendo desagrado… ¿Cómo se la llamaría a una situación así?

—Harry… —respondió ella, también con reticencia. Sabía que lo que iba a decirle lo iba hacer añicos, más de lo que ya estaba. Pero era el momento de decir las cosas claramente, sin eufemismos. Era lo que Harry quería oír por más doloroso que le resultara.

—…según el Código Penal: _"Todo acto de penetración sexual, de cualquier naturaleza que fuere, cometido sobre la persona de otro individuo mediante violencia, coacción, amenaza o sorpresa constituye violación"_

—Coacción… —repitió Harry— La cuestión de ser un veela… ¿podría considerarse una coacción?

—No, propiamente… pero contando sólo con dos posibilidades y siendo Greyback una de ellas… cierto es que se vio muy presionado _por las circunstancias_ para elegirte a vos.

—En definitiva… yo lo forcé con la venia de todos… y las felicitaciones incluso.

—Mejor considerémoslo desde otra óptica… el Destino no se equivoca al elegir el compañero de un veela… se presume que automáticamente ese compañero resultará ser tierno, apasionado, protector, solícito… enamorado… en una palabra.

—¿Automáticamente?

—Aparentemente… y una vez más… vos constituís un caso especial…

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, Hermione?

—Vos no le resultas indiferente a Draco… aunque de eso estés convencido. Ya te había dicho que no va a resultar fácil, pero no todo está perdido todavía. Un veela siempre es muy paciente con su compañero. Está en su naturaleza… hacer todo lo posible para que su compañero sea feliz, de lo contrario se hace daño a sí mismo. Si vos le demostraras que lo deseás… el resto se desarrollará naturalmente. El quid es… ¿vos lo deseás?

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente, lo que por sí mismo ya era una respuesta.

—He tenido sueños…

—¡Mejor que mejor! ¡Las cosas se van a solucionar, te lo aseguro! Él también debe de soñar con vos. Los veela tienden a tener sueños… muy pícaros… con su compañero como protagonista. —le señaló Hermione con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que tengo mucho que pensar… solo… nos vemos en la cena.

Se puso de pie y salió algo precipitadamente de la biblioteca, ya muy inmerso en sus reflexiones. Se chocó ligeramente contra el hombro de otro alumno en el umbral, farfulló una excusa rápida y siguió su camino sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

El alumno en cuestión levantó una ceja escéptica y lo observó alejarse ajeno a todo. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a su compañero?

oOo

Draco había mantenido una charla muy seria con Hermione unos minutos después. Ella no le había explicitado demasiado las cosas, pero le había dado a entender que Harry se empezaba a dar cuenta de que había actuado equivocadamente y que iba a tratar de encontrar alguna forma para subsanar sus errores.

Draco se aceptaba como veela, era su destino… debía apoyar y sostener a su compañero en cualquiera fuera la circunstancia… incluso si su compañero no se interesaba demasiado por él. Debía contentarse igual, de lo contrario terminaría siendo peor para él mismo. Sí lo rechazaba le quedaba la alternativa Greyback… o una lenta agonía. Un compañero indiferente pero protector no estaba tan mal… era algo que debía agradecerle incluso.

Y sin embargo la situación le provocaba pesar. Draco habría preferido otra cosa… la fría indiferencia resultaba muy poco. ¿Y a qué se debía? Él había aceptado todo… Potter debería tener con él otro tipo de actitud… o al menos debería darle alguna explicación…

Reconocía que él debería haber puesto en juego sus armas de seducción desde la primera noche… pero había estado muy trastornado entonces y esa alternativa sólo se le había ocurrido más adelante. Debía reconocer que en esencia Harry era una persona tierna y fiel con casi todos… también podía llegar a ser así con él… sólo hacia falta que Draco procurara… "domesticarlo". Si bien era cierto que Harry también tenía sus prejuicios… contra los Slytherins, uno de ellos… pero los había dejado de lado cuando de entrenar a los Slytherins de primero se había tratado.

¡Tenía que ir a buscarlo! ¡Tenía que hablar con él! ¡Tenía que tratar!

Se detuvo de repente en mitad del pasillo… ¿adónde habría ido Harry?

Le contestó una voz desde atrás que lo hizo sobresaltar un poco.

—El señor Potter marchó en dirección a la orilla del lago.

—Gracias… señor Filch… —logró articular Draco.

—A su servicio… —replicó Filch y se alejó sin esperar más respuesta.

¡El lago! ¡Claro! Hacia allí se encaminó sin perder un segundo. Lo avistó sentado debajo del sauce llorón. Se le acercó con sigilo. Lo observó unos instantes en silencio. Tenía que hablarle… pero sentía cierta aprensión… ¿y si reaccionaba mal?

—Harry… —se animó finalmente con voz muy suave— Harry… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿¡Y a vos qué puede importarte?! —fue el ladrido que recibió como respuesta.

_¡Mierda y mierda!,_ se recriminó Harry, mal iba a poder arreglar las cosas si reaccionaba así. ¡Pero tenía tanto miedo de herirlo una vez más! ¡Draco estaría mucho mejor sin él!

—Vos sos mi compañero… —retomó Draco vacilante— Debo tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que no seas infeliz…

—¿Para que no sea infeliz? No es eso lo que yo quiero, yo quiero ser feliz… "no ser infeliz" no me alcanza.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que seas feliz? —preguntó Draco sin hacer caso de la agresividad del tono de Harry.

—¡Desaparecé completamente de mi vida! ¡Dejame solo! ¡Nunca debería haber aceptado el vínculo! ¡Nunca!

¡Y la había embarrado incluso más! Draco se iba a enojar… ¡y con toda la razón! ¡Y lo iba a dejar y se iba a ir con el _otro_! Harry se volvió a mirarlo con una expresión envenenada por los celos. Pero no había cólera en el rostro de Draco… sólo una muy profunda tristeza. ¡Otra vez había herido a su veela! ¡¿Pero por qué le había dicho algo así y con tanta aspereza?! ¡Soy un imbécil, un pelotudo, una basura! Pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás y ya estaba embalado… demasiado… era mejor seguir adelante y que se pudriera todo de una vez por todas y sin retorno…

—¡¿Acaso no estás harto de que te trate como a un felpudo?! ¿¡Acaso no estás harto de tener que rendirte como esclavo ante una persona a la que aborrecés?! ¡¿No estás harto de que abuse de vos todos los viernes a la noche?!

Se había puesto de pie, se le había acercado y lo había aferrado por los brazos y lo estaba sacudiendo como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar… como si quisiera hacerle tomar consciencia de la situación… le había gritado brutal, pero la voz se le había quebrado en las últimas sílabas… el dolor que le torturaba la cabeza había alcanzado límites insostenibles… estaba seguro de que el cráneo le iba a estallar de un segundo al otro.

Draco lo taladró con una mirada flamígera… pero la tristeza en los ojos se había intensificado más aun, si cabe.

—No…

Harry se quedó helado, los ojos saltándosele de las orbitas. —¿Cómo que no? —preguntó perplejo.

Draco se inclinó hacia él, cerró los ojos y le posó los labios sobre los suyos.

¡Oh, qué sensación tan acariciante! ¡Delicada como el aleteo de una mariposa! Una mano tibia le acarició la mejilla como una brisa dulce. Se desplazó hacia abajo hasta la barbilla y luego hacia atrás hasta posarse en su nuca. La lengua sedosa de Draco se coló entre sus labios y sus dientes y procedió a juguetear con la suya provocándole sensaciones hasta el momento desconocidas… y sublimes… en el estómago y en los riñones. Y el espantoso dolor de cabeza se le había esfumado como arte de magia. Era demasiado todo junto… y que esos gestos tiernos le hicieran tanto bien paradójicamente lo llenaban de terror. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque era un imbécil sin remedio, no cabía otra explicación! Y súbitamente se separó retrocediendo como si una avispa le hubiera clavado el aguijón… y huyó corriendo hacia el castillo.

Draco se dejó caer sentado debajo del sauce… no había siquiera intentado tratar de retenerlo… Él también estaba muy sacudido. A pesar de todas las diferencias entre ellos, a pesar de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir… acababa de tomar consciencia de un sentimiento que no había creído que pudiera llegar a experimentar. Al principio sólo se había resignado a aceptar su suerte, pero ahora… ahora estaba seguro de que no se trataba simplemente de aceptación. Sin que hubiera ninguna explicación razonable, él, Draco Malfoy, que había sido prácticamente reducido a servidumbre por su peor enemigo… había terminado enamorándose de él.

¡Tenía que correr tras él y alcanzarlo! ¡Tenía que decírselo! Harry seguramente había ido a buscar refugio con sus padres… pero Draco no sabía dónde estaban los departamentos de Sirius Black… o de Kris Clabuis… su padrino sí debía saberlo… ¡e iba a tener que decírselo! ¡Aunque se negara lo obligaría!

Se puso de pie y echó a correr a toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas… hacia los subsuelos.

¡Tenía que hablar con Harry! ¡El Destino no se había equivocado! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba!

oOo

Harry había entrado presa del pánico en los departamentos de sus padres adoptivos. Entró precipitadamente sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del todo. Se echó en brazos del primero que se le cruzó… padre… y estalló en sollozos.

—Padre, ¡soy un imbécil! —gimoteó.

—Vaya novedad… hace años que te lo vengo señalando.

—Si serás animal, Severus, ¿te parece que ésa es la mejor forma de consolarlo? —se les acercó al tiempo que preguntaba— ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

—Me porté muy mal con Draco…

—¿Otra vez? —no pudo evitar decir Severus con evidente impaciencia. Se ganó una mirada fulminante de Sirius.

—Sí, otra vez… —admitió Harry avergonzado sepultando la cara en el pecho de su padre.

—Tratá de calmarte… contanos lo que pasó… te ayudaremos a encontrarle solución. —dijo Sirius con voz suave al tiempo que le posaba las manos sobre los hombros.

—¡No, es demasiado tarde! ¡Las cosas no podrían haber ido peor! ¡Él no hace sino seguir los impulsos de su condición pero no me ama por mí mismo! —sollozó Harry desconsolado.

—Deberías recordar, Harry, que la hora más sombría es justo aquella que precede al alba. —dijo Severus levantándole la barbilla y enjugándole con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

Harry lo miró un poco más calmo y de manera muy poco digna se aspiró los mocos. Sirius le pasó un pañuelo.

—No le hagas caso a tu padre, Harry. Yo sabré encontrarle una verdadera solución al problema… y no una frase cursi y trillada más propia de Dumbledore o de Trelawney.

—¡Sirius! —lo recriminó Severus más divertido que ultrajado por el comentario.

El intercambio logró incluso arrancarle una sonrisa a Harry… pero fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en la imagen de un Draco Malfoy lívido de ira que acababa de recortarse en el umbral.

Draco se había aproximado a la puerta que curiosamente sólo estaba entornada… se oían voces. La su padrino… la de Harry… la de Black. "No le hagas caso a tu padre, Harry" había dicho Black, "…a tu padre, Harry" ¡El otro padre de Harry era su padrino, Severus Snape! Sintió como si le hubiese caído una pesada viga de hielo sobre los hombros. Empujó la puerta. La escena que vio lo llenó de rabia.

Harry estaba abrazado a Severus; Black a sus espaldas apoyándole las manos sobre los hombros, confortándolo.

Todo lo que le había hecho hasta ese momento no era nada, absolutamente nada comparado con esa vil traición… ¡con esa puñalada trapera! Clavó los ojos acerados en los horrorizados de su compañero y le escupió con acritud:

—¡Y pensar que había venido para reconciliarme con vos! ¡Jamás…! ¿¡Me oís bien!? ¡Jamás voy a perdonártelo! Yo pensaba que ya me lo habías quitado todo… y me resigné y lo acepté… ¡Pero esto…! ¡Esto…! ¡Mi padrino…! ¡La única persona en la que creía que podía encontrar apoyo y consuelo! ¡Y también tuviste que quitármelo! ¡Sos una rata abyecta…!

Severus había soltado a Harry y avanzaba hacia Draco.

—¡Y VOS ni te me acerques! ¡Despreciable traidor! ¡Víbora de mierda! ¡ME MENTISTE! ¡TE ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!

Reculó un par de pasos y escapó corriendo.

Los tres quedaron paralizados por el horror durante varios segundos… Harry fue el que reaccionó primero.

—¡Tengo que ir tras él! ¡Tengo que alcanzarlo!

—No, Harry… en el estado en que está no va a querer escucharte…

Pero Harry no le prestó atención y partió corriendo por el corredor.

oOo

Draco corría y corría por los pasillos del castillo. El dolor que lo oprimía era de tal magnitud… al punto de anestesiarlo. Era como si hubiera perdido toda la capacidad de sentir, como si sus fibras nerviosas se hubiesen saturado. Tenía que huir… tenía que huir… lejos, lo más lejos posible… hasta que la traición cesara de existir por lejanía. Sentía que se asfixiaba, necesitaba aire, tenía que salir.

Llegó como una tromba al campo de quidditch, nubes amenazadoras se habían aglutinado en el cielo… la tormenta era inminente. Los Gryffindor habían concluido poco antes una práctica informal y ahora estaban sentados sobre el césped para descansar un poco hasta la hora de la cena. Draco se apoderó de una de las escobas que estaban sobre el suelo, la montó de prisa y partió en vuelo. Desde atrás y abajo le llegaron algo confusas las protestas del dueño de la escoba… no les hizo caso alguno naturalmente… no podía siquiera coordinar sus pensamientos.

Harry llegó un momento después.

—¡Malfoy me acaba de birlar la escoba! —se le quejó Ron.

—¿Para dónde se fue? ¡Decímelo, por favor, Ron!

—En dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Ay, Merlín…! ¡No!

—¡Tomá mi escoba y andá a alcanzarlo! —dijo Ginny tendiéndosela.

Harry montó y tomó vuelo acelerando al máximo. Poco demoró en divisar a Draco. Draco se dio cuenta de que lo seguía y él también aceleró al máximo.

—¡Draco pará! ¡Cuidado! ¡Vas hacia el bosque! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Pegá la vuelta! ¡Por favor, Draco! ¡No podría soportarlo si llegara a perderte!

Draco no pareció haberlo oído pero respondió también gritando con la cabeza vuelta por encima de su hombro.

—¡Andate y dejame tranquilo! ¡Vos me robaste todo! ¡Y me traicionaste! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Nunca podría amarte! ¡¿Entendés?! ¡JAMÁS!

Alcanzó a ver a Harry ponerse blanco como un papel, sus ojos se cerraron, las manos soltaron el mango y fueron a unirse sobre su pecho y un segundo lo vio caer de la escoba. Ante las miradas horrorizadas de dos grandes animales que corrían sobre el suelo: un enorme felino negro y un gran perro del mismo color.

Draco no llegó a evaluar mucho más de la situación. Sin notarlo había entrado en el Bosque Prohibido, su cabeza chocó contra una rama y se quedo sumido en el abismo oscuro de la inconsciencia.

Los dos _animagi_ recuperaron su forma humana. Severus corrió hacia donde yacía Draco, Sirius hacia Harry.

Severus alzó a su ahijado en brazos, Draco tenía una herida sangrante en la frente, estaba desmayado y apenas si respiraba. ¡Tenía que llevarlo de inmediato donde madame Pomfrey! Fue entonces que oyó los gritos desgarrados de Sirius… con su preciosa carga corrió sin perder un segundo hasta Sirius. —¡Qué pasó!

—¡Severus! ¡Ay, Merlín, no! ¡Harry está muerto!

Se oyó un trueno y las nubes comenzaron a derramar su llanto.

oOo


	16. Regresión (I)

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 16 – Regresión (I)**

Albus Dumbledore corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, el rostro crispado por la preocupación, los ojos sombríos. Habría sido difícil para cualquiera poder identificarlo con el habitualmente meloso y jovial director de la escuela. Estaba extremadamente consternado, su plan no se había desarrollado como él lo había previsto: dos jóvenes inocentes estaban en peligro de muerte… ¡y el mundo estaba en serio riesgo!

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Todo parecía haber marchado relativamente bien hasta ese momento. La suerte había jugado a su favor hasta poco antes: la decisión fallida —para su propia conveniencia— de los Malfoy, la falta de sentido común del otras veces tan perspicaz profesor de Pociones, la falta de conocimiento de Harry sobre muchos aspectos del mundo mágico. Tantos factores que podrían haber desbaratado su ingenioso plan, que así y todo venía dando excelentes resultados… hasta ese momento. ¡Y ahora los dos chicos habían cometido una locura que podía terminar arruinando todo! ¿Podría recuperar el control de la situación sin necesidad de revelar nada? Quizá…

Cuando entró al pabellón, madame Pomfrey se afanaba atendiendo a Harry y a Draco. Severus y Kris, alias Sirius, observaban todo con mucha preocupación parados al pie de las camas.

Los dos chicos yacían en sus lechos, inconscientes, mortalmente pálidos… pero vivos todavía. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Se acercó a los dos profesores para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. Con cierta vacilación Snape le contó lo que había pasado en los subsuelos y luego la escena espantosa en el campo de quidditch. Cuando hubo concluido madame Pomfrey lo estaba mirando con severo reproche en los ojos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvo Harry en paro cardíaco? —inquirió el director con voz exhausta.

—Casi diez minutos… —respondió Severus con voz sombría— Si bien lo estuvimos masajeando y ventilando artificialmente durante el intervalo… finalmente y por suerte el corazón volvió a latir… y los ciclos respiratorios se reanudaron, débiles pero constantes.

Dumbledore hizo un leve gesto dubitativo, sospechaba cuál había sido la causa del paro cardíaco… pero decidió que no se la iba a comunicar a los padres adoptivos… no por el momento al menos. El que hubiera recuperado las funciones vitales… eso sí que lo intrigaba… Harry Potter sí que tenía bien merecido el apelativo: El Que Sobrevivió. De todas formas… todo parecía indicar que su plan no se había ido a pique.

—Madame Pomfrey teme que pueda haber secuelas… daño cerebral. —dijo Sirius.

—Esperemos a que se hayan despertado, de nada vale preocuparse con antelación… —dijo el director— La situación es mucho más compleja de lo que uno podría imaginar _a priori_.

—¿Qué es lo que nos estás ocultando, Albus? —lo increpó Severus con los nervios en carne viva.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo… —fue todo lo que respondió Dumbledore— ¿Cómo está Draco?

—La herida de la frente no es grave… pero también él está en coma…

—Avisales al señor y a la señora Malfoy… que vengan, Draco los va a necesitar a su lado cuando despierte.

—Para que le cuente todo a Lucius sobre Sirius y sobre mí como espía… —reaccionó Severus con exasperación.

—Shhh… —chistó madame Pomfrey reconviniéndolo furiosa.

—Draco no le dirá nada… —contestó Dumbledore— Y aunque se lo contara, Lucius no podrá hacer nada… él también es un espía… y está atado de pies y manos.

—Albus… —dijo Severus— …tus métodos maquiavélicos son realmente admirables… pero no sé si siempre medís las consecuencias que puedan acarrear… Merlín quiera que no termines arrepintiéndote cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

oOo

Habían transcurrido ya tres días y no se habían registrado cambios. Harry y Draco seguían en coma. Fue entonces que le llegó un mensaje de madame Pomfrey requiriéndole su presencia inmediata en el ala hospitalaria.

Apenas entró, Dumbledore le preguntó a la sanadora: —¿Harry se despertó?

—No. Es Draco el que está despierto.

El director giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Draco. Draco estaba sentado, su madre le sostenía una mano y su padre caminaba de un lado al otro al pie de la cama.

Lucius reaccionó con manifiesto fastidio. —No podía ser de otro modo, sólo se preocupa por el Gryffindor idolatrado, el Salvador… y al Slytherin vil y rastrero que lo parta un rayo… poco importa si está mejor o sigue igual… lo lamento, Dumbledore pero es mi hijo el que recuperó la consciencia. Y no gracias a Ud., cabe aclarar… ¡debería denunciarlo por negligencia!

—No interprete mi conducta de acuerdo a sus estándares, señor Malfoy. Mucho me preocupa el bienestar de su hijo… pero si llegara a pasarle algo irreparable a Harry todo el mundo mágico sufriría… y Draco el primero de todos puesto que caería en las garras de Greyback.

—No le haga caso a las palabras de mi marido, señor director, —intervino Narcissa diplomáticamente— La desazón a veces nos impulsa decir cosas que sería mejor callar. Lo único que queremos ahora es que nuestro hijo se despierte… completamente.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. A él le parecía que Draco estaba bien despierto. Y normal… y hasta había un brillo de entusiasta admiración en sus ojos.

—¡Hola, Papá Noel! —exclamó Draco con entonación infantil.

—¿Eh?... ¡Aaah! —se sorprendió Dumbledore… pero empezaba a entender la situación. Aprovechó para tomar asiento al lado de la cama.

—Parece que empieza Ud. a comprender lo que quise decir con despertarse _completamente_. —señaló Narcissa.

—_Pe'o_ mamá, yo _'stoy_ bien _despie'to_. ¡_Mi'ame 'os_ ojos! ¡_'stan_ bien _abie'tos_! —protestó Draco señalándoselos con los índices— _Pe'o Haui_… ¿_pod _qué sigue _du'miendo_?

—Está muy cansado. Hay que dejarlo dormir. —le contestó su mamá con dulzura.

—¿Qué edad tiene su mente? —preguntó Dumbledore volviéndose hacia la sanadora.

—Tres años… quizá cuatro. No es algo frecuente pero a veces ocurre tras un shock psicológico severo o como consecuencia de un traumatismo físico muy violento. En este caso se dieron los dos factores. —respondió madame Pomfrey.

—Ya veo… —dijo el director— Otra complicación que no me esperaba…

Sin que nadie atinara a impedírselo, Draco se bajó de la cama y se sentó en las rodillas de Dumbledore.

—¿Puedo _hace'_ mi lista de _'egalos?_, _pod favo'_, Papá Noel. —pidió Draco zalamero y con una sonrisa angelical.

—¡Por supuesto, mi niño! —contestó Dumbledore prestándose al juego.

—_Qu'ero_ una _'scoba_ de _ve'da'._ Y un pony. ¡Y un montón de _'anas_ de _cocholate_!

—Me parece un pedido muy razonable…

—¿Y _pa'a Haui_?

—Harry no puede hacer su pedido, Draco. Duerme profundamente.

—¿Un _g'an_ noni noni como en el cuento?

—Exactamente, como en las historias de príncipes y princesas.

—Cuando papá me _'o_ cuenta… ¡el _p'íncipe_ _despie'ta_ a la _p'incesa_ con un besito de _amooor_!

Lucius que había retomado sus idas y venidas se detuvo de repente y se puso colorado hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Narcissa lo miraba burlona y se tapó la boca con una mano para contener la risa. Lucius trató de recomponer su dignidad y reinició su ir y venir. ¡Era preciso que su hijo volviera a la normalidad cuanto antes! ¡Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de que a él le encantaba leerle cuentos en la cama cuando era chico… y cuando ya no era tan chico!

Draco se bajó de las rodillas del director y corrió hasta la cama de Harry. Y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

La sanadora se puso a gritar: —Señor Malfoy, bájese inmediatamente de la cama, no es con un beso que va a…

Tuvo que cerrar la boca en mitad del reto, sin embargo. Puesto que ante las miradas asombradas de todos los presentes, Harry Potter acababa de abrir los ojos.

Harry estaba muy desorientado. Lo primero que vio fue a su veela sano y salvo… y adorable… ¿Adorable? Miró alrededor y volvió a cerrar los ojos de inmediato… ¡Oh, no… otra vez en el ala hospitalaria! ¡Y ni siquiera había terminado el primer trimestre!

Draco se volvió hacia la sanadora y con aire superior le espetó: —_Nah…ahh_… —y le sacó la lengua. Luego volvió a concentrar su atención en Harry.

—Hola… mi _p'íncipe ado'ado_, ¡mi _amooor_, sólo mío!

—¿Draco?

—_Mi'á, Haui_, me hice pupa como vos, acá _'n 'a f'ente_. —le anunció Draco con orgullo mostrándole la frente donde apenas se veía un pequeño rastro de la herida— Y tu pupa _tamb'én 'stá cu'ada_.

Harry estaba más desconcertado a cada segundo.

—Todo esto tiene su explicación, Harry. —dijo Dumbledore— Draco y vos tuvieron… err… un accidente. Estuvieron en coma durante tres días y acaban de despertarse. Al parecer, vos con todas tus facultades… pero Draco ha sufrido una regresión… debe de tener unos tres o cuatro años de edad mental… pero conserva algunos recuerdos.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¡Y él que había esperado tener un año normal! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Sintió una mano que le levantaba la chaqueta del piyama y que le acariciaba el vientre. Se estremeció y entró en pánico. Aferró deteniendo de inmediato a la mano que se paseaba indiscreta sobre su piel.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo, Draco?

—_Buh'co_ el bebé…

—¿Qué bebé? —exclamó Harry horrorizado. Las hipótesis más escabrosas empezaban a desfilarle por la cabeza.

—Te di un beso de _amooor_… y mamá me dijo que cuando papá le dio un beso de _amooor…_ hicieron un bebé… ¡YO! ¿No es así, mamá?

Harry se había puesto carmín y Narcissa otro tanto. Era el turno de Lucius de burlarse. ¡Oh cuán dulce es la venganza!

—¿Confirmás eso, Narcissa? —preguntó Lucius sarcástico.

—Mi ángel… no siempre es así… pero cuando seas más grande… tal vez…

—_Haui_, ¿cuando seamos _g'andes_ vamos a _da'nos_ muchos besos de _amooor_ y vamos a hacer muchos bebés? —preguntó Draco fijando una mirada gris plena de inocencia en los desorbitados ojos verdes de Harry… la pregunta era tan inesperada, tan improbable… ¿cómo podía contestarle?

—Ehhh… sí… claro… —terminó mascullando.

Muy contento, Draco se le acurrucó en los brazos.

—Señor Malfoy, será preciso que vuelva a su cama… tengo que revisar al señor Potter.

—¡No! —le espetó Draco a la señora de blanco… que era mala y fea.

—Creo que por esta vez podríamos hacer una excepción, Poppy. —intercedió Dumbledore. Un nuevo plan ya estaba gestándosele en la cabeza.

—Está bien, Albus. Pero todos los demás deberán salir.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, la sanadora ordenó:

—Señor Potter, quítese la chaqueta del piyama, por favor.

Harry obedeció, si bien le costó un poco porque Draco no quería soltarlo.

—_Haui_, tenés muchas pupas en la _eh'palda_, ¿te _caíh'te_ muchas veces?

—Eh… sí, eso es… me caí muchas veces de la escoba.

—¡Tenés que _tene'_ cuidado! Papá me dice que me tengo que _agar'ar fue'te, fue'te_. Vos _tamb'ém_ tenés que _agar'arte _ _fue'te._

—Te lo prometo.

Madame Pomfrey le hizo una revisación exhaustiva pero no encontró nada preocupante, aparte del cansancio.

—Puede irse hoy mismo si así lo desea. —lo autorizó ella— Pero ante el mínimo problema venga a verme enseguida. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señora…

—Y ahora sería conveniente que el señor Malfoy volviera a su cama…

—¡No! —fue la respuesta categórica del aludido.

—Está bien… madame Pomfrey, yo puedo tenerlo conmigo.

La sanadora bufó un poco pero terminó aviniéndose. Fue hasta la puerta y autorizó a todos a entrar. Severus y Sirius fueron los primeros… y detrás de ellos, Lucius y Narcissa.

—Harry, ¿cómo te sentís?

—Bien… creo.

—Nos habías dado un susto tremendo, hijo.

Draco fijó los ojos en Severus. —Tío Sevy, ¿vos sos el papá de _Haui_?

Severus vaciló un instante… ¿cómo reaccionaría Draco con su mente de niño? Le llegó desde atrás un bufido exasperado de Lucius.

—Sí, mi pequeño dragón. —contestó finalmente.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! _Haui tamb'en_ tiene un papá… dos papás…

—Lo sé, Draco… lo sé… pero por otro lado, quizá sería conveniente que habláramos más al respecto, Severus…

—Sí, Lucius… ya hablaremos…

Madame Pomfrey vino con las bandejas de comida. Esta vez pudo imponer su voluntad y Draco terminó volviendo a su cama pero muy enfurruñado.

—¡No voy a _comé'_!

—Mi ángel, tenés que comer para recobrar las fuerzas.

—_Pe'o_ papá me v' a _tené'_ que _hacé'_ la _se'piente _con el tene…_trenedó'_. ¿Sabés _Haui_…? Papá sabe _hacé' _muy bien _'a se'piente…_ —afirmó Draco con orgullo para gran bochorno de su padre.

Harry miró a Lucius con ojos maliciosos. —No me cabe ninguna duda. —respondió.

Era imprescindible que su hijo recuperara sus facultades cuanto antes se repetía mentalmente Lucius cada vez que tenía que viborear el brazo con cada tenedor cargado de puré hasta la boca de Draco. Draco estaba encantado… y todos los demás se tapaban la boca para contener las risas.

oOo

Entraron a la habitación de Draco tomados de la mano.

Harry tenía que reconocer que la situación, si bien muy irregular, le resultaba conveniente. Le otorgaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había descubierto… sus reales sentimientos por su veela. Y tiempo para buscar alguna forma de disculparse cuando Draco recuperara su condición normal. Había hecho sufrir mucho a Draco… aunque Harry mismo no hubiera alcanzado a darse cuenta de lo despiadadamente que lo había tratado.

Por otro lado, le encantaba ese Draco angélico pero al mismo tiempo malicioso que había hecho poner colorados a todos… incluyendo a esos dos inflexibles baluartes Slytherin: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Esa tarde en el ala hospitalaria había sido la mar de divertida.

Madame Pomfrey les había dado el alta a ambos, si bien a Draco le confiscó la varita. El director le había asignado oficialmente a Harry la tarea de cuidar a Draco mientras durara la regresión.

La separación de sus padres fue muy conmovedora, Draco no quería que se fueran… los besos y los mimos tuvieron que prolongarse mucho para que Draco finalmente se aviniera.

—¡Potty! —llamó Draco apenas entraron.

Harry se sobresaltó y lo miró con desconfianza.

—¡Potty! —insistió Draco.

El gato vino corriendo, le bufó hostil a Harry y luego saltó a los brazos de su dueño y comenzó a ronronear con regocijo por el reencuentro.

—¡Mi querido gatito de _amooor_! ¡Te amo, mi chiquito Potty! —gorjeó Draco.

Harry torció la boca con disgusto mirándolo hacerle mimos al gato. ¡Potty! ¡Había tenido el descaro de bautizar a ese horrible gato de albañal con el apelativo insultante que había usado para él cuando eran enemigos! ¡Esperá nomás a que recuperes tus facultades…! ¡Vamos a hablar entonces de este traicionero golpe bajo!

—¿Quién le dio de _comé'_ a mi gato, _Haui_?

—Los elfos… seguramente. Nadie más puede entrar sin permiso, aparte de nosotros dos y de los elfos.

Draco asintió distraído y bostezó abriendo grande la boca como para desencajarse la mandíbula.

—¿_Vamo'_ a _hacé'_ noni, _Haui_?

—¿Tenés sueño?

—Sí, mucho.

—Está bien. Andá a tomar una ducha, lavate los dientes y ponete el piyama.

—_To'o_ solo no puedo… ayudame…

Harry abrió los ojos grandes como platos. ¡No podía bañarlo! ¡Eso estaba fuera de cuestión! Draco lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y con un mohín en los labios… y tuvo que acceder. _Ironía del destino_, verlo desnudo y ayudarlo a bañarse le despertaron una andanada de deseos eróticos… ¡y había desperdiciado tantas ocasiones de poder disfrutar gozoso de ese cuerpo! ¡Se iba a tener que aguantar y que le sirviera de escarmiento! Porque cualquier avance en esa línea lo habría transformado automáticamente en un pedófilo. Era su castigo, para eso iba tener que esperar.

Ya bañado, lo supervisó mientras se lavaba los dientes y después lo ayudó a ponerse el piyama. Luego lo acostó y el gato se trepó a la cama y se le acurrucó al lado. Pero Draco empezó a gimotear.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco?

—_Qu'ero _mi Dreiquí… —pidió sollozando.

—¿Tu Dreiquí? —repitió Harry desconcertado.

—Mi chiche… mi muñeco…

—Oh, vamos Draco… ¿de dónde voy a sacar un muñeco ahora? —replicó Harry con una nota de impaciencia.

—¡Mi Dreiquí! —porfió Draco desconsolado.

Harry se acordó entonces de lo que le había dicho Hermione: …_no me extrañaría que incluso ahora tenga un juguetito o un muñeco, el más querido de todos, escondido en el fondo de su baúl. _

Fue hasta el baúl y lo abrió. Tuvo que rebuscar bastante pero finalmente lo ubicó bien escondido en el fondo. Era un peluche muy deteriorado que en alguna época muy lejana debió de haber sido un dragón blanco. Le faltaba un ojo y una de las comisuras de la boca estaba desgarrada.

—¡Mi Draiquí! —chilló Draco de alegría cuando Harry se lo tendió. Lo abrazó apretado contra su pecho y luego lo metió debajo de la almohada.

Hermione siempre tenía razón…

Harry se acostó y apagó las luces. Draco se le acurrucó de inmediato.

—'_nas noche'_, mi _p'íncipe_.

—Buenas noches, mi ángel.

Pudo dormir profunda y reparadoramente esa noche… igual de bien que esa otra noche… después del masaje.

oOo

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts…

Severus Snape observaba al viejo ladino… que seguramente le estaba ocultando más de una cosa. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado… ni enojado como tres días antes cuando el accidente. ¿Había tenido miedo de perder a Harry… o simplemente había sido miedo de perder su principal arma de guerra?

—Albus, Harry sufrió un paro cardíaco prolongado, estuvo en coma profundo durante tres días… y hoy se despertó aparentemente sin ninguna secuela. Un paro cardíaco a su edad es algo sumamente raro… ¿acaso me estás ocultando algo que pudiera explicar lo que pasó?

—Severus, puedo asegurarte que no tenés nada que temer. Las cosas se están desarrollando bien… incluso la _irregularidad _que persiste después del accidente puede resultar beneficiosa… Harry va a tener la oportunidad de cuidar de Draco… eso facilitará mucho las cosas entre ellos cuando Draco recobre sus facultades.

—Draco nunca me va a perdonar que no le haya dicho de mi unión con Sirius ni de la adopción de Harry…

—Estamos en una época de cambios… los pareceres cambian… las personas cambian… vos mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, mi muchacho… ¡cuántos cambios ha habido en este último año! Y no me cabe duda que tu ahijado terminará comprendiendo… y te perdonará todo.

—Me gustaría que algún día hablaras más claro y no confuso e impreciso como las profecías.

—Pero si yo no trato de confundir nada… —replicó el viejo manipulador con un tono ofendido— Mi intención ha sido sólo la de darte ánimos y esperanzas en estos tiempos tan turbulentos e impredecibles en los que nos ha tocado vivir.

Severus asintió… pero seguía sin creerle ni una sílaba… Dumbledore no le diría más… tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

oOo

Al día siguiente a la mañana… demasiado temprano para El Que Sobrevivió…

—_Haui_… ¡el noni _te'minó_! Hay que _levanta'se _ _pa'a í'_ a la escuela.

Harry no quería saber nada de tener que abandonar ese capullo cálido de bienestar. Dos dedos le forzaron los párpados para abrirle el ojo izquierdo.

—_Haui, ¡despe'tate!_

Un ojo gris y una bola negra y peluda ocupaban todo su campo visual y demasiado cerca. Dio un respingo con tal sobresalto que terminó cayéndose de la cama. Draco se partió de risa. Harry se incorporó refunfuñando… había dormido excelentemente pero el despertar había sido muy doloroso.

Y encima tuvo que pasar por el mismo suplicio de la noche anterior. Tuvo que ayudarlo a asearse y a vestirse… sí que le resultaba difícil. ¡Bien merecido que se tenía el castigo! Decidió que cuando Draco volviera a ser él mismo, con su edad cronológica normal… le pediría que lo perdonara. Quería empezar una verdadera relación amorosa con su veela. Quería llegar a conocer mucho más a Draco Malfoy… su antiguo enemigo, sí… pero el que sabía hacerle esos masajes tan sensuales y el que lo había besado tan tiernamente a la orilla del lago. Harry sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, había empezado a reaccionar de manera inconveniente al acordarse y Draco por el momento estaba _off limits_.

Cuando ya salían para desayunar, Draco agarró su peluche… ¡Ah, no, eso estaba fuera de cuestión! No podía permitírselo… sería muy humillante para Draco cuando ya recuperado alguien se lo recordara…

—Draco, no podés llevar a Dreiquí… ¡dejalo acá! —ordenó con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

Los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas y los labios le empezaron a temblequear. A Harry se le partió el corazón.

—¡No, no te pongas a llorar, mi ángel…! —se lamentó abrazándolo— Pero Dreiquí estuvo toda la noche cuidándote y ahora está cansado, le toca dormir… para que pueda cuidarte bien cuando vengas a dormir esta noche. Acostalo, arropalo bien y dale un beso para que descanse bien… y si querés… podés llevar a Potty al Gran Salón… y le podés dar de comer ¿qué te parece?

Draco se secó las lágrimas y sonrió contento… la idea de llevar al gato lo entusiasmaba. Harry le sonrió, suspiró aliviado para sus adentros y se felicitó por su ingenio.

oOo

Los inconvenientes empezaron a poco que se hubieron sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor…

—¿Qué esto de traer ese gato espantoso a la mesa, Malfoy? —demandó Seamus con disgusto. Potty, con su aspecto de erizo negro les bufaba a todos con hostilidad.

—Más le vale a todos que lo dejen tranquilo. —advirtió Harry con tono amenazador.

En ese momento Dumbledore se puso de pie y les requirió la atención.

—Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos. Tengo que hacerles un anuncio, no será largo no se inquieten… Como ya seguramente sabrán, Draco Malfoy sufrió un accidente hace algunos días… ahora, por fortuna, se encuentra bien físicamente tal como pueden comprobarlo… pero su mente ha experimentado una regresión a la infancia. Según madame Pomfrey se trata de algo temporario… les pido por favor que lo traten como a un niño de tres o cuatro años hasta que se recupere. Nada más… gracias por la atención y... ¡buen provecho!

Todos le hicieron caso y mientras comían se multiplicaron en todas las mesas las conversaciones sobre la novedad.

—_Haui, pod favó'_… —pidió Draco con ese mohín tierno que hacía sonrojar a todos incluso a Lucius y a Severus.

—¿Sí, mi ángel?

—¿Puedo _i'_ con mis amigos?

—¿Los horribles Slytherins? —dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No son _houibles_! ¡Son MIS amigos! —replicó Draco fastidiado.

—Ron… ¡por favor! Él no puede entender tus ironías… es muy chico.

—_¿Haui…? _—insistió Draco con el más manipulador de los tonos.

—Está bien, andá… pero no te olvides de comer…

—No, claro que no… —respondió Draco, agarró el gato y partió corriendo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry se quedó controlando desde su asiento con un ojo y un oído atento.

Draco fue recibido en su mesa con gran alegría y bullicio.

—¡Hola a todos…! —saludó Draco.

Recibió muchos "¡Hola!" entusiastas en respuesta.

Crabbe y Goyle inmediatamente le hicieron un lugar entre ellos para que pudiera sentarse.

—¡Pero qué gatito más… _lindo_… que tenés, Draco! —comentó Millicent.

—Ya sé que no es _mu'_ lindo… _de'pe'nado_ y no muy _si'pático…_ ¡pero es mi gatito! Y _e'_ por eso que lo llamé Potty como _Haui_… _de'pe'nado_ como él y bueno… y yo lo' _qu'ero_ mucho… a los _do'_.

Estallaron muchas risas en el Gran Salón, Harry se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza.

—¡Draco Malfoy! —lo apostrofó Harry desde su mesa.

—¡_Pe'o_… si es _ve'dá_! ¡Vos so bueno y a vos _tamb'én_ te quiero! —exclamó Draco acompañando las palabras con vehementes gestos de asentimiento con la cabeza. No se podía explicar por qué Harry lo había retado.

Harry quedó desarmado por tanto candor… no podía seguir con las recriminaciones. Suspiró y se dedicó a comer aguantando resignadamente las bromas y cargadas de sus amigos. La idea de haberle sugerido que trajera al gato para el desayuno ya no le parecía tan genial como al principio. En fin…

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco se dedicó a darle de comer trocitos de salchicha a Potty, pero él mismo no comió casi nada.

oOo

Apenas entró a la torre de la profesora de Adivinación Draco, maravillado por todos los colores del recinto, se puso a correr por toda la habitación.

—¡Oooh…! ¡_Midá_, Potty…! ¡La pelota… qué linda!

Harry no tuvo tiempo de intervenir, Draco agarró la "pelota" y la arrojó al suelo para jugar con Potty. La bola de cristal no resistió el impacto y se hizo añicos a los pies de Draco, que se asustó y estalló en llanto. El gato por su parte, se erizó más de lo habitual y se le montó a la pernera del pantalón prendiéndosele con las uñas y maullando aterrado.

Definitivamente la idea de traer al gato, no había sido genial sino pésima.

—¡Oh, por la gran Morgana! ¡Qué tragedia! ¡Romper una bola de cristal augura infinitas y grandes desgracias! —clamó dramáticamente Sybill Trelawney que acababa de entrar.

Se dejó caer en uno de los grandes _poufs_ y se llevó el dorso de una mano a la frente como si experimentara un terrible sufrimiento. Draco adoptó su expresión más angélica, se le acercó y se le arrodilló al lado.

—No lo hice a _p'osópito_… linda señora. —dijo con un mohín zalamero. Tendría tres años… pero ya sabía cómo engatusarla… y muy efectivamente.

La profesora lo miró primero sorprendida y luego encantada… con un simple piropo Draco ya se la había metido en el bolsillo.

—¡Oh, es el pequeño que tuvo ese terrible accidente…! ¡No pasó nada grave, mi chiquito! Tengo muchas otras bolas de cristal… una más o una menos no hace ninguna diferencia.

_¡Hace un segundo era el drama del siglo y ahora…!_ pensó Harry revoleando los ojos.

—¡Qué buena _e'_ la linda señora! ¡Lo siento _taaanto_! Mi papá te _v'_ a _comp'á_' otra. _Ma' _linda. —la tranquilizó Draco sonriéndole con todos los dientes.

—¡Oh…! Eso no va a hacer falta, mi angelote.

—¡Qué lindas _pu'seras_! —se extasió el angelote tocándolas. Todos los alumnos seguían el intercambio atónitos.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó la profesora al tiempo que se sacaba las pulseras— Tomá, te las presto para que juegues.

La profesora les ordenó a todos que se pusieran a trabajar en la lectura de las hojas de té. Ella por su parte se quedó charlando muy entretenidamente con Draco, quien a su vez estaba fascinado de tener a alguien dispuesta a satisfacerle todos los caprichos… y sobre todo en un ambiente tan lleno de colores y de cosas raras como ése.

—¡Qué linda _e'ta _taza!

—No es una taza, es un incensario.

—¿Y _e'ste_ palo qué es?

—Una vara de Adivinación… entre otras cosas sirve para comunicarse con los antepasados.

—¿Y _e'tos_ _co'are'_ que se mueven?

—No son collares sino péndulos.

—¿Y _la' figurita''_?

—Cartas del tarot para leer el pasado y predecir el futuro.

Y así siguieron, ajenos a todo. Draco estaba fascinado y la profesora exultaba de tener a alguien con toda la atención concentrada en ella. Y ocupada como _babysitter_ durante esa clase no le vaticinó a Harry una muerte inminente y atroz ni siquiera una vez. Una ventaja al menos.

Ron se inclinó hacia Harry y le murmuró: —Por favor, Harry, cuando Malfoy vuelva estar normal dejame que sea yo el que le cuente que Trelawney lo tuvo sentado en la falda, que la llamó "linda señora" y que la estuvo escuchando cautivado todo el tiempo. ¡Dale, sí! ¿Sí?

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—¡Gracias, cumpa! ¡Vos sí que sos un amigo!

—Y va a haber más cosas que vas a poder contarle… —dijo Hermione— Miren, esta jugando al fantasma cubriéndose la cabeza con las chalinas… ¡y Trelawney encantada! —los tres tuvieron que taparse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

oOo

La clase siguiente fue Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas…

Harry lo encontraba cada vez menos angelical… Draco corría constantemente de un lado al otro con una energía increíble. Quería ver y conocer a todos "los lindos animalitos" de Hagrid.

—_Haui_, _mi'á_ todos _'os_ michis... ¡Como mi Potty!

—No, Draco… no son gatos, son mucho más grandes…

—Draco no se equivoca tanto, Harry. Son Kneazles. ¿A ver quién me puede contar algo sobre estas criaturas? —preguntó Hagrid.

Todos se volvieron hacia Hermione que por supuesto ya tenía la mano en alto.

—¿Sí, Hermione?

—Son felinos muy inteligentes. De pelaje muy abundante, grandes orejas y cola de león. Tienen un instinto especial que les permite detectar a las personas malintencionadas. Tienden a ser muy desconfiados pero una vez que se aficionan a alguien resultan ser animales de compañía excelentes. Crookshanks, mi mascota es medio kneazle.

—Y la señora Norris también, señorita Granger. Por eso es tan eficaz para detectar a los alumnos que merodean furtivamente por los corredores tras el toque de queda. —agregó una voz que había provenido de atrás del grupo.

Nadie había notado hasta ese momento al mayordomo que se les había acercado acompañado por su gata… que finalmente había reaparecido, aunque nadie sabía muy bien cómo.

Draco corrió hacia Filch y declaró con entusiasmo y orgullo:

—¡Es la mamá de mi Potty! ¡Tuvo un bebé! ¡Mi querido Potty! —luego agregó con una sonrisa— Buen día señor guardián del castillo.

Filch hizo una mueca que probablemente había querido ser una sonrisa. Sus ojos perdieron por unos segundos la dureza habitual en ellos.

Ron se inclinó hacia Harry y le susurró al oído: —Ahora entiendo mejor que ese gato haya resultado tan jodido…

—¿Tiene Ud. algún comentario que quiera hacer, señor Weasley? —siseó Filch amenazador.

—Eh… no, señor. En realidad sólo le estaba diciendo a Harry que ésa debe de haber sido la razón por la que la señora Norris había desaparecido… y que Harry no había tenido nada que ver… a pesar que tuvo que soportar acusaciones al respecto.

Harry lo miró asombrado. _Excelente movida Ron… muy Slytherin… ¿¡quien lo hubiera imaginado?!_

Filch vaciló unos segundos, masculló unos rezongos y se alejó presto sin formular ningún tipo de disculpa.

—¡Chau, buen señor! ¡Adiós mamá de Potty! —gritó Draco saludando con la manito.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione.

—¿Pero tengo o no tengo razón, Hermione? Filch debería haberse disculpado.

—Yo sólo quería decirte que tenés razón. Y que estuvo muy bien que se lo dijeras… ¡estuviste formidable!

Ron se sorprendió y se sonrojó encantado con el elogio.

—Bueno… —retomó Hagrid— Luego de la corta visita del señor Filch… continuemos ahora con el tema de hoy, los kneazles…

La clase prosiguió normalmente durante un cuarto de hora hasta que hubo una mueva interrupción… el llanto de Draco.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Harry pacientemente.

—Tengo hambre…—gimió Draco con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—¿No te había recomendado que comieras bien en el desayuno? —inquirió Harry con un tono menos paciente.

—Es que… me olvidé… —se justificó Draco sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Por favor, ¿alguien tiene algo encima que le podamos dar de comer? —preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Sí, sí… yo tengo algo. —dijo Hagrid y sacó de un bolsillo una de sus legendarias galletas duras como roca.

Draco salió disparado a buscar la galleta que Hagrid le tendía, le agradeció amablemente y fue a sentarse a una piedra a mordisquear la galleta.

—Harry…

—¿Sí, Ron?

—¡No podés dejar que coma eso…!

—Dejó de llorar, Ron. Y parece que le gusta… de todos modos va a tener que comérsela muy despacio, seguro que ni se termina la mitad… y por lo menos ahora se quedó quieto y tranquilo.

—Pero… si no se parte un diente, va a terminar empachado…

—Quizá te conviniera a vos comerte una… todavía falta una hora para el almuerzo y ya tenés el estómago haciéndote ruidos… —dijo Hermione.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa y Ron se enfurruñó.

No volvió a oírse ni a Draco ni a Ron hasta el final de la clase.

oOo

A la tarde en clase de Historia de la Magia…

Con ternura, Harry observaba a Draco que dibujaba muy absorbido en su trabajo. Se había asegurado de que comiera bien durante el almuerzo para evitar otra crisis de hambre repentina y bañada en lágrimas. El profesor Binns dictaba su clase como siempre pero no ubicado en el escritorio como era habitual, flotaba al lado del banco de Draco mientras peroraba y de tanto en tanto le dirigía alguna que otra mirada al dibujante. Harry creyó detectar cariño en esas miradas… era muy curioso, durante seis años Harry nunca había visto a Binns demostrar sentimiento alguno y su expresión siempre había sido neutra. En un momento, Draco había levantado la hoja y se la había mostrado al profesor y había recibido en respuesta una sonrisa y un guiño. Harry se sobresaltó y le dio un codazo a Ron para despertarlo. Ron le preguntó con un gesto qué era lo que pasaba y Harry con otro gesto le indicó la escena: el dibujo y el profesor que seguía sonriendo. Los dos se inclinaron hacia delante par poder ver mejor la hoja de pergamino: era la imagen de tres trolls espantosos en el campo de batalla, pero… ¡tenían los rostros de Ron, Harry y Hermione! Harry volvió a mirar a Draco… con mucha menos ternura ahora.

—Genial Harry. No sólo supo conquistarse al indiferente y soporífico profesor de Historia sino que además… ¡se divierten juntos a costa nuestra! —murmuró Ron furioso.

Poco después, Draco se quedó dormido sobre el banco, después de una mañana muy movida y de una buena comida le había llegado la hora de una siesta. Y el profesor cuando se dio cuenta bajó un poco la voz y adoptó una cadencia más acunadora… si cabe.

—Harry… creo que voy a entrar en coma profundo…

—Yo también… y hasta Hermione está cabeceando.

Nunca se supo qué fue lo que pasó más tarde hasta el final de la clase… todos los potenciales testigos dormían y el disertante estaba muerto…

oOo

En el aire sobre el estadio de quidditch…

Harry volaba, con un Draco, fascinado de estar tan alto, a sus espaldas abrazándolo. Le había suplicado con tanta insistencia que lo llevara a dar una vuelta en la escoba que Harry no había podido negarse… sobre todo cuando había empezado a hacerle mohines y a tirarle "besitos de _amooor_" Harry se había hecho rogar durante un rato a propósito para disfrutar de las atenciones zalameras de Draco. Y ahí estaba entonces, a varios metros del suelo con su veela apretado tiernamente contra él cuando Andrew apareció volando y se le puso a la par.

—Harry…

—Andrew, el entrenamiento terminó hace unos minutos…

—Ya sé… pero quería hablarte… —dijo Andrew, parecía algo inquieto.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No precisamente, es algo que había querido decirte hace ya algún tiempo… pero no estaba seguro de cómo podrías tomarlo…

—¿De qué se trata? —lo instó Harry sonriendo.

—Estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado casarte con Draco… porque… porque así no va a estar con Greyback…

—Gracias Andrew… yo no podría haber permitido que ese horrible hombre lobo le pusiera las patas encima… ni a Draco, ni a nadie.

Para gran sorpresa de Harry, Andrew se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Andrew…? —Harry empezaba a preocuparse.

—Es que no es por eso… eh… no quisieras que te enojes por lo que te voy a decir…

—Andrew… me estás asustando…

—Yo no quería que Greyback se quedara con Draco porque… porque así está libre y disponible para alguien que hace mucho que lo quiere… —dijo Andrew rápidamente, soltando de golpe la información crítica que le costaba revelar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry con desconcierto y curiosidad.

—Mi papá… —confesó Andrew con los ojos bajos y apretando con tal fuerza el mango de su escoba al punto que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

Harry no sabía qué decir… ¿Evan Rosier sentía debilidad por Greyback? ¿Era posible que alguien se enamorara de esa bestia?

Fue Draco el que quebró el silencio.

—_Fe'ri'_ es bueno… me dijo que me amaba… que me iba a dar muchos regalos… que me iba a _defende'_ del señor malo, cara de _víroba_… ¡y me dio un besito en la mano!

Harry se volvió a mirarlo horrorizado… y rabioso de celos… ¡por eso Draco había reaccionado así en el callejón de Hogsmeade! ¡Se había encontrado antes con Greyback que había intentado seducirlo! ¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡Jamás! ¡Draco era de él!

—¿Te enojaste, Harry?

—No, Andrew… no con vos… ¡pero no me gusta que el licántropo haya estado rondando a Draco!

—¿Te espantan los gustos de mi papá?

—Andrew… tu papá es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir qué es lo que quiere… sobre todo en cuestiones románticas… yo no soy quién para juzgar si está bien o mal… es su vida, él elige…

—Pero vos… no elegiste…

—Es cierto… pero el Destino no se equivoca con los veela… Y yo estoy más que feliz de ser el compañero de Draco.

—¿Vos me amás, mi _p'íncipe_ de _amooor_? —preguntó Draco con ojos maravillados.

—Sí, yo te amo mucho, mi ángel.

—¡Ay, que tierno! Pero… ¿y a mí, Harry?

—A vos también te quiero, Andrew… —respondió Harry revoleando los ojos— ¿Y vos qué pensás, Andrew? Quiero decir… ¿de este asunto de tu papá…?

Andrew suspiró. —Él no sabe que yo sé… en cuanto a él… con tal de que no sufra… pero con Greyback me da un poco de miedo por él… y por mí también.

—No creo que tu papá vaya a hacer nada que te ponga en peligro… esperemos que sea así…

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo Andrew y aceleró. Harry lo observó alejarse con ojos muy preocupados. Ya pensaría después en la cuestión… ahora quería disfrutar del vuelo con Draco.

Se puso a hacer varias piruetas para divertirlo, sentía como si estuvieran ellos dos solos en el mundo… ¡y se sentía tan bien! Ningún malestar, ningún dolor, ningún vacío. Eso era gracias al vínculo con su veela… no cabían dudas. Sonrió feliz… y Draco también sonreía feliz.

Abajo, escondidos en un arbusto… un par de ojos llenos de odio observaban con disgusto la escena de felicidad…

oOo

En la Mansión Riddle, morada del Señor Oscuro…

Evan Rosier y los otros mortífagos escuchaban el informe de Peter Pettigrew sobre la regresión de Draco y sobre su vínculo con El Que Sobrevivió. Quizá se tratara de una mala nueva para todos… pero no para él. Con el veela fuera del paso, era la ocasión ideal para él… de aproximarse a Fenrir… solo, triste, herido en su orgullo por no haber sido el elegido por su veela… sería más fácil seducirlo. ¡Estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre que a todos espantaba! Pero él sabía que tenía una veta tierna escondida… había asomado en el callejón… aunque no hubiesen sido palabras dirigida a él sino al joven Malfoy. El problema sería decírselo a su hijo… si lograba conquistar al licántropo, que era una especie de ogro, de cuco para todo chico mago. Trató de imaginarse el diálogo.

—Hijo, debo informarte que he decidido rehacer mi vida… con Fenrir Greyback.

—Pero, papá… es un hombre lobo… yo no quiero que te muerda… o a mí… ¡me da miedo!

—No hará algo así… no nos morderá ni a vos ni a mí… en fin, eso creo.

—Está bien, papá… si vos lo decís… y si eso te hace feliz… entonces lo acepto como padrastro.

Evan no pudo evitar sonreírse divertido debajo de la máscara.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que un agitado murmullo de excitación corría entre los mortífagos y llenaba el recinto.

—Peter, es un plan excelente. —silbó el Señor Oscuro— Pero si llegaras a fracasar lo pagarás con tu vida. Ahora ya pueden retirarse… excepto Lucius, Bellatrix y Fenrir, ustedes tres quéndense.

¿Qué plan? ¡Oh, no! No había escuchado ni una puta palabra de lo que se había hablado desde que se había puesto a divagar sobre Fenrir y sobre su hijo. Y no podía preguntarle a nadie porque quedaría como un imbécil… y si el Señor Oscuro se daba cuenta lo iba a torturar con Crucio hasta dejarlo como una planta.

Fue así, sumido en total ignorancia de lo discutido en una reunión importantísima, que Evan Rosier abandonó la Mansión Riddle.

oOo


	17. Regresión (II)

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 17 – Regresión (II)**

En el Gran Salón al día siguiente durante el desayuno…

Harry estaba fresco y lozano como una lechuga. Sus amigos nunca lo habían visto así tan temprano a la mañana. Era feliz. Tenía una familia, muy buenos amigos y un compañero encantador. El único pequeño inconveniente: un deseo intenso que por el momento no podía satisfacer. Harry había reflexionado mucho. Ahora que conocía mejor a su veela estaba convencido de que podían formar una verdadera pareja. Estaba ansioso por concretar sus sueños de pasión con un Draco de facultades no alteradas, sin ningún tipo de presión que influyera sobre su libre consentimiento y que incluso pudiera demandar de él lo que quisiera. Lo miró de soslayo, Draco estaba haciendo espuma en el vaso de jugo de calabaza soplando con una pajita, bajo las miradas asombradas de algunos y divertidas de otros… Oh, bueno, ya volvería a ser él mismo algún día…

Como todas las mañanas Ron refunfuñaba a propósito del Slytherin.

—Ron, convencete de que va a estar en nuestra mesa durante todo el año, de nada vale rezongar.

—_Ron_zongón. —dijo Draco con voz burlona.

—¡Oílo nomás! Sigue siendo el maligno Slytherin de siempre, burlándose de mí… — se quejó Ron ante las risas generales.

—Ron, no creo que haya puesto ninguna malicia en el juego de palabras… que por cierto está muy bien hallado… Excelente, Draco. —lo elogió Hermione.

—Sí, dale… animalo más…

—No te indignes tanto, _Ron_funfuñón… —intervino Neville riendo.

Harry miró sonriendo a su compañero que por lo general era muy tímido y callado. Pero durante ese último verano su vida había experimentado un cambio tan transcendental como feliz. Tenía a sus padres de vuelta. Frank y Alice Longbottom habían recuperado la salud mental gracias a una poción regenerativa creada por el más célebre de los expertos en Pociones del siglo. Era un tema del que también iba a tener que hablar con Draco cuando se pusiera bien.

La ocurrencia de Neville generó una serie de pullas similares de los otros alumnos de la mesa. Harry por su parte se concentró en Draco, no quería que se repitiera lo del día anterior, se iba a ocupar de que Draco desayunara bien. Pinchó la última salchicha que quedaba en la fuente y se la sirvió.

—¡Ah no…! Ahora también me sacan la comida de la boca para dársela a él…

—Si serás exagerado, Ron. La mesa está llena de alimentos.

—Pero, Hermione… ¡era la última salchicha…! —gimoteó Ron.

—¡Comé otra cosa! Y mañana te podés atiborrar con salchichas. —replicó ella exasperada.

Ron iba a continuar sus protestas, pero no pudo… puesto que Draco, con la más angelical de sus expresiones en la cara y sin decir nada le tendió su plato con la salchicha de la discordia. Ron no pudo sino aceptarlo con un apenas audible _gracias_. Draco se volvió hacia Harry buscando aprobación.

—Muy bien, mi ángel. Un gesto muy noble y generoso de tu parte. Te voy a servir huevos… porque es preciso que comas bien.

—Así ya es otra cosa… —dijo Ron entre un bocado de salchicha y otro— Esperemos que se siga comportando bien…

—Al parecer una sonrisa y una salchicha pueden obrar maravillas. —señaló Hermione irónica— Algo tan simple basta para que nuestro león pelirrojo, _ronzongón_ residente, deponga su fusil.

—No te entusiasmes demasiado que no estoy seguro de que me dure… ¿y qué es un fusil?

—Un dispositivo muggle… que es mejor que no se cruce en tu camino.

—Hermione… —preguntó Harry— ¿conocés el dicho "el camino al corazón de un hombre pasa por su estómago"?

—Sí, claro.

—Entonces ya sabés lo que tenés que hacer.

—¡Harry! —gritaron a coro Ron y Hermione.

Harry se concentró en comer… con una sonrisa en los labios. Por suerte estaba de muy buen ánimo… mejor así, lo iba a necesitar… la primera clase del día era Pociones.

oOo

Severus Snape estaba furioso. El Señor Oscuro lo había mantenido arrinconado en el laboratorio, le había ordenado que preparara una poción desconocida para él y no había podido estar presente en la reunión informativa de los mortífagos. No sabía para qué servía la maldita poción y no sabía de qué habían hablado en la reunión… muy mal signo…

Entró como una tromba en el aula, los alumnos ya estaban instalados en sus lugares. Con tantas preocupaciones rondándole la cabeza no estaba con la mejor disposición para dar clases… es decir estaba con mucha menos disposición que la poca que habitualmente tenía. Y de repente, Draco se le abalanzó haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Guili, guili, mi tiíto Sevy querido…

Podría haber sido una escena que moviera a risa… pero la reacción de los alumnos fue totalmente distinta. Quedaron boquiabiertos… el profesor de Pociones se sacudía en el suelo riendo desencajado bajo la tortura de las cosquillas. No duró mucho… en realidad duró tan poco que algunos empezaron a preguntarse si realmente había ocurrido.

Unos segundos después, el profesor estaba en su escritorio sacudiéndose la toga.

Adoptando el aire más digno posible. Snape les advirtió con el más amenazante de los tonos: —Si este incidente llegara a trascender fuera de las paredes de esta aula… todos… todos sin excepción… tendrán que cumplir penitencias diariamente de hoy hasta el último día del ciclo. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Las instrucciones para la poción están en el pizarrón. ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Una lechuza?

Todos se pusieron a trabajar… menos Draco. El rubio se levantó y fue hacia el frente y se sentó sobre el escritorio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Estás…? (sniff) ¿…enojado conmigo…? (sniff) ¿…tío Sevy?

—No, Draco… pero estoy en clase, es mi trabajo… ¿qué te ha dicho papá del trabajo?

—No se molesta a los _g'andes _cuando _t'abajan_.

—Muy bien. —dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo y un chupetín que le había confiscado a un alumno de primero— Secate las lagrimas y andá a comerte esto a tu banco, sentadito y portándote bien.

Draco obedeció.

Media hora más tarde, Neville estaba en serios problemas… como era habitual… el profesor lo aterrorizaba y siempre entraba en pánico… y se confundía… ya no sabía en qué etapa estaba, ¿había completado la tercera o no? Le temblaban las manos y le costaba respirar…

Una mano blanca apareció en su campo visual tendiéndole una raíz de zarzaparrilla. Alzó la cabeza desconcertado… Draco le sonreía. ¿Sabía Draco que era eso lo que correspondía? Probablemente sí, era el primer paso de la cuarta etapa. Bueno… le haría caso y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar… cortó un trozo de la raíz y lo agregó al caldero… preventivamente interpuso un brazo delante de la cara de Draco para protegerlo en caso de que explotara. Nada… la poción fue tomando un color celeste que era el que describían las instrucciones. Volvió a mirar a Draco que le seguía sonriendo.

—Gracias… ¿te molestaría seguir ayudándome?

—¡_C'aro_ que no! —chilló Draco entusiasmado— ¡Me encanta _hacé'_ pociones! _Sob'e _todo con el tío Sevy.

Neville alzó la cabeza, Draco había gritado tan fuerte que seguramente Snape había oído. Pero el profesor seguía en su escritorio concentrado en el pergamino que estaba leyendo. Quizá se hacía el distraído a propósito… Neville suspiró aliviado y le sonrió a Draco que le tendía ahora unas hojas de menta… el siguiente ingrediente a agregar.

oOo

En clase de Transfiguración…

—Madame Minnie, madame Minnie… ¡_Pod favó' most'ame_ la gata… dale… _podfi_…!

La profesora McGonagall les había asignado a los alumnos el ejercicio del día y se había desentendido de ellos… el resto del tiempo se lo pasó entreteniendo a Draco. Que se le había sentado en la falda y que para convencerla había acompañado el pedido con un besito en la mejilla. Por supuesto que accedió y se transformó y restransformó varias veces satisfaciendo los pedidos.

Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una pregunta muda en la mirada.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, Ron esto también se lo podés contar cuando esté bien.

oOo

De camino al Gran Salón para el almuerzo, Harry conversaba con sus amigos llevando a Draco de la mano. Draco se detuvo de repente.

—_Haui_… ¿_vi'te 'a_ rata _g'rande_? Me _e'taba_ mirando con ojitos buenos…

—¿Una rata grande, Draco? ¿Dónde la viste?

—Ahí… al lado de _'a e'calera_…

—En Hogwarts hay muchas ratas, mi ángel. —intervino Hermione.

—Ya sé… _pe'o_ ésta me _mi'aba_. —insistió Draco.

—Creo que debe de tener ganas de jugar con los animales como ayer en la clase de Hagrid. —dijo Ron.

—Quizá… ¿querés que esta tarde después de clase vayamos a ver los animales de Hagrid? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí… sí… —respondió Draco con entusiasmo.

Satisfechos, todos retomaron la marcha.

Desde un rincón oscuro un par de ojos los observaron alejarse.

oOo

La clase de Encantamientos transcurrió normalmente pero apenas entraron en el aula de Defensa, Draco corrió de inmediato hacia el profesor gritando:

—¡_Qu'ero vé'_ el _g'an babau_! ¡_Podfi_! ¡_Qu'ero jugá'_ con el _babau_!

Sirius se puso pálido, más valía cortar el asunto antes de que alguno pudiera empezar a sospechar, Harry intervino.

—Draco, ya te había dicho que íbamos a ver los animales de Hagrid después de clase… pero como te portaste muy bien vamos a ir ahora… ¿no tiene Ud. inconveniente profesor Clabuis? Después le pido los apuntes a Hermione y practico los ejercicios con Ron.

—Ningún inconveniente, Harry. El director ya nos había prevenido… que quizá tuvieras que ausentarte de alguna clase para ocuparte de tu compañero.

Harry tomó a Draco de la mano y salieron de la clase sin demora. Draco se había decepcionado un poco por no haber visto al perro pero recobró el entusiasmo de inmediato cuando Harry le dijo que iban a adelantar la visita a la cabaña.

oOo

—Buenas tardes, Harry, Draco… pero ¡qué hacen acá a esta hora, chavales? —preguntó Hagrid sorprendido.

—Lo saqué de clase porque estaba un poco inquieto. —explicó con una media verdad Harry.

—Me alegra que hayan venido. Tengo unos unicornios potrillitos para mostrarles.

—¡_Uni'onio' bebé'_! —exclamó Draco con alegría.

—Sí, pichón… pero les aviso que son muy tímidos y recelosos… rehúyen a cualquiera que se les acerque…

El pequeño corral estaba a un lado de la cabaña, Draco partió hacia allí corriendo. Sorprendentemente cuando Draco se agachó al lado de la valla los tres potrillitos se le acercaron de inmediato para jugar con él.

Harry y Hagrid permanecieron alejados observando la escena enternecidos.

—Harry, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de té? Los podemos controlar a través de la ventana.

—Sí, gracias, me va a venir bien.

Entraron a la cabaña y Hagrid se puso a preparar el té. Harry cada tanto espiaba por la ventana.

—Nunca había visto una cosa así. —comentó Hagrid minutos después tras haber servido las dos tazas. Incluso cuando voy a llevarles la comida se alejan de mí lo más posible.

—Draco recuperó la inocencia de cuando era chico. Debe de ser por eso.

Harry pensó en las fotos del álbum… quizá debería tomarle unas fotos con los unicornios… la escena era adorable.

oOo

Afuera, Draco estaba en el paraíso… las encantadoras y muy inteligentes criaturas se prestaban gustosas a sus juegos. Pero de repente empezaron a recular… levantaron los ollares husmeando el aire… y luego retrocedieron como espantados hasta el otro extremo del corral.

Draco se decepcionó por un segundo pero enseguida notó a su lado a la rata grande que había visto más temprano cuando iban a almorzar.

—Ooh, la rata _g'ande_… ace'cate que te _qu'ero acariciá'…_

Tendió la mano pero la rata retrocedió. Sorprendido, Draco dio un paso acercándosele pero la rata volvió a retroceder. Esa danza se repitió varias veces… y a cada paso Draco se iba aproximando más y más al Bosque Prohibido…

Harry miró una vez más por la ventana y no vio a Draco.

—Hagrid, ya no alcanzo a ver a Draco… salgo para ver en qué anda.

Harry salió y dio una vuelta alrededor de la cabaña pero Draco no estaba a la vista. Le llamó la atención ver a los tres unicornios amontonados y al parecer temblando de miedo en el extremo más alejado del corral. Entró en pánico… de repente lo había asaltado un muy mal presentimiento.

—Draco, ¿donde estás? —gritó llamándolo.

—'_toy acáaa_… vení… _enco'tré_ la rata _g'ande_… ¡Aaaaahhhh! —le llegó la respuesta y el grito.

Harry echó a correr, el grito había provenido del Bosque Prohibido. Desesperado se internó entre los árboles y alcanzó a ver a varios metros adelante a Draco paralizado de miedo y a Peter Pettigrew que lo tenía atrapado. La rata traidora le dirigió una sonrisa sádica y desaparicionó llevándose a Draco.

Harry se quedó helado, acaban de secuestrar a Draco bajo sus propias narices y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

oOo

Asustado, Draco había cerrado los ojos cuando el mundo empezó a girar vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Finalmente sintió que todo volvía a detenerse. Despacio y con prevención abrió un ojo… estaba en un lugar sombrío con paredes de piedra toscamente talladas.

El hombre horrible que lo había llevado allí estaba frente a él sonriéndole… pero era una sonrisa malvada. La rata grande no había sido una rata después de todo… y se lo había llevado… ¿adónde?... no sabía. El lugar y el hombre le daban mucho miedo.

—¡_Qu'ero i'_ con _Haui_!

—No te preocupes… vendrá… más tarde…

—¡No! ¡_Qu'ero_ a _Haui_ ahora!

—No tengas miedo… ahora estás conmigo.

—¡No! ¡No _qu'ero stá'_ con vos! ¡Sos malo! ¡Me mentiste! ¡No sos una rata de _verdá'_!

—Si es lo que querés me puedo volver a transformar en rata…

—¡No me _impo'ta_! ¡Yo _qu'ero_ a _Haui_! —chilló Draco.

—Tchut, tchut… —chistó Pettigrew— Por ahora no, chiquito… y el señor Oscuro no nos espera sino hasta dentro de unas horas… tenemos algo de tiempo para nosotros… vas a ver cuánto nos vamos a divertir…

—¡No _qu'ero jugá'_ con vos! —gritó Draco a punto de llorar.

Pettigrew sonrió maligno y se le aproximó dispuesto a desabrocharle el uniforme.

oOo


	18. Evasión

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 18 – Evasión**

Se quedó paralizado durante un momento… solo en la penumbra sombría de ese bosque más maldito que nunca. Pettigrew acababa de secuestrar a Draco y él no había podido hacer nada. ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo? Aunque estuviera cerca, aunque sólo había sido por unos minutos… no habría debido dejarlo solo… era tan chico… ¡Draco debía de estar tan asustado! Y ahora, ¿qué debía hacer? Tantas veces le habían recomendado que no debía actuar solo y por su cuenta… ¡tenía que avisarles a sus padres! Quizá Severus pudiera localizar a Draco…

Corrió hacia los subsuelos a toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas y el aliento. Su padre debía de estar en medio de una clase pero eso poco importaba. Entró precipitadamente en el aula gritando: —¡Acaban de secuestrar a Draco! ¡Pettigrew se lo llevó!

Severus hizo salir de inmediato a los alumnos y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?¿Cómo?

—Yo… yo estaba… habíamos…

—¡Calmate, Harry! Tomate unos segundos, respirá profundamente… y empezá desde el principio.

Harry le hizo caso y respiró profundamente varias veces.

—Draco estuvo a punto de delatar a papá en la clase de Defensa… así que yo me lo llevé. Fuimos a visitar a Hagrid. Tiene unas crías de unicornio… a Draco le encantaron, lo dejé jugando con ellas y entré con Hagrid para tomar una taza de té. Cada tanto lo vigilaba por la ventana… y entonces, no sé lo que pasó… pero cuando miré en un momento ya no lo vi… salí enseguida y lo oí gritar… el grito venía del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Cómo es que fue a terminar ahí?

—No sé… es posible que Pettigrew lo haya atraído en su forma de rata… corrí sin demora en dirección del grito y ya en el bosque alcancé a ver al desgraciado ese desaparicionar llevándose a Draco.

Harry estaba muy alterado, Sirius había entrado un momento antes.

—Calmate, Harry. — lo instó su papá— No es tu culpa… sino de ese vil traidor… que lamentablemente es tan astuto como malo…

—¡No debería haberlo dejado solo!

—Severus, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Ustedes, nada. Yo, sí. Tengo órdenes del Señor Oscuro de llevarle la poción que me hizo preparar… voy a aprovechar para enterarme de lo que pasó con Draco. Avísenle a Albus, quizá haya que convocar a algunos miembros de la Orden… para planear una operación de rescate si fuera necesario.

Dicho eso partió a buscar sus vestiduras de mortífago y la poción terminada.

oOo

Fenrir caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala del trono. Conocía bien las tendencias retorcidas de Pettigrew y en el estado en que se encontraba el joven Malfoy… eso le suscitaría muy malas ideas. ¡Tenía que sacárselo de las manos! Se detuvo de pronto y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su señor… su señor… el apelativo cada vez lo fastidiaba más. ¡Un alfa no responde ante ningún señor! En ese momento el tal "señor" estaba sentado inmóvil, al parecer muy reconcentrado en sus pensamientos. Se aproximó al trono e hincó una rodilla.

—Mi señor… quisiera hablarle… le ruego que me escuche…

—¡¿Por qué venís a importunarme, infame animal!?

El hombre lobo apretó la mandíbula y se esforzó por disimular la cólera intensa que le había provocado el insulto.

—Le solicito su permiso para ir a reunirme con mi veela. Soy su compañero y soy un alfa… dos factores que me impulsan a buscar su compañía…

—No le tenés ninguna confianza a la rata. —dijo Voldemort con una carcajada.

—Ud. lo ha dicho… —se animó a contestar Fenrir.

—No te falta razón… —agregó el Señor Oscuro para gran sorpresa de Fenrir— Sus preferencias sexuales son más que perversas, incluso para un espíritu tan oscuro como el mío. Te concedo el derecho de ir a sacárselo. Y traelo para acá una vez que Severus llegue con la poción.

—Gracias, señor… —dijo Fenrir más que contento de haber obtenido el permiso.

—Pero no lo mates… —le advirtió Voldemort— A veces la rata me resulta útil…

—Como mi señor ordene.

Fenrir se incorporó y con pasos muy medidos abandonó el recinto. Pero apenas estuvo afuera echó a correr, tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes… el olfato lo iba a ayudar.

oOo

La sala del trono había quedado nuevamente sumida en el silencio. Un silencio pesado… asfixiante. Bellatrix se carcomía de impaciencia si bien se las arreglaba para disimularlo… sólo en sus ojos, y por instantes, se podía descubrir un relámpago de resentimiento e inquietud. Pero ninguno de los presentes llegó a notarlo, ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro. Lo cierto era que estaba preocupada por su sobrino.

En cuanto a Lucius… ¡ya no podía más! Su hijo seguramente ya había sido traído a la mansión. Lo había secuestrado un inmundo degenerado y ahora el Señor Oscuro había mandado a la bestia… incluso más inmunda… a buscarlo. ¿Qué excusa podía inventar para poder salir? Si dejaba traslucir siquiera un mínimo de debilidad… un mínimo de sentimentalismo, perdería toda credibilidad ante el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo eso poco le importaba en ese momento, su hijo esta en peligro físico y moral. Era preciso que encontrara alguna forma de poder salir… parecía evidente que el Señor Oscuro los había retenido a propósito, por desconfianza… debido justamente a los acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando. Cruzó una mirada con uno de sus incondicionales de siempre.

—¿Lucius?

—¿Sí, Crabbe?

—¿Cómo puede entrar Pettigrew en Hogwarts?

—Seguramente transformándose en rata… tengo entendido que de esa forma pudo ingresar anteriormente.

—¿Su forma animagus es una rata? —preguntó Crabbe sorprendido.

—Sí… ¿por qué creés que todos le dicen rata? —preguntó Lucius algo exasperado.

—Yo pensaba que era como un insulto. —respondió el otro con el más bobo de los tonos.

—Si hubieran querido insultarlo, probablemente le habría cabido mejor _la cucaracha_… como a cierta periodista… —masculló Lucius.

—¡Basta! ¡Banda de tarados! ¡Váyanse de acá! ¡No es de extrañar que no pueda avanzar en mis planes de conquista rodeado de tanto imbécil como estoy! ¡Déjenme reflexionar en paz sobre mis grandiosos proyectos!

—Como el señor lo ordene… —dijo Lucius haciendo una breve reverencia. Y acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle marchó hacia la puerta.

—Bella, vos quedate… tu belleza me inspira.

—Como el señor lo desee… —respondió ella.

Un piropo como ése la hubiese hecho muy feliz algún tiempo antes… pero en ese momento ya estaba convencida de que para Voldemort no era más que una figura decorativa, que no iba a cumplir ningún papel importante en sus planes… planes que por otra parte cada vez le gustaban menos.

oOo

Ya en el pasillo, los tres amigos volvieron a respirar mucho más aliviados.

—No tengo palabras para agradecértelo… —dijo Lucius.

—Siempre a tu servicio, Lucius, es a vos a quien le juré fidelidad, por vos me hice mortífago.

—Empiezo a lamentarlo…

—Shhh… ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo decís una cosa así? ¡Podría valerte una condena a muerte! Debemos encontrar a Draco antes de que el licántropo le ponga las patas encima…

—Tenés razón… —dijo Goyle— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Sólo hay dos lugares donde se puede aparicionar… la sala del trono y los sótanos.

—¡A los sótanos entonces…!

oOo

Fenrir avanzaba guiado por el olfato… el olor subía de los subsuelos. ¡Ojalá llegara a tiempo! Le faltaba muy poco… un pasillo más y las escaleras… ¿Por cuál puerta? Elevó las narices… ¡La de la derecha! Estaba cerrada… Era una puerta de roble macizo. ¡Poco importaba! Podía sentir el hedor de la rata junto a su veela. Arremetió un par de veces con el hombro y la abrió finalmente con una tremenda patada. La escena que se reveló antes sus ojos era inmunda…

Pettigrew le había sacado la ropa… Draco lloraba apelotonado en un rincón tratando de protegerse con los brazos en alto.

—¡No te le acerques, rata repugnante! —aulló Greyback ardiendo de ira— ¡¿Cómo osás ponerle las manos encima!?

—¡No protestabas así cuando eras vos el que quería gozarlo! ¡Bien que te hubieras dado el gusto si los otros dos cretinos no hubieran intervenido! ¿Acaso vos te creés más digno que yo para cogértelo?

Muy excitado debía de estar Pettigrew para contestarle así al hombre lobo. Fenrir acometió contra él y lo aplastó contra una pared apretándole el cuello con las manos. Los ojos de Pettigrew se desorbitaron de horror… podía verle los colmillos brillando afilados a centímetros de su cara. Se debatía tratando de liberarse, le arañó el cuello

Se oyeron un par de sollozos de Draco. Lástima que el Señor Oscuro le hubiera prohibido matarlo…Fenrir aflojó el agarre… y lo empujó alejándolo de su veela.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, Greyback! ¡Le informaré todo al Señor Oscuro!

—Más te vale que te calles y te vayas… podría cambiar de opinión…

Pettigrew no esperó a que se lo repitiera, se transformó de inmediato y escapó como rata que lleva el diablo.

Greyback se aproximó al rincón, se arrodilló junto a Draco y trató de adoptar un tono de voz lo más dulce y tranquilizador posible.

—Draco… ¿me oís? Estás seguro ahora… Yo no te voy a hacer daño… Te lo juro… Mirame…

Draco alzó la cabeza, el miedo dominaba por completo su expresión.

—Draco… ¿te acordás de mí? Yo te había prometido defenderte siempre… ¿Te acordás?

Draco no pronunció palabra pero se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo. Fenrir no sabía qué hacer, podía sentirlo temblando contra él. Estaba sólo vestido con la ropa interior. ¡La inmunda rata! Se quitó la capa y envolvió a Draco con ella.

—Draco… el hombre malo… ¿te lastimó?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Fenrir suspiró aliviado… caso contrario lo habría matado… ¡aunque el Señor Oscuro lo castigara!

Se oyeron ruidos provenientes del corredor… unos segundos después Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle entraron.

—¡Soltalo, bestia! —gritó Lucius. Crabbe y Goyle agarraron a Fenrir y Lucius a Draco, tirando en sentidos opuestos para separarlos. Pero Draco se puso a gritar resistiéndose a soltarlo.

—Draco, soy yo… ¡tu padre!

Pero Draco no parecía entender razones.

—¡Malfoy, si querés que tu hijo se calme… dejá de gritar y deciles a tus esbirros que me suelten!

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?!

—Nada… ¡llegué a tiempo para salvarlo de esa rata roñosa!

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte? ¡Vos ya intentaste violarlo una vez!

Fenrir bajó la vista al veela en sus brazos.

—Es cierto… y lo lamento con todo mi ser… y quiero compensarlo por eso… sólo quiero protegerlo…

—¿Por qué está desnudo?

—Pettigrew lo desvistió… —contestó Greyback con una mueca de asco.

Lucius se puso lívido y preguntó con voz temblorosa: —¿Llegó a… abusar de él?

—No… yo llegué antes…

Lucius miró a su hijo que seguía aferrado a Greyback como si fuera lo único en el mundo que pudiera salvarlo. ¿Podía confiar en el hombre lobo?

—Se va a quedar conmigo… yo lo protegeré… el Señor Oscuro lo permitirá, sabe que soy su compañero.

—¿Y quién me puede asegurar que no te vas a aprovechar? —le espetó Lucius.

—Nadie… poco vale mi palabra, pero te juro que voy a cuidarlo bien…

Lucius vaciló varios segundos… luego les hizo una seña a los otros dos y los tres salieron.

Fenrir suspiró aliviado… no se había esperado un signo de confianza como ése… y de Lucius Malfoy, nada menos. Alzó a Draco en brazos, Draco le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro… Se mostraría digno de la confianza que habían depositado en él, pensó Greyback con decisión.

oOo

Dumbledore escuchó el relato de Harry con gran preocupación… ¿Y si Draco se moría? Harry perecería… Habría perdido a dos jóvenes inocentes y la derrota sería segura. Cerró los ojos… pero no todo estaba perdido por el momento… mientras Draco siguiera vivo… no había que bajar los brazos.

—¡Profesor, hay que ir a buscarlo inmediatamente! —demandó Harry.

—Harry… no podemos ir inconscientemente a meternos en la guarida del monstruo… no estamos listos todavía… vos no estás listo.

—¡Y qué vamos a hacer entonces! —chilló Harry histérico remordiéndose de culpa— ¿¡Nos quedamos sin hacer nada esperando a que nos avisen que está muerto?!

—No, Harry… esperaremos a que Severus regrese con información… y recién entonces decidiremos qué hacer.

—¡Yo no puedo quedarme al pedo tomando un té o saboreando caramelos de limón!

—¡Harry…! —lo increpó Sirius— ¡No seas grosero!

—¡Papá, Draco está en peligro de muerte!

—Ya lo sé, Harry… pero si vos fueras también terminarías muerto.

—Por ahora tenés que mantenerte al margen… nosotros ya encontraremos una solución. —dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.

Harry apretó los puños, les dio la espalda y abandonó el recinto sin agregar nada más. El director le hizo una señal a Sirius para que no lo siguiera… era mejor dejarlo tranquilo por el momento.

oOo

Severus aparicionó en los sótanos justo cuando Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle salían de la celda cuya puerta Greyback había forzado.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

—Seguinos, después te explicamos.

—No, Lucius, Draco fue secuestrado… Pettigrew se lo llevó… debe de estar en peligro… ¡tenemos que encontrarlo!

—Ya no está con la rata… está ahí… —hizo un gesto hacia la celda— …con el licántropo.

Severus alzó la varita y amagó a ir a buscarlo, pero Lucius lo retuvo.

—No, dejalo… creo que por el momento está seguro con él…

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Qué te dio ahora?

—El señor no me permitirá tener a mi hijo a mi lado… pero a Greyback sí, es su potencial compañero.

—¡Pero se va a aprovechar de él!

—No lo creo… creo que puedo confiar en él.

—¡Lucius! ¡Acordate de la última vez!

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a que le otorgue una segunda oportunidad, Severus.

Severus lo miró con ojos desorbitados… no sabía si lo de Dumbledore sería una enfermedad… pero de lo que no cabía lugar a dudas era de que se trataba de algo contagioso.

oOo

En la habitación de Greyback en la Mansión Riddle…

Fenrir depositó con suma delicadeza a Draco sobre la cama. Draco le aferró el brazo, se negaba obstinadamente a soltarlo.

—Draco, acá estás seguro. Traje tus ropas… es mejor que vuelvas a ponértelas o vas a pescar un resfrío.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y dijo con vos suave: —No puedo solo… papá o _Haui _siempre me ayudan.

¡Piedad, Merlín! ¡No ese suplicio! ¡Tener que ayudarlo a vestirse… a tan magnífico ejemplar de hombre! ¡Cuando tantas veces había soñado con desvestirlo!

Greyback, el licántropo sanguinario, que nunca mostraba compasión con nadie… pasó los siguientes minutos torturado… ayudándolo a vestirse. Y cuando Draco estuvo vestido, muy orgulloso y entusiasmado, le saltó en los brazos para agradecérselo.

Era mejor que pasaran a un lugar más neutro para que no lo asaltaran pensamientos pecaminosos… la salita adjunta al dormitorio le pareció una buena alternativa.

—Draco, ¿te gustaría un chocolate caliente?

—Sí, me encanta el _cocholate_.

Greyback le sirvió una taza y para él se preparó un café bien cargado.

Draco se sentó a beber su chocolate con placer, se sentía muy seguro con ese hombre tan peludo. No sabía bien por qué había decidido seguirlo a él y no a su padre… pero no dudaba de que había decidido bien.

Cuando terminó su taza, Greyback se le acercó para retirarla. Draco le agarró la mano.

—Tenés pupas… el hombre malo te las hizo… yo lo vi.

—No son graves… no me duelen…

—_Síii,_ las pupas siempre duelen. —y los ojos ya le brillaban de lágrimas.

—Oh, está bien… —dijo Greyback y fue a buscar un ungüento para ponerse en las heridas… que realmente no eran serias.

—Dejame a mí. —dijo Draco agarrando el pote.

Draco se concentró en la tarea de untarle el remedio, los ojos fijos, la punta de la lengua asomándole apenas a un costado de los labios. Greyback no pudo evitar una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser que se estuviera comportando tan bien? La luna llena estaba próxima y siempre se ponía más agresivo… y sin embargo… Y sin embargo se contentaba con observar a su cachorro… ¿Su cachorro? Sí, eso era… como a un cachorro de su jauría… Seguramente el estado de su mente en regresión tenía que ver… ¡Había sido culpa de Potter, Gryffindor cretino! ¡No sabía proteger el tesoro que tenía en sus manos! ¡Pero ya le llegaría la hora! El licántropo estaba seguro de que entonces iba a poder conquistar a su veela al que Potter hacía sufrir tanto. En cierta forma tenía que agradecérselo, cuanto peor tratara a Draco más fácil le resultaría a él ganárselo.

—Ya están… las pupas curadas… —declaró Draco con satisfacción.

Pobre… era tan inocente… su cachorro… ¿Y si el Señor Oscuro quisiera hacerle algún mal? ¿Cómo debería actuar?

¿Y si se escapara con él a algún lugar muy lejano donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos? No, Draco no sería feliz sin su familia… no podía hacerle lo mismo que Potter. Además, todos los perseguirían… de los dos lados. Pero no podía permitir que el Señor Oscuro lo lastimara… no soportaría verlo sufrir…

Draco percibió su tristeza y vino a sentársele en las rodillas. Curiosamente, la cercanía en este caso no volvió a avivar su deseo. Pero se empezó a sentir mal… como si se le estrujara el corazón, la vista se le nublaba, la garganta se le cerraba… sentía como si se ahogara… no, no podía dejar que el Señor Oscuro le hiciera mal alguno…

oOo

En la Sala de los Pedidos… Harry había convocado a varios de los integrantes del ED. Les había explicado la situación y les había pedido sugerencias.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras que hagamos, basta que lo digas y todos te vamos a seguir. —declaró Ron con fervor.

—Pero es que de eso se trata, Ron. —dijo Ginny— Harry quiere que le aportemos ideas.

—Si desaparicionaron… va a ser imposible localizarlos. —dijo Neville muy nervioso.

Un silencio muy pesado se abatió sobre el grupo: Luna, Justin, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Colin… y naturalmente, Hermione y Ron.

—Ya lo sé… pero es preciso que encontremos algo… ¡o yo me voy a volver loco sin poder hacer nada!

—Harry…

—¿Sí, Hermione? ¡Pero por favor no me digas que me calme… en la reunión de la Orden ya me hartaron con eso!

—No… lo que yo quería decirte es que es posible que vos puedas ubicar el lugar adonde desaparicionaron…

—¿¡Cómo?! —gritó Harry desesperado pero al mismo tiempo con un relumbrar esperanzado en la mirada.

—Sería muy peligroso…

—¡Por favor, Hermione! ¡Es imprescindible que yo vaya a salvarlo!

—Y no vas a ir solo… ¡nosotros te vamos a acompañar! —declaró Ron.

Todos asintieron con determinación instándola a Hermione a que prosiguiera.

—Hay un encantamiento que le permite al compañero localizar a su veela. Quedan restos de magia en el lugar… si no ha pasado mucho tiempo el compañero puede detectar el lugar de destino.

—¡Es genial, Hermione! ¡Vos sos genial!

—No estoy segura de que dé resultado…

—Hermione, vos siempre tenés razón.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que es muy peligroso…? ¿Y que convendría primero decírselo a un adulto?

—No… demoraríamos mucho… y ya sabés cómo son, no nos dejarían… Hermione… ¡ayudame, por favor!

—Oh, Harry… ¡por supuesto! Yo sólo quería advertirte…

—La hora es demasiado crítica. Hay que actuar. ¡Vayamos!

Y todos abandonaron la Sala siguiendo a su líder… El destino: el Bosque Prohibido.

oOo

Un mortífago vino a avisarle que el Señor Oscuro demandaba su presencia. Fenrir vaciló. Su instinto le gritaba que era una inconsciencia… ¿pero acaso podía desobedecer? Draco se había quedado dormido sobre el diván. Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó una mano por los cabellos sedosos.

—Despertate, cachorro…

—_Qu'ero_ noni…

—No… tenemos que presentarnos ante el Señor…

—¿El señor malo, _ca'a 'e_ víbora? ¿Ahora? —preguntó Draco que se había despertado del todo muy inquieto.

—No puedo ocultarte nada, cachorro…

—Es muy malo… ¿no?

Fenrir titubeó… ¿qué podía decirle?

—Sí… —respondió con un suspiro.

—Pero… ¡vos me vas a _defendé'_! —le recordó Draco con vehemencia.

—Sí, cachorro, te voy a defender, no voy a dejar que te haga mal…

—Ah, bueno…¿vamos ya?

—Sí, vamos…

En realidad Fenrir no sabía si se iba a animar a desafiar abiertamente al Señor Oscuro… llegado el caso.

oOo

Greyback no se molestó en volverse a poner las ropas de mortífago… fue así, "de civil" que entró en la sala del trono acompañado por Draco. Los esperaban… Bajo las máscaras supo reconocer a Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Pettigrew, Rosier, MacNair, Avery… y por supuesto, el Señor. ¡Un comité notable, sin dudas!

—Fenrir… —dijo el Señor Oscuro con voz muy suave— ¿cómo se comportó nuestro invitado?

—Muy bien, mi señor.

Posó su mirada sobre Draco que temblaba al lado del licántropo. —¿Su mente sigue en regresión?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien… eso nos facilitará la tarea… lo hará más manipulable.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con él, mi señor?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, animal! —le espetó el Señor Oscuro con desprecio.

Fenrir tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse… más insultos… le resultaba muy difícil aguantarlos… la luna llena estaba muy próxima… el lobo pugnaba por brotar.

—Será mi compañero… cuando mi Señor haya matado a Potter… es mi deber preocuparme por él…

La reacción no se hizo esperar. —_¡Crucio! _¡Tú único deber es obedecerme! —bramó el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa de satisfacción observando al licántropo contorsionarse en el suelo bajo la tortura.

Draco intervino con decisión. —¡_Ba'ta_ de _hacé'le_ daño! ¡Malo!

El Señor Oscuro soltó una carcajada, pero interrumpió la maldición.

—Efectivamente, sigue siendo un nene…

Draco ayudó a Fenrir a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

—Las cosas irán mejor para vos, Fenrir… si sabés guardar tu lugar. —le advirtió.

—Sí, mi señor… —gruñó el aludido.

—¡Lucius! Acercate… he encontrado un medio para quebrar el vínculo entre Potter y tu hijo.

—Es formidable, mi señor… ¿de qué se trata?

—Mis leales mortífagos… —retomó Voldemort poniéndose de pie— He descubierto una poción que combinada con un poderoso hechizo de magia oscura sirve para cercenar el vínculo entre un veela y su compañero… y que, como ventaja adicional, drena la magia del tal compañero. ¿Acaso no soy genial? Voy a recuperar a un futuro miembro para nuestras filas y al mismo tiempo voy a debilitar a nuestro enemigo.

Los mortífagos presentes aplaudieron con fervor.

Severus lamentaba profundamente haberle traído la poción de marras. ¿Sería acaso posible alterarla antes de que la utilizara? Sería muy peligroso para Draco y pondría en serio riesgo su condición de espía. ¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacer?

Lucius lamentaba no haberse llevado a Draco a la Mansión. ¿Tendría todavía tiempo y la posibilidad de desaparicionar con su hijo? Eso pondría a Draco en serio peligro… y a él le haría perder su posición de privilegio ante el Señor Oscuro. ¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacer?

Bellatrix lamentaba haber permanecido inactiva durante todo ese tiempo… ¿Podría ingeniárselas para demorar un poco más las cosas? Quizá con algo más de tiempo sería posible que surgiera algo… sería muy peligroso para su sobrino y le haría perder credibilidad a ella… más aún… ¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacer?

Fenrir lamentaba no haber huido con su veela. ¿Podría intentarlo todavía? ¿Podría desaparicionar con él para alejarlo de ese infierno? Eso sería muy peligroso para su cachorro… y él se transformaría en un objetivo primario del Señor Oscuro, sería muy difícil encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse. ¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacer?

Evan lamentaba no haberle declarado su amor a Fenrir. ¿Todavía estaría a tiempo? El licántropo parecía estar totalmente fascinado con su veela. Se exponía a perderlo para siempre. ¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacer?

—Dame la poción, Severus… Bien… Y vos, joven Malfoy, acercate.

—¡No! —replicó Draco sacándole la lengua.

—Si no hacés lo que te digo… vas a sufrir… y tu padre y tu padrino también. ¿Supongo que no querrás que sufran mal alguno por tu culpa?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Voldemort se inclinó hacia él, con dos dedos bajo el mentón le hizo alzar la cabeza. —¡Bebétela! —le ordenó.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Draco obedeció. Se ahogó un poco y tosió… el gusto de la poción era asqueroso… pero no pareció tener sobre él ningún otro efecto inmediato.

Voldemort lo soltó y retrocedió un paso. Comenzó entonces a pronunciar el encantamiento en pársel: —¡Que el vínculo que une al veela Draco Lucius Malfoy con su compañero Harry James Potter quede por siempre disuelto!

Un haz rojo brotó de su varita, envolvió en espiral a Draco durante varios segundos y luego se desvaneció. El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño. Repitió el encantamiento… el mismo resultado… ¡Había algo que no estaba bien!

—¡Severus!

—Sí, mi señor…

—¿Seguiste las instrucciones al pie de la letra para preparar la poción?

—Sí, mi señor… llevé a cabo el procedimiento de manera exacta. —respondió Severus, preparándose para una sanción segura e inminente.

Voldemort volvió a tomar asiento en el trono al tiempo que su rostro adoptaba una expresión de profunda reflexión. Un silencio angustiante se cernió sobre el recinto. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿El encantamiento había fracasado?

Draco fue a refugiarse al lado de Fenrir.

—El encantamiento no fue efectivo porque hay una anomalía en el vínculo… ¡Lucius!

—¿Sí, mi señor…?

—¿El vínculo fue establecido como corresponde?

—Sí, mi señor… siguiendo todas las normas y procedimientos que demanda la tradición… Dumbledore fue el oficiante…

¿El viejo chiflado había saboteado la ceremonia? ¿Con qué propósito? Y no podía tratarse de una traición de Lucius… no habría sometido a su hijo a ese calvario… según las informaciones que le habían llegado, Potter había tratado a su esposo con indiferencia… el sacrosanto Potter lo había aislado y humillado…

¿Sería acaso el estado de la mente del joven Malfoy…? ¿La regresión estaría interfiriendo con el vínculo? El Señor Oscuro iba montando en cólera a medida que discurría… se puso de pie y la descargó sobre el supuesto "culpable".

—_¡Crucio!_

Draco cayó al suelo en agonía. ¡Era atroz! ¿Dónde estaba? No tenía lucidez suficiente para organizar sus pensamientos… y mucho menos bajo tortura. La maldición se interrumpió dejándolo falto de aliento yaciente sobre el suelo. ¿Cuáles eran sus últimos recuerdos? Ah, sí… ¡la traición de Severus! Había adoptado a Harry y se lo había ocultado. Tal como Harry… Severus le había negado su confianza. ¿Harry? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Había alcanzado a verlo cayendo de la escoba! ¿Habría muerto?

Draco apoyó una mano en el suelo para incorporarse. Dos brazos se tendieron, lo agarraron y lo ayudaron. Greyback… ¿Greyback? Sus ojos parecían muy preocupados… ¿preocupados? ¿Dónde estaban? Giró la cabeza… sintió un dolor agudo… ¡la Mansión Riddle! ¡Voldemort! ¡Mortífagos! Pudo reconocer entre ellos a su padre y a su padrino. Algunos recuerdos le volvían… La rata que le había parecido simpática… ¡Pettigrew lo había engañado! ¡Y había estado a punto de…! ¡Horror! ¿¡Qué habría sido de él si Greyback no hubiera intervenido!? Se estremeció y escondió el rostro en el pecho del licántropo. El olor era fuerte, penetrante pero en ese momento a Draco no le pareció desagradable… todo lo contrario… era sí un olor al que no estaba habituado… pero confortante y le transmitía seguridad. Greyback era bueno y lo protegía. ¿Se trataba de un sueño o de un recuerdo… o de locura? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El hombre lobo apretó a Draco contra sí. El sufrimiento de Draco le había dolido más a él… ¡Su cachorro sufría por culpa de ese tirano que no hacía sino humillarlo! La rabia lo inundaba y lo carcomía. ¿Qué hacía él ahí como sirviente de esa escoria? ¡Esclavo de ese monstruo que tenía el descaro de llamarlo animal! ¡Él era un alfa! ¡Y nadie… nadie se interpondría en su camino! ¡Nadie le ordenaría lo que tenía que hacer!

Draco alzó la mirada incierta, sus ojos se cruzaron con los furiosos de Greyback.

Greyback entendió el mensaje… Draco había depositado su confianza en él. ¡Y él había prometido protegerlo! ¡Cumpliría su promesa! Se incorporó, colocó a Draco detrás de sí para escudarlo y enfrentó al Señor Oscuro desafiante.

—¡Basta! —bramó.

—Parece que el animal quiere retobarse. —se burló el Señor Oscuro.

—¡Yo no soy un animal! ¡Soy un licántropo! ¡Y un alfa además! ¡Nadie me ordena qué hacer! ¡Nuestra alianza queda deshecha! ¡Yo la interrumpo en este mismo instante!

—¡¿Te creés que eso es realmente posible, criatura miserable?! ¡¿Creés que te va a resultar tan fácil cambiar de opinión sin sufrir las consecuencias?! ¡Graves, dolorosas y fatales consecuencias! Primero voy a poner un encantamiento para coartar cualquier posibilidad de desaparicionamiento… y ahora voy a explicarte lo absurdo de tus pretensiones. —Voldemort soltó una carcajada demoníaca.

Todos en el recinto contenían la respiración… perplejos por el sorpresivo cambio de actitud del hombre lobo.

Evan Rosier estaba dividido por sentimientos contradictorios. Admiraba la reacción del ser del que hacía tiempo estaba enamorado… pero por el otro lado, le habría gustado ser él el que hubiese suscitado ese cambio… pero él no era más que el hombre en las sombras, el enamorado secreto… no era ésa su hora de gloria… su amor no sabía de sus sentimientos… pero su amor estaba en peligro de muerte… ¿debía intervenir? Eso podía significar la muerte también para él… ¡Pero tenía que hacer algo! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Pero era suicida! ¡El Señor Oscuro estaba más enojado que nunca! Y estaba Andrew también… tenía que pensar también en su hijo…

Un aura sombría había rodeado al Señor Oscuro, toda su poderosísima magia estaba a punto de ponerse de manifiesto. ¡Un mortífago se había rebelado y lo había desafiado! ¡Iba a pagar tamaña insolencia! ¡Con la vida!

Voldemort lanzó una andanada de maldiciones en pársel. Greyback había alzado escudos. Pero no podía contraatacar, todo su poder mágico estaba concentrado en defenderse. Había cometido un error táctico, no habría debido enfrentarlo abiertamente sino de manera más solapada. Ya no tenía posibilidades de desaparicionar… pero todavía contaba con el pendiente… un traslador de emergencia… que podía usar para escapar… si lograba mantenerse vivo…

Los ataques del señor Oscuro recrudecían. ¡No iba a poder contenerlos durante mucho más! ¡Iba a perder! ¡Tenía que hacer algo y pronto! Una maldición logró atravesar sus escudos y le abrió el pecho de lado a lado. Ningún grito salió de su boca. Y más hechizos le abrieron y le quemaron la piel… la Maldición Mortal no se haría esperar, ¡debía usar el pendiente para escapar!

Oyó un grito… bajó la mirada… Draco había recibido un hechizo que le había lacerado el antebrazo. ¡Eso no podía permitirlo! ¡Le había hecho una promesa y la mantendría así le costara la vida! Tenía que proteger a su cachorro… aunque el traslador sólo servía para una persona…

El ataque mágico de Voldemort arreciaba, sus escudos ya casi no oponían resistencia… Fenrir logró quitarse el collar y lo puso en la mano de Draco, se separó un poco y murmuró la fórmula de activación. Lo último que Draco alcanzó a oír antes de que el traslador se lo llevara, fue la voz del Señor Oscuro que comenzaba a formular la Maldición fatídica:

—_Avada…_

Sintió un torbellino a su alrededor… sabía que por el momento estaba a salvo… él sí…

oOo


	19. Destinación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 19 – Destinación**

El viaje con el traslador fue un martirio; dolorido como todavía estaba por el _Crucio_ de Voldemort. Pero nada podría haber hecho al respecto. La imagen justo antes de su partida era la que persistía en su mente: Fenrir Greyback, malherido y resignado, interponiéndose para escudarlo entre el Señor Oscuro y él. ¿Cómo había podido tener para con él un gesto así de caballeresco? ¿Acaso no estaban convencidos todos de que el licántropo era la peor basura podrida del mundo?

Estaba tan turbado que no se dio cuenta de inmediato cuál había sido su destinación. Era un bosque: el olor a la vegetación, el viento, el crepitar de las hojas. Se apoyó contra un tronco para poder incorporarse, todavía le faltaba el aliento… no se trataba de un bosque cualquiera comprendió. ¡Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido!

Se estremeció… al parecer todavía no estaba fuera de peligro. El lugar estaba maldito… trató de dar algunos pasos pero las piernas no podían sostenerlo, cayó. ¿Cómo iba a poder escapar a un lugar seguro si no podía mantenerse en pie? Las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos… pero no estaba bien llorar como un chico… su Salvador Bestial había entregado la vida por él… no podía defraudarlo. Probó de incorporarse una vez más, tambaleó unos segundos pero pudo resistir… intentó dar algunos pasos… eran muy inseguros… No sabía dónde estaba pero la lógica indicaba que el traslador debía de haberlo dejado no en el corazón del bosque sino cercano a algunos de los lindes, ¿qué dirección debía tomar?

Su equilibrio seguía siendo muy precario, lo atacaban calambres… y una vez más cayó cuan largo era sobre el colchón de hojas y otros desechos húmedos. Escondió la cara en el brazo tratando de sobreponerse al dolor…

Se empezaron a oír ruidos a su alrededor. Draco alzó la cabeza y aguzó el oído y la vista. Pudo distinguir varios pares de ojos rojos que lo observaban desde la espesura. Se incorporó sentado y agarró una rama grande que había a su lado. Estaba decidido a defenderse…

Los predadores se iban acercando… ¿cuántos serían? A primera vista parecían ser unos diez… quizá más… finalmente Draco pudo reconocer… ¡con horror!... a una de sus atacantes… ¡eran acromántulas! ¡Y estaba cercado! Pero por unos instantes, las arañas parecieron vacilar y detenerse… la presa olía como la feroz y peligrosa bestia de la luna.

Draco estaba desesperado, había logrado huir del mago oscuro enajenado para terminar de comida para esas arañas gigantes. ¡Y sólo contaba con un palo para defenderse! Sin saber cómo ni por qué sus pensamientos derivaron a una persona en particular: _¡Harry! ¡Por favor, vení a salvarme!_

oOo

Nueve alumnos corrían por los pasillos, amortiguaron discretamente la carrera cuando pasaron cerca del Gran Salón… los otros ya estaban entrando para la cena… Ron no pudo evitar lamentarse interiormente… se iban a perder la comida…

Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta del castillo Harry se derrumbó de golpe al suelo presa de furiosas convulsiones. Fue tan repentino que algunos de los otros tropezaron y también cayeron.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

Pero los espasmos parecían haberse interrumpido tan de golpe como se habían presentado. Harry se incorporó con cierta dificultad. Murmuró entre dos jadeos: —Voldemort lo está torturando. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡O terminará matándolo!

Sin prestarle atención al dolor echó a correr una vez más seguido por los otros que estaban más que desconcertados. Circundaron la cabaña de Hagrid, el sol se estaba poniendo pero apenas se internaron en el bosque la oscuridad los rodeó casi por completo. Todos se estremecieron.

Poco después llegaron al sitio desde donde Pettigrew había desaparicionado llevándose a Draco.

—Es acá. —dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Hermione.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, es una escena que no podría olvidar… se reproduce una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

—¿Están todos listos? —preguntó Hermione— No se olviden que podríamos terminar rodeados por mortífagos agresivos…

—¡Hermione, por favor! ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Y cada segundo cuenta! ¡Es posible que Draco no pueda soportarlo! ¡Apurate!

—Perdón… —dijo ella. Alzó la varita y empezó a murmurar las palabras del encantamiento…

—¡Pará! ¡Pará, Hermione…!

—¿Y ahora qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Ya no está más allá…

—¿Cómo te das cuenta? —preguntó Neville.

—Yo… puedo sentirlo… —Harry giró un poco y señaló con un brazo— Está por ahí… ¡y me necesita!

—Pero, Harry… —empezó a decir Ron.

Harry no se detuvo a escucharlo, partió corriendo sin decir nada más… sus amigos se miraron perplejos durante un par de segundos… pero enseguida se pusieron de acuerdo con los ojos… y todos reemprendieron la carrera detrás de su líder.

oOo

Draco estaba arrodillado blandiendo su palo, su única arma. Uno de los octópodos gigantes, se había animado a acercársele más para analizar mejor el olor. Al parecer había decidido que no se trataba de la bestia de la luna, a pesar del olor. Era un humano y por lo tanto una presa excelente. La acromántula avanzó, Draco empezó a sacudir el palo a diestra y siniestra en un vano intento de intimidarla.

—¡Piedad, Merlín! ¡No quiero morir descuartizado y masticado por estas alimañas horrendas!

Las otras arañas que se habían quedado atrás parecieron cobrar valentía y también se le estaban acercando. Draco escondió la cabeza en los brazos. ¡No había nada que pudiera hacer, era el fin! Pero no pasó nada… se animó a mirar entre los brazos… el corazón le saltó en el pecho… ¡Harry! ¡Había venido a salvarlo! ¡Y había abatido a las dos arañas más próximas a él!

—¡Ataquen! —aulló Harry. Al parecer no había venido solo. Alcanzó a ver al Weasel que estaba lívido al punto que se le habían borrado las pecas, todos sabían de la fobia que le inspiraban las arañas, pero, Gryffindor al fin, no se acobardó.

El ataque de una acromántula obligó a Draco a retomar su propia defensa… la tenía encima, podía verle los quelíceros venenosos y ávidos, los tenía tan cerca, era repugnante. Con una mano trató de apartarla y con la otra le sacudió un palazo en un ojo.

Y al segundo siguiente un haz rojo la impactó y la araña gigante desapareció de su campo visual.

—¡Draco! ¡Mi ángel! ¡Estás bien?

Harry se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Draco suspiró aliviado y se dejó apretar por los brazos de su salvador… ¿su salvador?... ¡Fenrir!... ¡oh no!... Y estalló en sollozos…

—Draco… todo va a estar bien, mi ángel… estoy acá… estás a salvo… —murmuró Harry.

—Yo estoy a salvo… pero Fenrir no…

Harry no entendió lo que le quería decir, supuso que sus incoherencias se debían a que estaba muy traumatizado por el ataque de las arañas y todo lo que había pasado antes.

—Él tampoco te va a poner nunca sus sucias patas encima.

—¡No, Harry! —gritó Draco y lo empujó para separarlo.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto, Draco tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Está… está muerto… y murió para salvarme…

Su cabeza se desplomó sobre el hombro de Harry que seguía sin entender… pero volvió a apretarlo contra sí… y de pronto los sollozos cesaron… Draco se había desmayado.

oOo

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_ —bramó el Señor Oscuro apuntando al licántropo insolente que osaba desafiarlo. El haz verde brotó de la varita y terminó impactando en el… suelo… levantando una nube de polvo y guijarros.

Voldemort no alcanzaba a entender qué había pasado. Su blanco había desaparecido… ¿adónde había ido el hombre lobo? Su mirada envenenada de cólera se fijó en los otros mortífagos que lo observaban paralizados de miedo.

—¿¡Adónde se fue?! —aulló.

Nadie le respondió. Preso de ira se las tomó contra ellos con su maldición preferida.

—_¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!_

Y luego de unos momentos se detuvo de repente… ¡faltaba otro!... ¡Evan Rosier!

—¡¿Dónde está Evan?!

Los otros estaban incorporándose dolorosamente, ninguno se animaba a levantar la cabeza, nadie había visto lo que había pasado… había ocurrido todo tan rápido.

Y Voldemort se acordó entonces… a Evan le gustaba Greyback, el Señor Oscuro estaba al tanto pero nunca le había dado importancia a ese tipo de detalles que se le antojaban ridículos. ¿Había cometido una locura para salvar al elegido de su corazón? ¿Lo había traicionado por alguien que jamás se había fijado en él? ¿¡Cómo alguien puede ser tan imbécil?! ¡Los mortífagos no deben tener sentimientos…! ¡Los sentimientos son una debilidad! ¡Un mortífago debe ser frío y sin corazón…! ¡De otra forma de nada servían y era mejor matarlos!

—¡Avery!

—Sí, mi señor.

—Vos y Macnair… vayan al Ministerio y hablen con Fudge… díganle que quiero que se emita una orden de persecución y captura contra Rosier y Greyback… el ministro entenderá el mensaje…

—Sí, mi señor… —contestaron los dos a coro y salieron de inmediato, más que contentos de poder escapar de ahí.

—¡Severus!

—Sí, mi señor…

—Volvé a Hogwarts, decile al viejo que convoque a una reunión de la Orden para comunicar las novedades… asegurate de que Lupin esté presente, quiero que sepa que Greyback está solo y herido… seguramente también irá buscarlo para vengarse… y quiero que averigües qué pasó con el joven Malfoy… ¡andá ya!

—Sí, mi señor.

Severus no se lo hizo repetir, desaparicionó un segundo después.

—Lucius… mi estimado y querido Lucius… tu hijo nos ha traicionado. —silbó el Señor Oscuro.

—Mi señor… Draco no era consciente de sus actos, su mente es la de un chico… Greyback logró engañarlo… lo quiere para él y…

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero oír tus estúpidas explicaciones! ¡Andá a buscar a tu hijo y traémelo!

—¡Sí, mi señor!

Lucius también desaparicionó.

—¡Bellatrix!

—A su servicio, mi señor…

—El encantamiento que debía haber quebrado el vínculo entre ellos no dio resultado. Averiguá cuál fue el problema…

—Mi señor… no sabría por donde empezar…

—Tenés muchos recursos… sabrás ingeniártelas… ¡andá!

Bellatrix contuvo una mueca de disgusto y desaparicionó.

Sólo quedaba Pettigrew…

—Peter, sucia rata, ¡acercate!

—Mande, mi señor. —respondió Peter acercándose y arrodillándose.

—Quiero que vos vayas también a buscarme al joven Malfoy… a ese respecto su padre no me inspira ninguna confianza.

—Como mi señor ordene…

—Y si lograras traérmelo para que yo pueda disolver el vínculo… después vas a poder quedártelo para satisfacer tus perversas inclinaciones… se me ocurre que eso será una buena motivación…

—¡Oh, gracias, mi señor! —exclamó Pettigrew con entusiasmo, refocilándose ya pensando en todo lo que le haría cuando lo tuviera a su merced.

oOo

El cuerpo de Greyback era muy pesado, cuando llegaron a destino Evan tambaleó y los dos se desplomaron al suelo. Recuperar el aliento le tomó varios minutos. Era tan agradable tener en sus brazos al hombre de sus fantasías. Era como lo había imaginado siempre: dulce, cálido, sólido, con ese olor tan penetrante… pero estaba inconsciente debajo de él… herido… ¡pero ésa sería una ocasión ideal para decírselo! ¡Para decirle que lo amaba! ¡Para probárselo!

Finalmente se puso de pie y lo levitó para llevarlo hasta la habitación contigua. Lo depositó sobre la cama, Fenrir dejó oír un gemido. Sufría. Los hechizos del Señor Oscuro habían sido terribles. Las heridas eran espantosas y el cuerpo del licántropo se contraía por momentos en espasmos… resabios del Cruciatus.

No conocía muchos encantamientos de curación y la magia podía ser contraproducente para tratar ciertas heridas provocadas por maldiciones oscuras…

La hora siguiente se la pasó limpiando y desinfectando pero no era mucho más lo que podía hacer.

Finalmente tomo asiento en una silla y hundió la cara en las manos. Le resultaba difícil reflexionar… ¿debía dejarlo que se curara solo? Los licántropos son muy resistentes y su capacidad de recuperación es notable… o al menos eso era lo que él tenía entendido. Lo miró tendido bajo las mantas, tenía el rostro crispado de dolor.

Suspiró. ¿Había actuado sensatamente? No se había detenido a pensarlo en el momento. Su amor sufría bajo la tortura y estaba a punto de perecer por haber desafiado al Señor Oscuro… Evan también disponía de un traslador de emergencia, en tiempos como ésos casi todos disponían de uno. Se había abalanzado sobre Fenrir y lo había activado.

Y ahí estaba en esa casa no localizable, con un hombre cuyo corazón le pertenecía a otro… Iban a tener que permanecer escondidos… en cualquier otro lugar estarían en serio peligro de muerte… eran traidores para los de su lado… y los del otro no querrían saber nada con ellos… probablemente también los matarían apenas verlos.

Pensamientos tan sombríos lo hicieron dudar de la sensatez de su decisión. Tendió una mano y le acarició una mejilla… estaba cubierta por un gran moretón. ¡No habría podido nunca dejarlo morir! Por el momento seguía vivo… Evan también seguía vivo… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Y si le pasaba algo… ¿quién se ocuparía de Andrew? ¿Acaso Potter? Andrew se había aficionado mucho a Potter… El futuro se presentaba difícil y abrumador.

Evan le tomó una mano a Fenrir y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada junto a la de su amado… no debía perder las esperanzas…

oOo

Harry entró precipitadamente en el pabellón, corriendo y portando a Draco en brazos.

—¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Venga rápido! ¡Draco está herido!

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Qué le ha hecho Ud. ahora, señor Potter?

—¡Yo, nada! ¡Pettigrew lo secuestró y Voldemort lo torturó!

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Y cómo pudo escaparse?

—No sé… lo encontramos en el Bosque Prohibido rodeado de acromántulas que estaban a punto de atacarlo.

—Bosque al cual Ud. no debería haber entrado… asuntos como éste deben manejarlo los adultos. —dijo una voz que le llegó desde atrás.

Harry se dio vuelta. Dumbledore lo estaba mirando muy serio… pocas veces antes Harry lo había visto tan serio.

—Acabo de enviar a sus amigos al Gran Salón para que coman…

—Perdón, señor director… ¡pero tenía que hacer algo! ¡Yo le había prometido que lo protegería!

—Lo sé, Harry… —dijo Dumbledore con un tono mucho menos duro— Y fue un gran acto de arrojo… pero también muy temerario… todos podrían haber caído en las manos de Voldemort…

—¡Pero si no hubiéramos ido las acromántulas se lo habrían comido! —se defendió Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió y el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos suavizaba el tono de reproche de su voz.

—Voy a avisarles a algunos miembros de la Orden… dispondremos de más información cuando Severus regrese.

—Va a estar furioso conmigo… —dijo Harry con inquietud en el tono.

—Ya veremos de aplacarlo… —respondió Dumbledore con malicia. Y luego se despidió y abandonó el ala hospitalaria.

Madame Pomfrey estuvo atendiendo a Draco durante un rato, luego le dio permiso a Harry para que se acercara. Harry lo arropó y se sentó al lado de la cama. El rostro de Draco presentaba rasgos doloridos.

Harry suspiró. ¡No se arrepentía… ni lamentaba lo que había hecho! ¡Draco había sido torturado! ¡Y las arañas habían estado a punto de despedazarlo! ¡No habría podido hacer otra cosa!

Ahora estaba seguro… ahí en el hospital. Pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran reconciliados. Cuando Draco recuperara la consciencia… y su edad cronológica normal… iba a tener que hablar con él… para arreglar la situación entre ellos… para solucionar los problemas y las desavenencias. Y si Draco lo aceptaba después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar… porque tenía todo el derecho de no querer hablarle nunca más…

Estiró una mano y le acarició una mejilla… estaba tan pálido… lo iba a cuidar mejor de ese momento en adelante… Draco no había sido feliz a su lado… por culpa de Harry… y no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo feliz… pero al menos se preocuparía de mantenerlo seguro… esperaba poder cumplir con ese propósito… eran tantos los peligros que se podían presentar… el futuro se avizoraba difícil y abrumador…

Tomó una de las manos de Draco entre las suyas y posó la cabeza en la almohada junto a la de su veela amado… no debía perder las esperanzas…

oOo

En el despacho de Dumbledore…

—¿Pero cómo hizo para escapar del Señor Oscuro, Albus?

—No lo sé, Minerva… sabremos más cuando llegue Severus.

—Entonces… ¿el ataque al Cuartel General enemigo queda cancelado? —preguntó Moody con tono decepcionado.

—Así es… ahora ya no es necesario… y sería muy peligroso.

—¿Y cómo está el pobre angelito? —preguntó Molly.

—Inconsciente todavía, pero fuera de peligro… ¡Entrá, Severus! Te esperábamos…

—Albus… ¡Draco pudo escaparse!

—Lo sabemos, Severus… se encuentra en este momento en el ala hospitalaria.

Severus suspiró aliviado… —¿Pero cómo…?

—Harry lo encontró en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Bajo los cuidados de Poppy… no te inquietes… pero contanos qué fue lo que pasó.

Severus se dejó caer rendido en un sillón.

—Algo increíble, Albus. Yo estaba desesperado y sin posibilidad de hacer nada… Con la poción que me había hecho preparar y con un encantamiento en pársel, el Señor Oscuro iba a disolver el vínculo entre Draco y Harry. Pero no dio resultado… ¿me oíste bien, Albus? ¡No dio resultado! ¿Nos vas decir de una buena vez qué es lo que está mal con el vínculo?

—Severus, te puedo asegurar que cuantas menos personas estén enteradas… tanto más seguro es para Harry y Draco. ¿Acaso no es eso lo importante?

—Será… pero así y todo…

—¿Cómo fue que Draco se escapó? —preguntó Dumbledore para desviar la conversación.

—Fue algo espectacular y sorpresivo. Greyback lo defendió poniendo en peligro su propia vida… y le dio un traslador. El Señor Oscuro, furioso, le lanzó la Maldición Mortal… Evan Rosier se abalanzó interponiéndose y los dos desaparecieron también… otro traslador sin lugar a dudas… fue toda una escena de acción que parece salida de una novela de aventuras. Todos quedamos paralizados… perplejos… hasta que empezaron los Cruciatus.

—¡Qué interesante! —comentó Dumbledore mesándose las barbas.

—Draco se salvó por milagro.

—Sin lugar a dudas, Arthur. Pero lo que encuentro más interesante aun es que al parecer va surgiendo rebelión entre los seguidores más fieles de Voldemort.

—Greyback debe de haber perdido el juicio… hacerle frente de esa forma a su señor para quedarse con el joven Malfoy… increíble… —dijo Lupin.

—El Señor Oscuro parecía muy interesado en que vos supieras que Greyback está solo y malherido. —dijo Severus.

—¿Espera que vaya a buscarlo para vengarme?

—Eso fue lo que pensé… una buena forma para desembarazarse del traidor. ¿Y por qué Harry estaba en el Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó Severus con suspicacia.

—Les estaba dando una clase de Zoología a él y otros alumnos interesados. —mintió Dumbledore sin vacilación y con soltura.

—Otros alumnos interesados… a ver… Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Creevey… y el resto de la barra del ED… —dijo Severus entrecerrando los ojos. No se había tragado el embuste obviamente.

Dumbledore se limitó a sonreírle con inocencia.

Severus suspiró resignado. Entre Draco, Harry, los Cruciatus del Señor Oscuro y las manipulaciones de ese viejo chiflado que tramaba planes que no quería revelar… ése iba a ser el peor año del que tuviera memoria… lo cual no era poco decir.

oOo

En cierto lugar, en una casa no localizable…

Se sentía tan rígido que no podía moverse. Fenrir abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Era una habitación clara y agradable. Intentó incorporarse sobre un codo y se le escapó un gemido. Recién entonces notó que había alguien a su lado. ¡Rosier! ¡Y le sostenía la mano!

—Despierto finalmente… ¿Cómo te sentís?

—Eh… creo que bien…

—Voy a cambiarte las vendas…

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En un lugar seguro, muy pocos conocen su existencia y es imposible de localizar… en un tiempo fue el escondite de Regulus Black.

—Pero parece que vos la conocés bien… —dijo Greyback con tono agresivo.

—Regulus y yo éramos buenos amigos… nos conocíamos desde la infancia.

—¿Por qué estoy acá? —preguntó Fenrir inquieto.

—¿No te acordás?

Greyback frunció el ceño tratando de hacer memoria. Las últimas imágenes… la sala del trono, el Señor Oscuro, Draco, su decisión, la partida del cachorro… el Avada…

—¿Cómo pude escapar?

—Yo tenía un traslador.

—¿Y me salvaste?

—Sí… —contestó Evan con un tímido suspiro.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… te amo al punto de traicionar lo que sea y a quien sea… te amo tanto que no me importa arriesgar la vida._

—Porque te admiro desde hace mucho y pienso que como líder serías mejor que el Señor Oscuro.

Fenrir abrió grandes los ojos… muy sorprendido.

_¡Bravo!_ —se dijo Evan— _Otra ocasión ideal que desperdiciás para decir una boludez como ésa._

Un silencio incómodo se sumió entre ellos mientras Evan proseguía con las curaciones.

oOo

En el ala hospitalaria…

Se sentía tan rígido que era imposible moverse. Abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Recorrió rápidamente el entorno con la mirada. El ala hospitalaria en Hogwarts.

A su lado una cabellera oscura… Harry.

—¿Ya estás despierto, mi ángel? ¿Cómo te sentís?

—Creo que bien…

—¿Querés un poco de agua?

—Sí… ¿cómo vine a parar acá?

—Yo te traje del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Te acordás de las arañas grandes y malas que te atacaron?

Draco empalideció al recordar la escena… había estado a punto de ser despedazado y de servir de comida de las horrendas criaturas.

Harry notó que se había turbado; sin soltarle la mano se incorporó sentándose y lo envolvió en un abrazo tierno.

Draco volvió a ponerse tenso. ¿Pero que le había dado al Gryffindor de repente? Y entonces comprendió… los recuerdos le volvieron confusos pero ahí estaban…

Harry le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

—Harry…

—¿Sí, mi ángel?

—Me acuerdo de todo…

Harry se quedó helado.

—¿De todo?

—Sí… o casi…

Harry lo soltó de golpe, se bajó de la cama y fue a sentarse a una silla que había al lado.

—¿Y no podrías habérmelo dicho de entrada en lugar de jugar a ser la serpiente solapada para burlarte de mí?

_¡Bravo!_ —se dijo Harry— _Excelente forma de increparlo, no precisamente la mejor manera para poder acercarte a él._

Agresividad… poniéndose a la defensiva… Draco empezaba a entender las curiosas y estúpidas reacciones de su compañero.

Un silencio incómodo se plantó entre ambos… que fue interrumpido por la entrada de los otros dos miembros del Trío… con un Weasel particularmente vocinglero.

—Harry, ¿cómo está Draco?

—Si no hubiese estado ya despierto… vos lo habrías despertado con el escándalo…

—Yo ya le había dicho que no gritara tanto… —lo sermoneó Hermione.

—Eh… perdón…

Los recién llegados se acercaron a la cama y los dos saludaron a Draco dándole un beso en la frente. A Draco casi le da un ataque… ¡el Weasel lo había besado!

—¡Nos diste un susto tremendo, pichón! —dijo Ron.

_¿Pichón?_

—Vos tenías más miedo que él… pero no por él sino por las arañas… —dijo Hermione burlona.

—Sí, no lo niego… y con razón… pero no podía dejar que Harry fuera solo a salvarlo… y el pobrecito debió de estar aterrado.

—Oh, Ron… ya basta… empezás a sonar como tu mamá…

—¡Yo estoy muy orgulloso de mi mamá! —protestó Ron ofendido.

—No me cabe duda… ¿pero qué cuando te pellizca un cachete y te llama su bebé querido?

—Eso es distinto… ya no soy un bebé de tres años… en cambio Draco es un nene adorable…

—A veces te comportás como si tuvieras incluso menos que tres. —dijo Hermione riendo.

Harry también reía… al menos no iba a ser el único en hacer el ridículo. Draco por su parte, una vez superado el shock inicial, seguía todo el intercambio entre Hermione y Ron con una expresión divertida.

—Weasley… no quisiera interrumpir pero… ¿oí mal o me llamaste nene adorable? —intervino Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pero claro, si sos un nene… —empezó a decir Ron y se quedó helado de golpe. El rubor le subió a las mejillas, los ojos se le desorbitaron… y unos segundos después escapó corriendo.

—Voy tras él… creo que va a necesitar a alguien que lo sostenga. —dijo Hermione guiñándoles un ojo y ella también partió.

Nuevamente el silencio… fue Harry el que lo interrumpió finalmente.

—Te pido perdón, Draco…

—¿Y por qué exactamente? Hay más de una cosa por la que tendrías que disculparte. —dijo Draco con acritud.

—Por todo… y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para compensarte.

—¿Incluyendo tenerme confianza? ¿Incluyendo contarme todo?

Harry se sonrojó y bajó los ojos. ¿Qué podía contestar? Había cosas que no podía contarle…

—Harry…

—¿Sí?

—Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón… tendría que haberte dicho cómo me sentía… pero no lo hice por orgullo… Pero estoy dispuesto ahora a hacer todo lo posible para que nuestra pareja marche bien… pero quiero que vos dejes de considerarme como un enemigo, real o potencial… me guste o no, es mi deber estar con vos y apoyarte siempre…

—Draco… a mi me gustaría que vos lo hicieras porque es lo que querés, no porque estás obligado… yo estoy dispuesto a esperar… lo que haga falta… es decir… si vos… eh… yo…

—Parece que el vocabulario y la elocuencia que habías adquirido empieza a hacer agua. —dijo Draco alzando una comisura burlona.

—¡Te prohíbo que…! —Harry se interrumpió de golpe.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban divertidos y maliciosos. Lo había hecho caer tan fácil.

—¿Sabés una cosa, Harry? Que yo sea sarcástico no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos.

Harry lo miró fijamente… los ojos gris tormentoso lo hicieron acordar de algo…

—Draco… bajo el sauce junto al lago… ¿lo que dijiste fue sincero?

—¿Y lo que vos dijiste, Harry?

—¡No! Es que… yo quería que reaccionaras mal conmigo… me había dado cuenta de lo mal que te había tratado… y vos tenías derecho a enojarte y…

Draco alzó una ceja… Harry realmente lo confundía a veces…

—¿Habías tomado conciencia de que me habías humillado e insultado y para hacérmelo saber volviste a insultarme y humillarme? La lógica de la actitud se me escapa… o quizá sea que no soy capaz de comprender los intrincados caminos del pensamiento de un Gryffindor…

—Draco, yo…

—O está bien… no te compliques más… ya sé lo torpe que sos y no tengo más remedio que acostumbrarme… así como vos vas a tener que habituarte a mis retorcidas conductas…

—Pero tené en cuenta que va a ser más difícil para mí… tu lista de defectos es mucho más larga que la mía.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—¿Sabés, Harry…? Vos tenés más de una arista de Slytherin…

—Creo que corresponde que empiece a sincerarme… el Sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin, me dijo que en Slytherin tendría un gran futuro… pero yo no quería que me pusieran en la Casa de los magos oscuros y malvados… los que habían matado a mis padres…

—Ni en la Casa donde estaba Malfoy, cuya amistad habías rechazado olímpica y categóricamente poco antes…

—Sí, eso también… —admitió Harry.

—Así que… vos sos más bien un Slytherin…

—No… yo creo que Gryffindor es la Casa que me corresponde… el Sombrero estaba equivocado.

—El Sombrero no puede equivocarse… es imposible…

—Mirá Draco… a mi alrededor y relacionado conmigo _nada_ es normal… es algo de lo que hace mucho tuve que convencerme.

Harry se había levantado de la silla y había vuelto a sentarse en la cama. Draco sonreía… Harry se inclinó… los rostros estaban muy cerca… recordó el beso bajo el sauce… fue acortando incluso más la distancia… y finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de Draco. Draco cerró los ojos para saborear más intensamente ese gesto tan dulce y espontáneo. Las bocas se abrieron, las lenguas se animaron a saludarse…

—¡Señor Potter! —lo amonestó madame Pomfrey— ¡El señor Malfoy necesita descansar!

Si las miradas pudieran matar… madame Pomfrey habría caído fulminada dos veces en menos de un segundo.

—¡Y nada de mirarme de esa forma! El señor Malfoy necesita una cura de sueño… de varios días. ¡Ya podrán retozar todo lo que quieran después! ¡Hala! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ya!

Harry se negó a obedecer.

—¡Quiero quedarme con mi veela! ¡Se va a recuperar más rápido si está en mis brazos! ¡Es lo que dicen todos los libros!

—Es cierto… pero por el momento… es preciso que lo revise y que le aplique el tratamiento necesario… así que hágase a un lado para darme lugar… y una vez que haya concluido le daré permiso para que vuelva a abrazarlo.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para más explicaciones después, Harry… y para otras cosas, si ése es tu deseo…

Harry se sonrojó un poco y se apartó a un lado para que la sanadora pudiera trabajar.

oOo

En una casa no localizable…

Fenrir suspiró y bajó el libro que estaba leyendo. Trató de distenderse un poco, los músculos todavía le dolían.

Ya hacía casi una semana que estaba allí convaleciente y con Evan asistiéndolo como enfermero. ¡Y se aburría soberanamente! No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que leer. La biblioteca del lugar no estaba mal provista, pero le hubiese gustado poder hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Se levantó para cambiar de libro… fue recorriendo los estantes. ¿Qué podía elegir para leer hasta la hora de la cena? Por el lado de la comida no tenía ninguna queja, jamás había comido tan bien en toda su vida. Evan, al parecer, era todo un chef. Evan… el hombre tenía por momentos un comportamiento muy extraño… pero era el que le había salvado la vida, bien podía tolerarle algunas excentricidades. ¿Por qué le había salvado la vida? Las explicaciones que le había dado no le parecían muy convincentes… _¿y este libro?_ Acababa de agarrar uno que destilaba magia oscura a raudales. _Interesante._ Lo abrió y un trozo de pergamino escapó de entre las hojas. Tuvo que contorsionarse rápidamente para abarajarlo en el aire y eso le arrancó un mueca de dolor… todavía no estaba en buena forma y seguía necesitando cuidados.

Leyó el pergamino con curiosidad, su interés fue aumentando a medida que avanzaba con la lectura y luego su mano tembló… el corazón se le había acelerado de golpe… ¡era la solución de todos sus problemas.

oOo

Evan estaba en el pasillo de la biblioteca. _Vamos animate… No, ahora no… Es lo que dijiste ayer, decidite, sino terminará yéndose sin que le hayas declarado tu amor, no podés perder esta oportunidad preciosa… Está bien, voy a hacerlo…_

Golpeó a la puerta.

—Entrá. —invitó Fenrir.

—Fenrir, quisiera que habláramos…

—Justamente, es lo mismo que quería yo…

—Ah…

—¡He encontrado el modo para poder salirnos! ¡Para lograr que nos acepten del lado de la luz! ¡Para vengarnos del Señor Oscuro! ¡Y a mí me va a servir también para conquistar a Draco!

La decepción de Evan fue inmensa. La fortuna no estaba con él… sentía tantas ganas de llorar.

oOo


	20. Iniciación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 20 – Iniciación**

Le acarició la mejilla al durmiente. Madame Pomfrey se había mostrado inflexible: tres días de cura de sueño para que pudiera recuperarse del shock psicológico, de la regresión y de la tortura. Harry suspiró y observó el cielo a través de la ventana. Había tenido la posibilidad de empezar a darle explicaciones a Draco… el comienzo había sido prometedor… pero no suficiente.

En muy poco tiempo había cambiado diametralmente su opinión sobre Draco. Se había dado cuenta de que detrás de esa máscara fría, altanera e indiferente se escondía un ser tierno, apasionado y de gran agudeza.

Volvió a posar la mirada en Draco. Era bello… si a uno le gustaban los rubios. A Harry siempre lo habían atraído más los hombres de cabellos oscuros. Pero podía hacer una excepción.

La sanadora se acercó en ese momento.

—Señor Potter, su compañero se despertará dentro de poco. ¡Se lo prevengo: el señor Malfoy necesitará calma y reposo!

—Sí, señora. —respondió Harry. No valía la pena ponerse a objetar.

Harry se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano a su pareja. Un rato después los rasgos del rostro se le contrajeron un poco y los dedos apretaron ligeramente… estaba a punto de despertarse.

—Draco… —susurró— ¿Podés oírme?

—Hum…

—Draco… despertate… soy Harry.

—¿Y eso es razón para que me despierte más rápido? —gruñó Draco.

Harry sonrió. Un Draco sarcástico era un Draco que ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—Señor Malfoy, —intervino la sanadora— ahora procederé a revisarlo. Luego tomará una comida ligera y seguirá reposando. —dijo y fulminó a Harry con la mirada. Harry se bajó de la cama con renuencia y retrocedió un par de pasos. Madame Pomfrey alzó la varita y comenzó a murmurar varios encantamientos. Pasado un momento se detuvo frunciendo el ceño… vaciló un instante y recomenzó. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas inquietas. ¿Había algo mal?

—Madame Pomfrey… —se animó a interpelarla Harry.

—¡Silencio!

La sanadora continuó con otra serie de encantamientos diferentes. Finalmente se calló y bajó la varita. Y les sonrió a ambos.

—Por el momento no puedo estar segura… pero es posible… que vayan a ser papás.

Draco se quedó helado y Harry se puso lívido. ¿Papás? ¡Pero no estaban preparados para eso! ¡Y eran muy jóvenes! Intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada desolada… ¿y ahora? ¿qué iban a hacer?

—Señor Malfoy, lo confirmaremos esta tarde con una poción reveladora. Pero cualquiera fuera el resultado el reposo y la calma siguen siendo fundamentales. Señor Potter, lo hago a Ud. responsable… nada de esfuerzos físicos, ni de novedades inquietantes.

—Pues empezamos mal entonces… más inquietante que lo que nos acaba de informar, no sé…

La sanadora le puso muy mala cara, pegó media vuelta y se alejó refunfuñando.

—¿Cómo te impactó la noticia, Draco'

—¿Vos qué creés?

—Mal…

—Exacto… ¿qué vamos a hacer con un chico? Todavía estamos en la escuela… con la amenaza de Voldemort… y ni siquiera somos una pareja unida.

Se produjo una pausa de silencio sombrío.

—¿Y vos qué pensás, Harry?

—Lo mismo… pero yo siempre quise tener un chico, si la sospecha resulta ser cierta… sería para mí una alegría… y no quisiera que él o ella tenga que sufrir como consecuencia de los problemas de sus padres.

—Yo espero que madame Pomfrey esté equivocada. —dijo Draco pasándose una mano por la panza. Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

oOo

En la Mansión Lestrange…

Bellatrix se despertó de golpe y gritando. Temblaba y estaba bañada en sudor. Se pasó una mano por la frente empapada… una ducha… necesitaba una ducha para lavar el sudor y para espantar de su cabeza esa pesadilla horrenda.

El agua corriendo por su cuerpo tuvo un efecto vivificante. Ya sintiéndose mucho mejor se animó a repasar el sueño… la muerte de su marido. El Señor Oscuro había tenido un ataque repentino de cólera y lo había matado sin razón alguna… Rodolphus no se la había visto venir, los otros tampoco… todos los presentes habían quedado paralizados, ninguno había podido reaccionar, ella tampoco… sorpresa, miedo, vergüenza…

Todos los detalles de la escena habían quedado grabados en su mente… en particular el sonido de la carcajada estridente y demencial del Señor Oscuro.

Más tarde había abrazado el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, le resultaba imposible creer que estuviera muerto… Rabastan, su cuñado, la había ayudado a llevárselo de vuelta a casa. Los dos con un inmenso rencor dentro del pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que el Señor Oscuro hubiese sido capaz de una atrocidad como ésa? Rodolphus había sido siempre un seguidor leal… y un marido apasionado… y un buen hermano… ¿por qué él?

Bellatrix aumentó la temperatura del agua, el cuarto de baño se cargó incluso de más vapor.

Había caído en un pozo de depresión, intentó quitarse la vida bebiendo un veneno potentísimo delante del Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort había reaccionado con fastidio y displicencia.

—Severus, sacame a esta criatura débil de mi vista.

—¿Qué debo hacer con ella, mi Señor?

—Lo que se te ocurra… me irritan estos despliegues melodramáticos… llevátela… quizá lo mejor sea que la dejes morir.

No había oído nada más entonces… se había desmayado en brazos de Severus.

Bellatrix cerró de golpe el agua caliente. Necesitaba ese shock helado para apartar de su cabeza esa circunstancia tan trágica…

Se había despertado en una habitación desconocida. Severus estaba sentado al lado de la cama.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Para serte sincero… no sabría darte una razón.

Ella había cerrado los ojos y había reído sin humor.

—Me salvás la vida y ni siquiera sabés explicarte por qué…

—Quizá por espíritu de contradicción… —había agregado Severus con un fuego vivo en los ojos… una mirada que ella no le conocía.

Bellatrix salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse. Bajo la fachada glacial de Severus se ocultaba un ser cálido. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? ¿Pasaría igual con todos los otros mortífagos?

oOo

Draco había pasado una noche agitada con sueños pululantes de bebés. No habían sido pesadillas… pero igual habían resultado muy perturbadores. Madame Pomfrey lo autorizó a que retomara su vida normal pero le recomendó que no hiciera esfuerzos. Y allí estaba en el pasillo de camino al Gran Salón para desayunar al lado de su compañero Salvador del Mundo… que había agregado una nueva misión a las tantas que ya le tocaban… ahora también tenía que proteger a su veela embarazado. ¡Era exasperante!

—Harry, dejá de mirarme así… ¡no me voy a desmayar de un segundo al otro! Estoy bien y no soy de cristal… no me voy a romper…

—Pero yo tengo que cuidarte…

—Una cosa es cuidarme… otra distinta es que te comportes como una mamá gallina.

En realidad a Draco no le caía tan mal que se preocupara así por él. En sus ojos podía ver el deseo de protegerlo… y otro tipo de deseo también… era un consuelo al menos, con tantos otros problemas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Salón le advirtió.

—No le vayas a mencionar ni una palabra a nadie. Actuá normal. O Hermione se va a dar cuenta enseguida.

Harry asintió. Respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y entró seguido por Draco.

Tomaron asiento en sus lugares habituales y, contrariamente a lo que habían supuesto, no los abrumaron con preguntas.

Harry le sirvió chocolate caliente… cuando Draco se llevó la taza a los labios se acordó de otra taza de chocolate… Fenrir Greyback… de pronto se sintió invadido de tristeza. El licántropo se había portado tan bien con él… nada que ver con la bestia inmunda que había intentado violarlo esa primera vez. Envolvió la taza con las dos manos, quizá el calor lo ayudaría a mitigar los estremecimientos que lo recorrían. Fenrir había entregado la vida para salvarlo… y nunca iba a poder agradecérselo… nunca.

Harry se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto tenso. Sin decir nada, sin mirarlo, le posó una mano tierna y consoladora sobre el muslo… el gesto resultó muy reconfortante para Draco… no podía ponerse a llorar delante de todos, hizo un esfuerzo para recuperar el aire digno que debe mostrar siempre un Malfoy.

Los Gryffindors habían notado algo y al parecer estaban dispuestos a colaborar para aflojar la tensión.

—Draco, ¿querés una medialuna? —ofreció Neville.

—No, gracias…

—Deberías echar un poco de sal por encima del hombro… es divertido y anula la mala suerte. —aconsejó Luna. Draco se preguntó qué hacía la Ravenclaw sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Eh… no… por ahora va todo bien…

Draco no entendía bien por qué todos se mostraban tan solícitos… pero no era desagradable.

Aunque no todos parecían tener la misma disposición. Ron Weasley parecía no saber qué actitud tomar… el Draco de siempre le seguía produciendo rechazo… pero el Draco nene había sabido ganarse su simpatía.

—¿Hoy no me vas a ofrecer tu salchicha? —preguntó de pronto en voz bien alta, sin reparar en el doble sentido

Draco empalideció.

—¡Ron! —lo amonestó Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron confundido. Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza y las carcajadas se multiplicaron en toda la mesa. Entonces se dio cuenta y se puso colorado como un tomate. ¡Qué papelón!

—Parece que _Ronfunfuñón _hoy se levantó cariñoso. —dijo Seamus riendo a más no poder— Cuidado con hacerle ese tipo de avances a Draco, ya está ocupado y Harry es muy celoso.

Hubo otra metralla de carcajadas. Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír él también.

Draco no entendía nada… Harry se compadeció de él y se puso a explicarle.

—La semana pasada Ron se quejó porque ya no quedaban salchichas, yo te había servido la última… y vos muy generosamente se la ofreciste… fue un hermoso gesto que Ron supo apreciar.

—Ahh… —fue todo lo que pudo articular Draco. Mucho se temía que ese tipo de situaciones se iban a repetir… la de cosas que debía de haber dicho o hecho actuando como un nene de tres años…

oOo

Poco después marchaban en grupo en dirección a la clase de Adivinación.

Draco se detuvo de repente. _¡Ay, Merlín, no!_

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó Harry con tono burlón.

—¡No quiero ir a esa clase! —exclamó Draco desesperado.

—Parece que hay algunos recuerdos que van volviendo…

—¡Ron! No es gracioso… Bueno… en realidad sí es gracioso… pero no para Draco.

—Entonces para mí resulta doblemente gracioso. —dijo Ron riendo.

—¡Ron…! —lo amenazó Hermione.

—¿Hoy también le vas a dar los buenos días a la "linda señora", Draco? —lo acicateó Ron.

—¿Yo dije eso?

—Oh, sí… y muchas otras cosas ridículas también.

Draco se agarró de la lanza de una de las armaduras que hacían guardia en el corredor.

—No voy a ir, Harry. No me siento bien… acompañame a mi habitación, por favor.

—Es peor si lo posponés… tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarla… es mejor que sea ahora.

—Fácil para vos decirlo, la valentía temeraria es cosa de Gryffindors… quiero ir a pensar en alguna estrategia…

—Podrías aducir una alergia al incienso. —sugirió Ron riendo.

—¡Excelente idea!

—Harry, me parece que algo muy malo le pasa a tu galán… si mis ideas le parecen excelentes… quizá sea mejor que lo lleves a su habitación.

—Ron, no le proveas excusas… Draco, vas a ir a la clase y vas a afrontar la situación con entereza y arrojo… y te hablo como el compañero a su veela.

—Una orden en definitiva… extraña relación de pareja. —dijo Ron con tono de reproche.

—¡Vos no te metas en esto! —le espetó Harry irritado.

—¡Cálmense! —intervino Hermione con vehemencia— ¿Cómo vinimos a parar a una discusión como ésta? Ron, aprecio tu repentino interés por las condiciones de vida de Draco… pero creo que en este caso particular Harry tiene razón. ¡Así que vamos ya… no quiero llegar tarde!

Y los tres la siguieron sin rechistar.

oOo

—Buenos días, alumnos. Hoy van a leer las hojas de parra. —anunció Trelawney.

—Hoja de parra… hoja de parra… lo único interesante de una hoja de parra es lo que podría haber atrás. —rezongó Seamus por lo bajo.

—Habló nuestro obseso sexual residente… —le replicó Hermione— Callate y ponete a trabajar.

—Verde… verde… y más verde… es lo único que veo. Yo lo que quiero es un show… la vieja chiflada ridiculizando a nuestro _querido_ Slytherin _residente_. —apuntó Seamus.

—Eso, eso… —lo secundó Ron.

—Ron, Seamus… después de lo que le tocó pasar a Draco no es el momento para cargadas. —los reconvino Hermione.

—Perdón… —se disculparon los dos a coro.

Contrariamente a lo que todos habían esperado, la profesora no hizo ninguna alusión a Draco. Probablemente se había olvidado de lo ocurrido en la clase anterior. Y Draco hizo todo lo posible para pasar inadvertido. Se dedicó a cumplir escrupulosamente con la tarea asignada sin decir palabra.

Anotó esmeradamente las conclusiones de su lectura en una hoja de pergamino: _Día de suerte. Un curioso acontecimiento te va a ayudar a enfrentar tu futuro…_ bueno, no estaba tan mal después de todo. Se animó a levantar la vista… su mirada se cruzó con la de la profesora por un instante. Trelawney le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

oOo

En el Gran Salón…

Draco jugaba con la comida pero no se llevaba nada a la boca. Estaba triste. La clase de Adivinación había ido mucho mejor que los esperado pero luego para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas habían tenido que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y los recuerdos del secuestro se le habían hecho presentes… y Fenrir…

—Draco… ¿no te gusta el arroz? ¿Preferís papas o legumbres? —le preguntó Harry preocupado.

Draco negó con la cabeza… Harry suspiró… no sabía qué más hacer.

Los demás en la mesa también lo observaban con inquietud.

—Podríamos sugerirle a Dumbledore que nos permita ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. ¿Te gustaría, Draco? —preguntó Neville.

—Podríamos organizar una fiesta para el sábado a la noche… todas las Casas… tendrías la ocasión de alternar con tus amigos… —sugirió Ginny.

—A lo mejor madame Pomfrey te podría autorizar una semana de vacaciones en tu casa con tus padres… —aventuró Colin.

—Podríamos salir de gran cacería… hay una invasión de renflacks cornudos… puede ser divertido. —propuso Luna que al parecer se había vuelto _habitué_ en la mesa de los Gryffindors.

Todos parecían dispuestos a levantarle el ánimo. Tenía que reconocerlo… los Gryffindor eran bochincheros, vulgares, con frecuencia estúpidos y totalmente inconscientes… pero tenían buen corazón.

—Nada de eso… —declaró Ron— Se trata de Draco Malfoy…

Hermione trató de hacerlo callar, sospechaba que iba a decir alguna barbaridad. Pero Ron no le prestó atención y prosiguió.

—Para el Príncipe de Slytherin nada de eso por si solo alcanza. Son buenas propuestas pero para llevarlas a cabo todas juntas. Que le otorguen varios días libres para organizar un partido de quidditch juvenil al que estén invitados todos los padres, que él pueda compartir la tribuna con sus padres y los Slytherins. Y después de un día de paseo en Hogsmeade, tendríamos una gran fiesta por la noche, aquí mismo en el Gran Salón. Perdón, Luna… pero la parte de la cacería de renflacks no sé como encajarla en el programa de eventos.

—Oh, no te hagas problema… —respondió ella— Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Todos se habían quedado mirando a Ron muy sorprendidos.

—Ron… —empezó a decir Hermione con admiración— …es una idea excelente. Ya sabía yo que tus aires ariscos ocultaban debajo un corazón tierno.

Ron se removió incómodo. Convenía que cuidara la imagen…

—Nada que ver con bondad o altruismo. Lo que pasa es que verlo deprimido me hace perder el apetito… y eso sí que no puedo tolerarlo. Yo me voy a encargar de presentarle las solicitudes al director… es un proyecto delirante pero no creo que se niegue, si sirve para aumentar la armonía entre las Casas… ¡se aprueba de oficio!

Todos estallaron en risas. Hermione no ocultaba su orgullo. Harry sonreía contento, Ron era un amigo sin par… Draco era el más sorprendido de todos, nunca se hubiese imaginado que justamente un Weasley pudiera brindarle su apoyo espontáneamente.

oOo

Draco tenía que presentarse en el ala hospitalaria después de clase. Harry lo acompañó.

Madame Pomfrey le dio a beber la poción y luego le indicó que se recostara en una de las camas. Procedió de inmediato a mover la varita al tiempo que murmuraba encantamientos. Cuando terminó frunció el ceño.

—Qué extraño… estaba casi segura… señor Malfoy, me había equivocado, no hay embarazo… por la forma en que reaccionaron ayer supongo que puede considerarse una buena noticia.

En realidad, tanto Draco como Harry se habían acostumbrado a la idea y los dos dejaron traslucir expresiones muy decepcionadas.

La sanadora los observó durante unos instantes, suspiró, dio media vuelta y se alejó rezongando: —Ah, los jóvenes… ¿quién los entiende? Cambian de opinión como cambia el viento… ¿adónde iremos a parar?

Sin decir nada Harry se le acercó y lo abrazó y Draco hizo otro tanto. Los dos se confortaron y se distendieron en brazos del otro durante un largo instante.

Finalmente Harry se separó y le informó: —Draco, antes de la cena tengo que ir a ver a mis padres.

—¿Para qué?

—No sé. No me adelantaron nada, pero me dijeron que fuera solo. ¿Vas a poder ir solo al Gran Salón?

—Creo que ya soy grandecito y conozco el camino.

Harry sonrió y juntos salieron del pabellón. Cada quién tomó para su lado cuando llegaron al final del pasillo.

oOo

Más tarde en el Gran Salón…

Draco se sentía solo. Estaba preocupado y fastidiado. Harry todavía no había venido. Levantó la vista de su plato y miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Ni Severus ni Black se habían hecho presentes. La inquietud superó al enojo. Ya estaba a punto de pararse para ir a buscar a Harry cuando lo vio entrar. Harry vino de inmediato a sentársele al lado, lucía una expresión neutra en el rostro.

—Harry…

Pero no pudo continuar, el director se había puesto de pie.

—Mis queridos alumnos, sé que todos están muy entusiasmados con todo lo programado para el fin de semana, todo sigue en pie por ese lado no tienen por qué preocuparse. Pero debo comunicarles una infausta novedad, el profesor Clabuis sufrió un accidente, que si bien no sido excesivamente grave, lo mantendrá alejado de las actividades académicas durante un tiempo indeterminado.

Un nutrido murmullo se elevó de entre las mesas. Dumbledore palmeó un par de veces para reinstaurar la calma.

—No se inquieten, mis queridos chicos y chicas, el profesor Clabuis no demorará demasiado en recuperarse. Pero mientras tanto sus funciones serán cubiertas por una profesora reemplazante que proviene de la misma escuela en la que trabajaba el profesor antes de asumir su cargo en Hogwarts este año. Su nombre es Ange Bell Tyrex Star y espero que la acojan con buena disposición y la hagan sentir bienvenida. Nada más tengo que anunciarles por ahora… sigan disfrutando de esta apetitosa cena.

Rebrotaron los comentarios en todas las mesas, hubo mucho material de conversación durante toda la comida.

oOo

En una casa no localizable…

Fenrir se despertó una vez más sobresaltado. ¡Otra vez ese sueño! El hombre de cabellos oscuros de sus fantasías era tan apasionado y tierno a la vez… lo dejaba suspendido en un estado de gran excitación y de algo de desesperación también. ¿Por qué había reemplazado este hombre con tanta facilidad al veela? Y se los sueños se habían vuelto más frecuentes a medida que se aproximaba la luna llena. ¿El lobo en él estaba tratando de decirle algo? ¿Se trataba de un beta? ¿Acaso él como Draco también tenía dos opciones? Su instinto animal raramente se equivocaba… ¿qué le estaba indicando?

Oyó ruidos que venían de la cocina. Evan debía de estar preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas. El hombre lo intrigaba… se comportaba de manera extraña por momentos… demasiado emotivo… no precisamente el comportamiento que uno habría esperado de un mortífago.

Fenrir se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida y luego bajó a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Evan.

—Buenos días, Fenrir. —lo saludó el otro tendiéndole una taza de café negro.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Fenrir. Por alguna razón que no alcanzó a explicarse Evan se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Eh… sí… sí… ¿y vos?

—Bien… aunque hay un sueño recurrente que me obsesiona desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Qué sueño? —preguntó Evan que de pronto parecía haberse puesto muy nervioso.

—Es algo de lo que me resulta un poco incómodo hablar… ¿gracioso no? Ahora voy a resultar, Fenrir el mojigato —agregó con humor para distender la atmósfera— Pero a vos te puedo contar todo… me has visto desnudo varias veces.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al que él hubiese esperado. Evan se había puesto colorado como un tomate y había hundido la nariz en la taza. ¡Qué tipo más raro, este Evan! Fenrir prosiguió hablando como si nada para no ponerlo en evidencia.

_¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Confía en mí lo suficiente como para contarme sus sueños!_

—He estado teniendo sueños muy… picantes…

_¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Yo también!_

—Pero no es ése el problema… de hecho son sueños por demás de agradables… —agregó Fenrir riendo para sus adentros. _Este Evan sí que es mojigato… un mortífago mojigato… ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado?_ —Pero uno supondría que yo debería soñar con Draco, ¿no? Pero no es Draco… el hombre de mis fantasías tiene cabellos oscuros.

_¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! _ Evan estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Fenrir continuó: —He llegado a la conclusión de que el lobo alfa que hay en mí me está señalando su elección… pero el beta elegido definitivamente no es Draco… me pregunto quién podrá ser… —Fenrir suspiró y bebió un largo sorbo de café.

_Es el momento… el momento oportuno… decile que el hombre de cabellos oscuros podrías se vos… decile que estás loco por él… decile que no está solo… que estás dispuesto a compartir toda una vida con él… que querés envejecer a su lado… que querés parirle los cachorros… ¡dale, animate! ¡Decíselo! ¡No seas cobarde!_

—Fenrir…

Pero el aleteo de una lechuza contra la ventana lo interrumpió. _¡Maldito pajarraco! ¡Justo cuando estaba decidido!_

Se levantó, fue hasta a la ventana y muy fastidiado desprendió la carta que traía la lechuza. ¡Le habría gustado asesinarla!

—¿Quién te escribe? —preguntó Fenrir con una nota de preocupación en el tono.

—Mi hijo Andrew. Sus cartas son las únicas que pueden pasar las barreras.

—¿Tenés un hijo? ¿De qué edad?

—¿Por qué querés saber? —preguntó Evan, de repente se había puesto a la defensiva.

—No te inquietes… pero quizá alguien pudo haberlo visto escribiéndote.

—No, no lo creo… está en Hogwarts… tiene once años. No creo que haya nadie espiándolo… en la escuela está seguro… o al menos eso espero.

Evan abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. Con mucho entusiasmo y lujo de detalles, andrew le comunicaba que iba a participar en un importante partido de quidditch ese fin de semana. Y que los padres estaban invitados a presenciar el encuentro. ¿Acaso no se trataba de una oportunidad ideal para establecer un contacto con el lado de la luz? Sí… pero estaba también el riesgo de que Fenrir estaría cerca de Draco… pero Potter se encargaría de mantenerlo a un lado y sería muy difícil para Fenrir poder hablar con Draco… humm… de repente se le había ocurrido una idea…

—¿Malas noticias?

—No… diría que por el contrario… creo que es una oportunidad para que establezcamos discretamente un contacto con la Orden del Fénix.

Fenrir alzó una ceja muy interesada.

oOo

Harry lo acompañó a su habitación. Había sido un día muy largo y complicado… como casi todos los días del El Que Sobrevivió en Hogwarts.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Draco lo interrogó.

—Harry… ¿se trata de algo serio?

—No, Draco… mi papá está bien, no le pasó nada… pero Dumbledore lo envió en una misión secreta… y por supuesto no me dijeron de qué se trata… —contestó Harry con una mueca de disgusto. Dumbledore siempre lo ocultaba todo. —Será mejor que te deje descansar. Madame Pomfrey dijo que…

—Me importa un rábano lo que haya dicho madame Pomfrey. El único que sabe lo que un veela necesita es su compañero. ¿Se te ocurre algo que yo pueda estar necesitando? —inquirió Draco con una mirada muy intencionada.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y empezó a tartamudear: —Draco… yo… vos sabés que yo… no…

—Ya sé… yo te voy a guiar… sé que vos podés ser muy tierno… esta mañana, tu mano sobre mi muslo… sé que también necesito reposo… pero más que nada yo tengo necesidad de vos.

Harry sintió como si se derritiera. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Draco podía ser tan dulce y paciente? ¿Por qué había interpuesto entre ellos rencor ignorante y tanta estupidez? ¿La falta de atención y de cariño de los Dursley lo habían vuelto así? Se estremeció. No, él no era así. Ahora lo sabía… Sirius y Severus estaban con él… y lo querían… de ellos había aprendido a amar y a ser amado. Le habían enseñado a comprender y a asumir los errores… aunque fuera graves. A perdonar y a perdonarse. ¡Nunca era demasiado tarde! Había que seguir intentando siempre… sin perder nunca la esperanza… para tratar de mejorar las cosas. No se dejaría dominar por el miedo… no tendría miedo de amar. Draco estaba delante de él… dándole su consentimiento… era la oportunidad para compensarlo para tratar de subsanar todos los errores que había cometido.

—¡¿Qué tantas reflexiones para aceptar, Harry?! No te estoy pidiendo que te abras las venas… sólo que pases la noche conmigo. —dijo Draco con tono burlón. Pero en realidad tenía miedo de que Harry se acobardara y huyera… los derroteros de la mente de un Gryffindor son insondables.

Harry respiró hondo, se recompuso y lo abrazó contra sí. Le apartó una mecha rubia de la mejilla y se la acarició suavemente.

Draco se apretó más contra él, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios… era una invitación… esperaba que Harry la tomara como tal. Al parecer había captado el mensaje porque un segundo después pudo sentirle el aliento que cargado del aroma del dulce de membrillo de la porción de tarta que se había comido de postre. Sonrió… esperando con ansia el contacto con esos labios que todavía vacilaban… a milímetros de los suyos… no lo iba a apurar, que se tomara su tiempo… finalmente llegó el tímido roce deseado…

Harry lo había estado contemplando… tan cerca… con los ojos cerrados… la invitación era clara… pero era él el que tenía que tomar la iniciativa del beso. ¡Por Merlín…! ¿Por qué titubeaba tanto? No era más que un beso… un simple beso… ¿por qué de golpe se sentía tan timorato? Ya habían compartido mucho más que eso… ¡No! No era cierto… Hasta ese momento poco y nada era lo que habían compartido. Uno se había entregado obligado y renuente… el otro había tomado con indiferencia… con desprecio incluso. No se trataba de un simple beso… era todo un rito de iniciación… de aceptación. Mutuamente se aceptaban, libremente… y expresaban con determinación que querían entrar a formar parte de la vida del otro.

Harry le posó la mano sobre la nuca, le acercó la cabeza, él también cerró los ojos y lo besó. Un beso apasionado de amante. Un beso al que Draco se sumó con el mismo ardor.

Si Draco hubiese podido pensar coherentemente en ese instante quizá se habría preguntado cómo era posible que se pudiera pasar tan rápidamente de un extremo al otro… y con seguridad se habría respondido que con Harry no debía esperarse que nada fuera lógico… ni normal.

Harry lo fue conduciendo hasta la cama y lo hizo recostar. Draco abrió los ojos, los de Harry brillaban verdes como nunca antes y ardían ávidos.

—Harry… —murmuró, la voz se le quebró de deseo.

Harry lo fue desvistiendo lenta y suavemente. Cubría de besos cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesto. Besos tiernos que alternaban con otros más fogosos. Draco no no pudo contener un gemido de gozo.

—Draco… ¿está todo bien?

—Sí… siempre y cuando sigas con lo que estás haciendo.

Harry continuó con su sensual exploración durante un largo rato. Luego él también se quitó la ropa. Y se acostó a su lado. Y siguieron besándose, acariciándose, reconociéndose… frotándose desnudos el uno contra el otro.

La preparación se prolongó más que otras veces pero no como un requisito que debía cumplimentarse mecánicamente sino como parte del delicioso juego amoroso preliminar. Cuando lo juzgó suficiente, Harry buscó aprobación en los ojos gris tormentoso de su amante. Draco le sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, guiándolo. Harry lo penetró con la mayor delicadeza posible y esperó hasta que se hubo adaptado, luego comenzó un vaivén medido que fue aumentado de frecuencia poco a poco.

No pudieron contenerse mucho más, los dos se inflamaron de pasión. Draco gemía de placer… sí que podía ser glorioso el sexo cuando se hacía bien… Sus manos le acariciaban la espalda rugosa de cicatrices… y luego subieron hasta la nuca y le acercaron la cabeza para disfrutar del sabor dulce de la piel del cuello…

Harry se sentía en el paraíso… ciertamente el sexo no estaba sobrevalorado… los gemidos de gozo de Draco avivaban y potenciaban su propio deseo y su placer… ya no podía contenerse más… y fue entonces que lo sintió contraerse y arquearse gritando su nombre… y Harry también se dejó ir montado en las sublimes ondas del éxtasis.

Un rato más tarde, se seguían acariciando y besando hasta que poco a poco fueron recuperando el aliento.

—Ahora deberías dormir, Draco… necesitás reposo.

—Supongo que estarás hablando en broma…

—Si seguimos así toda la noche vas a terminar desarmado.

—¡Fanfarrón! —le espetó Draco riendo.

—Bien podría probarte que no se trata de fanfarronería…

—Menos palabras y más hechos… —le susurró Draco provocador al oído.

A Harry mucho le habría gustado un segundo round… pero tenía que pensar en la salud de su veela.

—Hace un rato dijiste que el compañero es el único que sabe siempre lo que su veela necesita… y bien yo como tu compañero decreto que necesitás dormir.

—¡Te prohíbo que utilices mis propios argumentos en mi contra!

Los dos se echaron a reír. Las risas finalmente se acallaron con un largo beso.

—Draco, insisto, tenés que dormir.

—Está bien… pero vos te quedás a dormir conmigo.

—Justamente ésa era mi intención.

Draco se acurrucó contra él. ¿Qué mejor manera para coronar una noche tan increíble? Realmente en ese momento sentía que el vínculo entre ellos se había establecido finalmente y como correspondía… y que nada iba a poder quebrarlo en el futuro.

¿Nada?

oOo


	21. Conjunción

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 21 – Conjunción**

Sintió una lengua rasposa lamiéndole la mejilla. Abrió un ojo y distinguió dos esmeraldas engarzadas en una bola de pelo negro… ¡Potty! El despertador más eficaz que existir pudiera.

Draco gruñó y trató de sacárselo de encima. Inútil intento. El gato volvió al ataque con agudos maullidos cual grito de guerra. Draco se dio por vencido, abrió los dos ojos y se puso a acariciarlo. Giró la cabeza hacia su compañero que tenía la suerte de poder seguir durmiendo. Los cabellos rebeldes más despeinados que nunca… pero le otorgaban así y todo un aspecto magnífico. La noche anterior había sido… muy buena… quizá todavía no podría habérsela calificado de excelente… pero sí muy prometedora… su pequeño Gryffindor todavía tenía que aprender una o dos cosas pero él estaba más que dispuesto a enseñárselas. Harry giró un poco en sueños y Draco pudo observar una vez más las cicatrices de la espalda… frunció el ceño… ¿a qué se debían? Tenía sus dudas de que hubiesen sido causadas por Voldemort o los mortífagos. Era algo sobre lo que tendría que hablar con su compañero… no era sin embargo lo único sobre lo que tendrían que conversar.

Pero por el momento tenía otros propósitos… espantó al gato que gruñó con disgusto y regresó a su canasta refunfuñando. Draco iba a aprovechar para explorar mejor el cuerpo de su amante. Lo destapó exponiendo una extensa superficie de piel bronceada. Se regaló los ojos por unos instantes y luego los fijó en la semierección matinal… su objetivo. Se reubicó para poder trabajar más cómodo y comenzó a provocarla con suaves masajes y golpecitos de lengua. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se puso rígido bajo sus descaradas atenciones y se oyó el primer gemido de placer. Ciertamente era una forma muy agradable de despertarse y para Harry toda una novedad. Draco aumentó la apuesta y la dulce tortura de su más que complaciente víctima. Lo englobó en la boca intercalando succión con rotativas lamidas… los gemidos de Harry se multiplicaron y todo su cuerpo es estremecía gozoso… faltaba muy poco… sólo un detalle más… sin interrumpir su labor oral, con la yema de un dedo le empezó a frotar la sensible zona perineal… ¡victoria!... Harry ya no pudo soportarlo y depuso las armas, se sacudió varias veces… y para gran satisfacción de Draco se rindió entregándole lo que demandaba…

Draco volvió a trepar y se le recostó al lado.

—Buenos días… —saludó con pegajosa sensualidad.

—Buenos días… —respondió Harry escondiendo las mejillas coloradas en la almohada.

Sin dudas Harry todavía tenía bastante camino por andar. Draco se iba a encargar de guiarlo.

—¿Venís a tomar una ducha?

—¿Con vos?

—No, con Potty… —contestó Draco burlón— A él también le encantan los bellos ejemplares de cabellos oscuros y piel bronceada. —. El gato desde su canasta dejó oír un bufido fastidiado como si hubiera entendido el comentario.

Como su Gryffindor seguía mostrándose vacilante, Draco decidió tomar al toro por las astas, lo aferró de un brazo, lo sacó de la cama a los tirones y se le llevó a la rastra en dirección al baño.

—Ya no hay nada que no te conozca… así que basta de jugar al mojigato. —dijo Draco riendo.

—No me llames así… me hace acordar de…

—No pienses en eso…

—Perdón…

Draco lo rodeó con un brazo y con la mano del otro abrió las canillas.

—Si realmente querés disculparte… buscá una buena forma de hacerte perdonar.

—¿Cuál sería una buena forma?

—Creo que hace unos minutos te di alguna idea… —respondió Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry se puso rojo de la coronilla a los pies, pero se metió en la ducha dispuesto a devolverle las atenciones.

oOo

—Date prisa, Harry. No quiero tener que desayunar a las apuradas.

—Pero… esperá… tengo que recomponerme un poco…

—¿Que acaso pensás que lo llevás escrito en la frente? Pero si no hacés desaparecer esa expresión culpable… todos van a terminar por darse cuenta. —dijo Draco revoleando los ojos.

Antes de ingresar en el Gran Salón Harry respiró hondo y se tomó unos segundos esforzándose por adoptar una expresión distendida.

Tomó asiento e intercambió los saludos habituales con sus amigos… no notó ninguna reacción desusada en ninguno de ellos. _Pfff… ¡menos mal!_

Sin embargo, Draco estaba decidido a complicarle las cosas… quizá a modo de revancha…

—Harry, ¿te apetecería un chorrito de leche en el café?

La reacción de Harry fue instantánea, se puso colorado hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Draco sonrió complacido… tenía su encanto torturar a Harry Potter, el timorato.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y los miró con desconcierto… algo pasaba pero no atinaba a darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

—Pero qué finura y buen gusto para los comentarios, Malfoy. —apuntó Ron— ¿Nos levantamos chispeantes esta mañana?

—No sé bien a qué te referís, Weasley.

—Yo creo que sí… ¿es algo habitual entre los aristócratas recurrir a vulgaridades por el estilo?

—No sé que habrás entendido, Weasley… y tampoco me importa.

Hermione estaba perpleja, seguramente Draco había dicho algo cuando ella estaba distraída… Harry parecía muy incómodo… y Ron sabía por qué…

—Ron, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Eso, _Rooon…_ explicale a la dama qué es lo que pasa. —lo instó Draco con una sonrisa inocente.

Y ahora eran dos los Gryffindors incómodos y ruborizados. Estupendo. Draco se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Hermione, Ron te va a explicar todo más tarde… en privado.

Las lechuzas con el correo entraron en ese momento y la cuestión no prosperó. Harry agarró el ejemplar de El Profeta… titubeó un segundo y se lo tendió con una sonrisa culpable. Draco le sonrió a su vez. Hermione y Ron también sonrieron.

—Harry… ¿puedo leer los clasificados? —tanteó Draco.

—Sí, de ahora en adelante podés comunicarte sin restricciones con tus padres… siempre y cuando no…

—Harry, yo soy tu veela… no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte…

Ron detectó la tensión y decidió que era mejor disolverla con un poco de humor… aunque sospechaba que iba a terminar él pagando el pato.

—Oh… parece que pasamos de las insinuaciones obscenas a las declaraciones emotivas…

—¡¿Obscenas?! —exclamó Hermione.

—Pareciera que la señorita sabelotodo va a caer finalmente… —dijo Draco divertido.

Sí, Hermione finalmente se había dado cuenta a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas. Se volvió enojada hacia Ron y le dio una cachetada.

—¡Pero, Hermione…! —se quejó Ron frotándose la mejilla dolorida.

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Sos un pervertido!

—¡Pero si fue Malfoy el que empezó!

—¡No! ¡Fuiste vos el que le encontraste un segundo sentido a una pregunta inocua!

Hermione se volvió hacia Ginny y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Ron durante el resto de la comida.

Harry bajó la vista… aunque para sus adentros sonreía. _Pobre Ron_.

Draco también sonreía oculto detrás del diario. _Pobre Weasley…_ pensó sacudiendo apenas la cabeza… ¡Ah, ahí estaba! ¡El mensaje del día!

_GSB1 y GSB2 le desean una buena convalecencia a su SVR al que tanto extrañan. Y le informan que GSB3bis está bien y que ha partido de vacaciones._

Perplejo, Draco volvió a leer el mensaje… ¿GBS3bis?... ¿el otro compañero?... ¿Fenrir? ¿Fenrir estaba vivo? De pronto el corazón se le había acelerado en el pecho. ¡Tenía que hablar con Severus para saber lo que había pasado!

—¿Harry…?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría hablar con mi padrino hoy? Es urgente…

—No veo por qué no… tenemos clase con él…

—¡No veo que llegue la hora!

—Vos debés de ser el único… —masculló Ron.

En ese instante Dumbledore se puso de pie y les demandó atención.

—Mis queridos alumnos, hoy las clases de Pociones quedan suspendidas. El profesor Snape estará ocupado en la preparación de una poción muy importante… ya él se ocupará más delante de que puedan recuperar la lección perdida. Nada más, sigan desayunando tranquilos y que pasen un buen día.

—Gracias, Merlín… —oró Ron elevando con beatitud los ojos al cielo— Al fin una buena en esta mañana que venía pintando pésima.

Draco por su parte estaba preocupado por su padrino y contrariado porque no iba a poder hablar con él.

—Harry… ¿vos sabés algo de todo esto?

—No… bueno sí… algo sé… pero no estoy seguro de por qué Severus va a estar ausente…

—¿Y con eso qué me querés decir?

—Que es mejor que lo dejemos para hablar sobre el asunto más tarde.

oOo

En la biblioteca…

Las clases de Pociones habían sido suspendidas, todos los alumnos estaban contentos… excepto Draco. ¡Su padrino se ausentaba justo en un momento crucial! ¿Fenrir estaba vivo o no? ¿Había comprendido bien el mensaje de sus padres? _GSBbis…_ ¿Gran Salvador Bestial? Parecía un juego de palabras que podría habérsele ocurrido a su padre… Pero Draco lo había visto morir… bueno, en realidad no… había estado a punto… ¿Cómo debía interpretar el mensaje? _¿Fenrir está vivo y escondido?_

Suspiró… lo mejor sería que se pusiera a estudiar. Harry y Ron habían partido hacia el campo de quidditch y él se había quedado en la biblioteca con Hermione para estudiar… pero con tantas preguntas rondándole la cabeza poco había estudiado.

—Deberías ocuparte de organizar el partido del sábado. —sugirió Hermione sin levantar la vista de su hoja de pergamino.

—Buena idea, no estoy con ánimos para estudiar.

—Estás preocupado por tu padrino…

—Entre otras cosas…

—Empezá a hacer una lista de todo lo que haga falta para el sábado… te va a distraer…

Draco le hizo caso, sacó una hoja limpia y se puso a trabajar.

oOo

En el aula de Defensa Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba de un lado al otro delante de su escritorio… estaba furiosísima. El cretino de su primo le había encasquetado un nombre ridículo y encima le había dejado una nota burlándose:

_Mi querida malvada prima:_

_Me tomé la libertad de comunicarle a nuestro querido director tu nueva identidad: Ange Bell Tyrex Star. Estoy muy orgulloso del anagrama que ideé. _Ange_ corresponde porque vos de ángel, nada… más bien todo lo contrario. _Bell_, no hace falta explicarlo… tenés muchos defectos criticables pero en cuanto a belleza siempre has sido una reina. _Tyrex_, no que te esté llamando dinosaurio… pero podés ser tan aterradora como el más feroz de ellos. _Star_, porque dada tu natural modestia… te cabe bien. _

_Te deseo mucha suerte con los pequeños monstruos que vas a tener que manejar… tratá de reunir mucha paciencia y por favor no intentes resolver las situaciones problemáticas apelando a _Crucio_ como es tu costumbre. Esperemos que te desempeñes bien… y ojalá no termines internada en St. Mungo a los dos días… a los Longbottom ya les dieron el alta… en el pabellón de los afectados mentalmente seguro que encontrás una cama libre._

_Tu primo que te quiere tanto como vos lo querés a él._

Bellatrix trinaba de rabia. ¡El muy cretino se burlaba de ella con el anagrama y la ponía en serio riesgo!

Conjuró un espejo y lo fijó en la pared cerca de su escritorio. Se observó durante un momento, el encantamiento era perfecto, nadie iba a reconocerla pero seguía siendo tan bella como siempre. Su primo era un imbécil pero indudablemente muy talentoso en Transfiguración.

Oyó ruidos provenientes del pasillo, llegaban los alumnos. Respiró hondo y marchó hacia la puerta. ¡Ánimo! Le había tocado enfrentar situaciones mucho peores que ésa.

—Buenas tardes alumnos, saludó en bienvenida.

Eugh… no habría debido decir eso… había sonado como el viejo director chiflado. Los alumnos la miraron con desconfianza… a pesar de su aspecto completamente diferente algo de su verdadera personalidad debía de transparentarse.

—Adelante. Seguramente el profesor Dumbledore ya les había anticipado mi presencia pero igualmente procederé a presentarme.

Todos se dieron prisa para instalarse en sus lugares.

—Mi nombre es Ange Bell Tyrex Star.

Se oyeron algunas risitas disimuladas… _¡Cuando pueda ponerles las manos encima a los muy impertinentes ya les voy a enseñar a burlarse de mí!_

—Pero pueden llamarme simplemente madame Star. Provengo de la misma escuela que el profesor Clabuis… pero mis métodos de enseñanza son distintos. No creo que eso llegue a constituir un problema, sin embargo, ya todos nos adaptaremos.

Una mano se alzó en el aire.

—Sí… ¿señorita…?

—Granger… madame Star. Me gustaría que nos informara cuándo regresará el profesor Clabuis.

—Apenas si llego… ¿y ya quiere que me vaya?

—Eh… no… no lo tome a mal… pero es que estoy preocupada por lo que le puede haber pasado al profesor.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse… se recuperará pronto. _Aunque cuando yo lo encuentre quizá no quede tan bien…_

Se elevó otra mano.

—Sí, ¿señorita…?

—Lavender Brown… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

Otra que ya la quería echar.

—El director les informará al respecto cuando corresponda… bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Para la clase de hoy he planificado un repaso… —dijo girando sensualmente y enfilando a continuación hacia un armario.

Con su encanto no iba a tener problemas en ganarse a los varones, las mujeres iban a ser más difíciles… seguramente extrañarían al seductor profesor.

—Les he traído un boggart… ¿quién me puede aportar información sobre este género de criatura?

Todas las manos masculinas y la de Granger se alzaron de inmediato.

—Sí, ¿señor…?

—Neville Longbottom. Es una criatura que puede cambiar de apariencia. Prefiere los lugares oscuros y cerrados. Cuando se enfrenta con una persona adquiere el aspecto más aterrador para esa persona en particular. Nadie sabe qué aspecto tiene un boggart cuando no hay nadie a su lado. Aparentemente se nutren del miedo. Y no solamente para defenderse. Están clasificados en el grupo de criaturas maléficas. El sortilegio para combatirlos es: _¡Riddikulus! _

—Excelente, señor Longbottom. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Neville la miró maravillado… y evidentemente cautivado por el atractivo de la profesora. _¡Si vos supieras, mi querido!_

—¡Pasemos a la práctica sin más demora! Pónganse en fila india y se irán adelantando de a uno.

Se trataba de un ejercicio simple, los alumnos ya sabían de los boggarts desde tercer año. Ron tuvo que enfrentar a una acromántula, no tuvo problemas en calzarle patines. Parvati transformó a la cobra gigante en una boa de plumas. Harry estaba muy ansioso… ¿qué le tocaría ver esta vez? ¿Un dementor? Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de verificarlo, porque le había tocado el turno a Draco… y el boggart había adoptado la imagen de Voldemort… y el pánico había cundido entre los alumnos. Draco había quedado paralizado… incapaz de pronunciar el sortilegio de defensa.

Bellatrix se interpuso y formuló: —_¡Riddikulus!_

Las vestiduras del Señor Oscuro cambiaron a un tutú de danza color lila, complementado con diadema de flores y zapatillas de punta. Harry estalló en carcajadas.

Bellatrix hizo desvanecer al boggart y prefirió cambiar el tema de repaso a algo menos riesgoso. La clase trascurrió sin sobresaltos a partir de allí y hasta que sonó la campana.

—Eso será todo por hoy… ya pueden retirarse, que pasen un buen día. —los despidió la profesora.

Draco había quedado muy afectado por la experiencia, avanzaba en silencio por el pasillo con la mirada vacía como un autómata. Harry se dio cuenta… tenía que hacer algo… su veela lo necesitaba. Sin decir palabra lo abrazó estrechamente. Draco se lo agradeció también en silencio… necesitaba el abrazo confortante. Era bueno saber que podía contar siempre con alguien en quien apoyarse.

—Harry… ¿necesitás que hagamos algo? —preguntó Hermione.

—No… ustedes vayan nomás… yo lo voy a acompañar a su habitación para que descanse… y me voy a quedar con él… nos vemos en la cena.

oOo

—No creo que ésta sea la mejor solución, Evan… me siento muy incómodo con estas ropas… y no estoy acostumbrado a observar el mundo desde tan baja altura… ¡me siento muy vulnerable! ¡Y eso es algo que detesto!

—Ya te vas a acostumbrar… y yo voy a estar a tu lado si fuera necesario defenderte. —dijo Evan con humor.

Contempló por unos instantes a la mujer que tenía delante. Pelirroja y menuda… no medía más de un metro cincuenta y cinco. El rostro tachonado con algunas pecas; en ese momento la boca primorosa estaba torcida en una mueca de disgusto. Los ojos eran grandes, de color avellana… la cabellera atractivamente ondulada. Era adorable… bajó un poco la vista… y el busto muy abundante… al menos para una mujer de tan pequeña constitución.

—¡No me mires de esa forma! ¡Me resulta muy molesto! —se quejó Fenrir.

—Estás hermoso… _hermosa_… nadie podría imaginarse que Fenrir Greyback se oculta debajo de ese marco encantador.

Fenrir lanzó un bufido.

El licántropo había accedido a beber polijugos y lo iba a acompañar a Hogwarts… _la_ presentaría a todos como su futura esposa. Regulus había usado esa casa para esconderse pero también como _garçonnière_ adonde llevar a sus conquistas. El uso de polijugos era una práctica habitual en los juegos de amantes. Greyback se había mostrado muy reticente al principio… pero finalmente se había avenido a regañadientes.

—¡Y estas cosas se bambolean a cada paso que doy!

—Muy excitantes y agradables…

—¡Dejá de babearte mirándome las tetas! ¡Sátiro libidinoso!

Evan sonrió divertido. Se pusieron las capas y salieron para desaparicionar.

Ya en Hogwarts y cerca de las tribunas del campo de juego, Evan le rodeó la cintura y le posó una mano sobre una cadera.

—¡¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo?! —reaccionó Fenrir con ojos desorbitados.

—Es para que resulte más creíble. —le susurró Evan al oído.

Para su gran sorpresa, Fenrir sintió un estremecimiento que lo recorrió entero. Ese cuerpo reaccionaba de manera muy extraña.

Se ubicaron en el sector reservado para los padres. Evan se había puesto algo nervioso, acababa de divisar a los Malfoy. Por suerte se habían instalado relativamente alejados de ellos. ¿Se cruzaría con otros mortífagos?

Andrew que ya había ingresado al campo lo saludó con la mano cuando lo vio. Su padre le respondió al saludo con entusiasmo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Rosier. —dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Evan se volvió para mirarlo. ¡Cornelius Fudge!

—Buenas tardes, señor ministro.

—¿Me presentaría Ud. a la señorita tan encantadora que lo acompaña?

—Discúlpeme Ud., estaba tan absorbido saludando a mi hijo que me olvidé de mis modales… le presento a la señorita… —Evan se detuvo de golpe… ¡no había pensado en un nombre para su "compañera"! ¡Pero qué imbécil!

—Ericka Frynberg. —dijo Fenrir con voz grave y sensual— Encantada de conocerlo. Mi compañero tiende a olvidarse de todo y de casi todos cuando está conmigo… lo cual no deja de ser muy halagador.

Fenrir le acarició una mejilla como al descuido y Evan se ruborizó intensamente. Fenrir había decidido que ya que estaba en el juego iba a jugarlo bien… apretó su cuerpo contra el de Evan como toda buena pareja mimosa… podría haberse considerado parte de la actuación… pero de golpe había sentido el impulso de acurrucarse contra Evan… el ministro bajito y regordete "la" estaba mirando con ojos lascivos y ávidos… y eso "la" había puesto "incómoda"… más aun, le había dado un asco tremendo.

oOo

Andrew había saludado a su padre apenas lo había distinguido entre el público. ¿Quién sería la pelirroja que lo acompañaba? No dejaba de ser algo muy curioso… conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su padre por cierto licántropo… Iba a tener que averiguar más sobre el asunto después del juego.

Harry, Ron y Draco los estaban animando para que se tranquilizaran y para que salieran a jugar por el placer del juego… pero él estaba muy nervioso… con tanto público alrededor… ¡era intimidante! Pero era mejor que se calmara… si no, cometería muchos errores.

oOo

Todos los presentes aplaudían con fervor. El partido había sido estupendo y muy entretenido. ¡Y Andrew finalmente había capturado la snitch!

Saltó de su escoba y fue corriendo hacia su padre que había descendido de la tribuna y lo esperaba, con su acompañante, en el límite de la cancha.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, gané! ¡Mi primer partido con público!

—Estoy muy orgulloso de vos. —dijo Evan abrazándolo y luego le desordenó cariñosamente los cabellos.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —preguntó Andrew con un gesto hacia Fenrir.

—Tenés que cuidar mejor tus modales, Andrew… permitime que te presente a una amiga, la señorita Ericka Grynberg; Ericka, éste es mi hijo Andrew.

La mujer le tendió una mano. Andrew se la estrechó con cierta renuencia… pero fue entonces que la miró a los ojos… y quizá algo había sospechado puesto que dibujó una media sonrisa pícara.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Frynberg. Encantado de conocerla.

—Podés llamarme Ericka. Creo que en el futuro nos vamos a ver seguido.

—Eso espero… ¿Ud. va a ser mi madrastra?

—Ah, los chicos… tan directos para decir las cosas… —dijo Fenrir con cierta nota de incomodidad en el tono.

—Es mejor decir todo de entrada. —prosiguió Andrew — mi padre puede dar la impresión de ser un poco frío, pero en el fondo es un gran romántico. Adora las baladas y los claros de luna…

Fenrir le soltó la mano como si lo hubiera mordido… Evan se había ruborizado rabiosamente. ¿Acaso Andrew había adivinado todo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había algún detalle que traicionaba el disfraz del licántropo?

—Te dejo con tus arrullos, papá. —dijo Andrew— Los otros me esperan para festejar.

Partió corriendo dejándolos a los dos muy desconcertados.

—Tiene Ud. un hijo increíble, señor Rosier.

Potter… era una suerte que se les hubiera acercado.

—Gracias, señor Potter… pero sospecho que mucha de la desenvoltura que ha adquirido deberíamos agradecérsela a Ud.

—Soy yo el que debe agradecerle que reconsiderara su primera decisión… y que le permitiera seguir participando en el equipo.

La ocasión no podía ser más propicia.

—Quizá podría demostrarme su agradecimiento con un pequeño favor.

Harry lo miró con recelo. —Dependería del favor…

—Me gustaría poder tener una charla en privado con Ud. y con Dumbledore. ¿Sería mucho pedir?

—Eh… no… pero no entiendo… Ud. puede solicitar una audiencia con el director cuando lo desee…

—Es que quiero que Ud. también esté presente… y quizá también algunos de los… _amigos_… del director y de Ud.

_La Orden_… comprendió Harry.

—Sí, por supuesto… ¿cuándo le gustaría que tuviera lugar la reunión?

—Si fuera posible ahora…

Harry elevó la voz a propósito. — El partido ha terminado… acompáñeme, por favor, señor. —dijo poniéndose en marcha hacia el castillo— Podríamos ir al despacho del director para hablar sobre el futuro de su hijo. Tiene mucho talento para el quidditch sin dudas… pero no debe descuidar los estudios… ahora está muy entusiasmado con el deporte, pero es muy chico todavía y es posible que más adelante cambie de opinión…

Fenrir prefirió quedarse esperando… le parecía mejor que las negociaciones para el cambio de lado se llevaran a cabo sin que él estuviera presente. Y además tenía ganas de hablar con el joven Malfoy a solas. Nadie iba a sospechar de la señorita pelirroja… pero tenía que tomar otro trago de polijugos antes de que pasaran quince minutos si no su aspecto empezaría a cambiar.

oOo

En la oficina del director…

Se hubiera dicho que Dumbledore los había estado esperando.

—Te felicito, Harry, has hecho un excelente trabajo con el equipo de los menores; por favor, trasmitile mis felicitaciones a Ron. Señor Rosier, Ud. debe de estar muy orgulloso de su hijo…

—Sí, señor director…

—Supongo que ha venido porque tiene una propuesta que hacerme…

Al parecer Dumbledore siempre sabía todo.

—Quisiera negociar… con la Orden… mi traspaso al lado de la luz.

—¿Va a traicionar a Voldemort? —preguntó Dumbledore.

Evan se estremeció al oír el nombre. —Ya lo he traicionado… y él lo sabe. Quisiera protección para mi hijo y para mí… y para otro mortífago…

—¿Y por qué cree Ud. que estaríamos dispuestos a otorgarles protección? —preguntó Dumbledore, el tono había sido amable pero frío.

—Tengo algo que les puede resultar muy útil… una lista… pero no puedo decirle nada más hasta que por lo menos me garantice que protegerá a mi hijo.

oOo

En el campo de quidditch…

Draco estaba conversando con sus padres… Fenrir esperaba pacientemente… quería abordarlo cuando estuviera solo. Por suerte unos minutos después se despidieron y Draco enfiló de regreso al castillo.

Fenrir aprovechó la ocasión y se le acercó. Draco miró a la pelirroja con desconfianza, Era la mujer que acompañaba a Rosier… ¿qué querría?

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy… soy Ericka Frynberg… —se le acercó más y le susurró disimuladamente al oído: —Tengo novedades sobre Greyback…

Draco se sobresaltó pero se recompuso de inmediato.

—Encantado, señorita Grynberg… —respondió Draco en voz alta— ¿Conocía Ud. ya Hogwarts?

—No, yo estudié en Francia… Beaux Bâtons.

—¿Le gustaría hacer una pequeña visita guiada?

—Será un verdadero placer.

Draco le ofreció un brazo galante que Fenrir aceptó con una sonrisa amable. Caminaron juntos alejándose del campo de juego mientras Draco peroraba haciendo una breve reseña histórica sobre Hogwarts.

Entraron al castillo y Draco lo fue guiando por los pasillos hasta su habitación.

—¿Fenrir está vivo? —preguntó Draco apenas estuvieron solos.

—Sí, está vivo y bien.

—¿Y Ud. cómo lo sabe?

—Evan lo salvó… después de que Ud. escapó. Él también tenía un traslador y se lo llevó consigo a un escondite secreto.

—¿Y Ud. qué papel juega en toda esta historia? —preguntó Draco con desconfianza y una nota de agresividad.

—Si me concede dos minutos más… le daré todas las explicaciones correspondientes.

Draco la miró con más desconfianza aun… podía esperar dos minutos… pero qué se traía entre manos esa mujer… y fue entonces que la vio empezar a cambiar… ¡polijugos! y unos instantes después tenía a Fenrir frente a él.

Fenrir no había sabido anticipar cuál podría ser la reacción de Draco. Miedo… enojo… eran buenas posibilidades… pero para su sorpresa, Draco estalló en carcajadas.

Y no era para menos, el licántropo no podía verse más ridículo.

—¿Vamos a poder hablar o vas a seguir riéndote hasta mañana? —preguntó molesto.

—Perdón… —dijo Draco conteniéndose un poco— es que me tocaron situaciones difíciles últimamente… no podía perder la ocasión de reírme con ganas.

—Bueno… si te hace bien… reíte sin culpa.

Draco se puso serio de golpe. Recordó la atracción que el licántropo sentía hacia él. Realmente se alegraba de que estuviera vivo pero… ¿qué seguía a continuación? ¿Cómo explicarle que se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Harry? Pero que igual podían seguir siendo amigos… sonaba un poco ridículo, Fenrir había puesto su vida en serio peligro para salvarlo.

Fenrir lo observaba con atención… se imaginaba el dilema. Le debía la vida… pero no quería saber nada con él. Sonrió con ternura y cerró los ojos. La luna llena estaba próxima… el lobo le hablaba interiormente. Fenrir volvió a abrir los ojos.

Draco lo vio acercarse y se quedó paralizado… Fenrir le puso dos dedos bajo el mentón y le levantó ligeramente la cabeza. Los rasgos de Draco se crisparon, el licántropo se inclinaba hacia él… cerró los ojos… ¡Fenrir iba a besarlo!

El corazón se le había desbocado en el pecho. ¡Fenrir iba a besarlo y él no iba a hacer nada para impedírselo! ¡¿Pero qué le estaba pasando!? ¡Tenía que empujarlo, sacárselo de encima, ir a buscar a Harry! Pero no… no iba a hacer nada de eso… no podía.

—No podés imaginar cuánto te quiero, cachorro. —lo oyó susurrar. Y un segundo después sintió los cálidos labios de Fenrir besándolo en la frente.

oOo


	22. Negociación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 22 – Negociación**

Draco abrió los ojos con una mirada de desconcierto. Fenrir iba a decir algo pero Potty eligió ese momento para saltarle en el brazo y atacarlo con uñas y dientes. El visitante no le había caído simpático evidentemente.

—No le haga daño, por favor. —intercedió Draco.

El licántropo agarró al temperamental felino y se lo pasó. Draco lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Cómo estás, Draco? —preguntó Fenrir con una voz llena de notas tiernas que no le conocía.

—Debería ser yo el que le preguntara eso.

—Yo estoy bien.

Draco no contestó de inmediato, había bajado la vista y acariciaba al gato.

—Vení a sentarte, cachorro. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Draco tomó asiento en la cama y Fenrir hizo lo mismo a su lado. Curiosamente Draco no experimentaba ningún tipo de aprensión. Después del beso se sentía seguro.

—Antes que nada quisiera que me tutearas, mi cachorro.

—Está bien… ¿pero por qué me llamás cachorro?

Fenrir le sonrió… ¿acaso podía tratarse de la misma criatura inmunda que había intentado violarlo?

—Hace unos instantes comprendí el mensaje de mi lobo interior… no siempre me habla pero cuando la luna llena está próxima… bueno, no tiene importancia… lo cierto es que comprendí que vos no estás destinado a ser mi compañero… pero sí uno más de los miembros jóvenes de mi jauría.

—¿Tu intención es transformarme? —reaccionó Draco horrorizado.

—No… —se apresuró a aclararle Fenrir burlón— Puede haber humanos en toda jauría… sobre todo los miembros jóvenes.

—Yo no soy un chico…

—La edad no tiene importancia para el sentimiento paternal o filial.

Draco no supo qué responder. ¿Cómo iba a tomar Harry esa situación? Detestaba al licántropo, nunca la iba a aceptar.

Fenrir se dio cuenta de su inquietud… tenía que encontrar alguna forma para afirmarle la seguridad. ¿Cómo podía hacer para ganarse su confianza? Porque quería ganarse su confianza… quería que lo aceptara… pero no con amenazas o terror… Fenrir quería ganarse su respeto…

—Potter, como tu pareja, pasaría también a ser uno de mis cachorros… y yo los protegería a los dos…

Draco se sentía muy confundido… ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Acaso podía confiar en el licántropo? La respuesta sensata era no. Pero, paradójicamente, tenía la casi certeza de que Greyback ya no era un enemigo sino un aliado. Aunque no había ninguna razón lógica que sustentara esa idea.

—Fenrir… ¿cómo pudiste escaparte?

—De pura suerte… y gracias a la intervención inesperada de Evan… que también traicionó al Señor Oscuro y me sacó de ahí con otro traslador.

—¿Está enamorado de vos? —le preguntó Draco a quemarropa.

—Por supuesto que no… —respondió Fenrir riendo— Pero está convencido de que yo puedo ser un líder mejor que el Señor Oscuro.

Draco alzó una ceja escéptica. ¿Se trataba de una broma? ¿O acaso Fenrir creía sinceramente que ese argumento endeble era cierto?

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

—Al menos hay dos cosas… por un lado… hay un hombre de cabellos oscuros que puebla constantemente mis sueños… creo que es el compañero que tengo asignado…

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé… o ya le habría puesto las patas encima… pero lo voy a encontrar…

Draco frunció el ceño… para él la respuesta era evidente pero Fenrir parecía no darse cuenta… Rosier tenía cabellos oscuros, había traicionado al Señor Oscuro para salvarlo…

—¿Por qué vinieron hoy? No creo que haya sido por el partido… y es muy peligroso…

—Vinimos a negociar con Dumbledore… para asegurarnos protección.

—No quisiera mostrarme derrotista. Pero con el historial de ustedes… mucho dudo que Dumbledore esté dispuesto a aceptarlos con los brazos abiertos.

—Tenemos algo valioso que ofrecerle…

—¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

—No.

—Ya me lo imaginaba… —dijo Draco sin disimular su contrariedad— Nadie confía en mí…

—Draco… es por tu…

—Por mi seguridad… si, es la misma cantinela de siempre… pero yo tengo medios para defenderme… no necesito que todos me protejan… y creo que no se trata sino de una excusa, lo cierto es que nadie confía en mí.

—No se trata de eso… yo confío en vos… pero quisiera que por el momento no me obligues a decirte todo… quisiera que por ahora confíes en mí…

Las palabras de Fenrir eran un contrasentido en sí mismas… y él lo sabía puesto que había bajado la mirada avergonzado. Draco suspiró y decidió que no iba a insistir.

—Oh, está bien… pero sigo pensando que corrés un serio riesgo al haber venido…

Fenrir sintió una sensación cálida e inusual en el pecho. Su cachorro se preocupaba por él. ¡Había alguien que se preocupaba por él! Para él era algo totalmente nuevo. Mejor que no siguiera con esa línea de pensamiento o iba a ponerse a llorar y eso no correspondía a un alfa.

—Pero… ¿por quién me tomás, Draco? ¡Soy un licántropo! ¡Soy Fenrir Greyback! ¡Es de mí que todos tienen miedo! ¡Y yo sé cuidarme!

Se puso de pie.

—Ahora será mejor que vuelva a tomar la poción… supongo que Evan ya habrá tenido tiempo de conferenciar con Dumbledore.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrá convencerlo?

—¡Sin dudas!

—En ese caso… es mejor que te vayas cuanto antes, no quisiera que Harry te encontrara acá… no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría.

—¿Es celoso? —preguntó Fenrir burlón.

—¡Extremadamente!

—Muy curioso… por lo general es el veela el celoso…

—Será… pero se pondría hecho un basilisco si supiera que tengo a un licántropo viril y carismático rondándome. —apuntó Draco jocoso.

—No me hagas ese tipo de comentarios… podría empezar a lamentar mi decisión. —dijo Fenrir con humor llevándose una mano a la frente y otra al pecho en gesto melodramático.

Los dos rieron. Fenrir tomó la poción y se retransformó. Draco lo silbó apreciativamente. La pelirroja pulposa marchó hacia la puerta meneando las caderas provocativamente, antes de salir se volvió, le guiñó un ojo y le tiró un besito. Draco no pudo contener una carcajada.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando había llegado, Fenrir avanzó por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Lamentablemente, el cuerpo que había tomado prestado no poseía las mismas cualidades que el del licántropo… no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rata escondida en un rincón oscuro que lo observó pasar.

El despacho de Dumbledore no estaba lejos, pero ese cuerpecito femenil sólo podía dar pasos muy cortos, aumentó la frecuencia para compensar en parte. ¿Cuál sería la mejor estrategia? ¿Debía develar su identidad enseguida o convenía esperar? Las reacciones podían llegar a ser muy violentas… pero quizá Evan ya les había revelado todo… La información que les iban a aportar era capital… un buen pago a cambio de lo que pedían y…

Pero las reflexiones de la atractiva pelirroja fueron interrumpidas de manera repentina… una mano salida aparentemente de la nada le tapó la boca… y otra la aferró de un brazo y la arrastró hasta un aula vacía.

oOo

En el despacho de Dumbledore…

Minerva acababa de entrar y le dirigió a Albus una mirada muy preocupada. ¿Qué hacía ese mortífago ahí? ¡Y con Harry tan cerca! Rosier era el que había huido con Greyback… ¿Había venido a pedir asilo a Hogwarts? Tomó asiento en una silla y observó con atención al visitante: frío, altanero, los ojos desprovistos de emoción.

—Es un gusto que te nos unas, Minerva. —dijo Dumbledore— Al parecer… el señor Rosier ha venido a hacernos una propuesta. —sus ojos derivaron hacia el aludido dándole pie para que se explicara.

Evan carraspeó ligeramente. —Mi… asociado… ha encontrado una lista que podría ser crítica para el desenlace de la guerra.

—Si se refiere a una lista de nombres de mortífagos… no estamos interesados… ¡ya los conocemos a todos! —dijo Minerva muy seria.

—Se trata de una lista de los horcruxes del Señor Oscuro… ¿eso podría interesarles?

Ni Dumbledore ni la vicedirectora pudieron disimular el sobresalto.

—Veo que empezamos a entendernos. —dijo Evan con tono glacial.

Pero si bien había logrado mostrarse impasible y controlado hasta el momento, lo cierto era que por dentro Evan estaba muy nervioso. La movida era sumamente riesgosa… pero era necesaria y había decidido jugarse el todo por el todo… por Andrew, por él mismo… y por su amor.

—¿Trajo esa lista consigo? —inquirió Dumbledore entrecerrando los ojos.

—Naturalmente que no. ¡No soy estúpido! Necesito antes algún tipo de garantía…

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creerle?

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer un juramento… un Voto Inquebrantable… la lista a cambio de la protección que les pido.

Harry no pronunció palabra pero había seguido todo el intercambio con atención y profundo interés.

oOo

En una sombría aula en desuso…

Fenrir tenía la cara aplastada contra una mesa. Podía sentir el aliento jadeante del hombre que tenía encima. Todos sus esfuerzos para oponer resistencia resultaban inútiles, ese cuerpo menudo tenía muy poca fuerza.

El hombre lo estaba toqueteando con manos febriles… ¡y ahora le estaba levantando la toga! ¡Lo iban a violar y no podía defenderse! Se sacudió… pero era inútil… gritó… pero probablemente el hombre había puesto encantamientos para silenciar el aula.

Sintió que le desgarraba las pantymedias, una mano fría se posó sobre una nalga. La otra mano le aferró los cabellos y le aplastó incluso más la cabeza contra la mesa. El violador estaba muy excitado indudablemente. Sintió la lengua lamiéndole el cuello… se estremeció de asco. La mano fría le pellizcaba la nalga martirizándolo. Y luego se desplazó hacia delante, se coló debajo de la bombacha y le manoseó brutalmente el sexo. Fenrir se contrajo dolorido. Se sacudió resistiéndose, pero estaba atrapado. El hombre le mordió un hombro como castigándolo por la resistencia. Chilló desesperado. El grito pareció excitar más a su agresor… podía sentir el miembro duro en el canal entre las nalgas.

—¡No te resistas, zorra! ¡O va a ser peor!

Fenrir reconoció la voz. ¡Cornelius Fudge!

El ministro lo hizo dar vuelta sobre la mesa, le hizo abrir las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

—Y ahora putita de cuarta… te voy a dar la oportunidad de que la saques barata. Si me decís dónde está el licántropo te voy a coger rapidito y sin violencia.

_¡Pero que proposición más tentadora!,_ pensó Fenrir con sarcasmo.

—¡Soltame, hijo de puta!

—¡Hablá, guacha! ¡Si estás con Rosier debés saber dónde está el otro!

—¡Andate a la concha de tu madre!

—¡Así que lo querés por las malas, reventada de mierda! ¡Va a ser largo y doloroso entonces!

Con una mano, Fudge le apretó la garganta y con la otra le desgarró la blusa y le arrancó el corpiño exponiendo el busto soberbio. El hombre se babeó lascivo, se inclinó y le mordió con saña un pezón. Fenrir aulló de dolor.

Su agresor dejó oír una carcajada siniestra. —Y esto recién empieza… vas a terminar destrozada…

Y de repente alguien se lo sacó de encima.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo está haciendo, degenerado?!

_De todos los que podrían haber venido a salvarme, ¡tenía que ser justo éste!_

—¡Váyase, Lupin! ¡No se da cuenta de que nos está importunando!

—A Ud. quizá. Pero no creo que la señorita sea de la misma opinión.

Fenrir se había deslizado dejándose caer al suelo, con los brazos se cubría el pecho. Sentía un gran alivio… ¡pero también tanta vergüenza! Las lágrimas le desbordaban de los ojos.

Lupin había adoptado una instancia de ataque, Fudge reculó muy amedrentado.

—No es más que la puta de un mortífago… —masculló Fudge— Estaba tratando de sacarle información… ella sabe cosas. ¿Acaso no quiere Ud. saber dónde se esconde la infame criatura que transformó su vida en un infierno?

—¡No si el precio es mi honor…!

—¡Pero de qué honor me viene hablar…! ¡Ud. también es una bestia… que defiende a una puta!

—¡Lo voy a denunciar Fudge! ¡Ud. va a terminar en Azkaban por tentativa de violación!

—¡Si llegara a decir una palabra de esto, sucio animal, tenga la seguridad de que no voy a ir solo! ¡Clabuis me va a acompañar!

Lupin se puso lívido… ¿cómo se había enterado?

—Yo voy a salir tranquilamente de acá y Ud. mantendrá la boca bien cerrada… o aténgase a las consecuencias.

Fudge soltó una carcajada, le lanzó un escupitajo a la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo y se fue pavoneándose y con aires de superioridad.

Lupin se agachó para atender a la víctima que sollozaba en el piso.

—Señorita… no tiene nada que temer… yo la voy a ayudar.

Fenrir se abrazó el cuerpo más estrechamente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que sabía Fudge que había hecho vacilar a Lupin? ¿Quién era Clabuis? Ya pensaría en eso después… ¿Y ahora cómo debía actuar? Lupin había sido una de sus tantas víctimas… pero bueno… no tenía por qué enterarse…

—¿Llegó a…? —preguntó Lupin titubeante.

Fenrir negó con la cabeza, el rostro oculto debajo de los rizos rojos.

Lupin suspiró aliviado. Menos mal, había llegado a tiempo. Había estado en camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore cuando percibió un olor conocido… sin dudas se trataba del ministro… pero había otro olor… de alguien más… y había olor a pánico. Por eso había entrado en el aula en desuso.

Lupin usó varios encantamientos para limpiarlo y para arreglarle las ropas. Fenrir lo dejó hacer. Cuando hubo concluido, Lupin le posó una mano sobre el brazo. Fenrir reculó con recelo.

—No tema… no voy a hacerle daño… permítame acompañarla hasta el despacho del director, está cerca… su compañero se encuentra allí.

_¡Evan!_ Recordó súbitamente Fenrir… de repente necesitaba tenerlo a su lado… le vacilaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo… pero Lupin lo sostuvo. Fenrir se dio por vencido, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien y Lupin era el único disponible. Se dejó conducir sin protestar y sin oponer resistencia.

Lupin frunció ligeramente el ceño… ese olor… era conocido… pero no llegaba a identificarlo… no era desagradable… pero sí perturbador.

oOo

En el despacho de Dumbledore…

Evan estaba cada vez más nervioso. El viejo chiflado llevaba varios minutos reflexionando sobre la propuesta y seguía sin contestarle. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito para descolocarlo?

—Señor Rosier… —dijo finalmente. Pero se interrumpió puesto que en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—Albus, necesito ayuda… —dijo Lupin entrando. El director se puso de pie y conjuró de inmediato un diván. Lupin llevó a la víctima hasta el diván y la recostó.

Evan entró en pánico cuando reconoció al que estaba conduciendo a su amor. —¡Ericka! ¡Lupin suéltela! ¡Ella no hizo nada! —gritó y corrió de inmediato hacia Fenrir.

—Cálmese, Rosier. —dijo Lupin— No le he hecho nada. La señorita fue víctima de un ataque… fue Fudge…

—¡Qué hijo de puta! ¿La…?

—No, gracias a Merlín llegué antes y pude detenerlo. Tranquilícese.

—¡Hay que denunciarlo!

—¡No! —reaccionó Lupin con vehemencia.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es el ministro y eso le da derecho a hacer lo que se le ocurra sin pagar las consecuencias?

Lupin suspiró decepcionado y miró a Dumbledore con ojos intencionados. —Fudge sabe de…

—Entiendo… —dijo el director— Señor Rosier, no nos precipitemos. Ya nos ocuparemos de esa cuestión más tarde. Ahora lo importante es que se ocupe de su amiga… quizá convendría que pospusiéramos nuestra conversación para otro día.

—No… —declaró Evan— Quiero concluir la negociación ahora. Necesito una respuesta ahora. Un hecho como éste es prueba del peligro en el que estamos. ¡Dígame ya si acepta o no! ¡Decídase!

—¿Qué es lo que hay que decidir? —preguntó Lupin con desconcierto.

—El papá de Andrew nos pide protección y nos ofrece a cambio la lista de horcruxes de Voldemort. —explicó tranquilamente Harry.

Casi todos se estremecieron al oír el nombre.

—Harry, vos deberías ir a atender a Draco. —dijo Dumbledore con tono reprobador.

—Pero antes de irme quiero saber cuál es la decisión. —replicó Harry.

—Nunca viene mal contar con nuevos aliados. —dijo Dumbledore— Pero necesito esa lista lo antes posible, señor Rosier.

Fenrir sacó de su pulsera un rollito de pergamino en miniatura. Evan le devolvió su tamaño natural y se lo entregó al director. Dumbledore lo tomó y fue a sentarse nuevamente a su escritorio para leerlo. Luego alzó la varita, susurró un par de encantamientos y sonrió.

—¡Es magnífico! Este documento no sólo nos indica los horcruxes también nos da información sobre su estado. Verde si sigue activo, negro si ha sido destruido.

—Entonces… —demandó Evan impaciente— ¿Su respuesta…?

—¿De dónde proviene esta lista? —inquirió Dumbledore como si no hubiese oído la pregunta.

—Fue Regulus Black el que la redactó.

—Sin dudas los miembros de la familia Black siempre han sido muy bien dotados para los encantamientos.

—Interesante conclusión Dumbledore… nosotros cumplimos con nuestra parte del acuerdo, le corresponde ahora a Ud. cumplir con la suya.

—Cuentan con mi protección y la de la Orden, señor Rosier. Para Ud. y su pareja. —declaró Dumbledore con los ojos bajos y clavados ávidos en el folio de pergamino.

—En realidad mi pareja no es una… Es mi asociado bajo los efectos de la poción polijugos. ¿Sigue mostrándose dispuesto a protegerlo? En verdad fue él el que descubrió esta lista.

Dumbledore elevó bruscamente la cabeza. ¡Sí que había sido estúpido de no haberse dado cuenta antes! Severus le había dicho que Rosier había salvado a Greyback… ¡la mujer recostada sobre el diván no podía ser otro que el infame licántropo! ¡Y Remus que "la" había salvado y que en ese momento "la" miraba con tanta compasión. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? El director tenía pensado ubicar a los nuevos aliados en Grimmauld Place… pero ahora el asunto se complicaba… ¿qué hacer? ¿Acaso era razonable meter en el mismo lugar a dos licántropos poco antes de la luna llena, a un mortífago enamorado perdido de uno de ellos… los tres juntos… y con Sirius, un bromista recalcitrante e imprevisible? Ciertamente no… sin embargo dijo en voz alta:

—Remus… ¿podrías llevar a nuestros nuevos protegidos a Grimmauld Place y presentárselos a… nuestro amigo?

—Por supuesto, señor director.

—Cuento con vos para que te ocupes de que sean bien recibidos…

Lupin se apresuró a obedecer y ayudó a _la dama_ a levantarse. Pero Evan se la sacó de inmediato y posesivamente _la_ abrazó contra sí. _Ella_ lo dejó hacer…

Dumbledore los observaba con atención… la cosa se iba a poner muy movida en Grimmauld Place. Pero iban a tener que arreglárselas para llevarse más o menos bien… a la larga redundaría en beneficio de todos. Quizá sería conveniente enviar a Severus para que actuara como moderador cuando se produjera la sorpresa inicial.

Harry, del que todos parecían haberse olvidado, estaba jubiloso con la nueva alianza. Andrew iba a estar encantado de que su padre hubiese cambiado de lado. Pero iba a tener que pedirle discreción… sería peligroso que la noticia cobrara estado público. Tenía que contárselo a Draco, había prometido no ocultarle las cosas… aunque todavía había algunas que no podía decirle… por su seguridad…

El despacho se fue vaciando… y unos minutos después sólo quedaba Dumbledore… muy pensativo.

oOo

Harry entró corriendo a la habitación de Draco. ¡Tenía tanto que contarle!

Lo encontró recostado en la cama leyendo un libro de Pociones.

—Draco… ¡no sabés lo que acaba de pasar!

—Evan Rosier le pidió protección a Dumbledore para él y su pareja. —dijo Draco y se echó a reír ante la cara de decepción de Harry.

—¿Y vos cómo lo sabés?

—Tuve una conversación con la dicha "pareja".

—¿Y…?

—Y te puedo decir de quién se trata realmente… si vos me decís qué fue lo que ofreció Rosier a cambio.

—¡Trato hecho!

Harry se le sentó cómodamente al lado.

—¿Vos sabés lo que son los horcruxes?

—Sí, son objetos de magia oscura que llevan encerrado un fragmento del alma de alguien.

—Así es… y Voldemort creó unos cuantos de ésos. Y desde hace ya tiempo la Orden está tratando de saber cuántos son y en qué objetos se esconden. ¡Y Rosier nos trajo la información en bandeja de plata!

—Difícilmente haya sido de plata… a la pareja de Rosier podría haberle resultado muy dañina.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Pues has de saber, _mi príncipe_, que la simpática pelirroja que acompañaba a Rosier es en realidad Fenrir Greyback.

Harry sufrió un tremendo sobresalto y amagó a pararse para enfilar hacia la puerta… pero Draco lo retuvo de un brazo.

—¡Merlín! ¡Dumbledore los mandó al Cuartel General… con Remus y… mi papá!

—Supongo que los cuatro juntos van a pasar una velada muy acogedora. —comentó Draco burlón.

—¡Pará con las bromas! ¡Se van a matar!

—Humm… no lo creo… Fenrir ha cambiado… Y Dumbledore no habría tomado tal decisión si la considerara riesgosa.

—¿Pero qué te hizo? ¿Te puso bajo _Imperius_? ¡¿Cómo decís una cosa así?! —protestó Harry exasperado.

—Estuvimos charlando… volvé a sentarte cómodo y te cuento todo.

Y Draco pasó a detallarle la conversación, Harry no podía creer lo que oía, no cabía en su asombro.

—¿Vos no creés que pueda tratarse de una trampa?

—Harry… traicionaron al Señor Oscuro… ¿qué mejor prueba…?

—Podría tratarse todo de una comedia… algo planeado…

—Merecería entonces un gran premio como actor… Harry, el Señor Oscuro estuvo a punto de matarlo… yo fui testigo…

Harry seguía sin convencerse.

—¿Y por qué de buenas a primeras te adopta como _cachorro_? No existe un vínculo entre ustedes… y si es cierto que dejó de lado la idea de ser tu compañero… eso de que el amor romántico se transforme de golpe en amor fraternal o filial… me suena a infundio.

—Porque vos sos todo un experto en lo que respecta a las relaciones de los veela y sus compañeros… —apuntó Draco sarcástico.

—Eh… no precisamente… —admitió Harry con renuencia— Pero igual… todo el asunto me sigue pareciendo muy raro.

—Te estás volviendo paranoico… y más insufrible que lo habitual… pero ahora cuento con medios para ablandarte… endulzarte… sosegarte… seducirte… —Draco marcó cada palabra con un beso en los labios. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo acostar y a continuación se le montó a horcajadas. Harry se sonrojó de inmediato… pero no habría sabido decir si era por vergüenza o de placer.

Draco decidió que iba a hacer lo mismo que había hecho Harry con él… iba a explorarlo con besos a medida que lo fuera desvistiendo. Primero le quitó la corbata y expuso el cuello que cubrió en derredor con besos rápidos y sutiles. Luego le descubrió el torso y lo fue tachonando con besos más contundentes. Se tomó luego su tiempo para sacarle la camisa prodigándole sensuales caricias a lo largo de todo el proceso. A las tetillas ya erectas les dedicó todo un capítulo aparte, jugueteó con la lengua y los dientes, lamidas sedosas y mordisqueos que alternaba con soplidos.

Pasó luego a desabotonarle los pantalones y fue deslizándolos por las caderas y las piernas, lenta y provocadoramente. Los boxers, en cambio, desaparecieron mucho más rápidamente… los labios ávidos estaban para entonces muy ansiosos de ocuparse de lo que debajo se ocultaba…

Harry se había olvidado por completo de la potencial tragedia que podría llegar a tener lugar en la casa de Black. Todos sus sentidos y pensamientos estaban concentrados en las atenciones que tiernamente le brindaba su amante. De su garganta afloraban tenues gemidos de placer con cada nueva sensación… y soltó un grito ronco cuando Draco finalmente se empaló en su miembro erecto. ¡Merlín, cuán maravilloso era! ¿Acaso tenía que ver con el encanto y la atracción del veela? Probablemente… lo cierto era que se sentía elevado hacia cimas sublimes. Draco había empezado a moverse rítmica pero lentamente… provocador pero controlado… era una tortura deliciosa…

Pero Harry no era precisamente de los más pacientes… con una efectiva maniobra aplicó un movimiento de giro. Draco quedó de espalda sobre el colchón y él por encima. Fijó la mirada en los ojos gris tormentoso de Draco, por un instante todo el universo pareció detenerse y lo invadió el sentimiento de que formaba con su amante un ser único… fue algo muy fugaz pero increíble y luego una sensación de vacío… de pérdida… mucho menos agradable. Harry la espantó de inmediato. Y retomó la cadencia de movimientos que eran fuente de tanto placer.

Los gemidos de Draco iban marcando el contrapunto. Y sus movimientos también. Sus caderas venían a su encuentro acompasadas con las vigorosas acometidas de Harry. La pasión lo abrasaba… ciñó las piernas rodeando la cintura de Harry curvando la espalda hacia arriba ofreciéndole a Harry un mejor ángulo de acceso. Fue una muy buena movida que incrementó el placer de ambos.

Con cada vaivén Harry sentía que se iba a deshacer de gozo. Nada que ver con esas fallidas, por su torpeza, primeras relaciones. Se movía con vigor pero sin la violencia de entonces… y Draco respondía tan bien… quizá podía experimentar un poco… le hizo descruzar las piernas que lo envolvían y las elevó llevándolas a apoyarse sobre sus hombros… al parecer la variación había resultado muy bien porque los gemidos de Draco se multiplicaron hasta transformarse en una verdadera oda a la lujuria.

Draco se sentía arrastrado hacia el éxtasis, hundió las manos en los cabellos de Harry y le acercó la cabeza para besarlo… ya le faltaba muy poco… pero decidió entonces que esa no iba a ser sino la primer ronda… quería sacarle todo el provecho posible a la pasión mientras pudiera… disfrutar al máximo esas horas…

De lo que pudiera llegar a pasar al día siguiente… se ocuparía al día siguiente.

oOo

En el despacho del director…

Dumbledore sonreía con los ojos fijos en la lista. Realmente él no había esperado tanto. ¡Lo que había conseguido era estupendo! En la lista figuraban cinco horcruxes y uno de ellos ya estaba en negro: el diario de Riddle que Harry había destruido en segundo año. En su poder, el director tenía el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt que todavía tenía que destruir. Había otros tres en la lista que tendrían que encontrar, pero no sería una búsqueda a ciegas. Los tres figuraban en verde: el relicario de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff y la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Tomó una pluma y agregó los otros dos horcruxes que habían sido creados posteriormente a la muerte de Regulus Black.

Primero anotó a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, las letras del nombre brillaron verdes sobre el pergamino.

Levantó la pluma y vaciló un instante… sintió como si se le estrujara el corazón… suspiró con tristeza y escribió el nombre del séptimo horcrux: Harry Potter.

Sufrió un sobresalto violento. Las letras del nombre de Harry eran sin lugar a dudas de color negro.

oOo


	23. Lunación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 23 – Lunación**

Dumbledore había quedado con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Por qué el nombre de Harry Potter aparecía en negro? No quería entusiasmarse con una falsa alegría sin sustento… ¿Harry se había desembarazado de su horcrux? ¿Pero cómo?

No pudo evitar una sonrisa… ¡Harry nunca hacía las cosas como el resto de los mortales! Al parecer había sido durante un tiempo un portador de un fragmento del alma de Voldemort… pero en algún momento y de alguna forma… ¡se lo había sacado de encima!

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón. Agarró un caramelo de limón, se lo llevó a la boca y lo degustó con placer. ¡Una gran preocupación menos! Las cosas parecían estar desarrollándose mucho mejor de lo que él había previsto.

Se puso de pie y se aproximó a un objeto que cualquiera habría podido tomar por un pensieve. Pasó lentamente la mano por encima de la superficie líquida. Una imagen apareció… sonrió con ternura, no iba a ser necesario pedirle a Severus que fuera a Grimmauld Place… porque Severus ya estaba allí.

oOo

En un callejón próximo a Grimmauld Place…

Los tres llegaron con el traslador. Remus se apresuró a sostener a _la joven_ que había arribado algo desestabilizada. _Pobre ángel, parece tan frágil…_ _Ella_ lo miraba con sus grandes ojos avellana abiertos al máximo de asombro. Remus se sintió un poco turbado… cierto era que se trataba de la pareja de un mortífago pero no se iba a mostrar poco educado por esa razón, sobre todo después de lo que le había tocado sufrir.

Evan se _la_ quitó de los brazos sin disimular su enojo. Según su parecer, la gentileza de Lupin no correspondía… que no se pusiera a jugar al héroe justo ahora… ¿y qué tanto tenía que tocar_la_? Si hubiera sabido quién era realmente muy distintas habrían sido las cosas.

Remus no protestó, era claro que Rosier estaba celoso… era entendible dado lo atractiva que era la señorita.

Los condujo hasta la puerta de la casa y los hizo entrar. Nadie los vino a recibir. ¿Dónde estaría Sirius? Los guió hasta la sala principal.

—Tome asiento, señorita… se la ve muy pálida… voy a ir a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, le va a venir bien… la reconfortará.

La _señorita_ lo miró en silencio con el mismo asombro de antes… y quizá con algo de miedo también. Remus suspiró… en cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran con recelo y aprensión cuando la gente se enteraba de su condición… se excusó y partió rumbo a la cocina.

oOo

En uno de los pasillos de la antigua y noble casa de Black…

Su amante lo había asaltado por sorpresa. Pero no era algo de lo que se fuera a quejar. Le estaba besando el cuello apasionadamente volviéndolo loco de deseo. Quería que lo tomara ahí mismo, salvajemente, en la penumbra del corredor. Y parecía que su deseo se iba a hacer realidad; su amante lo apoyó contra la pared, le abrió la camisa y comenzó a martirizarle deliciosamente una tetilla con la boca encendiéndolo aun más de ansia. Mordisqueaba gustoso y con entusiasmo… luego volvió a subir para besarlo una vez más en los labios.

Las ropas eran un obstáculo pero se deshicieron rápidamente de ellas. Formaron una pila en el suelo en la que se mezclaban el negro y el rojo, en desorden y armonía… igual que sus vidas…

Severus seguía besándolo fogosamente, sus caricias hábiles sabían empujarlo hacia sublimes cumbres de placer… conocía bien su cuerpo… sabía gatillar en él las sensaciones más exquisitas.

Los gemidos de Sirius resonaban en el pasillo; impaciente, alzó las piernas y se las anudó alrededor de la cintura, acercándolo más aun… la invitación no podía ser más clara… ni más urgente.

Severus murmuró un encantamiento de preparación y lo penetró sin más preámbulos, luego esperó unos instantes para permitirle que se adaptara. Sirius lo instó a proseguir con una mirada que derrochaba lujuria. El vaivén comenzó de inmediato y el ritmo fue aumentado rápidamente.

Los dos ardían de pasión, zambulléndose en el placer, fusionándose en el gozo del momento… de una vida… de una eternidad…

No demoraron en alcanzar el éxtasis… casi al mismo tiempo, tensándose, jadeando y gimiendo.

Poco a poco se fueron distendiendo, había que regresar a la realidad. El cuerpo de Sirius se iba tornando más pesado. Sus piernas fueron deslizándose hasta alcanzar nuevamente el suelo y el equilibrio.

Siguieron abrazados un largo rato recuperando el aliento y compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos en un muy frío pasillo… fue entonces que empezaron los gritos.

oOo

Remus había bajado a la cocina y revolvía pacientemente la leche en la que se iban disolviendo las barras oscuras. Aprovechó para dejar divagar sus pensamientos. Francamente… ¿qué hacía una chica tan bonita con un cretino como ése? Alguien tan adorable con un mortífago cruel… bueno, ahora un mortífago que había traicionado a su señor… Remus recordó el relato que había hecho Severus de la fuga del joven Malfoy y la de Rosier con Greyback.

Rosier había traicionado al Señor Oscuro para salvar a Greyback… incomprensible, ¿quién pondría su vida en peligro para salvar a un ser tan vil? ¿Y dónde lo tendría escondido?... De pronto se quedó como paralizado… ciertas frases empezaron a reproducirse en su mente como una letanía…

_En realidad mi pareja no es una… Es mi asociado bajo los efectos de la poción polijugos. ¿Sigue mostrándose dispuesto a protegerlo? En verdad fue él el que descubrió esta lista._

_En realidad mi pareja no es una…_

…_mi asociado bajo los efectos de la poción polijugos…_

…_en verdad fue él el que descubrió esta lista…_

…_mi pareja no es una…_

…_mi asociado… poción polijugos…_

El olor… no había sido desagradable… pero sí turbador…

…_turbador…_

…_mi asociado bajo los efectos de la poción polijugos…_

…_mi pareja no es una…_

…_mi asociado…_

Remus se puso lívido. Soltó la cuchara y agarró la varita. Salió corriendo de regreso a la sala… volaba de furia.

—¡Vos! ¡Vos! ¡Vos! _…_ —aulló frenético apuntando a _la mujer_ con la varita. Parecía que no podía articular otra palabra.

Evan se interpuso para proteger a su amor.

—Así que el lobito finalmente se dio cuenta… —le espetó Evan burlón.

—¡Salí del medio, Rosier…! ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

—No voy a permitir que le hagas daño. —declaró Evan también con la varita en alto.

Fenrir se había apelotonado en un rincón del sofá… no tenía capacidad ni ánimo para reaccionar de otra forma ante la amenaza.

oOo

Esa fue la escena que enfrentaron Sirius y Severus —ya vestidos— cuando entraron a la sala. ¡Un mortífago tratando de defender a una mujer desamparada del ataque de un miembro de la Orden! ¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando?!

—¡Remus! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —exclamó Sirius interponiéndose entre los dos hombres— ¿Y qué hace Rosier acá?

—Albus hizo un acuerdo con él y me pidió que lo trajera acá para que estuviera seguro. ¡Pero tuvo el descaro de traer al monstruo con él! —bramó Remus.

¿De qué monstruo hablaba? Sirius intercambió una mirada perpleja con Severus. ¿Se refería acaso a la pelirroja atractiva que aterrorizada se arrinconaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Moony prácticamente nunca perdía el control… pero ahora parecía fuera de sí… y los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos… como ocurría poco antes de transformarse en luna llena.

—¡Es Greyback! —escupió Remus con desdén y furia.

La sala quedó sumida repentinamente en silencio.

Sirius todavía intentaba comprender. Severus tenía miedo de comprender. Remus ya había comprendido. A Evan le habría gustado que ninguno comprendiera. Y Fenrir… estaba demasiado alterado como para hilvanar siquiera el mínimo pensamiento coherente.

—Moony… no entiendo… explicame…

—Esta pelirroja de aspecto angelical es en realidad Greyback bajo los efectos de polijugos.

Sirius y Severus fijaron una mirada desconfiada en la aludida.

—Una movida por demás de acertada… nadie podría imaginarlo. —comentó Severus con humor.

—¡No es momento para bromas! —lo recriminó Remus fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Calmate, Moony! Si lo que decís es cierto… no debe de faltar mucho para que recupere su aspecto real… y entonces tendremos la certeza…

—¡Sé positivamente que se trata de él…! ¡No tengo por qué esperar! —aulló Remus amenazante.

Evan ya no pudo tolerarlo. Se adelantó gritando. —¡Vos no sos mejor que Fudge! ¿¡Qué tanto despliegue de santa indignación!? ¡Te negaste a denunciarlo por vaya uno a saber qué asuntos personales! ¡Y ahora querés atacar a alguien mucho más débil! ¡Sos un sucio cobarde que se quiere hacer pasar por gentil paladín y defensor! ¡No tenés derecho a enrostrarnos nada! ¡No sos mejor que nosotros! ¡Aunque no lo quieras reconocer!

Remus perdió lo poco de color que le quedaba, los labios se le afinaron hasta casi desaparecer… ¡se sentía más insultado que nunca! ¡Y él había soportado muchos insultos! Lo habían tratado de animal, de bestia, de menos que humano… pero nunca nadie antes había puesto en tela de juicio su integridad o su valentía. Sentía una constricción en la garganta que le impedía articular una respuesta a la ofensa.

Sirius lo agarró de los hombros y logró llevarlo a sentarse a uno de los sillones que se encontraba ubicado bien lejos de los visitantes.

Severus a su vez, también alejó al otro hasta un rincón opuesto de la sala. Siempre con un ojo atento en la mujer que había seguido sin reaccionar como si fuera una hermosa muñeca que alguien se hubiera dejado olvidada sobre el sofá. ¿Realmente podía tratarse de Greyback? Rosier por su parte había cambiado la cólera de segundos antes por preocupación. Debía de tratarse de un sentimiento muy fuerte para que se le notara tan manifiestamente a un mortífago acostumbrado a ocultarlos.

—¿Vos vas a denunciarnos al Señor Oscuro?

Severus no le contestó nada… igual, cualquier cosa que le dijera Rosier no se lo creería.

Fue en ese momento que la poción polijugos dejó de tener efecto y la mujer empezó a cambiar… hasta que en su lugar quedó Greyback con ropas demasiado ajustadas, una toga verde esmeralda muy corta y un vellón de pelo brotándole por el escote de la blusa.

Remus lo miró con odio. Sirius con sorpresa. Severus divertido. Y Evan con amor. Fue Severus el primero que se animó a hacer un comentario.

—Sin dudas esto tira abajo el mito.

Para la sorpresa de todos y la gran diversión de Severus… Greyback se ruborizó. Evan se le aproximó y le tendió su capa. Greyback se envolvió en ella de inmediato.

—¡Pueden comprobar que yo tenía razón! ¡Y ahora tenemos dos mortífagos en el Cuartel General!

—¡Tres! —corrigió Evan fulminando a Severus con la mirada.

Sirius saltó de inmediato al centro de la habitación para mediar en la disputa antes de que pudiera degenerar en un combate sangriento.

—¡Cálmense todos! Ésta es mi casa… y si Dumbledore ha juzgado sensato refugiarlos aquí… yo otorgo mi acuerdo, puesto que me merece total confianza.

Severus revoleó los ojos… el viejo los tenía a todos en el bolsillo. Incluyendo a su Gryffindor personal… no era una sorpresa tan grande después de todo, los Gryffindor son todos descerebrados.

—No queremos mentirles… —dijo Evan— No es que hayamos cambiado de ideas… pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a establecer este acuerdo con Dumbledore.

—¿Qué acuerdo? —inquirió Sirius.

—Él les informará detalladamente en su momento. Lo cierto es que nos guste o no ahora estamos del mismo lado que ustedes.

—Los enemigos de mi enemigo son mis amigos. —murmuró Severus.

—Exactamente, Snape… y a vos todavía no sé en qué categoría ubicarte.

—En la categoría "egoísta que no trabaja sino en su propio interés" —declaró Remus con toda la hiel de la que era capaz.

—Pero no todos los mortífagos te caen tan mal últimamente, Lupin. —contraatacó Severus con críptica malicia.

Remus que hasta el momento seguía muy pálido viró en pocos segundos al carmesí intenso. Se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación muy ofendido.

Greyback y Rosier intercambiaron una mirada llena de suspicacia. Severus y Sirius una mirada cómplice.

Sirius no sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación… había logrado contener los ánimos y había aceptado a los recién llegados… ex mortífagos, en su casa… pero tenerlos bajo su mismo techo no dejaba de inquietarlo.

La solución entró volando en ese momento, Fawkes, que le traía un mensaje de Dumbledore… la explicación del acuerdo seguramente. Sirius leyó rápidamente la misiva y sonrió.

—Juraron un voto de alianza con Dumbledore…

—Así es… —confirmó Evan.

—Y bien… Dumbledore está chiflado… pero es un gran conocedor de la naturaleza humana… si el juzga que es conveniente protegerlos…

Fenrir lo interrumpió… era lo primero que decía desde que habían llegado. —¿Podría llamar a mi elfo doméstico para que me traiga ropa más…?

—…masculinas. —completó Severus con tono burlón.

Greyback no mostró reacción alguna pero Rosier lo taladró con una mirada negra.

—Eh… por supuesto… —autorizó Sirius— Creo que ahora sería conveniente que todos nos retiráramos a descansar… ya podremos hablar con más calma mañana. Les voy a indicar sus habitaciones… probablemente les resulten un poco lúgubres… pero toda la casa es así… y por otra parte ustedes deben de estar acostumbrados… si es que alguna vez les tocó dormir en la mansión de Voldemort.

Los otros tres se estremecieron al oír el nombre… Sirius sonrió divertido.

oOo

Dumbledore, que había seguido toda la escena en su "pensieve tan especial" desde su despacho, también sonrió divertido y satisfecho. Las cosas se iban desarrollando bien… la sangre no había llegado al río en Grimmauld Place… Harry ya no era un horcrux… y Sirius y Severus se llevaban a las mil maravillas.

Decidió que merecía premiarse con un caramelo de limón.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Draco…

Potty maullaba y le lamía la mejilla para despertarlo. Draco trató de echarlo pero el gato se mostraba por demás de tenaz. Se rindió, abrió los ojos y lo acarició. Potty ronroneó complacido. Harry estaba a su espalda, abrazándolo posesivamente en cucharita. No sin cierta dificultad, Draco pudo girarse para admirarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien con un rostro todavía tan infantil estuviera destinado a enfrentarse con el mago oscuro más poderoso y malvado de la época? Draco estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

A Potty no le gustó que las atenciones de su amo se hubieran desplazado hacia otro objetivo. Saltó sobre la espalda cebreada de cicatrices de Harry clavándole las uñas en represalia. Harry se despertó bruscamente.

—¡Potty, salí! —lo regañó con fastidio.

—No te la agarres con mi gato. Pasa que está un poco celoso…

Harry se calmó de inmediato y se le abrazó estrechamente. Se sentía tan feliz. Hermione tenía razón: el Destino no se equivoca.

—Se debe saludar con un "buenos días" cuando uno es bien educado, Harry.

Harry respondió con un gruñido ininteligible. Draco sonrió… a Harry no se le daban bien las mañanas… bueno, iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto. Comenzó a provocarlo con una serie de besos suaves en el cuello, le lamió apenas la curva de la mandíbula, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Los gruñidos de Harry se transformaron en gemidos.

—¿Y entonces…? —le susurró Draco en la oreja.

—¡Buenos días!

—Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que se propone.

—Un Malfoy es el más vil de los Slytherins… pero nunca podrá doblegar a este valeroso y gallardo Gryffindor.

—Creo, Harry… que tenemos algo más en común… ¡los dos somos tan modestos!

A medias ofendido y a medias divertido, Harry lo atacó con cosquillas. Interrumpió la tortura sólo cuando Draco empezó a ahogarse de risa.

Se quedaron un rato observándose con ojos lascivos. Finalmente Draco interrumpió el silencio.

—Harry, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

—Sí, claro… —respondió Harry. Draco tenía derecho a preguntarle lo que fuera.

—¿Cómo te hiciste todas esas cicatrices?

Harry apretó los labios. Era un tema que hubiera querido evitar pero le había prometido contarle todo. Draco notó la reticencia y sugirió:

—¿Fue tu familia muggle? Corrían rumores de que no te trataban bien…

—¡Cómo me encanta saber que mi vida privada es centro de todos los chismes! —gruñó Harry con sarcasmo— Pero no… los Dursley no me querían, pero nunca me pegaron… bueno mi primo sí, pero no mis tíos… El maltrato venía por otro lado… más bien moral…

—Puede llegar a ser incluso peor que el físico…

—Es posible… pero igual, eso es cosa del pasado, ahora tengo una familia que me quiere y soy muy feliz.

—Eso es algo que también me gustaría saber… ¿cómo es que mi padrino que siempre te detestó terminó finalmente adoptándote? Pero antes quiero que me digas de las cicatrices.

—Bueno… es que… durante el verano… me mandé una flor de cagada…

—¿Y eso qué tiene de tan excepcional? —preguntó Draco con humor, no tanto como una pulla sino más bien para aflojar un poco el clima puesto que Harry se había tensado como un arco.

Harry lo castigó sonriendo con un golpe en el hombro por la impertinencia. Luego se recostó de espaldas con las manos debajo de la cabeza… la mirada pareció perdérsele en los recuerdos…

—En realidad… no fue algo que me pareciera tan terrible en su momento…

Draco alzó una ceja escéptica… Harry no lo estaba mirando, pero probablemente adivinó el descreimiento de Draco… le dirigió una mirada de soslayo…

—Oh, está bien… sabía que podía llegar a ser riesgoso… pero no me parecía que fuera para tanto… y como resultado terminé en un situación… _compleja_…

—Que traducido significa _peligrosísima_. Pero vos siempre te las arreglás para salvarte de lo que sea. —dijo Draco sonriendo y aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Sí, por suerte… parece que siempre termina por darse un… un… un… "hop" inesperado… y me salvo.

—¿Un "hop"…? Pero qué riqueza de vocabulario, Harry… ¿esa palabra la acuñaste vos?

Harry no podía dejar pasar por alto esa nueva burla. Volvió a atacarlo con cosquillas.

—El Gryffindor muestra las uñas… —dijo Draco cuando el ataque cesó y pudo dejar de reír— Toda una bestia feroz…

—La bestia feroz sos vos… el cachorro de ese monstruo…

Draco se quedó como helado y muy serio de golpe.

—Harry… ¿te puedo pedir otra cosa?

—Cualquier cosa que vos quieras, mi ángel. —respondió Harry con voz sensual abrazándolo.

—¿Podrías otorgarle siquiera algo de confianza a Fenrir?

Harry sufrió un sobresalto.

—Draco… es un monstruo que muerde a chicos para transformarlos en licántropos.

—Por favor… Harry… como un favor muy especial hacia mí…

Harry no lograba comprender. —¿Por qué es tan importante para vos?

—No lo sé… pero tengo un presentimiento… creo que mi relación con él va terminar siendo vital para mí… y también para vos…

—Bueno… está bien…

—¿Harry…?

—¿No dije que estaba bien acaso? Le puedo otorgar algo de confianza… pero ante el menor signo de sospecha vuelve a la lista negra… mi pequeño cachorro… ¡eugh!

—No te da tanto asco cuando es Lupin el que te llama así…

—¡Pero no es lo mismo…! Mejor dejémoslo ahí… Y yo prefiero llamarte "mi ángel".

Harry apretó el abrazo y miró a su ángel con ojos cargados de deseo… el despertar había sido demasiado movido… convenía atemperarlo con un poco de mimos…

oOo

Esa tarde en Hogsmeade…

Harry llevaba a Draco tomado de la mano… Realmente se sentía cómodo y feliz. Nada de dolores de cabeza, ni de vacío en el pecho… Sus amigos lo rodeaban… aurores, miembros de la Orden y profesores se ocupaban de la seguridad… Hacía muy buen tiempo y sobre todo… sobre todo… Draco le sonreía. ¿Era eso el amor? Sí, seguramente de eso se trataba… si una sonrisa de él podía hacerle tanto bien. Por el momento no se habían declarado con palabras su amor… pero eso vendría más adelante… como algo natural. Por el momento quería sacarle el mayor provecho posible a ese día de felicidad.

Y fue entonces que apareció una nube en el cielo diáfano: Rita Skeeter.

Que pareció materializarse de la nada y abordó a Draco de repente. —¡Señor Malfoy! Rita Skeeter de "El Profeta", ¿es cierto que sufre usted de maltratos infligidos por su compañero? Circulan rumores de que lo obligó a cortar todo tipo de relación con su familia y sus amigos.

—¡Vaya a joder a otro, Skeeter! ¡No venga acá a destilar su veneno! —la increpó Harry muy enojado.

La periodista no hizo ningún caso de los gritos y prosiguió: —¿Es cierto que su compañero le pega? ¿Es cierto que lo viola? A Ud. se lo ve muy demacrado y pálido… ¿también lo hace pasar hambre?

Harry estaba a punto de saltarle encima, pero Draco lo retuvo. Intervino Hermione.

—¡Debería darle vergüenza de pergeñar calumnias como ésa, _señora_!

—¡El público tiene derecho a saber! ¡Y cuando el río suena, agua trae, señorita Granger! Y el señor Potter debe de saberse culpable… de lo contrario habría respondido con calma a mis preguntas.

—Si Ud. supiera hacer su trabajo como se debe no acosaría a las personas al punto de que se tornen agresivas. Si Ud. tuviera verdadero talento escribiría notas serias para publicaciones prestigiosas y no chismes inventados y difamatorios en pasquines de cuarta. Le conviene mandarse a mudar ya mismo… o yo podría empezar a gritar a voz en cuello algún secreto suyo… relacionado con la entomología.

—Ya se va a dar cuenta, _señorita_, cuando empiece a desarrollar su actividad laboral, que no es precisamente el talento lo que prima en nuestra sociedad. Por más inteligente que Ud. sea, siempre seguirá siendo sólo una mujer en un medio social manejado por los hombres. Vea si no… Ud. es sin dudas la más sagaz del Trío Dorado, pero no es la heroína… el héroe es Harry Potter.

Lívida de ira, Skeeter giró sobre sus talones y se alejó rápidamente. Cuando llegó al primer callejón, giró y se detuvo apoyándose contra la pared para recomponerse. No pudo contener las lágrimas… ¡el descaro de la sangresucia!... pero había tocado un nervio. Su ambición siempre había sido llegar a ser una gran periodista y había estudiado y trabajado duramente para lograrlo. Pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que eso solo no alcanzaba. La realidad había sido cruel con ella. ¡Nadie había querido brindarle una oportunidad! ¡Los mejores puestos siempre los obtenían los hombres… aunque fueran unos imbéciles rematados!

Ella había decidido hacer una presentación formal de queja ante el Ministerio. Grande fue su sorpresa y mucho su entusiasmo cuando el ministro le concedió una audiencia. Poco le duró, sin embargo… El ministro la recibió muy amablemente pero enseguida le dejó bien en claro que si su propósito era progresar iba a tener que contar primero con el apoyo de alguien de influencia…como él… que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a cambio de _ciertos favores_. ¡Y ella había aceptado! Por entonces era joven, ingenua y estaba desesperada. Fudge era un cerdo… pero tenía poder. Y el ministro le consiguió un trabajo en El Profeta.

Durante un tiempo tuvo que rendirse ante sus demandas sexuales… después Fudge había perdido interés en ella, le gustaban bien jovencitas. Pero para seguir brindándole su apoyo le requirió otro tipo de servicios. Cuando el ministro necesitaba hacer correr un rumor… recurría a ella y se servía de su columna. Fudge la había convocado el día anterior y le había ordenado que hiciera lo necesario para desprestigiar a Potter.

Y Rita estaba obligada a obedecer. Cumpliría con lo ordenado, no le quedaba alternativa. Suspiró resignada, volvió a ponerse la máscara de periodista inescrupulosa y regresó a la redacción. Iba a escribir un artículo simulando haber entrevistado al pobre veela que se veía obligado a sufrir sometido bajo el yugo de su célebre e infame compañero.

oOo

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts…

Draco estudiaba en silencio… después de una tarde movida en Hogsmeade le venía bien un poco de calma. Se había divertido con Harry y sus amigos… lo único desagradable había sido el episodio con la periodista.

Notó con sorpresa que Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a él, no tenía la vista fija en el libro abierto que supuestamente debería haber estado estudiando. Tenía el mentón apoyado en las manos y parecía estar reflexionando muy profundamente.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?

—No… bueno… no sé…

—¿Querés hablar al respecto?

—Draco… ¿vos creés que lo que dijo Skeeter es cierto?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Exagera e inventa como siempre! Quizá hace un tiempo se habría ajustado más a la verdad, pero no ahora… Harry es de mandarse muchas cagadas, pero sin darse cuenta… y con un poco de consejo… realmente es muy bueno…

—Pero yo no me refería a eso… sino a lo que dijo de la condición de la mujer en el mundo mágico.

—Ah, eso… en eso tiene razón. Casi ninguna mujer ocupa un puesto político de importancia, las que están empleadas en el Ministerio, que no son muchas, sólo desarrollan actividades administrativas de menor importancia. Y en general son pocas las mujeres que se destacan… en cualquier otra área.

—Era lo que me temía… es como si el mundo mágico se hubiera quedado detenido en la época victoriana. Mal me veo tratando de hacer carrera… con el sexismo… y encima yo soy hija de muggles.

—¿Qué tipo de carrera te gustaría? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—Todavía no me decido… hay varias áreas que me interesan… las pociones…

—Muy mal por ese lado… todos sexistas…

—…la medicina…

—Como enfermera, quizá… sanadoras como madame Pomfrey se cuentan con los dedos de las manos… y les resulta casi imposible obtener un trabajo.

—…el derecho…

—En el mejor de los casos vas a lograr un empleo de secretaria de un abogado famoso. Y siempre y cuando te presentes a la entrevista de trabajo con una falda sexy.

—Draco… ¡estoy hablando en serio!

—Yo también… lamentablemente yo también… son muy pocas las mujeres que triunfan. Posiblemente mi tía Bellatrix sea una de las pocas que pudo sobresalir… aunque últimamente no sé…

—¡Sos genial para levantarme el ánimo! ¡Va a resultar que me voy a tener que ir a pedirle trabajo a Ya Sabés Quién!

Draco sonrió, pero no llegó a replicar nada porque en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Harry.

—Draco, por favor, ¡hacé algo o voy a terminar como una cabra!

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

—¡Goyle me va a volver loco! Es una máquina de decir boludeces… e incapaz de enlazar un razonamiento simple.

—Goyle no derrocha talento pero tampoco es tan estúpido como vos creés. Exagera a propósito para exasperarte.

—Una de dos… o él es un actor excepcional o vos son excesivamente _naïf_…

—¿A vos qué te parece? —replicó Draco adoptando su mejor aire de superioridad.

—¡Pero tendrías que escuchar la sarta de burradas que dice… sin parar!

—Calmate… yo voy a hablar con él… es su forma de vengarse por tu comportamiento conmigo.

—Pero yo cambié…

—A mí me consta… pero los Slytherin son desconfiados… si vos no tenés inconveniente de que hable con ellos…

—Por supuesto que no… ya te había dicho que mis estúpidas condiciones ya no cuentan…

—Entonces despreocupate… yo voy a arreglar las cosas.

Harry asintió y se retiró un poco más tranquilo.

Hermione lo observó alejarse y sonrió. Se alegraba de que las cosas fueran cambiando para mejor.

Siguieron estudiando en silencio durante un rato hasta que hubo una nueva interrupción. Un avioncito de papel que aterrizó sobre el libro de Draco. ¡Era un mensaje de Fenrir!

_Mi querido cachorro:_

_Es necesario que hable con vos con urgencia. Tengo información importante sobre el Señor Oscuro que quiero que le trasmitas a El Que Sobrevivió. Una forma de probarle mi buena fe._

_Pero va a ser más fácil a través de vos… en el reverso consta el lugar preciso._

_Fenrir_

Draco frunció el ceño… ¿información importante sobre el Señor Oscuro? Podría llegar a resultar muy útil... pero… ¿se trataba de un mensaje auténtico? Casi con seguridad… nadie, excepto Harry, sabía que Fenrir lo llamaba cachorro. El lugar indicado era en los subsuelos.

—Hermione… ¿podés decirle a Harry que después lo veo en la cena? Tengo que ir a hablar con un… amigo.

—Por supuesto.

Hermione lo observó alejarse… frunció el ceño… ¿con quién iría a hablar? ¿Tenía que preocuparse?

oOo

En una sombría habitación en Grimmauld Place…

Evan caminaba de un lado al otro como una fiera encerrada en una jaula. Era imprescindible que encontrara una solución cuanto antes, ya no lo podía soportar.

Pero lo que lo inquietaba no era haber traicionado al Señor Oscuro, ni el estar obligado a ocultarse en esa mansión siniestra. No… lo que lo preocupaba era el poder encontrar una forma de seducir al amor de su vida: Fenrir Greyback.

Posibilidad 1: Ponerle un _Imperius_ y ordenarle que se lo cogiera en todas las posiciones posibles y sobre cada uno de los muebles de esa habitación. ¡Ah, qué delicia! Los muebles estaban más que pasados de moda… ¡pero eran tantos! Se estremeció de excitación. Pero no… _Imperius_ producía como un aire de zombi… y eso alteraría el ambiente apasionado que él quería…

Posibilidad 2: Tomar polijugos para transformarse en Draco Malfoy y seducir al licántropo… para que se lo cogiera sobre cada uno de los muebles de la habitación. Pero no… ya habían tenido una conversación mientras Fenrir se cambiaba sin pudor delante de él… y le había explicado que de ese momento en adelante el joven Malfoy era a sus ojos un cachorro de su jauría… le había resultado muy difícil seguir el hilo de la charla porque el otro había estado desvistiéndosele enfrente. ¡Después había tenido que masturbarse dos veces para liberar toda la tensión erótica acumulada!

Posibilidad 3: Hacerle tomar una poción de amor. Ciertamente se volvería loco de deseo y se lo cogería en todas las posiciones y sobre todos y cada uno de los muebles. Pero no… él quería tenerlo para él realmente… consciente y consintiendo de buen grado… lo que le dejaba una sola alternativa…

Posibilidad 4: Simplemente, decirle la verdad. ¡Que lo amaba como un loco desde hacía mucho tiempo! Que tenía ansias de él, que quería que lo dominara y se lo cogiera en todas las posiciones y sobre cada uno de los muebles de la habitación. ¡Ah, sí… eso sería fabuloso! Someterse a sus ataques fogosos, gemir de placer, suplicarle que acelerara, rogarle que lo cogiera con ardorosa violencia, y con una mirada apasionada en los ojos.

Evan se detuvo de golpe… sintió como si le faltara el aliento… Sí, iba a decirle la verdad… y se la iba a decir ya mismo… ¡Ánimo! ¡Era algo que podía hacer!

oOo

En otra sombría habitación en Grimmauld Place…

Fenrir se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había podido recuperar su cuerpo y sus ropas. Su elfo le había traído todo lo que le había pedido. Podía pensar más claramente… y sentía tanta rabia contra el ministro… ¡se la iba a hacer pagar tan cara!

Pero dejó a un lado la cólera cuando de un bolso sacó el regalo que había comprado especialmente para el joven Malfoy… cuando todavía estaba convencido de que algún día iba a ser su veela. Pulseras mágicas… especialísimas y muy raras… una para el veela, la otra para el compañero… no iban a servir para el propósito original, pero igual podían servir… como un hermoso regalo en signo de paz.

La llegada de una lechuza interrumpió sus reflexiones. ¡Un mensaje de Draco!

_Fenrir:_

_Necesito con urgencia hablar con vos. Me habías dicho que podía confiar en vos y que estarías disponible para mí en todo momento. _

_¡Te necesito! ¡Sólo puedo confiar en vos! El lugar preciso consta en el reverso del pergamino._

_Tu cachorro, Draco Malfoy._

Fenrir frunció el ceño. No le parecía algo que pudiera haber escrito Draco… y sin embargo firmaba _tu cachorro_… Nadie sabía que lo llamaba así, aparte de Evan… Le pedía ayuda y él tenía que mostrarse a la altura de esa confianza que le otorgaba. ¡Él no era un prisionero en esa casa! Encontraría la forma de salir y de llegar al lugar del encuentro.

Se cruzó con Evan en el pasillo.

—Fenrir… es indispensable que hablemos… ahora mismo…

—Lo lamento, pero en este momento no puedo. Tengo que ir a ver a Draco. ¡Me necesita! —dijo y enfiló hacia la escalera dejando detrás de sí a un Evan estupefacto.

—Pero yo también… —se lamentó Evan con decepcionada tristeza.

oOo

En un lugar de los subsuelos de Hogwarts abandonado mucho tiempo atrás…

Fenrir llegó al lugar indicado, abrió la puerta y entró. Sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad de la habitación. Iba muy prevenido. Había un olor extraño flotando… pero el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo acaparó toda su atención. Corrió a su lado… ¡era Draco! Estaba vivo pero respiraba muy débilmente. Sintió un ruido en la puerta… se volvió con la varita en alto… no vio nada… pero el olor se había vuelto mucho más intenso… la vista comenzó a nublársele… tosió… ¿Un veneno? ¿Un somnífero? Se inclinó, levantó a Draco en brazos y marchó hacia la puerta. Pero no llegó a alcanzarla… por efecto del gas sus miembros perdieron fuerza y se desplomó al suelo con su preciosa carga.

oOo

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts…

Harry se llevó las manos al pecho. De pronto se sentía muy mal. Hacía mucho que no lo atacaba un dolor como ése. La última vez… miró hacia la mesa de Hermione, estaba trabajando sola… ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Draco estaba en peligro!

oOo

En el rincón apartado y abandonado de los subsuelos pero horas más tarde…

Fenrir abrió los párpados pesados. Posó una mano sobre el frío suelo de piedra. ¿Dónde estaba? Y entonces se acordó… ¡Draco! ¡El gas!

Se incorporó con dificultad y miró alrededor. Era el mismo lugar, Draco estaba a su lado… despertándose también.

—Draco… ¿estás bien?

—Eso creo… ¿qué pasó'

—No lo sé, cachorro…

—Yo se lo voy a decir… —intervino una voz que conocían muy bien.

—¡Pettigrew! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—¡El mismo y en persona! —replicó Pettigrew triunfante.

Fenrir y Draco se pusieron de pie. Ya no tenían las varitas. Pettigrew los observaba detrás de la puerta a través de una minúscula mirilla.

—Debería haberte matado hace ya mucho tiempo, ¡rata inmunda!

—Oh, vamos Greyback… deberías agradecérmelo… te he conseguido una cita galante con tu veela.

—Vos no lo sabés, pero ahora considero a Draco como a uno de los cachorros de mi jauría.

—Oh, sí que lo sabía ya… ¡qué tierno! Pero una cosa no tiene por qué impedir la otra. Realmente está para comérselo…

—¡Pedazo de…!

—¡Callate, Greyback! Y estoy seguro de que tu lobo va a ser de la misma opinión que yo.

—¿Mi lobo…?

Con un movimiento de varita, Pettigrew hizo aparecer un pequeño tragaluz mágico en el techo… las nubes se desplazaron en el cielo nocturno descubriendo una blanca y brillante luna llena.

—No… —fue todo lo que pudo articular Fenrir sin aliento.

—Podés cogértelo vivo, hacerlo gritar de dolor… o quizá prefieras gozar de su cadáver. —dijo Pettigrew con maligno sarcasmo.

Y Fenrir comenzó a transformarse… ante los ojos desorbitados de horror de Draco. Las carcajadas de Pettigrew se multiplicaron aturdidoras.

—¿Qué me decís ahora, joven Malfoy? ¿Qué se siente al estar encerrado sin varita, con un hombre lobo en plena transformación, en una celda sombría enterrada en las entrañas de los subsuelos a la que no viene nunca nadie desde hace décadas?

Fueron unas palabras de Harry las que le vinieron en ese momento a la cabeza.

…_sabía que podía llegar a ser riesgoso… pero no me parecía que fuera para tanto… y como resultado terminé en una situación… _compleja…

Y ahora era él el que estaba en una situación peligrosísima de la que difícilmente iba a salir vivo… a menos que…

…_por suerte… parece que siempre termina por darse un… un… un… "hop" inesperado… y me salvo…_

¿Tendría él también la suerte de un "hop" salvador? Al parecer no…

La transformación se había completado y Fenrir tenía clavados en él los ojos amarillos. Abrió la boca descubriendo los colmillos acerados y brillantes de saliva… y lanzó un aullido estremecedor.

Temblando, Draco alcanzó a oír la mirilla de la puerta que se cerraba y la risa de Pettigrew alejándose.

Estaba solo y encerrado con el más sanguinario de los licántropos… estaba perdido…

oOo


	24. Estupefacción

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 24 – Estupefacción**

Incluso bajo los efectos de la poción matalobos la noche de transformación seguía siendo traumática para un licántropo. Sirius había acompañado a Remus a la habitación que tenían destinada para él durante esas noches. Tanto para su seguridad como para la de los otros que moraban en la casa.

Una vez que hubo dejado solo a su amigo, Sirius fue ocuparse del otro licántropo "invitado".

En el pasillo se cruzó con Rosier que había quedado de brazos caídos y con un aire perdido Era raro ver ese tipo de expresión en un "mortífago malvado". Aunque a él no le resultó tan sorprendente… después de lo que había podido ver ese verano pasado… a su prima… la eternamente detestable y sádica Bellatrix sollozando como un chico.

—¡Rosier!

El aludido se sobresaltó y trató de recomponerse de inmediato, en unos segundos volvió a exhibir una expresión de neutra frialdad.

—Black...

—¿Podría informarle a Greyback que he dispuesto una habitación especial para él para que pase la noche?

—¿Una habitación especial…? ¿Por qué…? ¡Oh, no…! ¡Se fue hace unos minutos…! —exclamó Rosier que nuevamente había perdido la máscara de indiferencia.

—¿¡Salió?! —preguntó Sirius sin poder ocultar el tono de manifiesto fastidio.

—Así es… fue a ayudar al joven Malfoy…

—¿Está en peligro?

—Fenrir sabe defenderse. —replicó Evan ofendido.

—No me refería a Greyback… sino a Draco, naturalmente.

—Yo… yo… no sabría decirle… —dijo Evan sonrojándose.

El comportamiento de Rosier era por demás de desconcertante, pero Sirius no podía detenerse a pensar en eso en ese momento, la idea de que un licántropo pudiera pasearse por Hogwarts en noche de transformación era mucho más preocupante y requería de toda su atención.

—Es posible que encontremos el mensaje que recibió en su habitación… —sugirió Rosier.

Entraron los dos de inmediato, la nota estaba sobre la cama. Sirius la agarró y la leyó rápidamente.

—¡Ésta no es la letra de Draco! ¡Y un Malfoy nunca firmaría con un mote como éste… _tu cachorro_!

—Ehh… en realidad eso tiene su explicación… después del secuestro a los ojos de Fenrir el joven Malfoy pasó a ser como uno de los miembros jóvenes de su jauría.

—Pero… no tiene sentido… los compañeros son muy posesivos con su veela… nunca había oído que se produjeran estos cambios de… estatus.

—Es cierto… pero fue lo que pasó después de que el joven fue atacado por esa sucia rata…

—¡Peter! —exclamó Sirius horrorizado— ¡Ésta es la letra de Peter! ¡Se trata de una trampa! ¡Los dos están en peligro!

Rosier mostró gran turbación en los rasgos.

Sirius seguido por Evan salió corriendo hacia su escritorio. Por la chimenea podía comunicarse directamente con los aposentos de Severus en Hogwarts. Precisamente en ese momento Severus llegó por la red.

—¡Severus! ¡Qué suerte! Caés justo… El imbécil del licántropo va directo a una trampa…

—¿Lupin?

—¡Greyback! —replicó Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Cómo pudo salir de la casa?

—No son prisioneros, Severus. Si están acá es por su propia conveniencia. Y mirá esto… ¡es la letra de la rata inmunda!

Severus leyó la nota y frunció el ceño.

—¡Mi ahijado está en peligro y nosotros acá hablando tranquilamente como si nada! ¡Vuelvo de inmediato a Hogwarts! ¡Vengan conmigo!

Sirius no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento de deseo, Severus se veía tan sexy cuando se ponía así… pero no era momento para permitir que ese tipo de pensamientos progresaran.

Los tres desaparecieron uno detrás del otro por la chimenea.

oOo

Harry había salido de la biblioteca corriendo después de que Hermione le hubo informado que Draco había ido a encontrarse con alguien… ella sospechaba que podía tratarse de Greyback. ¡No podía ser otro! ¡Ya sabía él que Greyback no era de fiar!

No encontró a nadie en la habitación de Draco. ¿Habría salido al exterior? Hacia fuera enfiló de inmediato pero sin ningún destino preciso. ¿Quizá el Bosque Prohibido? Mucho lo dudaba… Draco no hubiese querido internarse allí. No vio a nadie en el campo de quidditch.

¿Qué lugar habría elegido el muy malvado hombre lobo para el encuentro? ¡Draco estaba en serio peligro! ¡Y ésa era noche de luna llena!

Elevó los ojos hacia el castillo… _¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Cómo voy a hacer para encontrarte sin ninguna pista?! Espero que encuentres alguna forma para escapar del peligro… ¿o acaso no sos un Slytherin? Pero tengo un mal presentimiento… y este dolor en el pecho…_

¡Slytherin!, se repitió de repente… ¡los subsuelos! Sí… un buen lugar para un encuentro furtivo… echó a correr de regreso al castillo… ¡Habría debido pensar en eso antes! La noche ya caía y observó con horror que el redondo disco de la luna aparecía desde atrás de las nubes. ¡Redobló la velocidad de la carrera! ¡Draco…! ¡Y Greyback!

Bajó los escalones hacia los subsuelos de a cuatro. Se detuvo cuando llegó abajo, cerró los ojos por un segundo tratando de sentir a su veela… algo percibió… una ventaja del vínculo entre ellos… retomó la carrera en dirección al punto desde donde le llegaba la señal.

Cuando giró en un corredor se chocó de pleno contra un hombre.

—Señor Potter… siempre rondando furtivamente por los pasillos a deshora.

¡Filch! ¡No podía ser más inoportuno! ¡No podía perder tiempo! ¡Cada segundo que pasara podía ser crítico!

—Perdón, señor… mañana me puede poner todas las penitencias que se le ocurran pero en este momento es preciso que atienda un asunto de extrema urgencia.

—En realidad es muy conveniente que lo haya encontrado… ¡Es posible que el joven Malfoy se encuentre en peligro!

Harry que ya había amagado a seguir corriendo, se detuvo de golpe y se volvió.

—¿Sabe Ud. dónde está?

—No… pero encontré esto… —dijo Filch tendiéndole dos varitas.

Harry reconoció la de Draco inmediatamente… la otra debía de ser la de Greyback.

—¡¿Dónde las encontró?! —clamó Harry desesperado.

El mayordomo vaciló un momento pero finalmente decidió que era mejor decírselo.

—Al final del pasillo del fondo… es un área abandonada… Miss Norris perseguía a una rata enorme… yo la seguí… cuando llegué al lado de ella me dio la impresión de que estaba desorientada, desconcertada… fue entonces que vi las varitas y supe que debía de tratarse de algo grave… justo ahora iba de camino para avisarles al director y al profesor Snape.

Harry no se quedó a escuchar más, agarró las varitas y partió a toda velocidad en la dirección indicada. Filch y la señora Norris lo siguieron si bien a paso más moderado.

El pasillo era muy largo, Harry se detuvo de golpe cuando casi llegó al final… la atmósfera se había tornado mucho más lúgubre… ¿acaso seguía en Hogwarts o había pasado a otra dimensión? Draco debía de estar mal de la cabeza si había pensado que un lugar así de sombrío era apropiado para un encuentro… aunque era parte de los subsuelos… quizá los Slytherins los habían explorado y los conocían mejor.

En ese momento escuchó unas risas. ¿Risas? Y venían de detrás de la puerta que tenía enfrente… fue cuando sintió que Filch y su gata se acercaban… Harry se volvió a mirarlo con ojos interrogadores… la señora Norris se puso a bufar inquieta, el mayordomo la alzó en brazos… se dejó oír otra risa amortiguada y… murmullos…

La puerta tenía una mirilla… Harry dio un par de pasos y la abrió, Filch también se adelantó para poder curiosear. El recinto detrás de la puerta estaba casi a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por un tragaluz, obviamente mágico, que había en el techo. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz alcanzó a distinguir dos siluetas muy juntas. El miedo no fue el primer sentimiento que lo invadió… más que nada sintió celos.

Algunas de las nubes se desplazaron en el cielo mágico y la claridad aumentó. La escena era asombrosa e increíble.

Draco Malfoy, único heredero de una de las estirpes más antiguas… príncipe incontestable de Slytherin estaba entre las patas de la bestia descomunal… ¡que lo lamía entero limpiándolo como una loba a su cría! Pero el proceso debía de provocarle muchas cosquillas porque Draco cada tanto se removía y soltaba una risa.

De repente, la bestia interrumpió la tarea, se volvió hacia la puerta, gruñó y les ladró con hostilidad al divisarlos. Pero no saltó para arremeter contra la puerta. Los ojos amarillos lo taladraron con odio. Filch a su lado se había puesto a temblar. Los gruñidos amenazadores del hombre lobo se intensificaron… evidentemente la interrupción le había caído muy mal. Harry fijó su mirada en Draco… que con ojos suplicantes y un ligero movimiento del mentón le indicó que se fuera.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Si entraba, el enfrentamiento sería inevitable y la batalla sangrienta. Y muy probablemente él llevaría las de perder… Pero, ¿acaso podía dejar a Draco solo con ese monstruo? ¿Y si lo mordía? ¿No era acaso siempre ése su objetivo? Con Draco quizá era distinto por su condición de veela… pero no había garantías…

—Creo que deberíamos irnos… —dijo Filch.

—No puedo dejarlo… —alcanzó a articular Harry.

—Tenga confianza en él… fue lo que le pidió el joven Malfoy con su gesto.

Harry recordó entonces algo que le había dicho Draco.

—_¿Podrías otorgarle siquiera algo de confianza a Fenrir?_

—_¿No dije que estaba bien acaso? Le puedo otorgar algo de confianza… pero ante el menor signo de sospecha vuelve a la lista negra… _

—Regresemos, señor Potter, estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

Harry se dejó llevar con reticencia, no quería dejarlo ahí… pero una fuerza desconocida lo obligaba a cumplir con lo que su veela le había pedido.

Filch lo condujo hasta los aposentos de Snape. Harry sabía que sus padres no estaban allí… pero necesitaba reposo… y estaba tan perplejo y desorientado… tenía que descansar…

oOo

En las habitaciones de madame Star en Hogwarts…

Una vez más se despertó temblando y bañada en sudor… ¡de nuevo las pesadillas!

Lo necesitaba a su lado… ¡Rodolphus!

¡Su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente en tan corto tiempo! La muerte de Rodolphus… los ideales que había sustentado durante años se habían venido abajo haciéndose añicos… la tentativa de suicidio… la inesperada y sorprendente ayuda de Snape… el circunspecto y glacial experto en Pociones le había dejado ver una faceta mucho más cálida de su personalidad… y los hechos increíbles de los que había sido testigo y protagonista ese verano… que la habían empujado a elegir otra vía… otra vida.

Se levantó y fue a prepararse un poco de té…, necesitaba algo caliente, reconfortante… luego se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones para beberlo, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos retrocedieran…

Ese verano…

Estaba en casa de Snape… convaleciente. Snape se había ocupado de ella a las mil maravillas, no sólo la había curado físicamente… también había hecho mucho para mitigar sus heridas morales. Y ella lo había dejado hacer… era bueno que se ocupara otro de las cosas… de las decisiones. Estaba cansada de tantos esfuerzos. Siempre había tenido que luchar tanto para probar que era mejor que otros… Hombres que no le llegaban ni al tobillo pero que obtenían todos los privilegios… Con Rodolphus había sido distinto, él había sabido apreciar su valía… él la había considerado siempre una igual… ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

Severus había sabido también levantarle la moral, pero sus métodos habían sido completamente distintos. Ningún cumplimento ni palabras de ánimo. Largas discusiones que por momentos se volvían encendidas… Severus le había hecho ver las notorias fallas en su vida… y le había provisto herramientas para que ella pudiera encontrar por si misma un nuevo rumbo. Terapia… lo habrían llamado en el mundo muggle, pero eso era algo que Bellatrix desconocía.

Al principio del verano, Bellatrix se había recuperado físicamente y se sentía mucho mejor internamente. Algunas heridas internas eran difíciles de curar… pero ahora había obtenido mejor disposición para asumirlas y lidiar con ellas.

Y esa noche de junio… también había estado sentada cómodamente degustando una reconfortante taza de té… cuando había sonado el timbre. Nunca nadie venía a visitar a Severus, no desde que ella estaba ahí al menos. El timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta a atender.

Una mujer desagradable, de mirada huidiza y rasgos caballunos estaba de pie en el umbral.

—Buenas tardes, señora… disculpe Ud. la molestia… pero quisiera saber si aquí sigue viviendo un hombre de cabellos negros grasientos y de nariz muy grande.

_¡Pero qué delicadeza!_ La mujer le caía fatal de entrada.

—¿Se refiere Ud. a Severus Snape?

—¡Sí, ése mismo! Si hasta el nombre es espantoso…

La mujer no podía ser más detestable, pero Bellatrix se esforzó para mantener la calma. En realidad hasta hacía muy poco ella tampoco había apreciado a Severus… más bien todo lo contrario. Pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber qué quería esa mujer… Después se encargaría de escarmentarla si correspondía.

—Es mi marido. —mintió Bellatrix.

La mujer se removió muy incómoda… gran falta de tacto y un papelón de antología… titubeante trató de arreglar un poco las cosas.

—Ehh… felicitaciones… me alegra saber que ha formado una pareja…

—¿Y Ud. es…?

—Ah sí… Petunia Dursley, hermana de Lily Potter… Evans, de soltera.

¡La tía de Potter! ¿¡Pero qué hacía ahí en la casa de un mortífago?! ¿Sabía a lo que se exponía?

—¿Podría pasar…? Tengo asuntos urgentes que hablar con su marido…

—Claro… adelante… mi marido no está pero será un gusto para mí escucharla.

Pasaron a la sala.

—¿Gustaría un té, señora?

—No, gracias. —declinó Petunia supuestamente amable pero algo del miedo y el desprecio que sentía se le había colado en la voz.

Unas semanas antes, Bellatrix la habría cosido a maldiciones por usar ese tono con ella… las cosas habían cambiado, sin embargo. Recuperó su taza y bebió un sorbo para calmarse. Quería saber para qué había venido.

—¿A qué debo el _placer_ de su visita? —inquirió subrayando sarcásticamente la palabra.

—Es por causa del ingrato de mi sobrino…

—¿Harry Potter?

—Sí…

El corazón de Bellatrix se le aceleró en el pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

—Se encerró en su habitación a hacer algo… no sé qué… y ahora no para de gemir y gritar…

—¿Y…?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—¡Si lo supiera no habría venido hasta acá! —replicó Petunia exasperada, el _mujer imbécil _no lo había pronunciado pero había quedado implícito en el tono.

_¡Calma Bellatrix! ¡Ya después vas a poder torturarla todo lo que quieras! Pero antes conviene obtener toda la información posible. _Era una oportunidad excelente, ¡quizá pudiera capturar a El Que Sobrevivió ella misma! ¡Podría entregárselo al Señor Oscuro! ¡Un logro que tantos habían intentado y ninguno conseguido!

—Mi marido estará ausente durante varios días…

Petunia parecía arrinconada… desesperada… Potter debía de haber causado una catástrofe para ponerla así…

—Pero quizá yo pueda ayudar… —sugirió Bellatrix.

—¡Sería estupendo…! ¿Cuándo podría venir?

—Ya mismo… me pongo la capa… y podemos ir…

—Se lo agradezco tanto… mi sobrino… es la peor cosa que pudo pasarnos… desde el primer día que llegó no ha hecho sino causarnos problemas… y su presencia ha interferido con la vida de mi hijo, que es un chico modelo… Es que trajo a nuestras vidas el caos… todas esas cosas satánicas… y toda esa caterva de malvados que lo quieren capturar para matarlo… _comemuerte_ o algo así se llaman… ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros para tener que cargar con este martirio? Y encima es un cretino y un desagradecido…

Bellatrix no estaba para seguir oyéndola quejarse… ¡tenía a Harry Potter prácticamente al alcance!

—Señora Dursley… no estoy con ánimo para soportar rezongos… vamos ya o mándese a mudar.

—Podría mostrarse más amable… —replicó Petunia ofendida.

—¿Como Ud. cuando dijo que mi marido era feo…?

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Su marido es realmente feo!

De repente quería recuperar sus antiguos objetivos, no importaba lo que dijera Severus. ¡A seres como esa mujer había que exterminarlos! ¡Sería un servicio para la humanidad toda!

—¿Vamos o no?

—Oh, está bien… vamos… —gruñó Petunia— No me sorprende que Harry haya salido así… los de su raza no deberían existir… la Inquisición sabía lo que hacía… una buena hoguera para arrancar la maleza de cuajo.

Encendida de ira, Bellatrix alzó la varita. Petunia lanzó un chillido espantado. Con mucho esfuerzo Bellatrix se contuvo.

—Si agrega algo más por el estilo, no va a vivir para lamentarlo. —amenazó— ¡Lléveme ya donde Potter!

Aterrada, Petunia apretó la cartera contra su cuerpo y asintió.

Como era una invitada de la dueña, Bellatrix no tuvo ningún problema para entrar en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Se topó con su anfitrión apenas ingresó. Una bola de grasa descomunal, roja y repugnante… ¡Y había tenido el descaro de llamar feo a Severus! Comparado con ese cerdo, Severus era un Apolo.

La guiaron hasta una puerta en el corredor de la planta alta. Se oían gemidos desgarrantes y gritos que venían del otro lado.

—¿Cuánto hace que está así?

—Tres días… no nos deja dormir… —se quejó Petunia muy exasperada— Probamos de ponerle somníferos en la comida pero no come ni bebe nada…

Bellatrix los observaba sin poder creer lo que oía. ¡Tres días y no habían hecho nada!

—¡Pero con familiares como ustedes Potter no necesita enemigos! —se indignó.

—¡Le prohíbo que nos insulte bajo nuestro techo! —vociferó el marido.

—¡Yo hago lo que se me antoje, muggle! ¡Y ahora bajen… desaparezcan… o lo van a lamentar!

Los Dursley huyeron despavoridos a reunirse con su hijo en la sala; Dudley, ajeno a todo, estaba allí mirando televisión.

Bellatrix los observó escapar jubilosa. ¡Al fin un poco de acción! Exultaba. ¡Tenía a Potter a su merced!

Entreabrió la puerta con prudencia… el espectáculo la dejó helada de horror… ¡y ella que se consideraba una mortífaga aguerrida que ya lo había visto todo!

Harry Potter estaba bañado en sangre, con heridas de pies a cabeza, en un charco asqueroso de vómito, orina y excrementos… y estaba rodeado por un halo amarillo que destilaba magia oscura a raudales. El hedor en la habitación era sofocante.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todas las inmundicias. El halo amarillo brilló con más intensidad… y Potter parecía haber caído de pronto en la inconsciencia. No dejaba de ser una suerte para él. Giró la cabeza estudiando el entorno, sus ojos se posaron sobre una urna. Se aproximó y la estudió con más atención pero sin tocarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso… ¡realmente Potter era un imbécil! Al menos en eso su tía no había estado errada… ¿Que hacía con una urna funeraria del antiguo Egipto? ¿Cuáles habían sido sus intenciones? Se sabía con total certeza que esos artefactos acarreaban muerte y destrucción… aunque también podían servir para traer de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos… ¿Acaso había querido resucitar a sus padres?

Un nuevo gemido… El Que Sobrevivió iba a morir, se estaba yendo en sangre. ¡No podía llevarle un trofeo muerto al Señor Oscuro! Puso en práctica todos sus amplios conocimientos para destruir la urna. El halo amarillo desapareció. Pero Potter seguía tan mortalmente herido como antes.

Bellatrix hizo levitar el cuerpo maltrecho y lo depositó en el jergón que le servía de cama. ¡Sí que vive rodeado de lujos el Niño Dorado!, pensó con ironía.

No podía curar las heridas sin limpiarlas y desinfectarlas antes… y no disponía de nada… excepto… ¡horror!... iba a tener que recurrir a métodos muggle… el tiempo era crítico…

Por suerte en el baño encontró una gran botella de colonia y toallas… y cargó una palangana con agua.

La tarea de limpieza le llevó bastante tiempo, empezó por los brazos y las piernas. La espalda, que era la zona más dañada, la dejó para el final. Potter apenas si reaccionaba, dejaba oír cada tanto algún gemido. Una vez cumplida esa etapa preliminar pero indispensable, Bellatrix empezó a trabajar con la varita cerrando las heridas una a una… se dedicó primero a las más serias y luego a las de menor gravedad. Fue una labor larga y trabajosa… ¡pero no podía perder su botín!

Estaba el problema además de que Potter volaba de fiebre, lo que no era de extrañar porque muy probablemente estaba séptico. Le puso un paño húmedo sobre la frente, no podía hacer mucho más por el momento. Le contempló el rostro por unos instantes… parecía tan chico… vulnerable… tierno… Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos… no podía permitirse debilidades como ésa.

Giró la cabeza alrededor estudiando una vez más el entorno… ¡pero qué habitación más horrenda! Un catre, un armario… ¡Una puerta gatera! ¡Barrotes en la ventana! Le volvieron tantos malos recuerdos… un relámpago demencial le cruzó la mirada, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… Azkaban… Las similitudes eran tantas… Potter era un prisionero de esos seres despreciables… le tomó una mano y se la apretó.

Y así se quedó velando al lado de la cama de Potter… y así la encontró Severus horas más tarde, después de haber estado buscándola como loco.

Bellatrix volvió al presente… sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de su té… ¡Cuánto había pasado! ¡Cuántas cosas habían cambiado! Y ahora esta _él_ también… le hubiera gustado tenerlo al lado con todo su calor, su pasión, su amor… Nunca olvidaría a Rodolphus, al que había amado sinceramente… que había satisfecho sus gustos más escabrosos… que la había acompañado en aquellos tiempos tenebrosos… pero _él_… _él_ la amaba con pasión… con corazón y alma… A ella le encantaba su dulzura, su calma, su inteligencia, su humor sutil y refinado… su ardor, que podía inflamarla tanto. Ella _lo_ amaba… simplemente.

oOo

En los subsuelos de Hogwarts…

Severus estaba muy preocupado. Draco y Greyback habían caído en la trampa que les había tendido Pettigrew. Les había avisado a Lucius y Narcissa que también se habían hecho presentes. Junto con otros miembros de la Orden habían estado buscando por los subsuelos… pero no los habían encontrado, y Harry también estaba desaparecido. A Sirius y a Rosier los había mandado de regreso a Grimmauld Place por si acaso Greyback regresaba. Ahora volvía a sus habitaciones para hablar con ellos para saber si tenían alguna novedad.

Apenas entró, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más… Harry, menos mal, estaba recostado en el diván.

—Harry… ¿qué hacés acá?… Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados… y a Draco. —exclamó sin poder ocultar su exasperación.

—Padre… creo que metí la pata… —se lamentó Harry levantándose y abrazándolo.

—¿Por qué decís que metiste la pata? —preguntó tratando de que no sonara demasiado áspero.

—Dejé a Draco solo con Greyback…. —dijo Harry y elevó la mirada desesperada hasta cruzarla con la, de repente, horrorizada de Severus.

—¿Qué ha dicho que hizo, Potter? —gritó otra voz desde la puerta.

Lucius había entrado furioso y Narcissa detrás de él se había llevado las dos manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Severus se recompuso de inmediato. —¿Qué hacen acá? Deberían estar buscando…

—Me pareció mejor seguirte… más productivo… ¿y qué venimos a descubrir? ¡Que este imbécil que adoptaste abandonó a su veela… ¡mi hijo!... ¡A merced de los colmillos de ese licántropo sanguinario! —la voz se le estranguló.

Harry nunca lo había visto ni oído tan desamparado. Se sintió incluso más culpable… ¡Merlín! ¿¡Qué había hecho?!

—¡¿Pero qué clase de compañero es Ud. que abandona de esa forma a su veela?! ¡Lo haré responsable de cualquier cosa que le haya pasado o que llegara a pasarle!

—Harry… ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí, señor Potter… ¡explíquenos por qué hizo una barbaridad como esa! ¡Draco podría estar infectado… o muerto! —aulló Lucius.

No podía contestar… tenía un nudo en la garganta… su padre estaba evidentemente muy decepcionado con él… Había dejado en peligro a una persona que lo amaba… a la persona que él más amaba… ¿por qué había tomado esa decisión?

—Harry… —intervino la voz suave de Narcissa— …estoy segura de que lo que hiciste… fue por el bien de Draco.

Harry la miró agradecido… la confianza que demostraba era halagadora, pero… ¿y si se equivocaba?

—Harry… —pidió Narcissa— …podrías conducirnos al lugar donde lo dejaste.

—Por supuesto… síganme, por favor.

Los tres adultos lo siguieron y enseguida se les unieron Molly y Arthur Weasley, Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks y los mellizos, Fred y George.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta, Harry le hizo una seña a su padre… Severus se adelantó y espió por la mirilla…

oOo

En el despacho del director…

Dumbledore seguía toda la escena con atención en su "pensieve", se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca. Filch había venido una hora antes a contarle lo que había pasado en los subsuelos… el director le había recomendado que no le dijera nada a nadie y le había dicho que podía retirarse.

Ciertamente iba a ser una noche muy angustiosa para muchos… pero los beneficios que iba a terminar deparando eran muchos. Uno de ellos —no precisamente el más destacable— estaba a la vista: Malfoys y Weasleys trabajando conjuntamente. ¿Acaso podía imaginarse algo más insólito?

Y lo cierto era que nadie corría peligro… era algo para disfrutar, no para lamentarse.

oOo

En la celda en la que estaban Draco y Fenrir…

La luna se había puesto. Fenrir había recuperado su forma humana y dormía apaciblemente con la cabeza reposando sobre las rodillas de Draco, cubierto con la capa de Draco… Draco le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

Con la alborotada llegada de tantos, el licántropo se despertó y abrió un ojo. ¡Cuánta gente! Se incorporó y se puso de pie con ímpetu. La capa que lo cubría se deslizó al suelo y quedó desnudo delante de una decena de personas… ¿quién no ha tenido alguna vez una pesadilla como ésa?

Draco, que seguía sentado en el suelo, admiró sorprendido el cuerpo del hombre lobo. Las cicatrices y el vello muy abundante no desmerecían la belleza de su físico. Las espaldas eran anchas, las nalgas rotundas y firmes y los muslos sólidos y fuertes como los de un gladiador. Estaba completa y parejamente bronceado… sin marcas de ropa. ¿Acaso el licántropo era un pillín que tomaba sol en traje de Adán? Fenrir destilaba una gracia y atracción animal casi hipnótica… Draco respiró hondo tratando de recomponerse, no correspondía que se demorara en ese tipo de "evaluaciones". Si alguien llegara a darse cuenta de que estaba relojeando de esa forma al licántropo las bromas no cesarían hasta el día de su muerte.

Desvió ligeramente la vista hacia los otros. ¿Alguno se habría dado cuenta del desliz? No tenía por qué preocuparse, Fenrir había acaparado todas las miradas… excepto la de Harry… que, cerca de la puerta, estaba clavando las uñas en la pared… ¡Ay, muy mala señal!

Fue Molly la primera que habló.

—Jamás habría pensado que pudiera estar tan bueno como para comérselo… quizá a mi marido le vendría bien salir a correr por la noche bajo la luz de la luna.

Fenrir se puso colorado de la cabeza a los pies… y no tenía posibilidad alguna de disimularlo, desnudo como estaba. ¡Esa mujer tenía un sentido del humor muy particular… y malsano! Todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia Arthur, quien con total soltura declaró:

—Ahora quizá empiecen a explicarse por qué tenemos tantos hijos.

Por una vez fueron los gemelos los avergonzados… ¡no podían concebir el descaro flagrante de sus padres!

Draco se puso de pie tratando de contener la risa. Le encantaban esas salidas humorísticas subidas de tono y fuera de lugar. Había alzado la capa y se la tendió a Fenrir, quien se apresuró a cubrirse.

La señora Weasley se adelantó y lo ahogó con un abrazo. —¡Oh, mi pobre chiquito! ¿Todo bien? Espero que no te haya hecho nada… porque si ése fuera el caso, bien que se lo iba a hacer lamentar… por muy atractivas nalgas que tenga.

—Madame Weasley… ¿le molestaría darme acceso a mi hijo? —intervino la dulce voz de Narcissa.

—Por supuesto, madame Malfoy… Perdón, ha sido como un reflejo de instinto maternal… por suerte el angelito está bien.

—¡Hasta que cayó en su brazos…! —intervino Lucius con acritud— Se puso azul porque no puede respirar. Dos de sus hijos están presentes, ¡ocúpese de ahogarlos a ellos y deje al mío tranquilo!

Ofendida, la señora Weasley agarró a los mellizos por la cintura y salió de la celda seguida por su marido.

Narcissa pudo finalmente abrazar a su hijo y Lucius le puso una mano sobre el hombro… se sentía muy aliviado de haber podido recuperarlo y al parecer sin un rasguño. De todos modos iba a exigir que tuviera atención y revisación médica integral una vez que estuviera fuera de esa horrible celda. Su mirada se fijó en Potter que seguía junto a la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y un puño apretado a un lado, la otra mano contra la pared… los dedos estaban ensangrentados.

—No fue sino por milagroso azar que mi hijo no sufrió daño, señor Potter. ¡Esto de ningún modo disminuye su culpa por haber actuado de manera tan estúpida!

Narcissa le dio un discreto codazo en las costillas.

—¡Por su culpa mi hijo está en continuo peligro!

Otro codazo, menos discreto y más vehemente.

—Señor Malfoy… mortífago notorio… si usted no frecuentara compañías tan objetables… ¡su hijo no estaría en peligro! —le espetó Harry con un tono de voz que pocos le conocían, helado y lleno de cólera.

—¡La única cosa que lo pone en peligro es Ud.! —insistió Lucius.

Y recibió otro codazo, definitivamente más violento que el anterior.

—¡Pero no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con un peligro público! Me llevo a Draco para que constaten fehacientemente que no ha sufrido daño alguno. Y mientras todavía conservo las costillas intactas. —fulminó a su mujer con la mirada, agarró a Draco de un brazo y abandonó la celda.

oOo

Lucius hizo recostar a Draco en la cama y Narcissa se sentó en una silla a su lado.

—Padre, madre… les aseguro que no me pasó nada… no me traten como si estuviera herido.

—Draco… estuviste horas encerrado con un licántropo transformado… —le recordó Narcissa con su voz sempiternamente dulce.

—¿Acaso llegó a…? —empezó a preguntar Lucius inquieto.

—¿A qué? ¿A lastimarme… a morderme… a violarme?

—¡No seas insolente, hijo! ¡Estamos muy preocupados por vos!

—Perdón, padre… ¿pero no creen que Fenrir merece siquiera algo de confianza después de lo que hizo por mí?

Los dos adultos bajaron la mirada, era una pregunta difícil de contestar.

—¿O es el rencor que le tienen por ser un traidor a la causa?

—Eso no me preocupa en absoluto… —dijo Lucius— Yo no… —se detuvo un instante vacilante… pero a Draco podía decírselo…— Draco… hace ya bastante tiempo que las metas del Señor Oscuro ya no son las nuestras…

—¿Y entonces por qué seguís a su lado?

—No es tan simple abandonar el lado del Señor Oscuro… y seguir vivo.

Draco lo miró con asombro. —Empiezo a comprender tu reticencia… padre… —dijo pero no pudo disimular el desconcierto. Sus padres siempre se había mostrados tan fieles al Señor Oscuro… ¿qué había pasado? ¿Tenía algo que ver el que Harry fuera su compañero?

Draco pareció adivinarle el pensamiento. —Draco, no es tu vínculo con Potter lo que nos empujó a cambiar de lado. Sino el cambio que se produjo en el Señor Oscuro desde su regreso. Está enajenado. Basta un mínimo paso en falso… un simple y repentino ataque de mal humor… y hace una crisis que termina con sangre. Fue así como murió tu tío Rodolphus…

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

—Draco, ¿estás seguro de que no querés que hagamos venir a la sanadora?

—No es necesario, madre. Te repito que estoy bien. Y he ganado confianza en una persona esta noche, Fenrir me ofreció la suya y el lobo me la confirmó. Ahora sé positivamente que con él voy a estar seguro… ¡siempre! —enfatizó con fervor.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada y finalmente asintieron.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos entonces. —dijo Lucius.

—¿No se pueden quedar un rato más?

—No, ya nos arriesgamos demasiado viniendo… si nuestra ausencia llegara a ser notada…

Narcissa se estremeció y se puso de pie. La despedida no se prolongó mucho más.

Draco sintió un gran desamparo luego de que sus padres se fueron. Pero su soledad no se prolongó demasiado… alguien golpeó a la puerta poco después.

—Soy la profesora Star. —le llegó la voz de afuera.

Draco abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita. —¿Madame Star? —repitió sin ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Por qué venía a visitarlo la profesora de Defensa a esa hora?

La mujer entró, cerró la puerta y se le acercó.

—Draco… ¿estás bien? Me enteré de que habías tenido un… inconveniente.

—Sí… eh… sí… —alcanzó a articular perplejo.

—Draco, soy yo… Bella.

¿Bella? ¿Pero qué se traía esa mujer? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Bellatrix pronunció un encantamiento y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar.

¡No, no era posible! ¿Otra chiflada de los anagramas? ¡Ange Bell Tyrex Star era la hermana de su madre: Bellatrix Lestrange!

—¿Pero qué hacés acá? ¿Están todos locos en la familia? Excepto mamá, quizá…

Bellatrix sonrió… si su sobrino tenía ánimo para el humor, significaba que estaba bien.

—Entonces es cierto lo que me informaron… Greyback no te hizo nada…

Draco estaba a punto de contestar pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta e ingresó Harry. Draco entró en pánico, saltó de la cama para interponerse entre ambos… el odio de Harry hacia su tía era público y notorio.

—¡Harry, por favor…! ¡No te enojes…! Te aseguro que todo está bien y que no hay…

—¿_Tita_ Bella? ¡¿Cómo te arriesgas a venir acá?! ¡Podrían descubrirte!

Draco quedó boquiabierto… definitivamente habían pasado a otra dimensión.

—¿_Tita_ Bella? —repitió tartamudeando.

—Ehh… Draco… es una de las cosas que no te podía contar. Tu tía pasó al lado de la luz durante el verano… y además es mi madrina.

Bueno, ahora sí que estaba seguro… había sido catapultado a un mundo paralelo.

—Pero…

Draco había empezado a hablar para pedir explicaciones. Pero de repente lo golpeó una realidad incontestable… ¡nadie le tenía confianza! ¡Ni Harry! ¡Ni Severus! ¡Ni su tía! ¡Ni siquiera sus padres que recién esa noche le habían informado de su cambio de lealtades! ¡Nadie!

—¡¿Y pensabas decírmelo cuándo?! —bramó Draco furibundo.

—Ehh…

—¡Lo más tarde posible si el azar no se hubiese interpuesto! ¡Salgan! ¡Váyanse los dos! —les escupió sulfurado.

—Draco… —intentó intervenir Bellatrix.

—¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Déjenme solo! —aulló, se tiró sobre la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Sentía como si todo el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor.

oOo

En Grimmauld Place…

Fenrir llegó vacilante por la chimenea, estaba exhausto… una mano lo ayudó a estabilizarse. Evan… ese hombre era realmente un amigo… abrió la boca para agradecérselo pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra. Una tromba se le vino encima y lo derribó.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi ahijado!? ¡Pedazo de monstruo! ¡Bestia roñosa y sanguinaria! —gritó Remus que se le había montado sobre el torso.

Y lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Greyback, cuando se recupero de la sorpresa inicial, comenzó a replicar de la misma forma. Evan y Severus no se animaban a intervenir. Dos licántropos batiéndose a trompadas… dos alfa dispuestos a matarse uno al otro… Era aterrador.

—¡Soltame, Lupin! ¡No sabés de lo que estás hablando!

—¡Sí que lo sé! ¡Yo sé bien de lo que sos capaz! ¡Y yo tenía cinco años por entonces!

Lupin estaba cegado por la furia. En condiciones habituales, Fenrir habría podido dominarlo… era mucho más fuerte… pero muchas cosas le habían ocurrido últimamente que lo habían debilitado… además, no tenía ganas de pelear.

—No le hice nada al cachorro…

—¡No lo llames así! ¡Sólo yo tengo derecho a llamarlo así!

Recibió otra andanada de puñetazos en la mandíbula y en la cara pero no opuso resistencia. Y de repente los golpes cesaron.

—¡Moony, calmate por favor!

—¡Atacó al veela de mi cachorro!

—Él también es mi cachorro porque considero a Draco como uno de los míos. ¡Vos sabés muy bien cómo son esas cosas! Por alianza, Potter deviene también parte de mi jauría.

—¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡¿Oís?! ¡Mientras yo esté vivo Harry nunca va a ser parte de tu jauría!

—¡Pues podríamos arreglar ese pequeño detalle ahora mismo!

Volvieron a trenzarse en una lid de inusitada violencia.

—¡Stupefy!

Albus Dumbledore acababa de llegar y había aturdido a los combatientes.

—¡Albus! ¡Gracias a Merlín! —suspiraron a coro Severus y Sirius aliviados.

—Mis queridos muchachos… llévense a estos dos a sus respectivas habitaciones… hasta que se calmen…

—Te tomaste tu tiempo para venir… —dijo Severus con suspicacia.

—Hay que esperar siempre el momento oportuno… como el zorro.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas. El viejo era inteligente y poderoso… pero estaba como una cabra.

—Creo que ya puedo retirarme… —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Para qué habías venido, Albus? —insistió Severus.

—Una simple visita de cortesía. Para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Ahora que ya lo sé me puedo ir. Estos dos se calmarán y mañana ustedes se ocuparán de hacerlos razonar. Sobre todo Remus… que debe comprender que algunas cosas son ineludibles para obtener la victoria.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras enigmáticas, Dumbledore partió por la chimenea.

oOo

En la habitación de Draco…

Caminaba impaciente de un lado al otro. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba consejo… pero no tenía a nadie en quien pudiera confiar. ¿Con quién podría descargar el tremendo pesar que le estrujaba el corazón? Se detuvo de golpe… ¡Pero, claro! ¿¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?! Tomó su capa y partió en dirección al despacho del director…

oOo

Evan depositó el cuerpo de su amor sobre la cama. Lo había llevado hasta su habitación haciéndolo levitar.

—_Finite incantatem._

Greyback se incorporó de inmediato. —Tendrías que haber anulado el hechizo apenas el viejo chiflado se hubo ido. ¡Así habría podido arreglar cuentas con ese cretino!

—¿Para anularnos así la única vía de escape que nos queda?

Fenrir se tranquilizó. Evan tenía razón. No estaban en posición como para poder hacer lo que se les antojara. Volvió a sentarse en la cama. Evan se le arrodilló al lado.

—Ya sé… pero el camino será muy largo antes de que lleguen a considerarnos de su lado… si eso es lo que querés realmente…

—¿Y si ya no lo quisiera? —ladró el licántropo.

—Entonces yo te seguiría… adonde fueras…

Una lealtad como ésa lo sorprendía de verdad.

—Gracias… no sólo por lo qué… en fin… gracias por todo lo que hacés por mí…

El corazón de Evan latía desbocado. Su amor acababa de tomarle ambas manos como signo de profundo reconocimiento. ¿Y si aprovechara la ocasión? El momento no podía ser más oportuno

—Fenrir… yo quería decirte…

Pero no pudo continuar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un relámpago platinado entró corriendo y vino a abrazarse a su amor.

—¡Fenrir!

—¿Draco? Pero… ¿cómo hiciste para llegar hasta acá, cachorro?

—Le pedí a Dumbledore que me ayudara y él aceptó… me indicó incluso cuál era la habitación.

Fenrir se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba encantado de que Draco se hubiera refugiado en sus brazos con tanta confianza. ¡Y teniendo en cuenta lo que habían pasado esa noche! Sintió un agradable estremecimiento en el pecho, al parecer su corazón ya no servía al sólo propósito de propulsar sangre. Apretó el abrazo como si tuviera miedo de perder esa dulce sensación.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya… todo indicaría que estoy de más. —gruñó Evan con tono cáustico.

—Evan, por favor… concluiremos nuestra conversación más tarde. Quizá te estoy pidiendo demasiado…

—Ningún inconveniente… —lo interrumpió resignado. Y se apresuró a salir.

oOo

Draco le había contado todo. Fenrir había quedado más que sorprendido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente. Llegué a creer que había pasado a otra dimensión. Que mi tía me mienta… bueno, eso no sería para tanto… ¡pero Harry!, que no sabe disimular nada.

Así que Lestrange había cambiado de lado. La loca de atar, dispuesta a todo para demostrarle al Señor Oscuro que lo veneraba más que a un dios… ¿lo había traicionado? ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Y por qué?

Bien podría afirmarse que haber matado a su marido delante de ella no había sido una jugada acertada. Pero eso le había servido al Señor Oscuro para disuadir a cualquier otro de dar un paso en falso. Pero no a ella… ni a Evan… ni a él mismo. Es más… la movida había tenido un efecto contrario al que se había buscado.

Y sin embargo la mujer lo había sabido disimular muy bien en la última reunión. Nada fuera de lo habitual, la misma mirada enajenada… las carcajadas dementes…

—Tengo la impresión de que nadie confía en mí. —retomó Draco.

—No creo que tengas que ver las cosas así, Draco.

—¿Y cómo debería verlas? —insistió decepcionado de que Fenrir no se pusiera de su lado.

—Creo que son muchos los que te quieren, pero quieren protegerte para que no te inquietes siquiera.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta. Visto desde ese ángulo… se sentía más bien mimado que hecho a un lado. Había sido una decisión acertada venir a verlo. Fenrir lo había escuchado con mucha paciencia y luego con una frase… las cosas ya empezaban a parecerle distintas. Iba a ser necesario que tuviera una larga conversación con los que lo rodeaban, para explicarles y convencerlos que a él también le correspondía llevar parte de la carga en esa guerra.

Había otro problema.

—¿Y en cuanto a Harry?

—Sí… ¿qué hay con él?

—Creo que se puso muy celoso cuando te vio desnudo en mis brazos.

—¡Estaba cubierto con tu capa!

—Sí, pero cuando te pusiste de pie… —dijo Draco sonrojándose.

—¿Vos hiciste como todos esos pervertidos? ¿También me relojeaste?

—Un poco… —admitió Draco— Sin mala intención, por supuesto.

—Draco… cuando se relojea a alguien, las intenciones nunca son buenas. —le aclaró Fenrir entre divertido y halagado.

—Sí, que pueden ser buenas… en el caso de un ex futuro veela que ahora pasó a ser cachorro.

—Oh, bueno… digamos que tenés razón… vos sos un caso aparte. Excepcional —concedió Fenrir riendo.

De pronto se quedó como helado. Acababa de ocurrírsele algo. Se puso de pie fue hasta su bolso, rebuscó un poco y sacó finalmente dos pulseras. Draco lo miró sorprendido.

—Bueno, acá tenés un regalo que va a poder ayudarte para que te reconcilies con tu compañero celoso.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Draco admirado. Eran unas piezas magníficas.

—Pulseras muy raras, pensadas para un veela y su compañero. La blanca es para el veela, la negra para el compañero. Las runas que tiene grabadas se activan cuando las pulseras entran en contacto con la muñeca. La pulsera entonces se activa y se funde con el cuerpo del individuo… y deja como rastro un hermoso tatuaje.

—Estupendo… así que la blanca es la mía y la negra… ¡oh!...

—Sí… ésa era para mí… pero es sin ningún rencor y con una gran alegría que te las regalo para que le ofrezcas la negra a Potter.

—Deben de haberte costado una fortuna.

—Naturalmente, si no… no serían dignas de vos. ¡Y a los Malfoy les gustan las cosas caras! —agregó Fenrir burlón.

—¿Me la puedo probar ahora? —pidió Draco entusiasmado como un chico con un regalo de navidad.

—Claro… así vamos a poder conocer el tatuaje… quizá resulte un hurón blanco… —lo provocó Fenrir.

Draco le sacó la lengua y Fenrir sonrió. Era muy agradable esa complicidad entre ellos.

Draco tomó la pulsera blanca y se la calzó en la muñeca. La joya relumbró un poco y durante unos segundos viró a un tono dorado… pero después no pasó nada más. Draco alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos desconcertados. Fenrir frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que había pasado… pero la pulsera no reconocía a Draco como veela.

oOo


	25. Incógnitas

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 25 – Incógnitas**

En la habitación del veela que ya no se sentía tal…

Draco estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Pero no dormía.

Había regresado muy tarde de la casa de Black. Había ido a ver a Fenrir buscando consuelo y ánimo y había vuelto más desorientado que nunca. La pulsera no lo reconocía como veela. ¿Qué significaba eso? Fenrir asimismo había quedado muy desconcertado, había sugerido que la pulsera quizá era defectuosa… aunque no parecía muy convencido de que pudiera ser así. El licántropo se había puesto la otra pulsera, la del compañero, y habían observado el mismo comportamiento. Fenrir repitió que las pulseras estaban mal. Y sin embargo… Draco tenía la sensación de que no era ésa la explicación…

Abrió los ojos y los fijó en el dosel. Demasiadas incógnitas. Decidió que al día siguiente se pondría a investigar… para encontrar las respuestas.

Se sentía un poco solo. Dumbledore le había pedido a Harry que fuera a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor. El director se había quedado esperándolo y a su regreso lo había acompañado a su habitación. Como al descuido le había sugerido que no pusiera a reflexionar demasiado, que no perdiera el tiempo en investigaciones… ¿Cómo era que siempre sabía todo el viejo ladino? ¿Acaso usaba Legilimencia?

¿A quién podía hacerle las preguntas? ¿Severus? Humm… no era que precisamente pudiera confiar en él, le había ocultado tantas cosas. Pero seguía siendo su padrino y lo extrañaba. Y probablemente sería una buena forma para reconciliarse. Severus se mostraría más cooperativo que lo habitual si de esa forma conseguía que Draco lo perdonara. Suspiró… era un poco infantil enfurruñarse tanto por las cosas que le había ocultado… y todo el mundo le había escondido cosas… ¿por qué enojarse tanto con Severus? Además… sentía mucha curiosidad de saber qué era lo que había pasado durante el verano. Se decidió finalmente… al día siguiente después de clase hablaría con Severus… y le exprimiría toda la información posible.

oOo

En el Gran Salón al día siguiente…

Hermione observó a los dos compañeros y suspiró. Parecían haber vuelto a la situación del principio. Harry tenía la cabeza gacha y la nariz casi hundida en el bol de cereal, Draco ostentaba una expresión de fría y soberana indiferencia. Y sin embargo, si bien la noche anterior había sido muy problemática según lo que le habían informado todo había terminado saliendo bien.

Llegaron las lechuzas y dejaron caer los ejemplares de "El Profeta". Draco desenrolló el suyo… el titular en "letras catástrofe" de la primera plana le hirió los ojos.

_Maltrato conyugal en la pareja Potter-Malfoy (Columna de Rita Skeeter, pag. 2)_

Draco sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido de golpe.

_De fuentes seguras hemos recibido la información de que El Que Sobrevivió sería un cónyuge injusto y violento. ¿El Niño Dorado se considera mejor que todos y por encima de todos? Se da el gusto de maltratar a su antojo al joven heredero Malfoy al que aceptó como compañero. Los caprichos de Potter son célebres y algo que ya conocemos de larga data, pero de allí a que se arrogue el derecho de secuestrar, de hacerle pasar hambre y hasta de violar a su compañero Veela… ¡adónde iremos a parar! ¿Se trata de una venganza por las disputas de adolescentes de años anteriores? Nada nos sorprendería de Harry Potter. ¡Le ha negado a su veela el derecho de ver a sus padres y de tener cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos! Este execrable comportamiento se agrega a la ya muy larga lista de sus desmanes: mentiras, haber puesto en peligro la vida de otros, numerosísimas infracciones a las reglas de la escuela y contravenciones a las leyes mágicas… y mejor no seguir con la enumeración detallada. Tuve la oportunidad de ver de cerca al joven heredero Malfoy: extremadamente pálido, adelgazado, el rostro demacrado y los ojos vacíos de toda emoción… ni una sombra de lo que solía ser. ¿¡Cómo es posible que el director Albus Dumbledore permita tamaña ignominia en su escuela!? ¿Qué espera para intervenir obligando al compañero infame a ocuparse debidamente de su veela?_

_(Datos biográficos de Harry Potter y de Draco Malfoy pueden consultarse en las páginas 4 y 5)_

_Rita Skeeter para _El Profeta_._

Horrorizada, Hermione cruzó una mirada con Draco, quien conservando la expresión calma y olímpicamente compuesta, le hizo un breve gesto indicándole que no le dijera nada a Harry. Plegó el diario y lo dejó distraídamente a un lado. Nada y ni nadie iba a alterar la decisión que ya había tomado. El asunto de la pulsera era perturbador… pero Draco se seguía sintiendo el compañero de Harry.

Eso sí… quería saber más y aclarar varias cosas. Necesitaba hablar con Severus cuanto antes.

oOo

Draco estaba tan impaciente de hablar con su padrino que ese día no pudo concentrarse bien durante la clase de Pociones, el resultado de su trabajo fue aceptable pero lejos de sus estándares habituales.

Cuando Harry lo interrogó con la mirada luego de que la clase terminó, Draco le informó: —Voy a quedarme un rato más, tengo que hablar con Severus…

Harry asintió y se marchó. Draco enfiló entonces hacia el "traidor" de su padrino… tenía cosas que reprocharle, sin dudas, pero seguía queriéndolo como siempre.

—¿Sí, Draco? —preguntó Severus sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

—Necesito hablarte, padrino.

—Ah, ¿así que volví a ser _padrino_? Ya estaba pensado que me ibas a ignorar por el resto de tu vida…

—Yo quise hablarte antes… pero vos no estabas…

—Tengo un trabajo que requiere mi atención.

—Me mentiste… y después desapareciste…

—No tengo que justificar el uso de mi tiempo… no con vos, jovencito. Y yo no te mentí… hubo cosas que no te dije.

La voz había sido fría en todo momento y Severus seguía sin levantar la vista del escrito. Draco decidió que era mejor encararlo con una disposición diferente si quería obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Fenrir le había aconsejado recurrir a la sinceridad… y por alguna razón la opinión de Fenrir se había vuelto muy importante para él.

—Te extraño…

Severus levantó la cabeza y lo miró alzando una ceja.

—No intentes engatusarme con palabras dulces, reservalas para tu licántropo.

—La táctica me daba muy buenos resultados cuando era chico… ¿estás celoso del lugar que pasó a ocupar Fenrir en mi vida?

Severus le observó con atención el rostro que traslucía insolencia… pero también temor de ser rechazado.

—Ya no sos un chico… tomá asiento, es cierto que hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

Draco obedeció.

—Draco… soy consciente de que este año ha sido muy difícil… y de que no quise ponerte al tanto de ciertos "cambios"… no era mi intención mentirte… sino que no quería cargarte con más preocupaciones de las que ya tenías.

—Pero cuando Harry y yo empezamos a entendernos… ¿por qué seguiste callando entonces?

—Es cierto, debería haberte dicho todo entonces… como me lo había advertido Sirius, que por una vez opinó sensatamente. —admitió Severus.

—¿Y qué es esto de que estés en pareja con primo… tío… lo que sea…? Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos siempre se detestaron. ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué cosa tan convulsionante ocurrió durante el verano que dio vuelta el mundo patas arriba?!

—No hace falta que grites, Draco. No es el momento de hacer una crisis de nervios.

Severus se puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Por una puerta disimulada de la oficina accedieron a las habitaciones de Snape. Draco tomó asiento de inmediato en uno de los sillones. Severus le sirvió un vaso de whisky. Si su madre llegara a enterarse buena regañina que le sacudiría a Severus… y su padre también recibiría lo suyo de paso… _¡Miralo nomás a tu hijo! ¡Igual que su padre! _Draco sonrió imaginando la escena. Narcissa era mujer de cuidado… a pesar de su imagen sumisa y sempiternamente digna… y Lucius adoraba eso. ¿Llegarían Harry y él a un grado de complicidad igual entre ellos? _Quizá… ojalá…_

—¿Draco?

Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente. Severus lo miraba con cierta inquietud.

—Draco, si estás cansado deberías ir a tu habitación o a ver a madame Pomfrey. La noche de ayer fue muy agitada… es natural que necesites reposo.

—¡No es reposo lo que preciso sino respuestas! ¡Todo el mundo me oculta todo! ¡Tengo que averiguar todo por mi cuenta! ¡Y para cuando lo consigo ya es tarde! ¡Si me explicaran todo de antemano sería más sencillo para mí poder prever los peligros!

Severus revoleó los ojos. —¡Ay! La misma cantinela de Harry…

Draco pareció ofenderse con el comentario. Severus prosiguió:

—Más o menos es la misma parrafada que me sacudió Harry cuando lo rescaté este verano…

—Sería un buen punto para empezar… lo que ocurrió durante el verano…

Tantas cosas, tantos cambios inauditos… a Severus mismo que los había vivido le resultaba difícil concebir que fuera posible…

—¿Te acordás de la "enfermedad" de tu tía?

—Sí, tuvo un episodio de depresión severa después de… la muerte repentina del tío Rodolphus.

—¿Muerte repentina? Sí, creo que puede ser una forma apropiadamente suave de expresarlo. Has de saber que ella no partió a recuperarse a su mansión en Francia como se te había informado. En realidad, a causa de la depresión, ella… intentó suicidarse.

Draco se estremeció. Su tía Bella… tan fuerte siempre… tan segura de ella misma… ¡era increíble!

—Lo hizo delante del Señor Oscuro, yo estaba presente. El Señor Oscuro me ordenó que se la sacara de encima… debo admitir que en ese momento pensé que iba a tener que combatir contra una persona menos.

¿Era una forma oblicua de decirle que no le era leal al Señor Oscuro? ¿Que él que era uno de los del círculo más allegado era un traidor a su supuesto líder?

—Pero al verla así… sofocándose… y al oír al Señor Oscuro despreciarla como si fuera menos que un gusano… justo a ella que había entregado todo por él… Me la llevé para salvarla… me la llevé a mi casa. El veneno ya había hecho mucho daño para entonces pero pude evitar lo peor. Después ella fue recuperándose poco a poco…

—Así que tía Bella pasó con vos todo el verano… —dijo Draco asombrado.

—Así es… por más asombroso que parezca… pero ésa no es la parte más increíble.

Severus bebió un sorbo del líquido ámbar y Draco aprovechó para hacer otro tanto.

—La tía muggle de Harry vino a mi casa a quejarse del comportamiento de Harry. Yo no estaba, la atendió Bella… y Bella fue con ella, sus intenciones deben de haber sido muy poco altruistas por entonces… seguramente quería capturarlo para llevárselo a su señor… para recuperar el aprecio del Señor Oscuro…

—¿Y cómo pudo pasar las barreras que protegen el hogar muggle de Harry?

—Entró como invitada de los Dursley.

—No son precisamente buena gente…

—Mucho peor que eso, me temo. Pero no eran ellos los culpables en este caso particular… Harry se había mandado una estupidez mayúscula.

—Algo de eso me insinuó una vez que yo le pregunté si las cicatrices eran por el maltrato de sus familiares…

—Algo que no me habría asombrado… pero no fueron ellos los causantes en este caso.

—Te aclaro que él me dijo que había sido culpa de él pero no me contó nada más.

—Harry intentó poner en práctica un ritual milenario de magia oscura para traer de regreso a su padrino desde el otro lado del Velo. Y logró reunir varios artefactos necesarios para tal fin… entre ellos una urna funeraria del antiguo Egipto. Cuando la abrió recibió de lleno todo el impacto de la maldición que protegía al objeto.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¿¡Quién hubiera imaginado que El Que Sobrevivió pudiera recurrir a rituales de magia oscura?! Por el contrario, abrir un objeto como ése sin ningún tipo de precaución condice perfectamente con su estilo.

—¡Sin ninguna precaución, sin avisarle a nadie y en una vivienda muggle! ¡Una inconsciencia total! ¡Y lo peor es que después me costó mucho hacerle ver y convencerlo de lo disparatado de su conducta… él seguía insistiendo que había sido un riesgo justificado.

—¿Cómo fue que se salvó?

—Bella lo encontró muy malherido y a punto de morir… ella conoce mucho de Artes Oscuras y pudo neutralizar la maldición… lamentablemente no disponía de las pociones necesarias en una situación como ésa… así y todo, hizo lo que pudo para curarlo, logró salvarlo pero quedaron rastros…

—Las cicatrices.

—Sí. Todo cambió radicalmente entre el momento en que Bella acompañó a la señora Dursley y el momento, horas más tarde, en que yo la encontré dormida junto a la cama de Harry. Después mantuvimos largas conversaciones… ella había quedado muy impresionada… había establecido una especie de paralelo entre la situación de Harry y la suya propia… fue dándose cuenta de muchas cosas… no fue un proceso sencillo pero terminó desembocando en un cambio completo de actitud. Y, vos ya la conocés… cuando tu tía se decide por algo pone toda su pasión en ello…

—¿Me estás diciendo que cambió de lado?

—Precisamente. Y como yo pasó a ser espía para la Orden.

—¿Vos desde cuándo has sido espía? —preguntó Draco ávido de saber.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo… muchísimo tiempo…

—¿Por qué decidiste correr tantos riesgos?

—De eso prefiero no hablar, Draco. Incluso pensar en ello me resulta muy difícil… no es algo que desee compartir con nadie.

—Está bien… que siga siendo tu jardín secreto. Pero quiero saber más… ¿cómo fue que terminaste en pareja con mi primo y además como padre de Harry?

Severus lo miró durante un largo rato en silencio antes de proseguir.

—Harry se despertó antes que Bella… ya te podés imaginar cómo reaccionó… se le echó encima como un basilisco hidrofóbico, intentando estrangularla e insultándola con todo un repertorio de malas palabras muy imaginativas por cierto.

—¿Y cómo siguió la cosa?

—Yo logré contenerlo y los separé. Así y todo, siguieron intercambiando nutridos insultos durante un buen rato. Finalmente yo mandé a Bella de vuelta y me quedé con Harry para explicarle lo que había pasado y para averiguar de dónde había salido la urna maldita. No fue fácil, debo decirlo, Harry puede mostrarse muy rebelde cuando se empeña… pero aplicando mano dura al final se avino.

—¿Y…?

—Ese día lo dejé descansando y durante los días siguientes fui a verlo diariamente para atenderle las heridas… pero a los Dursley no le cayeron bien mis idas y venidas y Harry se había puesto muy agresivo con ellos y ellos con él. Por mi cuenta y sin avisarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore decidí que lo mejor era llevármelo de allí.

—¿Y te atreviste a llevarlo a tu casa para que viviera bajo el mismo techo que tía Bella?

—Parece ser que tengo un gusto muy pronunciado por el peligro.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡No hace falta ser insultante!

—No veo otra forma de calificarlo si cometiste el disparate de transformar tu casa en un asilo de enajenados suicidas.

Los dos se echaron a reír. La pausa humorística les vino bien a ambos.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —lo instó Draco.

—Algo que yo nunca podía haber imaginado… y de lo que pude ser testigo… Bella le pidió perdón a Harry y le ofreció ayudarlo para traer de regreso a Sirius.

—¿Y…?

—Y ellos hicieron venir a ese otro condenado de Lupin y entre los tres lo consiguieron. Sirius Black retornó desde el otro lado del maldito velo.

—¿Y…?

—Y ya podés imaginar lo bien que nos llevamos… los insultos entre él y yo hacían sacudir los cimientos de la casa.

—¿Y…?

—¿Cuánto más pensás seguir con estos _¿y…?_ exasperantes? No interrumpas y permití que continúe con el relato.

—Si no te presiono seguro que vas a dejar cosas importantes sin mencionar.

—Ni pienses que te voy a contar todos los detalles… vos sólo necesitás saber que finalmente logramos llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de Harry.

—Y todo este… _periplo_… ¿ocurrió a lo largo de cuánto tiempo?

Severus tragó saliva ostensiblemente.

—Dos semanas.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Pero no puede ser…!

—Sí, ya sé que es un intervalo muy corto… pero de hecho las cosas se iban desarrollando bien… hasta que se metió Dumbledore.

—Ah…

—A Dumbledore no le gustó para nada enterarse de que su pequeño protegido dorado se encontraba fuera de las barreras protectoras del hogar de su tía y que para peor estaba viviendo en casa de un espía, con una mortífaga y un resucitado. Tratamos de convencerlo de que podíamos garantizar su seguridad… pero él siguió mostrándose escéptico. Sirius incluso trajo sobre el tapete sus derechos como padrino… pero Dumbledore seguía en sus trece… todo indicaba que no iba a haber forma de encontrar una solución. Finalmente el viejo cedió pero impuso una condición. Era imprescindible que Harry tuviera un hogar estable. Y nos hizo prestar un juramento… y terminamos todos envueltos en sus retorcidas manipulaciones. Ahora, observándolo en perspectiva, puedo asegurarte que no lo lamento… pero en ese momento… esa última semana de julio fue realmente muy difícil.

—¿Qué les demandó que hicieran?

—Yo estaba obligado a casarme con Sirius para brindarle a Harry un hogar estable. Y Bella y Lupin serían los padrinos y debían jurar que protegerían siempre a Harry. Ya te podés imaginar como reaccionamos todos… pero creo que para Harry fue incluso más duro que para cualquiera de nosotros.

Draco había dejado su vaso sobre la mesita y había recogido las piernas abrazándolas contra su pecho. La historia era increíble… muchas preguntas se le suscitaban… pero lo que más lo asombraba era la capacidad del viejo chiflado para manejar a su arbitrio la vida y conductas de todos… para Dumbledore todos eran peones sobre un tablero… y probablemente nadie conocía ni la mitad de las intrigas y tejemanejes que urdía en secreto.

Severus prosiguió: —Dumbledore no exigió una boda de blanco pero se mostró inflexible en el asunto de la consumación, puesto que de lo contrario no se establecería un verdadero vínculo entre magos. Yo estaba tan enojado de que Dumbledore se permitiera manejar nuestras vidas sin tener en cuenta nuestros sentimientos, me sentía tan humillado… pero debo reconocer ahora, mal que me pese, que era lo mejor para mí… mi relación con Sirius es lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida.

Severus cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a abrirlos.

—Lo realmente admirable de Dumbledore es que sabe ver más allá de lo aparente, presume siempre bien, se podría decir que adivina todo. Ve en nuestro interior cosas que ni nosotros mismos vemos o sabemos. Sus manipulaciones siempre le habían salido bien… hasta que apareció Harry. Harry es un misterio incluso para Dumbledore. La prueba… para la reunión que se realizó en Grimmauld Place para discutir su futuro tras su mayoría de edad, estuvo en la casa apenas unas cuantas horas antes de trasladarse a lo de los Dursley. En ese corto intervalo logró echarle mano a una milenaria urna del antiguo Egipto y a un libro antiquísimo de necromancia con instrucciones detalladas para resucitar a los muertos. Y lo más curioso es que la casa había sido revisada innumerables veces de arriba abajo y que todos estábamos convencidos que se había hecho desaparecer todos los artefactos y libros potencialmente peligrosos.

—¿De dónde los sacó?

—Según lo que me contó, había ido a la habitación de su padrino. Se entretuvo un rato recordando y curioseando algunas de las pertenencias de Sirius. En un momento deslizó la mano por uno de los postes de la cama y activó sin advertirlo un mecanismo que abrió una puerta secreta. Fue así que descubrió un laboratorio de Pociones y toda una biblioteca que habían pertenecido a un tío de Sirius en los años cuarenta. Y el muy inconsciente se llevó todo a Privet Drive para resucitar a su padrino… así le fue… estuvo a punto de morir… pero tuvo suerte…

—El "hop" imprevisto. — murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.

—¿Hop?

—Nada… no me hagas caso… mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que Sirius y vos se… reconciliaron?

—Podríamos decir que después de la noche de bodas pudimos encontrar un área en la que nos entendíamos muy bien. —respondió Severus con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Severus!

—No te pongas en Gryffindor mojigato conmigo, Draco. Dejá ese tipo de actitudes para Harry… tendrías que haber visto el modo en que nos miraba todas las mañanas durante el desayuno. Otras de las imposiciones de Dumbledore, debíamos vivir el resto del verano en Grimmauld Place y compartir todas las comidas como una verdadera familia… los cinco. Al principio yo pensé que me imponía un nuevo martirio… pero nuevamente me equivoqué, el viejo tenía razón… fue para bien.

—¿Qué hicieron el resto del verano? —preguntó Draco, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco celoso de Harry. Se lo recriminó enseguida, evidentemente le habían hecho muy bien a Harry esas semanas en un medio familiar acogedor del que nunca antes había disfrutado… había ganado en estabilidad, en seguridad, en "normalidad"… hasta que había llegado él, Draco… la serpiente que le nubló el paraíso.

—El laboratorio secreto ocultaba mucha información y artefactos interesantes… no tan peligrosos como la urna. Bella se aburría por entonces y decidió ponerse a trabajar para sacarle provecho. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no recaer en la depresión. Revisando la información disponible se le ocurrió encarar un proyecto: una poción de regeneración que combinada con un encantamiento pudiera servir para arrancar a los Longbottom del estado vegetativo. Trabajamos juntos y lo logramos… Frank y Alice Longbottom recuperaron sus facultades mentales. Ya te podrás imaginar la alegría de Harry… con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció a su _Tita _Bella que había promocionado a sus ojos de escoria detestable a ícono reverenciable.

—Ah sí, ya algo había oído de _Tita_ Bella. —comentó Draco burlón.

—Efectivamente, Harry pasó del odio sin nombre a la admiración profunda. No sólo le había devuelto a su padrino, también hacía todo lo posible para "reparar otros errores". Y a tu tía le hizo mucho bien esa adoración que se había despertado en Harry por ella. "_Tita_ Bella vos sí que sabés hacer todo" "_Tita_ Bella si vos me ayudás todo me resulta más fácil" _Tita_ Bella de aquí y _Tita_ Bella de acá… de nunca acabar… ¡Vergonzoso! Incluso tu comportamiento durante la regresión habría calificado de madurez comparado con el de Harry durante esas semanas.

—¿Te parece que yo podría…?

—¿Chantajearlo? Humm… voy a mostrarte otro día algunos recuerdos seleccionados… que te van a resultar muy útiles… —dijo Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada cómplice.

—¡Gracias, padrino! ¿Pero no se supone que vos apoyes a tu hijo?

—Y es lo que hago… nada de malo hay que le haga conocer a su compañero la historia familiar… y la relación tan tierna y singular que tiene con su adorada madrina.

—Slytherin…

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Y ya que hablamos de historia de familia… Fenrir me ofreció unas pulseras…

Severus que iba a beber un sorbo de whisky detuvo el movimiento de la mano a mitad de camino.

—¿Considerás a Greyback parte de tu familia? —preguntó con tono seco.

—Sí. No sé por qué… pero existe un vínculo poderoso entre él y yo… ¿quizá se deba a que él pudo haber sido mi compañero?

—No sabría decirte, Draco. Pero te convendría ir con cautela… es un licántropo y un mortífago.

—Dumbledore lo aceptó… y según vos, Dumbledore sabe o adivina todo. Algo de bueno debe de haber en Fenrir.

¡Severus había caído en la trampa de sus propias palabras!

—Oh, está bien… de todos modos ya teníamos un licántropo en la familia. ¿Qué de esas pulseras que mencionaste? ¿Qué tienen de especial?

—Fueron creadas para una pareja veela/compañero. Una vez que las pulseras reconocen a sus dueños se funden transformándose en tatuajes. Fenrir las había hecho hacer para él y para mí… pero dado como resultaron las cosas, ahora me las ofreció para facilitar mi reconciliación con Harry.

—Yo creía que estaba todo bien entre ustedes dos… incluso después del episodio "paso la noche con mi ex pretendiente desnudo en mis brazos" —dijo Severus burlón.

—¡Severus! ¡Que ni se te ocurra poner las cosas así delante de él, se moriría del ataque de celos!

—¿Es que acaso no es la verdad?

—La verdad… la verdad se puede presentar de diferentes formas… yo diría más bien que pasé la noche consolidando vínculos con un aliado poderoso… De todas formas el problema no es ése. A mí me cayó muy mal que él me hubiera ocultado su relación como ahijado de mi tía.

—Pensá un poco, ¿cómo podía decírtelo? Al principio se sacaban chispas entre ustedes y cuando las cosas mejoraron él no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar el comienzo del idilio con una revelación como ésa.

Draco reflexionó un instante… cierto… tenía lógica… así y todo quedaban incógnitas pendientes.

—La principal razón por la que vine a hablarte… hay una pregunta fundamental que quiero hacerte.

La mirada de Severus cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro… pero totalmente seguro… de que tu poción para revelar el nombre del compañero del veela era perfecta?

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?

—La pulsera para el veela no me reconoce como tal.

—¿La tenés acá?

—Sí.

Draco se levantó la manga, se quitó la soberbia alhaja y se la dio. Severus la estudió con atención.

—¡Es magnífica, sin lugar a dudas! Pero quizá no sea más que eso… una joya bellísima…

—Fenrir me aseguró que había sido creada para un veela…

—Es posible que el orfebre lo haya engañado…

—¿Te parece lógico que un orfebre haya intentado estafar a Fenrir…? ¿El licántropo al que todos temen?

—No sería lógico debo admitir… pero no creo que sea razón suficiente para…

—Pero es que hay más… Fenrir me contó que la poción que te había hecho preparar el Señor Oscuro para disolver el vínculo entre Harry y yo no dio resultado.

—¡Gracias a Merlín por eso! Yo no sabía para qué servía cuando la preparé… para vos y para Harry fue una suerte que no funcionara… y yo también tuve mucha suerte, con el lío que se armó el Señor Oscuro se olvidó de castigarme por preparar una poción fallida.

—Así que Fenrir te salvó también a vos…

—Sí, Draco. Contás con un lobito muy bien domesticado. —apuntó Severus con sarcasmo.

—Te pediría un favor, padrino idolatrado… vos te cepillás todas las noches al tarado de mi primo, adoptaste al hijo de tu Némesis al que siempre habías detestado y has llegado a establecer una relación amistosa armónica con la loca de mi tía… creo que corresponde que seas más amable con mi salvador.

—Haré un esfuerzo… —concedió Severus a regañadientes.

—Gracias…

—Y respecto a la poción… insisto… era perfecta para revelar al compañero de un veela. Sólo da resultados dudosos cuando no es un veela el que la usa.

—Está bien… una última cosa… ¿qué poción estabas preparando cuando estuviste ausente?

—¡No tengo la menor idea! Dumbledore tiene los mismos métodos que el Señor Oscuro. Me hizo preparar una poción cuyos efectos desconozco.

—A vos lo que más te debe fastidiar es que ellos conozcan pociones que vos desconoces.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada… pero enseguida sonrió. Siguieron bebiendo un rato en silencio hasta que Draco se despidió y partió hacia el Gran Salón para la comida. Seguía algo frustrado se había enterado de muchas cosas y el panorama se presentaba más claro… pero el asunto de las pulseras y el de la poción que no había funcionado seguían preocupándolo… y tenía un mal presentimiento.

oOo

Esa tarde en la clase de Defensa…

Ahora que ya sabía que era su tía empezó a notar varios detalles que la traicionaban. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Sobre todo con ese nombre estúpido y flagrante! Sospechaba que había sido obra de Sirius, que su tía no había tenido que ver con eso. Una Slytherin, y ex mortífaga además, no cometería una insensatez como ésa.

En ese momento, Bellatrix les estaba enseñando técnicas para defenderse del _Cruciatus_. ¿Quién mejor que ella?, pensó Draco con humor. Pero por supuesto que podía pensar en alguien todavía más adecuado… el Señor Oscuro mismo… ¿Qué tal se desempeñaría como profesor? Podía imaginárselo diciéndoles: —Ahora vamos a pasar a la práctica, yo voy a ir lanzándoles Crucios hasta que aprendan a defenderse bien y después pasaremos a otro tema igual de divertido.

Draco sonrió divertido. Muy cansado debía de estar para ponerse a imaginar boludeces como ésa.

Su mirada derivó hacia Longbottom, totalmente cautivado por la profesora, bebía cada una de sus palabras con ojos de admiración. _¡Ay, si vos supieras!_

Pero no era el único cautivado… la mayoría de los otros, sin diferencias entre Gryffindors o Slytherins, seguían la clase con profundo interés… Bellatrix les enseñaba hechizos y escudos que no venían en los libros… y que podían llegar a resultarles muy útiles en un futuro muy próximo.

Cuando la clase concluyó decidió que tendría que mantener una larga conversación con Harry… lamentablemente su proyecto fue frustrado por Dumbledore, el viejo convocó a Harry, cenaron en privado y lo mantuvo ocupado hasta muy tarde… no fue a dormir a la habitación de Draco esa noche.

oOo

Esa misma noche en otra parte del castillo…

El hombre le acarició tiernamente el muslo, la cadera, la dulce curva de la espalda… la mano llegó finalmente a los hombros… le cubrió el cuello de besos. Ella se acurrucó más contra él. El encuentro amoroso la había agotado pero la había dejado muy satisfecha. La respiración del hombre fue acompasándose, poco después dormía. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho inspiró profundamente absorbiendo el olor de su amante después del amor… ese olor a la vez embriagador y reconfortante. Se sentía tan bien junto a ese hombre al que había insultado tantas veces ese verano.

Con los ojos cerrados, Bellatrix recorrió una vez más el sendero de los recuerdos de esos días. Sonrió al evocar su comportamiento… aunque en esa época eran pocas las ganas que tenía de sonreír… si alguien por entonces le hubiese dicho que sería muy feliz unas semanas después lo habría atacado con los peores hechizos que conocía… que eran muchos y terribles.

Cuando Dumbledore había impuesto sus condiciones, Bellatrix había estallado en cólera. La obligaba no sólo a amadrinar a Potter sino también a vivir en la misma casa con el mocoso, sus padres adoptivos —uno de ellos el imbécil de su primo— y el padrino… el hombre lobo. Una pesadilla… que fue transformándose en el más delicioso de los sueños.

El primer día había sido muy difícil. Potter estaba muy molesto por la relación entre sus nuevos padres adoptivos y se ruborizaba cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno de los dos. Severus y Sirius intentaban encontrar algún terreno de entendimiento y al parecer lo habían encontrado en la cama. Remus traía a colación diferentes temas de conversación para distender la atmósfera. Pero, ¿cómo se podía conversar cordialmente cuando los temas en común eran Azkaban con su primo, las reuniones de los mortífagos con Severus, Greyback con Remus y Voldemort con Harry? Finalmente había decidido refugiarse con Severus en el laboratorio que había descubierto el Gryffindor inconsciente… _mejor decir Gryffindor adolescente… inconsciente es una redundancia_.

Al principio sólo tenía a Severus de su lado. Después se había ganado a Harry cuando se propuso reparar algunos de sus errores. El muchacho había terminado revelándose como respetuoso, inteligente, más bien reservado por desconfianza y un poco calculador también. Hubiera podido caber bien en Slytherin… aunque quizá no, primero habría tenido que superar ese complejo de culpa que lo hacía sentirse responsable de todas las desdichas del mundo y deshacerse de ese deseo pertinaz de salvar a todos poniendo incluso su vida en riesgo.

En cuanto al idiota de su primo… por ese lado no había arreglo... Demasiado estúpido para que cualquier tipo de armonía entre él y ella fuera posible. El nombre anagramado y la "carta de bienvenida" eran sólo dos de las tantas que le había hecho… y había habido otras peores.

Y Remus… Remus… al principio lo había tratado con desprecio… ante cualquier intento que él hiciera de mantener un diálogo casual, ella respondía con una letanía de réplicas mordaces.

Recordaba ese día posterior al cumpleaños de Harry… ella había estado conversando con Harry, jactándose de sus muchos poderes describiéndose como una bruja excepcional. Había exagerado un poco sin dudas, pero Harry la escuchaba cautivado. Remus había intervenido para morigerar tanto alarde fogoso. Ella había reaccionado muy mal, lo había increpado diciéndole que no se metiera en donde no lo llamaban y había agregado venenosa que para lo único que podía servir un licántropo en esa casa era para oficiar de felpudo. Remus le había sonreído con picardía y le había contestado que gustosamente se prestaría a cumplir tal función si de esa forma lograba que ella posara su delicado y precioso pie sobre él. Harry se había reído con ganas y ella no había podido evitar ruborizarse. Igualmente ella había continuado aguijoneándolo cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión y él había insistido con la misma táctica respondiendo con un piropo a sus palabras acerbas. Una noche no había aguantado más y había ido a encararlo para exigirle que cesara en los flirteos. Mirando la situación en perspectiva se preguntaba ahora si ella sin tomar verdadera consciencia había ido a hacerle el planteo para provocar su reacción. Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral para increparlo severamente… Remus la había abrazado y besado ardorosamente. Y le había hecho el amor esa noche con mucha fogosidad pero también con ternura. A la madrugada ella había regresado a su habitación sintiendo vergüenza como una mujer adúltera. Luego de varias conversaciones que mantuvo con Severus sobre el asunto llegó a convencerse de que no estaba traicionando a su difunto marido y de que tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida… aunque siempre guardara un muy buen recuerdo de su primer amor.

Suspiró contenta y sintiéndose muy bien. No lamentaba su decisión. Dichosa de sentirse mujer al lado de ese hombre pero no a la sombra de él. Él no la consideraba menos por ser mujer, todo lo contrario. Él era perfecto. Y sabría cuidar de ella… durante la guerra y después también. Deslizó una mano hacia abajo y se acarició la muy ligera comba del vientre. Remus sabría cuidarlos a los dos…

oOo

Durante la mañana de ese martes gris, en clase de Adivinación…

Draco todavía no había tenido la ocasión de hablar con Harry. Harry estaba convencido que Draco seguía muy enojado y había decidido que convenía que fuera Draco el que hiciera el primer movimiento de acercamiento.

Las clases de Adivinación se habían vuelto más soportables porque las últimas veces la profesora se había abstenido de hacerle predicciones funestas a El Que Sobrevivió. Draco tenía una muy pobre opinión sobre la asignatura, que mal podía ser considerada una ciencia, pero así y todo cumplía con las consignas con la mayor aplicación. La clase fue interrumpida en un momento por Severus que había venido para buscar a Harry, el director requería su presencia según había explicado. ¿Qué sería lo que pasaba ahora? Draco suspiró. Todo parecía indicar que la situación iba enredándose cada vez más. Al final de la clase interpeló a la profesora.

—Profesora Trelawney quisiera pedirle que me leyera el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Hermione que había enfilado hacia la puerta alcanzó a oírlo, se dio vuelta y lo miró sorprendida pero salió con los demás alumnos sin hacer comentario.

—¿Qué interés puede tener que le lea el pasado? —replicó la profesora con un tono que no mostraba buena disposición precisamente.

—Existe un problema, de eso estoy seguro, con mi vínculo de pareja… quisiera saber de qué se trata.

La profesora lo observó unos segundos a través de los gruesos cristales de sus anteojos.

—De acuerdo… por qué no… hace bastante que no hago una lectura de ese tipo.

Tomó asiento en el _pouf_ más cercano, conjuró una taza de té y se la hizo beber. Luego se dedicó a estudiar las hojas que habían quedado en el fondo de la taza.

_¿Acaso estoy tan desesperado como para recurrir a estos métodos?_ se lamentó Draco interiormente.

La profesora había arrugado la frente y con voz suave expresó:

—No alcanzo a entender del todo esta forma… pero no veo vínculo alguno.

Draco la miró perplejo. De repente Trelawney pareció quedarse como paralizada y habló con una voz grave y muy extraña, como de ultratumba.

—_Cuando la calma se haya alcanzado entre el gato y el perro, cuando el respeto se haya afianzado entre el armiño y el lobo, cuando el orden se haya establecido entre el gatito y el lobezno, cuando el lobo haya visto al tejón, cuando las dos serpientes blancas se hayan incorporado a la partida… entonces la jauría estará lista para salir de caza._

Draco había quedado atónito.

La mujer volvió a la normalidad y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo antes como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy. Pero creo que prefiero leer el futuro… no alcanzo a ver nada inusual respecto a su presente… probablemente porque todo está en orden.

La profesora le sonrió. Draco trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero sólo consiguió dibujar una mueca. Le agradeció, se despidió, juntó sus cosas y partió para la siguiente clase.

oOo

En la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas…

Hermione lo notaba mucho más pálido que lo habitual y hasta los labios se le habían puesto blancos de tan apretados que los tenía. ¿Qué le habría dicho la pitonisa chiflada para haberlo puesto así.

—¿Draco? —le susurró mientras Hagrid hacia la presentación sobre aves mágicas, el tema del día.

—¿Eh…?

—¿Te sentís bien?

—Sí…

Ella levantó una ceja escéptica.

—En realidad, no…

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Quizá… quizá desde afuera puedas ver las cosas con más claridad.

Y Draco le contó lo que lo preocupaba. Finalmente preguntó: —¿A vos qué te parece?

—Sobre las pulseras no sé qué decirte, pero estoy de acuerdo con vos en que no es una cuestión que para tomársela a la ligera. Respecto de lo que te dijo Trelawney me siento tentada a decirte que no le hagas caso en absoluto… pero según Dumbledore posee un don que le permite anunciar profecías… aunque sólo se manifiesta muy de vez en cuando y sin que ella misma se dé cuenta de lo que está diciendo. Así que convendría reflexionar y tratar de deducir las correspondencias entre animales e individuos. Así que veamos… el gato y el perro… el perro me hace pensar naturalmente en Sirius… pero el gato…

—Mi padrino también es animagus, se transforma en un lince negro.

—Suena lógico que se trate de él.

—El lobezno probablemente soy yo, Fenrir me considera como tal. Y Harry probablemente sea el gatito… un pequeño Gryffindor… un leoncito.

—Eso ya me parece menos lógico… pero no se me ocurren mejores posibilidades. Por ahora lo voy a anotar así, en todo caso después lo cambiamos. Uno de los lobos, Remus… y el otro Greyback .

—Fenrir… referite a él como Fenrir, por favor.

—Puede que me resulte difícil pero voy a tratar. Si va a estar en nuestro campo conviene que me esfuerce un poco.

—Gracias, Hermione.

—Continuemos… siguen el armiño y el tejón.

—El tejón debería ser un Hufflepuff pero no se me ocurre a quién pudiera hacer referencia… en cuanto al armiño estoy casi seguro… es la forma animagus de mi tía Bella.

—Difícilmente pueda aludir a ella puesto que no está de nuestro lado.

—Bueno, en realidad… mejor será que lo dejemos para más tarde, en privado.

En ese instante se produjo un gran alboroto, Draco se volvió hacia Hagrid que sostenía en la mano a un gatito, lo tenía agarrado por la piel del cuello… ¡Potty!

—¡Ése es mi gato! —gritó Draco.

—Efectivamente señor Malfoy. Y estaba persiguiendo a una bestia del doble de su tamaño. ¡Sí que es formidable esta bolita de pelos! —confirmó Hagrid. Potty se sacudía pataleando furiosamente en el aire muy fastidiado de que le hubiesen frustrado la cacería.

—¿Qué hace tu gato afuera? — preguntó Hermione.

—Siempre lo dejo suelto a la mañana para que se pasee a su gusto. En la habitación se aburre.

Draco fue a buscar a su mascota y regresó para sentarse en la misma piedra, pero ahora con Potty sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo antes de la interrupción?

—Es importante que te diga algo… pero va a tener que ser más tarde en privado. Acá podría haber muchas orejas indiscretas.

—Voy a poner un encantamiento de privacidad. —dijo Hermione y procedió a hacerlo incluyendo en el área a ellos dos y a Ron— Ya podés seguir…

—Bueno… vos sabés que Harry había sido adoptado…

—Si, por supuesto.

—Sirius pasó a ser su papá, no podía seguir siendo su padrino… Dumbledore le eligió nuevos padrinos…

—¿Adónde querés llegar? —preguntó Hermione impaciente.

—El nuevo padrino es Remus.

—Ninguna sorpresa hasta ahí… era la elección natural.

—Pero como madrina… fue mi tía Bella la elegida… y es además la nueva profesora de Defensa.

—¡AAAHHH…!

No había sido Hermione la que había gritado sino Ron que había entrado de repente en una crisis de pánico y le había aferrado la manga de la toga a Draco.

—¡Decime que se trata de una broma! ¡Decime por favor que es un chiste! ¿Esa magnífica mujer no puede ser tu horrible tía mortífaga!

Hagrid al verlo gesticular como demente y sin poder oírlo se empezó a preocupar.

—Ron, ¿te sentís mal?

Hermione anuló inmediatamente el encantamiento de privacidad y Ron trató de adoptar un aire más calmo.

—¡No, estoy perfectamente! ¡Y hasta puedo contestar la pregunta! El diricawl es un ave rechoncha que no puede volar que ocasionalmente puede desaparecer en un remolino de plumas si hay algún peligro próximo. Los muggles lo designan con el nombre de dodo y están convencidos de que es una especie extinguida.

—Muy bien. —dijo Hagrid sorprendido.

—Señor, —intervino Hermione— hay que llevarlo de inmediato a ver a madame Pomfrey. Es evidente que no se siente bien… ya sabe toda la lección y la clase recién va por la mitad.

—Sí, me parece una sugerencia muy sensata. Señor Malfoy, Ud. acompáñelos, creo que Hermione va a necesitar ayuda.

Los tres partieron hacia el castillo y terminaron encerrándose en la habitación de Draco.

—¡Lo que hiciste es bochornoso, Hermione! —protestó Ron— Por una vez que sabía la respuesta correcta… ¡y vos me hiciste pasar por enfermo!

—Teníamos que buscar una excusa para abandonar la clase y no se me ocurrió otra cosa. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Draco? ¿Hace falta que te lo repita?

—¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero que oírlo otra vez! Es más, quiero olvidarme de lo que oí, quiero sufrir un episodio de amnesia parcial.

—Bellatrix Lestrange, nuestra profesora de Defensa, es la madrina de Harry. —dijo Draco divertido acariciando a Potty al que seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, pobre Harry! ¡Debe sentir una ira negra! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Dumbledore haya tomado una decisión tan descabellada?!

—Y bien… las cosas no son para nada así. Harry adora a su _Tita Bella_… sé que es algo muy difícil de creer, yo fui el primer sorprendido cuando me enteré. Se trata de una historia muy larga que les voy a contar más tarde, una vez que haya podido conversar a solas con Harry. Lo que ustedes tienen que saber ya es que mi tía Bella ahora está del lado de la luz.

—¡El mundo está patas para arriba! ¡Yo ya no entiendo nada! Entre Snape, Greyback, Bellatrix… va a haber más mortífagos que estén de nuestro lado que los sigan con Ya Sabés Quién. —gimió Ron.

—Interesante eso que hiciste notar… pero si les conté esto de mi tía es porque ella está de nuestro lado y su forma animagus es un armiño.

—Bien, entonces la agrego a la lista… sólo nos faltaría identificar al tejón… los animales van agrupados de a dos… voy a reescribirlos con las debidas coincidencias.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

—Hay que ir a comer. Draco, contás con todo mi apoyo para poder dilucidar qué quiere decir esto… que bien podría llamarse una profecía.

—Y con mi ayuda también. —afirmó Ron. Los otros dos se volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que yo no sirvo para nada?

—No te ofendas… pero me sorprendió que te ofrecieras tan espontáneamente.

—Las cosas están todas dadas vuelta… no debería sorprenderte tanto que yo me comporte de manera "no habitual".

—Ése argumento no tiene lógica alguna, Ron. —dijo Hermione.

—Con lógica o sin ella, mi ayuda va a servir igual. —respondió Ron— ¿No es así, _mi pichón_? —preguntó divertido mirando a Draco.

Definitivamente estaban en el mundo del revés, pensó Draco y salió con sus amigos… sí, podía considerarlos sus amigos, se dijo… los tres partieron en dirección al Gran Salón.

oOo

En el Gran Salón…

Harry ya estaba allí, tenía una expresión muy preocupada. Los tres tomaron asiento. Ron, de muy buen humor… como siempre que estaba a punto de empezar a comer.

—¿Cómo estuvo la reunión, Harry?

—Como siempre… mucho _bla bla_ y nada interesante, nada de acción.

—Bueno, cambiemos el tema entonces. —dijo Ron mirando a Draco— entonces, _mi pichón_, no hay salchichas en la mesa… ¿con qué comentario podría fastidiarte?

Draco sonrió divertido. Ron le tomó una mano. —¿Quizá debería ofrecerte mi mano? —preguntó el pelirrojo con un guiño malicioso.

No alcanzó a terminar la broma que supuestamente serviría para poner incómodo a Draco. Un tornado se le vino encima y lo derribó al suelo. Y siguió una lluvia de golpes. Ron tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero logró entonces hacer girar a su atacante y se le puso encima.

—¡Harry, pará! ¿¡Pero qué locura te agarró de golpe?!

Pero no parecía haber forma de contenerlo, Harry seguía pegándole.

—¡Stupefy!

Harry había quedado aturdido e inmóvil. Pero la expresión de ira seguía en sus rasgos… y soltaba algo espuma por la boca.

Snape lo alzó en brazos. —Me lo llevo hasta que se haya calmado. Señorita Granger, atienda al señor Weasley, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

Snape salió del Gran Salón con su carga, seguido por las miradas estupefactas de todos los presentes.

oOo

En clase de Historia de la Magia…

Harry todavía no había vuelto. Contrariamente a su costumbre, Draco no prestó atención a la peroración del fantasma. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar.

Cuando sonó la campana y los alumnos empezaron a levantarse, el profesor Binns lo llamó.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿podría Ud. quedarse unos minutos, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor.

Cuando hubo salido el último de los alumnos, Draco se apresuró a disculparse.

—Lo lamento, profesor… sé que no le presté la atención debida… le aseguro que no se va repetir.

—No es por eso que le pedí que se quedara. Lo veo muy preocupado… y quería decirle que si Ud. necesitara a alguien con quien hablar, yo estoy dispuesto a escucharlo, puede contar con mi total discreción.

Era toda una sorpresa. Aunque sabía que Binns lo apreciaba… pero durante todos esos años indiferencia era la actitud que siempre había mostrado el fantasma.

—Gracias, señor… me hace sentir halagado.

—No tiene por que dármelas, mi pequeño.

—En realidad… quisiera aprovechar su amable ofrecimiento… ¿Tiene Ud. buen conocimiento sobre las relaciones veela compañero?

—No soy un experto… pero sé bastante. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere Ud. saber, señor Malfoy? ¿No le resulta suficiente la información que traen los libros? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Pasó algo… que me preocupa, señor. Fenrir Greyback… Ud. ya debe de saber que él estuvo a punto de ser mi compañero… bueno, él me dio dos pulseras que fueron creadas especialmente para una pareja veela/compañero… y la pulsera que me correspondía no me reconoció como veela. Es algo que me deja perplejo y me pregunto si mi vínculo con Harry realmente se habrá establecido.

—Dudo mucho que su familia o el director hayan cometido errores en la ceremonia. Pero he conocido algunos casos en los que hubo irregularidades con el vínculo.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos, muy interesado.

—Recuerdo uno en particular, muy curioso… Ocurrió hace varios años. El compañero detestaba tanto a su veela que el vínculo, si bien había sido bien establecido, nunca llegó a transformarse en una verdadera relación. En general el veela no decía nada… pero ocasionalmente tenía graves crisis de celos, incluso llegó algunas veces a ponerse violento. Durante varios meses sufrió de terribles dolores de cabeza, de sofocaciones y fue perdiendo el apetito. Todo eso terminó matándolo… ¡el pobre pequeño! Él sólo quería ser amado… pero su compañero había hecho migas con un grupo de magos oscuros y nunca se ocupó verdaderamente de su veela. Recién después que el veela murió pareció darse cuenta de la gran pérdida que significaba para él, pero ya era tarde… murió de pesar pocos meses después. Un final trágico que podría haberse evitado de haber habido más comunicación entre ellos. Por lo tanto, mi muchacho, cualquier duda que tenga, debe confiársela a su compañero… si tiene quejas debe planteárselas… pero es con su compañero que debe hablar… los demás pueden ayudar, pero eso nunca llegará a ser suficiente.

Draco bajó los ojos. Él había hablado con Fenrir, con Severus, Trelawney y Binns, Hermione y Ron… pero el principal era Harry… y con él la conversación sobre las pulseras todavía estaba pendiente.

—Gracias, profesor.

—No tiene por qué darlas, señor Malfoy.

Draco se hizo el firme propósito de hablar con Harry esa misma noche cuando estuvieran solos en su habitación. Él no había tenido casi ninguno de los síntomas que había mencionado el profesor. Ni siquiera se sentía celoso, ¡era más bien a la inversa! Por el momento todo indicaba que él no corría peligro alguno de sufrir el destino trágico del veela de la historia.

oOo

Dumbledore observó atentamente la reacción del licántropo a su proposición.

—¡Es tremendamente riesgoso!

—Pero un riesgo que vale la pena correr.

Rosier se mostraba impasible como siempre. Nada podía deducirse de su opinión a partir de sus rasgos.

—¿Y si saliera mal?

—Estoy seguro de que todo se desarrollará según lo he planeado… —dijo el director muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Está bien, acepto. Pero después de esta misión quiero que se me considere miembro pleno de la Orden. —gruñó Greyback.

—Yo ya lo considero miembro pleno. De lo contrario no le confiaría una misión tan importante como ésta. Misión que, tengo la certeza, llevará Ud. a cabo con todo éxito. — dijo Dumbledore llevándose a la boca un caramelo de limón

¡El plan podría fracasar de más de mil maneras distintas!, pensó Fenrir. El viejo tenía mucho en común con esos caramelos de limón con los que se atiborraba. Dulzura de azúcar en un primer instante seguida por una acidez potente que podía causar estremecimientos incluso. Dumbledore podía mostrarse tan gentil cuando se le pedía consejo… y al segundo siguiente se descolgaba con proposiciones espantosamente peligrosas, pero manipulaba con tanto arte que todos volvían tarde o temprano a él para pedirle más consejos.

oOo

Al final de la tarde en el campo de quidditch…

Desde las gradas, Draco observaba a Harry volando y dándoles indicaciones a los de primero. Lucía una expresión exhausta. Tras una charla con Severus, Harry había vuelto a pedirles disculpas a Ron y a él por su conducta que calificó de "injustificada e inadmisible". Pero ni él mismo sabía explicarse por qué había tenido ese arranque incontenible de ira. A modo de explicación lo único que les había dicho era que un impulso repentino e incontenible lo había empujado a atacar a Ron, su mejor amigo…

En ese momento, Draco vio a Fenrir y Evan que salían del castillo y que se acercaban al campo de juego. ¿Sería aconsejable que hablara con su alfa? Era muy probable que Harry se pusiera furioso otra vez… ¡pero no! ¡No podía estar toda su vida dependiendo de lo que pudiera pensar o hacer Harry! Levantó la mano y saludó a Fenrir, quien se separó de Evan y enfiló en su dirección. Evan por su parte tomó una dirección divergente apuntando hacia donde volaba Andrew.

oOo

Andrew aterrizó al lado de su padre.

—Papá, ¡que alegría!... no esperaba verte hoy… —dijo Andrew sonriendo.

—Tuve una reunión con el director y ya que estaba aproveché para venir a verte… y para que te quedes más tranquilo…

—Corren rumores de que sos un traidor… ¿es cierto?

Evan vaciló un instante, correspondía que le dijera la verdad… pero no quería asustarlo.

—Sí, es cierto. —admitió finalmente con un suspiro— El señor se ha desviado mucho de nuestras metas iniciales… se ha vuelto loco… o al menos es lo que me parece. Demasiada violencia… y no es mi deseo participar de tantas torturas.

—Particularmente si el torturado es cierto licántropo. —lo acicateó Andrew.

Para sorpresa de Andrew, su padre se sonrojó como un adolescente. Cuando de su amor se trataba su padre tenía ese tipo de reacciones tan impropias de él. Pero por otro lado le gustaba que su padre pudiera comportarse así… al menos delante de él no ponía esa máscara eterna de indiferencia.

—Papá… tengo la impresión de que estás perdidamente enamorado.

—¡Pero no…! ¿¡Qué cosas decís!? ¡Te lo juro! ¡Él y yo no hemos hecho nada!

—Papá… —lo interrumpió Andrew— …bromeaba solamente. Era para distender la atmósfera… pero al parecer me salió mal.

—Yo… yo…

—Estás muy nervioso, papá.

—Lo tengo al lado en todo momento y yo… yo no…

—No te animás a declarártele.

—¡Traté…! ¡Te juro que traté! ¡Pero es que tengo tanta mala suerte!

—Bueno, no hablemos de oportunidades anteriores entonces… Ahora vas, te lo llevás aparte y te le declarás. Es un hermoso día, ideal para tal fin… y si te dijera que no… no te hagas drama… el mundo está lleno de otros que estarían más que felices de estar con vos.

—¡No! Ahora no puedo… ¡no estoy preparado!

—Papá… vos hace años que estás preparado…

—¿¡Vos lo sabías?!

—Papá, son pocos los que te conocen y no lo saben. Probablemente el único que no lo sabe es Greyback mismo… parecería que fuera sordo y carente de olfato, justo él… tan aguzados que se supone que tenga los sentidos… aunque no sea luna llena.

—¡Andrew! ¡No seas insolente!

—No trates de cambiarme la conversación, papá. La insolencia es propia de mi edad. Y ahora que lo pienso… creo que me diste una idea. Voy a ir a presentarme a él como su futuro hijastro y le voy a decir que estoy seguro de que él va a ser un excelente padrastro. Y además le voy a decir: "Más le vale que se case con mi papá pronto porque de lo contrario nada de "ñaca ñaca"…no antes de que hayan formalizado oficialmente"

—¡Andrew! ¡Andrew! —gritó Evan ahogándose… ¡Su hijo no podía hacerle algo así!

Pero Andrew había dejado caer la escoba y los guantes y corría ya en dirección a las tribunas.

oOo

Fenrir se le sentó al lado.

—¿Cómo andás Draco?

—Más o menos… ¿que hacés acá en Hogwarts?

—Vine para hablar con Dumbledore… y me metió en una de sus misiones. Probablemente no me lo creerías pero los planes del viejo son incluso más delirantes que los del Señor Oscuro.

—En realidad no me sorprende para nada. —dijo Draco jugueteando con la pulsera.

—¿Arreglaste las cosas con Harry?

—No… no he tenido hasta ahora la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas. ¡Creo que Dumbledore me lo está haciendo a propósito!

—Podés estar seguro de eso.

—Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlo alejado de mí. Y miralo… está extenuado… blanco como un papel. Constantemente se lleva la mano a la cabeza… seguro que le duele horrores. Y hoy tuvo un ataque de celos y rabia tremendo… ¡porque Weasley me agarró la mano! Y ahora vos…

Y de pronto Draco se quedó como paralizado… se había acordado de lo que le había dicho el profesor Binns: _…el veela no decía nada… pero ocasionalmente tenía graves crisis de celos, incluso llegó algunas veces a ponerse violento… durante varios meses sufrió de terribles dolores de cabeza, de sofocaciones y fue perdiendo el apetito. Todo eso terminó matándolo…_

¡No podía ser! Y sin embargo…

Harry había sufrido un paro cardíaco… inusitado para alguien de su edad.

"…_cuando el orden se haya establecido entre el gatito y el lobezno…"_

La crisis de celos clavando las uñas en la pared… el ataque a Ron…

Y muchas otras cosas…

Draco fijó los ojos en la pulsera… de pronto se puso de pie y bajó precipitadamente las gradas, en su camino casi se chocó con Andrew que venía en sentido contrario.

Harry acababa de aterrizar y estaba felicitando a los chicos por sus progresos. Draco lo agarró de un hombro y lo hizo dar vuelta con brusquedad.

—¿Tuviste sueños raros este último verano?

—Draco… ¿pero qué…?

—¡Contestame la pregunta!

—Sí, claro… pero yo siempre tengo sueños ra…

—¿Sueños eróticos?

Harry se puso colorado.

—¡Contestame, por favor, Harry!

—Ehhh… sí.

Draco le agarró la mano izquierda y le calzó la pulsera. La pulsera brilló dorada… luego fue deformándose y finalmente se fundió en la muñeca. Un hermosísimo tatuaje quedó sobre la piel.

Draco se puso lívido.

—Es preciso que vayamos cuanto antes a hablar con ese viejo demente que nos manipula a todos… ¡Con nuestros padres! ¡Estamos metidos en un problema muy grave!

Pero Harry no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, había girado la cabeza en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. De repente gritó enojado:

—No sé de qué problema estás hablando… ¡pero tenemos otro que seguro que es más grave! ¡Acabo de ver a una rata que conocemos muy bien corriendo como loca en dirección al bosque!

—¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Estamos perdidos si se lo cuenta al Señor Oscuro!

—¡Corramos a atraparla!

—¡No! ¡Tenemos que ir a hablar con el director! ¡Acompañados por nuestros padres!

—¡Eso puede esperar! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo mierda! ¡Ese bicho inmundo vive espiándonos!

—¡No! ¡Vamos a ir a ver al chiflado del director!

—¡Pará de insultarlo! ¡No tenés derecho a faltarle al respeto de esa forma!

—¡Claro que tengo todo el derecho! ¡Nos ha estado ocultando un montón de cosas! ¡Importantísimas! ¡Podría haber provocado nuestra perdición…! ¡Nuestra muerte!

—¡Estás exagerando!

—Harry… mirate la muñeca… ésa es la pulsera del veela… y te aceptó.

—¿Y…?

—Eso quiere decir que el veela no soy yo… ¡nos hizo hacer todo al revés!

Harry se estremeció… en parte por la terrible revelación… pero mucho más le dolía la traición de Dumbledore.

oOo


	26. Explicación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 26 – Explicación**

La sangre le batía las sienes como si fueran timbales. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Era inconcebible! ¡El director no podía haber urdido una mentira tan enorme! ¿O acaso era él el único que no sabía nada y todos los demás estaban al tanto? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Era una pesadilla! ¡Era preciso que se recompusiera! ¡Y tenía que probarse la pulsera destinada al compañero!

Sin soltar la muñeca de Harry, partió corriendo sin agregar nada más, todos los que estaban alrededor quedaron estupefactos.

Fenrir había quedado atónito también. Había comprendido lo tremendo del problema. ¿¡Cómo era posible que hubieran metido a su cachorro en una tal situación?! Se suponía que los del lado de la luz no podían ser artífices de manipulaciones, mentiras… se suponía que no sacrificaban a otros por conveniencia… y sin embargo todo indicaba que así era. ¿Y él? ¿Qué papel jugaba él en toda la historia? ¿Su lobo interior lo había salvado de una crudelísima decepción? ¡Tenía que saber! ¡Tenía que alcanzar a Draco y a Harry! Pero su impulso se vio interceptado por unos de los bajitos del equipo de quidditch.

—¿Señor?

Fenrir bajó los ojos para fijarlos en el caballerito que, sacando pecho, avanzaba acercándosele sin ningún temor… más bien con orgullo se habría dicho. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan terrible se hubiese reído. Para disuadirlo, Fenrir abrió la boca exponiendo los dientes filosos y brillantes. El chico no se amedrentó en absoluto se le puso al lado, sonrió socarrón y lo interpeló como si el licántropo fuera uno de sus compañeros de curso.

—Hola, Fenrir. Quisiera hablarte… me permito llamarte por tu nombre y tutearte… dada cual ha de ser nuestra futura relación.

—Tenés toda la razón… yo no me ando con cumplidos con lo que me va a servir de comida. —respondió Fenrir burlón.

—Uno no se come a la familia, futuro padrastro. —replicó Andrew sin amilanarse.

Fenrir alzó una ceja, observó al chico con más atención y se acordó entonces… ¡_El hijo de Evan! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Ah, sí… Andrew._

—Me parece que te has confundido, Andrew. No que yo no considere a tu padre muy seductor… pero él es heterosexual… incluso a tu tan temprana edad… supongo que alguna idea tendrás de cómo funcionan esas cosas. Francamente, si tu padre llegara a interesarse en mí alguna vez… no me disgustaría llevarte de paseo a vos y tus amigos… u ocuparme de otras cosas de las que un padrastro debe ocuparse… Pero ahora vas a tener que disculparme… no tengo tiempo, peque, tengo que irme. Hay un asunto urgente que tengo que atender.

Andrew lo observó alejarse a paso vivo hacia el castillo. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro… su padre lo había alcanzado.

—Espero que no se haya mostrado muy desagradable…es una persona difícil de abordar.

—Papá, está todo bien… pero te voy a de ir algo, y por favor no lo tomes a mal, entre ustedes dos no sabe cuál es el más boludo.

oOo

En las habitaciones de Severus Snape…

Después de haber hablado con Draco, Severus no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que les había pasado, los acontecimientos se había ido encadenando tan rápidamente uno detrás del otro… ciertamente que en cualquier momento él podría haberlos detenido… pero el viejo, siempre al acecho, se las había ingeniado para que el devenir de los hechos terminara ajustándose a sus retorcidos planes.

Se acordaba como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Dumbledore había pronunciado las palabras fatídicas que lo condenaban a pasar el resto de su vida unido a su peor enemigo, Sirius Black. Sirius… frente a él con la mirada sombría, las manos entrelazadas con las suyas, enunciando con voz monocorde los votos matrimoniales. ¿¡Cómo había llegado a esa situación?! Una buena acción…mínima y única… había terminado sometiéndolo a esa humillación. Había tenido lástima de Bellatrix… y como consecuencia se encontraba casándose con un sucio perro del demonio apenas domesticado… adoptando a un adolescente suicida… con una loca también suicida que entraba a formar parte de la familia y otra bolsa de pulgas salvaje que una vez al mes se transformaba en una bestia sanguinaria. Y como si fuera poco, Albus contaba con él para que ese microuniverso se mantuviera en armonía. —Pero por supuesto, señor director, pierda cuidado.

¡Se lo tenía merecido por meterse a salvar a quien fuere!

Y allí estaba gracias a los buenos oficios de su mentor al que tanto admiraba, encerrado con el otro en una habitación acolchada de Grimmauld Place. Albus les había confiscado las varitas y había puesto un encantamiento en la puerta. Black y él no saldrían hasta que el vínculo se hubiera consumado. ¡Cómo era posible que alguien se permitiera jugar con la vida de las personas de esa forma! ¡Incluso teniendo razón, nadie tiene derecho a forzar a nadie a hacer ese tipo de cosas! Dumbledore realmente tenía una veta oscura muy marcada que casi nadie conocía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Snape?

Severus estaba vaporizando una poción sobre la cama.

—Estoy aplicando antipulgas. ¡Que tenga que soportarte a vos no quiere decir que también esté dispuesto a acoger a tus pensionistas!

—¡Pedazo de… _&* $#§*_! ¡Y de… _§%&Þ*€*#Ø¶_! ¿¡Cómo tenés el descaro de…!?

—Simple precaución. Pero también traje afrodisíacos para motivarnos. No creo que pudiera excitarme con sólo mirarte. —replicó Severus con tono venenoso.

Sirius apretó los puños y lo fulminó con la mirada. Respiró profundamente. Tenían que hacerlo por el bien de Harry. Y cuanto más pronto y rápido fuera… mejor.

—Date prisa para desvestirte, Snape. Te poseo rápido así terminamos cuanto antes…

—¿Qué es eso de "te poseo", Black? ¿Quién dice que tenga que ser yo el pasivo?

—Es muy simple, yo soy el macho dominante, a mí me toca el papel activo.

—¡Siempre tan pretencioso, Black! ¡Te recuerdo que estamos acá por _tu_ ahijado! ¡Sos vos el que tenés que doblegarte!

—¡Jamás permitiría que abusaras de mí!

—Entonces estamos en una situación sin solución. ¡El acuerdo queda roto y vos tendrás que explicarle a tu ahijado que va a tener que volver a vivir con los Dursley!

—¡Cuidado, Snivelus! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Esto lo vamos a concretar así tenga que tomarte por la fuerza! ¡Harry nunca va a volver a ese infierno y menos aun en el estado emocional vulnerable en el que se encuentra! ¡Necesita cuidados, atención, reposo!

—Basta que aceptes ser el pasivo. —dijo Severus con suficiencia y soltó una carcajada.

Sirius estaba lívido y sin argumentos. El silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado y la sonrisa displicente de Severus se ensanchaba cada vez más… su némesis estaba a punto de capitular. De pronto una voz conocida y animosa que brotaba de vaya uno a saber dónde se dejó oír.

—Mis queridos muchachos. Había olvidado precisarles un punto importante. Como no quería interrumpir nada que se estuviera desarrollando ya, recurrí a un encantamiento de "voz en off". El vínculo debe ser consumado la primera vez de una forma precisa. Sirius, vos vas a adoptar a Harry como padre. Severus, a vos te corresponden los oficios de madre. Por lo tanto, en la primera relación Sirius tendrá el papel dominante. Ya sé que todo esto les causa gran disgusto… pero mucho más penoso es para Harry, puedo verle en este momento el semblante verdoso… y no es para menos, ¡saber que su profesor de Pociones va a pasar a la categoría de madre!

Sirius sonrió triunfante. Y Severus se había puesto igual de verde que Harry.

—¡Jamás! ¡¿Me oís, Albus?! ¡Jamás! ¡Cambié de opinión y el vínculo no se establecerá!

—Oh, vamos, mi muchacho… no podés hacerle a Harry algo así.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Van a tener que arreglárselas sin mí! ¡Siquiera algo de orgullo quiero conservar!

—Tchut, tchut… Severus, no podés… porque yo demando que obedezcas en virtud del Voto que me has hecho.

¡Viejo taimado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a recurrir al Voto que le había hecho quince años antes!? ¡A cambio de salvarlo de Azkaban le había jurado que le obedecería en todo! ¡Un error tan estúpido, tan impropio de un Slytherin! ¡Y qué bellaquería tan impropia de un Gryffindor!

—Bien… podemos asumir que el que calla otorga… los dejo con lo de ustedes…

Y nuevamente el silencio… y el perro infernal sonriendo… ¡y hasta se hubiese dicho que sacudía la cola! Severus no atinaba a hacer nada, se sentía incapaz de reflexionar, le costaba incluso respirar, todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía desmoronarse… El odio y el rencor le habían dejado el lugar al terror… ¡él no merecía eso!

Sirius, por su parte, se relamía de júbilo… hasta que de repente quedó como paralizado. Su enemigo había perdido la máscara impasible. La mirada se le había trastornado, los labios le temblaban, se abrazaba el torso como si de esa forma pudiera protegerse… ¿o quizá era un signo de pudor? El cambio tan brusco de actitud lo hizo vacilar. El rencor y el odio de siempre le dejaron su lugar a un profundo malestar. Tampoco él sabía cómo actuar…

—Snape… —aventuró Sirius.

—No… no te acerques… —clamó Severus con tono ahogado.

—Severus… —tanteó una vez más Sirius.

El nombre de pila suscitó al menos una reacción, como si Severus estuviera más dispuesto a oír.

—Oí… tenemos que hacerlo por el bien de Harry… te propongo que lleguemos a una solución de compromiso…

—¿A qué se debería un tal favor, Black?

—¿Para que no sea algo tan desagradable para los dos?

—¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—¿Porque yo soy un Gryffindor imbécil? —sugirió Sirius con esa risa que se parecía tanto a un ladrido.

Severus se distendió un poco, lo observó con menos terror… al menos había recuperado algo de su capacidad de reflexión…

Sirius por su parte trataba de encontrar algún modo de acercamiento. ¿Quizá un poco de adulación?

—¿Sabés, Sna… Severus? Hay una cosa que siempre quise comprobar…

—¿Qué cosa, Black?

Sirius se le aproximó y le posó una mano sobre la toga. Severus se crispó pero no reculó.

—Dicen que los hombres de nariz grande… están muy bien dotados… ¿es eso cierto?

Severus se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada. Lentamente Sirius le fue desabrochando la toga, la tensión fue creciendo… pero Severus no se movió para impedírselo. Sirius finalmente se arrodilló y expuso el objeto de su curiosidad.

—¡Oh Merlín, Severus! ¡Finalmente encuentro una gran cualidad en un Slytherin!

Severus no dijo nada, el aliento de su enemigo de siempre en su sexo era tan excitante. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Sirius se la metió en la boca. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo…! El vaivén era por momentos lento y por momentos vivo… enervante y delicioso al mismo tiempo. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. La visión de ensueño le quitó el aliento. Su némesis de rodillas ante él procurándole un placer indecible con su boca prodigiosa. Bajó una mano y le acarició los cabellos. ¡Que el mundo entero se desmoronara a su alrededor, poco le importaba!

Sirius complementaba sus atenciones con las manos, acariciando los testículos y con un dedo furtivo masajeaba el surco inferior que llevaba hasta la entrada posterior. Pero la ropa dificultaba el procedimiento. Interrumpió todas las acciones, lo cual suscitó un gruñido de queja del Slytherin.

—Vamos, saquémonos todo. Ya sé que es algo inusitado… y que es posible que más tarde lo lamentemos… pero lo que los dos necesitamos ahora es un buen polvo. —dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano con voz invitante y una mirada seductora.

Severus se dejó llevar y se dejó desvestir. Sirius también se desvistió. Y quedaron desnudos observándose frente a frente. ¿Y ahora? ¿Probaría con un beso? Ver esa boca tan detestada tan cerca le produjo un escalofrío… pero de ninguna manera desagradable. Sirius se inclinó acortando la distancia hasta que su boca entró en contacto con los labios. ¡Que no eran ásperos, ni fríos! Sino dulces y cálidos. Los lamió. Y ésa fue la señal. Los dos se olvidaron de identidades, del lugar, de las circunstancias y de todo… y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Cayeron sobre la cama. Besándose con pasión y acariciándose, con sus manos explorando el cuerpo del otro.

Severus lo oyó gemir… o quizá era él mismo el que gemía… ya no sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. En muy poco tiempo, el horror había mutado en pasión. ¡No era momento de pensar! ¡Era momento de disfrutar! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no había hecho el amor…!

Sirius interrumpió el beso en la boca para dedicarse a la mandíbula… el cuello… el hombro izquierdo… el torso… una tetilla. Se ensañó con el botón oscuro arrancándole toda una sinfonía de gemidos a su enemigo. ¿Qué más normal que torturar al hombre que uno más odia en el mundo, no? Por lo tanto… ¡a continuar atormentando al infame! Fue bajando recorriéndole el vientre con la lengua y provocándole piel de gallina… y fue soplando al mismo tiempo para hacerlo estremecer, lo hizo vibrar mordisqueando la piel dulce… ¡Oh, sí… lo haría sufrir terriblemente!

Severus estrujaba las sábanas con los dedos. Sabía que ese hombre quería matarlo. Pero nunca había imaginado que podría llegar a matarlo de placer. El Gryffindor había vuelto a englobarlo con la boca y le estaba infligiendo un suplicio de los más sádicos. Severus se arqueaba gimiendo de gozo en cada ciclo de vaivén… no quería ceder pero era demasiado… no podía aguantar más… y se rindió…

Sirius había ganado la batalla pero también quería ganar la guerra. Y en su estupor post orgásmico su enemigo se hallaba vulnerable… momento ideal para avanzar un paso más. Un dedo convenientemente lubricado jugueteó en la entrada prohibida y unos segundos después la penetró sin aviso. Severus se crispó. Sirius continuó preparándolo acompañando el procedimiento con tiernas caricias en el torso para distenderlo… el proceso se prolongó bastante… y recién cuando las reacciones de Severus le indicaron que ya estaba receptivo pasó a la etapa siguiente.

Se posicionó convenientemente y apretó la punta de su sexo contra la entrada húmeda y estrecha. Ingresó muy lentamente… la sensación era deliciosa.

Severus se arqueó de dolor, las manos soltaron las sábanas y aferraron la espalda de su amante. Sirius se detuvo unos instantes permitiéndole que fuera acomodándose a la intrusión. Finalmente lo sintió distenderse una vez más. Comenzó entonces un vaivén suave y le buscó los labios con los suyos.

La cadencia fue aumentando paulatina pero incesantemente. Sirius quería más. Sus interacciones habían sido siempre tumultuosas, tormentosas, explosivas… había llegado el momento de transformar todo eso en pasión fogosa y arrolladora. Sirius le rodeó el sexo con la mano y comenzó a sacudírselo al tiempo que el ritmo de las acometidas aumentaba hasta volverse frenético.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Severus. Y fue como una señal… los dos se sacudieron espasmódicos en el éxtasis.

Les tomó varios minutos recuperar el aliento. Sirius lo tenía estrechamente abrazado y le murmuraba palabras dulces al oído. Severus nunca hubiera imaginado que esa voz pudiera resultarle tan sensual… Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan glorioso con ninguno de sus anteriores amantes… el recuerdo de ese momento vivido, tan sublime, lo acompañaría por siempre… incluso si en adelante todo empezara a irle mal… el recuerdo de esa noche lo sostendría en la adversidad.

—¡Yo gané! —se jactó Sirius mordisqueándole la oreja— ¡Y no fueron necesarios los afrodisíacos!

—Mal que me pese debo mostrarme de acuerdo, Black…

—No… Sirius, por favor… al menos cuando estemos solos.

—Sirius… Sirius… —se hizo eco Severus y ya volvía a sentir su miembro recobrando actividad.

—Severus… tengo ganas de vos… a ver si ponés en juego toda esa habilidad de la que siempre hacen gala los Slytherin. —lo invitó gimiendo provocador.

Severus abrió los ojos, el recuerdo de esa inolvidable noche de bodas le había dibujado una sonrisa en los labios.

Se habían descubierto entonces como amantes apasionados. Vibraban juntos cada vez que hacían el amor sin importar qué rol jugara cada uno. Habían logrado establecer físicamente un vínculo perfecto. ¿¡Quién habría podido imaginarlo!? Pero en otros aspectos de la relación, en todos aquellos no relacionados directamente con lo erótico, todavía les faltaba bastante camino por andar…

Durante el verano se habían trenzado en duras discusiones… en las que no faltaban los ásperos insultos de otrora… pero al menos la cosa tendía a suavizarse una vez que se metían en la cama.

oOo

Draco corría seguido por Harry. Habían ido a la habitación de Draco, Draco se había probado la pulsera del compañero, y tal como lo había temido, la pulsera lo había reconocido de inmediato. Entró a los gritos en los apartamentos de Severus.

—¿¡Por qué?! ¿Por qué me engañaron de esa forma? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer algo así?

—¿Draco? ¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó Severus con calma aunque también molesto por la interrupción.

—¡Descubrí todo! ¡Todo!

¿Qué le habría hecho Harry ahora?

—Sentate y contame…

—¡No! ¡Quiero ir a ver al viejo tarado que me transformó la vida en un infierno!

—¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poco? ¿A qué se debe este arranque melodramático?

—¡No! ¡Me tocó sufrir horrores desde principio de año… y por nada!

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que…?

—Dumbledore nos mintió… —intervino Harry con tono monocorde.

—No sería la primera vez… —apuntó Severus con sarcasmo.

—¡Entonces vos sabías! —estalló Draco.

—No, digo que Dumbledore es un mentiroso habitual… aunque en general es para nuestro propio bien. —aclaró Severus con una nota de nostalgia.

—¿Y te parece que es para nuestro bien que nos haya ocultado que Harry es el veela y que yo soy su compañero? —siseó Draco con acritud.

—¡¿Qué!? —bramó Severus sobresaltado.

—¿Ves, Draco? Ya te había dicho yo que él no sabía nada. —dijo Harry con voz suave tratando de calmar a Draco que estaba lívido de ira.

—¿Qué es toda esta historia?

—Mirá, padre. —dijo Harry tendiéndole la muñeca. Presentaba dos patitas de felino rodeándola y encima de ellas una cabeza de lobo de ojos esmeralda que parecían estar mirándolos. Draco también expuso su muñeca. Una serpiente con cabeza de lobo de ojos grises.

Muchas cosas se aclaraban… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Albus había ocultado eso?

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Es lo que quisiéramos saber.

—Desafortunadamente… el director no está en el castillo. Habrá que esperar hasta mañana.

—¡No quiero esperar hasta mañana! —aulló Draco.

—Calmate, Draco. Comprendo tu enojo… pero antes deberíamos verificar los hechos.

—¡Estoy seguro! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Todo encaja!

—De nada sirve ahora precipitarnos… les propongo que coman acá y que se queden a dormir en el cuarto de Harry. Cuando el director regrese mañana le pediremos las debidas explicaciones.

—¡Yo le voy a exigir que rinda cuentas! —precisó Draco.

Harry se había replegado sobre sí mismo. Había tenido una discusión tumultuosa con Draco… que estaba furioso después de lo que había descubierto… y era entendible. ¡La traición había sido enorme! Se estremeció y los ojos se le nublaron… ahora que las cosas empezaban a encaminarse… ¿volvería todo a arruinarse?

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro impaciente… estaba obligado a esperar hasta el día siguiente… ¡y era tanto lo que había que aclarar! Con Harry también… pero cuando fijó los ojos en él, la escena lo conmovió… Harry parecía aterrado, Severus le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros intentando tranquilizarlo con palabras suaves. Comprendió de pronto el abismo de desesperación en el que debía de estar sumido su amor. Probablemente estaría imaginado venganzas iracundas de parte de Draco ahora que las cosas se habían invertido.

Draco se les acercó, hizo apartar a Severus y abrazó a Harry apretadamente.

—No es con vos que estoy enojado. ¿Tenés hambre?

—No, tengo un nudo en el estómago. —contestó Harry que seguía muy tenso.

—Entonces vení, vamos a ir directamente a acostarnos. Es temprano pero tuvimos un día muy convulsionado, estoy seguro de que una vez calmos y abrazados uno al otro no vamos a tener problema para conciliar el sueño. Yo necesito sentirme en tus brazos y creo que vos necesitás sentirte seguro…

Harry suspiró, asintió y se dejó conducir.

Severus los observó desaparecer detrás de la puerta y también suspiró aliviado. Probablemente iba a producirse una tempestad al día siguiente, pero el vínculo entre Harry y Draco iba a resistir.

oOo

Se oyeron golpes a la puerta.

—Snape… soy Greyback…

—Entrá. —autorizó Severus— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá en Hogwarts? ¿Los mandados?

—Dejá los sarcasmos de lado. Hay algo importante y urgente… los chicos necesitan ayuda y no los puedo encontrar por ningún lado.

—Ya lo sé. Hace un rato estuve hablando con ellos. Fueron a acostarse.

—¿A las siete?

—Estaban cansados, necesitan reposo…

—Lo que necesitan son respuestas.

—Sí, eso también… pero el director no estará disponible hasta mañana a la mañana.

—Y vos… ¿no sabés nada?

—No. A pesar de que todo esto afecta directamente a mi hijo y a mi ahijado… el director no juzgó necesario mantenerme al corriente.

—¿Te sentís ofendido?

—No, más bien furioso de ser siempre un peón.

—Supongo que eso podría considerase una confidencia… no sé si sentirme halagado o si debería empezar a preocuparme por mi vida.

—No es éste momento para bromas, Greyback.

—No estoy bromeando…

Severus se acordó de lo que le había prometido a Draco.

—Creo que puedo concederte algo de crédito… de todos modos ya contamos con otro licántropo en la familia. Pero mañana vamos a tener que jugar muy bien las cartas. Vos no sabés cómo es Dumbledore. Está muy lejos de la imagen que da de abuelito poderoso pero benevolente. Puede llegar a ser el más retorcido… pero al parecer siempre por el bien último de todos.

—Que no se diga, Snape… vos, el maestro de la réplica acerba, el experto en la manipulación verbal… ¿le temés a una conversación con el viejo senil?

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Y bien… iba a tener que hacérselo comprender.

—Decime, Greyback… ¿vos aceptaste la misión que te asignó Dumbledore?

—Sí… —admitió Greyback con cierto recelo.

—Entonces aceptaste… sin oponer objeciones… volver a transformarte en Ericka Grymberg para presentar una denuncia contra Fudge por tentativa de violación… Y vas a tener que testimoniar en público arriesgándote a que tu verdadera identidad quede al descubierto… y accediste a eso… ¿a cambio de qué? ¿De un poco de consideración y confianza? Sí, ya veo… no hay nada que temer del viejo senil…

—Creo… creo que necesito sentarme…

¡¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese dejado manipular así?! Snape le ofreció un vaso de whisky. ¡Y lo peor era que no sentía deseos de agarrárselas con el viejo!

—Voy a llamar a Sirius y a Remus. Tenemos que preparar una estrategia para no dejarnos enredar por el viejo mañana.

Greyback asintió maquinalmente… Al parecer el hombre era recuperable, pensó Severus… pero eso no hacía sino darle una vez más la razón a Dumbledore.

oOo

En la mansión Riddle…

La noche no tenía nada de calma y lúgubre como era habitual. Luces y gritos inundaban lo que en alguna época había sido el salón de baile. Desafortunadamente no se trataba de una fiesta.

Voldemort estaba furioso. Las luces eran los haces de las maldiciones que les lanzaba a sus seguidores para descargar su ira y los gritos eran de dolor, los de los desdichados que eran blanco de su acceso de demencia.

Todos los mortífagos habían caído de rodillas o estaban tendidos en el suelo, ninguno se había salvado de un hechizo.

—¿Dónde está Peter? —bramó.

Nadie contestó. La furia del Señor Oscuro se potenció. Se la agarró con los pobres infelices presentes. Una nueva andanada de maldiciones de tortura.

Finalmente se puso a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de reflexionar. ¿Dónde estaba su espía? ¿Por qué no se había presentado a rendir el informe diario? ¡Necesitaba información para poder llevar a cabo sus planes! ¿La rata habría cumplido la misión que le había asignado? ¿O habría fracasado estrepitosamente? ¿Se estaría escondiendo para protegerse de su cólera? En el peor de los casos… todavía le quedaba la loca que le había rendido su alma. Enviaría a los Malfoy para que controlaran a su hijo y para que le trasmitieran sus órdenes a Bellatrix. Era una pieza sacrificable… todavía contaba con los oficios de Severus como espía. Además si había alguien que pudiera llevar a cabo esa tarea con éxito… ésa era Bellatrix. Era siempre tan servil… si de obtener algo de poder se trataba. A ella podía pedirle cualquier cosa… y podía quitarle lo que se le antojara, incluso el marido. Continuaba siempre fiel como un perro. La vida de ella le pertenecía. Él tenía poder absoluto sobre la vida de todos los mortífagos, poder de vida o muerte… y pronto tendría poder sobre todo el mundo mágico… ¡y sobre toda creatura viviente del mundo!

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Macnair… el Ministerio se había quedado sin verdugo. Walden no tenía familia, ni tampoco amigos… nadie lloraría su muerte.

Todos se preguntaban qué estarían pensando los demás mortífagos presentes. ¿Acaso lo mismo? ¿Que tanta locura, tan apartada de los objetivos de gloria y supremacía ya era intolerable? Pero había mucho miedo…

Se veían obligados a doblar la rodilla ante un loco, cobardemente, como menos que nada… ¡justamente ellos que eran supuestamente la _élite_ del mundo mágico! Habían cometido un error… habían hecho elecciones estúpidas… habían emplazado en muy mal lugar su orgullo…

oOo

Al día siguiente en el despacho de Dumbledore…

Dumbledore escuchaba con atención el relato de los horribles hechos que habían tenido lugar la noche anterior en la mansión Riddle. Los Malfoy dejaban traslucir muy poco pero el director adivinaba su gran angustia. Debía serles muy difícil admitir que habían elegido pésimamente… pero más debían de lamentar que les resultara demasiado peligroso dar marcha atrás. ¿Era el momento adecuado de ofrecerles una posibilidad? Habían hecho todo lo que les había pedido para salvar a su hijo, pero no habían pedido nada para ellos. ¿Se sobrepondrían a su orgullo para aceptar una mano tendida? Los Malfoy durante muchas generaciones habían sido muy adeptos a las Artes Oscuras. ¿Era ése el momento propicio para que eso cambiara? Lucius y Narcissa no iban a dar el primer paso de buen grado… pero con un empujoncito…

—Bien, mis chicos… —comenzó con una sonrisa afable.

Hizo una breve pausa para permitirles que se recuperaran del sobresalto.

—Comprendo el problema que tienen que enfrentar… —agregó con una mirada compasiva.

Los Malfoy se removieron algo incómodos pero con un destello esperanzado en los ojos.

—Quizá ha llegado el momento de cambiar definitivamente al mismo lado que el su hijo.

La pieza del sentimiento filial/paternal era una buena movida…

—Por muy poderoso que consideren ustedes a su señor, Harry acabará venciéndolo… y los Malfoy están siempre del lado del vencedor.

Un poco de halago adulador siempre ayuda…

—…porque Harry posee un poder del que Voldemort no dispondrá jamás: el amor.

Volver al papel de viejo reblandecido tornaba más creíble la cosa y les alimentaba su sentimiento de superioridad.

—Y ustedes serían los suegros del mago más famoso y más poderoso del mundo mágico… ¿entonces?

Una pausa de silencio con esa idea tentadora… para la que les resultaría difícil pensar una réplica.

—¡Bien, entonces! Tendremos una reunión de la Orden del Fénix dentro de poco. Les comunicaré la fecha y la hora precisa una vez que hayan sido fijadas.

Una nota de la confianza que supuestamente depositaba en ellos… una buena forma de concluir la charla.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron maliciosos al verles las expresiones de alivio. Había resultado mucho más simple de lo que había esperado… casi tan simple como con Severus… y Bellatrix, Fenrir, Evan…

Les ofreció a ambos un caramelo de limón pero su ofrecimiento fue amablemente declinado. Él por su parte decidió premiarse con uno.

Hubo golpes a la puerta… había que pasar a la batalla siguiente… ya estaban ahí…

—Pasen, mis muchachos… los estaba esperando.

Severus entró seguido por Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir y Evan. ¡Toda una delegación! _¡Mejor, cuantos más seamos tanto más divertido!_ Albus los observó ubicarse. Draco fue antes que nada a saludar a sus padres. Se les sentó al lado y Harry al lado de él. Severus, Remus y Sirius tomaron asiento del otro lado de Harry. Evan y Fenrir se ubicaron del otro extremo del escritorio dirigiéndoles una mirada hostil y recelosa a los Malfoy. Probablemente se estarían preguntando qué estarían haciendo allí.

Había demasiada tensión en el grupo… mejor así… difícilmente se pusieran de acuerdo para aliarse todos en su contra… ¡la reunión pintaba que iba a ser muy divertida!

Nuevos golpes a la puerta… _ah sí, faltaba ella_… y podrían comenzar la fiesta. —Adelante…

Bellatrix entró con la apariencia de la profesora Star y fue instalarse al lado de Remus.

Fenrir por su parte quedó como paralizado… ese olor, sin dudas era conocido… ¿Pero de quién era? El rostro de la mujer le resultaba totalmente desconocido pero podía estar bajo efectos de polijugos o de algún encantamiento. Los olores eran más difíciles de disimular… él había podido engañar a Lupin disfrazado de mujer pero no por mucho tiempo… sin embargo no tenía que tratarse necesariamente de un mortífago con apariencia de mujer… mortífago… mujer… el olor… ¡Bellatrix!

—¡Ya me parecía! ¡Aléjense de ella! ¡Es peligrosa! —corrió con la varita en alto a interponerse entre Harry y Draco y ella.

El efecto fue instantáneo, en una fracción de segundos todos se habían vuelto combatientes en el recinto. Todos mirándose unos a los otros con la ferocidad de perros de presa. El silencio se tornó abrumador, la tensión habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo… Albus estaba encantado…

—¿¡Cómo es que se infiltró esta zorra?! —demandó Fenrir.

—¡Te prohíbo que la insultes, bestia! —lo increpó Remus.

—¡Si serás imbécil! ¡¿Tenés idea acaso de quién es la persona que estás defendiendo?!

—¡Defiendo a mi pareja! ¡La mujer a la que amo más que a nada en el mundo! —replicó Remus con orgullo.

—¡Tu amor no es otra que Bellatrix Lestrange!

Evan y los Malfoy fueron los únicos sorprendidos.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Todos lo sabemos!

Greyback quedó totalmente desconcertado.

Draco se dio cuenta de que había quedado descolocado e intervino con tono amable. —No te inquietes, Fenrir. Más tarde te explico todo en privado. Ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentes que arreglar.

—Chicos, volvamos a la cuestión que nos ocupa… —los exhortó Dumbledore condescendiente.

Todos obedecieron y volvieron a tomar asiento. El director volvía a recuperar las riendas.

—Albus, ¡vos nos mentiste!

Había sido Severus el que había atacado de frente.

—¿Sobre qué cuestión, mi muchacho?

Fue Draco el que contestó. —¡Me hizo creer que yo era el veela y que Harry era mi compañero! —gritó furioso.

—¡Eso no es en absoluto cierto, jovencito!

Hubo un silencio de duda… Narcissa interrogó con la mirada a su marido. Lucius se limitó a alzar ligeramente los hombros, él tampoco entendía nada.

—Tus padres vinieron _motu proprio_ a pedirme que intercediera para crear un vínculo entre Harry y vos… y yo acepté porque me pareció una propuesta conveniente… una propuesta que vos mismo aceptaste.

—¡Pero Ud. no nos aclaró que era él el veela!

—Porque nadie me planteó la pregunta.

A Severus le daba náuseas la forma en la que el viejo les refregaba descaradamente su mala fe y sus solapadas artimañas… y no era el único que se sentía así.

—¿Mi hijo no es un veela? —preguntó Lucius perplejo.

—No, padre… no lo soy… pero Harry sí.

—Pero… ¿y los sueños? ¿mis genes? ¿la poción de Severus?

Se desencadenó un bullicio generalizado todos querían exponer sus opiniones al mismo tiempo.

—¡Silencio, chicos! ¡Silencio! —reclamó Dumbledore.

Era llegado el momento de atacar y de imponer su autoridad.

—Yo les voy a explicar todo.

Ya estaba en mejor posición para engatusarlos…

—Descubrí que Harry era un veela en la reunión que tuvimos a principios de julio. Conversando con él pude identificar todos los signos… y _él_ también podría haberse dado cuenta si hubiese leído los libros que le recomendé que leyera.

Harry se puso colorado y bajó la cabeza.

—Yo no quise preocuparlo con esa cuestión, quería que pasara unas buenas vacaciones.

_¿Unas buenas vacaciones? ¿¡Con los Dursley?!_ Harry alzó de inmediato la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

¡Ay…! Error… se había metido en terreno pantanoso… mejor recular cuanto antes.

—Para que tuviera tiempo de descubrir a su compañero y para que pudiera encontrar una solución para que su condición de veela no interfiriera con sus estudios… ni con su misión de enfrentar a Voldemort.

Estremecimientos generalizados al oír el nombre que no ha de pronunciarse… el único no afectado había sido Harry que lo miraba con cara de "¡sí, fundamentalmente la parte de mi misión contra Voldemort!"

—Pero fue entonces que ocurrió el episodio de la urna funeraria…

Miradas y cejas inquisitivas de algunos…

—Harry puso en práctica un ritual de magia oscura para traer de regreso a su padrino, utilizó para tal fin una urna funeraria del antiguo Egipto.

Varias expresiones escandalizadas…

—Fue Bellatrix la que lo salvó, porque ella se encontraba en casa de Severus cuando la señora Dursley se hizo presente pidiendo ayuda.

Miradas incrédulas, contritas, celosas, burlonas…

—Y fue luego de eso que Severus tomó la sabia decisión de llevarse a Harry a su casa para que se curara.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Severus, quién había adoptado la más pétrea de las expresiones. El viejo los estaba enredando a todos con maestría y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Bellatrix y Remus colaboraron… y fueron los que lograron hacer realidad el deseo de Harry de recuperar a su padrino.

Una pausa para que todos reflexionaran sobre los riesgos que se habían corrido… y también sobre el buen resultado… o muy mal resultado según las diferentes perspectivas.

—Cuando yo me encontré con este pequeño universo en casa de Severus… ofrecí mi ayuda.

Severus no pudo evitar atragantarse. ¡Viejo descarado y cínico!

—Yo les pedí que continuaran con esa maravillosa cruzada para proveerle un entorno familiar acogedor a Harry… que tan golpeado había sido por la vida.

Un poco de violines… nunca están de más…

—Sirius adoptó a Harry y para proveerle un hogar estable se casó con Severus, por el que siempre había sentido atracción… así como la polilla es atraída por la luz. Como Harry necesitaba un padrino, Remus resultaba la opción natural… y Bellatrix, que lo había salvado… tenía una oportunidad estupenda de expiar acciones pasadas reprochables aceptando el papel de madrina… y ésa es toda la historia.

Dumbledore evaluó los estragos producidos por la bomba que había dejado caer. Sirius parecía estar al borde de una crisis de apoplejía, los semblantes de Bellatrix y de Remus habían virado al carmín y Severus… Severus echaba humo por las orejas y parecía un toro dispuesto a acometer contra el escritorio.

—¿Acaso cometí algún error, mi muchacho? —le preguntó Dumbledore con el más inocente de los tonos— ¿Habrías preferido dejar a Harry en manos de los Dursley… una casa que nunca fue un hogar para él… sin amor, sin cuidados? ¿Habrías preferido no establecer nunca una unión con el hombre que tenés a tu lado?

_¡Oh, el muy… el muy…!_ No había ninguna palabra insultante lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir lo que Severus sentía en ese momento por su mentor. Si lo negaba habría herido a Harry y a Sirius.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ustedes necesitaban que alguien les abriera los ojos. Para que pudieran darse cuenta de que eran en realidad dos seres apasionados que se odiaban porque no podían amarse… por estar en Casas rivales primero y en campos rivales después.

¿Qué podía contestarse a eso?

—Lograron finalmente ponerse de acuerdo y formaron una familia sólida, unida… pero no fueron los únicos, otros dos seres también encontraron el amor… dos personas que quizá ya habían perdido toda esperanza de encontrar al individuo ideal con quien pudieran alcanzar la felicidad.

¿Qué podía replicarse a eso?

—Y en el corto período de un mes y medio pasamos de cinco personas lastimadas, solas y desesperadas a dos parejas enamoradas conformando una familia amante para un adolescente que pudo así recuperar la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir.

¿Que se le podía objetar a eso?

—Harry llegó a la escuela para el inicio del ciclo muy feliz y seguro de si mismo…

Era cierto y casi todos lo habían notado.

Dumbledore juntó las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos. Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus y el muy beligerante Severus habían quedado fuera de combate.

—Tenemos a continuación la cuestión de Draco… señor y señora Malfoy, ustedes vinieron a pedirme que intercediera para lograr la unión de su hijo con Harry Potter… sin haber hecho las verificaciones más básicas. Era lógico pensar que era un veela… pero no lo verificaron fehacientemente. Se saltearon una etapa crítica… un error que sólo a ustedes cabe imputárseles. Yo estaba en el campo opuesto… no era a mí a quien le correspondía señalarles la equivocación… por el contrario era mi deber obtener todas las ventajas posibles de un _faux pas_ del adversario.

Lucius apretó las mandíbulas, ¡una necedad tal era inconcebible en un Malfoy! ¡Y él siempre había sido tan meticuloso!

—Yo, por mi parte, hice averiguaciones… y descubrí que su hijo era el compañero de Harry, la ocasión que se me presentaba servida en bandeja era algo que no podía dejar pasar de largo. En lugar de ver a mi protegido dominado y con la clara posibilidad de que fuera secuestrado por el lado enemigo sin que nadie pudiera intervenir… decidí sacarle ventaja a la confusión de ustedes para establecer la situación inversa.

—¡Pero los riesgos eran descomunales! —protestó Severus.

—No, admito que había riesgos… pero eran riesgos calculados… yo sabía que Harry nunca le haría mal a su compañero, aunque se tratara de su enemigo de siempre… si bien al principio se comportó algo torpe y bastante injusto. Y también sabía que Draco había sido educado para respetar las leyes y tradiciones del mundo mágico y que incluso con reticencia terminaría aceptando su supuesta condición.

Lucius y Narcissa también fuera combate…

—En cuanto a vos, Draco, si no hubieses pasado tanto tiempo elucubrando formas encubiertas de torcer las reglas impuestas… te habrías dado cuenta enseguida de lo mucho que sufría Harry cuando vos le guardabas rencor… terribles dolores de cabeza y de pecho; habrías notado antes su comportamiento excesivamente celoso… si hubieras hablado más con él quizá habrías sabido de sus sueños. Habrías podido con tu experiencia, con tu educación y con tu inteligencia encajar todas las piezas mucho antes de lo que pasó ayer. Aceptaste todo sin reflexionar… porque así te lo indicaban tus mayores. Tus rebeliones furtivas no fueron sino desquites pueriles… no una verdadera afirmación de carácter.

Draco bajó la cabeza humillado.

—Cuando viste caer a Harry de la escoba un segundo después de que lo rechazaste… ¡qué prueba más flagrante para descubrir todo!... y sin embargo…

Harry le tomó una mano para confortarlo… pero el gesto sólo logró potenciar la culpa en Draco.

Draco fuera de combate…

—¿Y cómo se explica la poción de revelación? —preguntó Harry para frenar la ola de ataques.

—Severus, vos sos el especialista y Harry tu no muy aventajado alumno… ¿tendrías a bien explicarle?

Harry fusiló al director con la mirada. Severus suspiró.

—La poción puede reaccionar con otras personas que no sean veela… pero el efecto es distinto… para cualquiera que no sea veela la poción revela… las fantasías

Harry se sobresaltó. —¿Yo era una de tus fantasías? —preguntó sorprendido.

Draco bajó los ojos.

—¿Y yo…? —se elevó otra voz de inmediato. Todos los ojos derivaron hacia Greyback y luego retornaron a Draco.

—Ehh… en realidad no.

—¿Y entonces por qué? —inquirió Harry con una nota de celos.

Draco no supo qué responder… Intervino Severus.

—Las fantasías, ilusiones, ensueños… pueden ser muy complejos… es posible que subconscientemente se negara a aceptar que lo atraía cierto licántropo y lo fundió con la imagen de otro que le inspiraba más bien miedo que atracción…

Remus se sobresaltó por la sorpresa y se ganó una mirada verde de celos de su ahijado.

—¿Draco…? —inquirió Narcissa alzando una ceja.

—Fue algo pasajero en tercer año… —admitió Draco pero no agregó nada más.

—Hay algo que a mi sigue sin cerrarme… —dijo Harry— ¿Alguien verificó sin lugar a dudas que yo soy un veela? Me parece que el tipo físico es otro…

—El gen veela es un gen recesivo… que puede quedar oculto durante generaciones. Las veela son mujeres muy bellas descendientes de las Willys o Vilys, hadas de Europa Central que pueden adoptar la forma de aves. Son extremadamente celosas y de humor muy tornadizo… como el tiempo atmosférico. Por lo general son de piel clara y de cabellos oscuros o rojo oscuro y rizados. El gen veela muy raramente se hace manifiesto en los hombres.

—Albus… ¿a qué viene esta perorata sobre esta variedad de criaturas mágicas? —preguntó Severus.

—Los datos son importantes, Severus, tienen que ver con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y también con mi decisión. Estas criaturas se transforman en verdaderas harpías cuando están furiosas. Vos tuviste oportunidad de verlas durante la copa Mundial, ¿no es así, Harry?

—Sí… eran bellísimas y de repente…

—Exacto…

—Yo… ¿yo podría adoptar esa apariencia? —preguntó Harry de pronto muy consternado.

—No… nunca pasa eso con los hombres. —lo tranquilizó Dumbledore sonriendo— Pero tuve la oportunidad de observar ciertos cambios en vos cuando te enojabas… los ojos se te ponían rojos y los dientes se te afilaban… como los de Fenrir…

Todos se sobresaltaron… ¿a qué venía esa comparación?

—Sí, no se inquieten… como Fenrir… ¿A qué edad te mordieron? —inquirió el director volviéndose hacia Greyback.

—A los seis años… —respondió Fenrir con recelo.

—Mucho antes de la adolescencia… mucho antes de que pudieran evidenciarse signos que identifican a un veela… —dijo Dumbledore y se recostó cómodamente sobre el respaldo de su sillón disfrutando con ganas del espectáculo que había desatado con su última revelación.

—¿Este horror, un veela? —escupió Remus incrédulo. Todos los demás estaban estupefactos.

—Sí, Remus. Pero el licántropo ganó predominancia sobre el veela. Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría cree, los dientes puntudos, las uñas duras y la mirada penetrante y maligna no vienen del lado del licántropo sino de la ira continua que pone en manifiesto de manera casi permanente los rasgos de las arpías.

—¡No es posible! —protestó Greyback que se había sentido siempre muy orgulloso de su apariencia terrible… en fin, casi siempre…

—¿Estás tan seguro? A ver, cuando vos estás furioso o sobreexcitado por la razón que fuere, ¿no has notado acaso que tenés más pelo de lo habitual, que las uñas se vuelven más agudas y que tu olor y tu aliento se tornan más fuertes y penetrantes?

Draco se estremeció. Cuando Fenrir lo había agredido la primera vez, él le había sentido un olor infecto. No había sentido nada parecido a ese hedor cuando lo había lamido o cuando se habían acurrucado el uno contra el otro cuando estaba transformado.

—Cuando hayas hecho las paces con vos mismo, Fenrir, recuperarás la que debería ser tu apariencia normal… y estoy seguro de que el compañero que estás buscando te ayudará mucho en ese aspecto. Pero no vayas a buscarlo demasiado lejos… la felicidad con frecuencia está en el lugar donde menos se la espera. Basta notar las parejas presentes…

Fenrir estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Toda su vida no había sido sino una mentira? Ni siquiera sabía ya quién era él… lo de encontrar un compañero en una situación así parecía un imposible.

Fenrir fuera de combate…

—¿Por qué existe un vínculo entre Draco y Fenrir? —preguntó Harry.

—Para esa pregunta… sólo puedo aventurar hipótesis como respuesta. Quizá Draco sea un probable compañero para el veela Fenrir, pero el veela Fenrir se ha replegado por la dominancia del licántropo… es posible que se haya llegado a una situación de compromiso entre las dos naturalezas. Un ser próximo al licántropo, pero que no es su compañero… un integrante joven de su jauría.

¿Por qué todo parecía tan lógico cuando Dumbledore lo explicaba? ¿Aunque se tratara de algo que sonara disparatadamente improbable?

—Y bien… ahora que todos están al tanto de cómo son realmente las cosas, vamos a obrar mancomunados en pro de la felicidad de nuestros dos adolescentes. Será preciso repetir la ceremonia y una vez que la unión se haya consumado correctamente, el vínculo quedará establecido como se debe.

Harry alzó de golpe la cabeza. ¿Consumar adecuadamente? No le había gustada el modo en que había sonado. Draco le estrechó una mano. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. La mirada de Draco rebosaba ternura y lo llenó de seguridad.

Harry, fuera de combate…

Se produjo un largo silencio. Demasiada información para procesar toda junta.

Dumbledore aprovechó para pasar a otras cuestiones.

—Bien… como estamos todos del mismo lado, trabajaremos unidos para obtener la victoria del lado de la luz. Les informo que el primer paso será sacar del medio al ministro Fudge.

—Es un mortífago… — musitó Lucius.

—Ya me lo suponía. No hace sino ponernos obstáculos que nos impidan progresar en la lucha… Pero gracias a Fenrir que presentará una denuncia en su contra por tentativa de violación, nos lo sacaremos de encima y ya no podrá ponernos palos en la rueda.

Hubo algunas risas disimuladas, todos conocían las tribulaciones de las que había sido víctima Greyback.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Draco— ¡Me había olvidado de algo importante! ¡La rata mugrienta fue testigo de la transformación de la pulsera en tatuaje… y pudo escapar hasta perderse en el Bosque Prohibido. Debe de haber deducido todo y seguramente ya se lo transmitió al Señor Oscuro. ¡Es catastrófico!

Las chispas juguetonas desaparecieron por completo de los ojos de Dumbledore. ¡Qué mala suerte! Todo había ido tan bien hasta el momento… ¡pero ahora Harry era más vulnerable que antes!

Alguien golpeó y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Me permite entrar, señor director?

—Por supuesto, Argus.

—Perdón por interrumpir… pero hay algo importante que debo informarle… —levantó ambas manos en la que sostenía a un gatito negro con una presa del doble de su tamaño entre los dientes.

—Lo encontré a la puerta de la habitación del joven Malfoy, intentaba ingresar con su botín.

—¿Y viene a molestarnos por una cosa así? —bufó Bellatrix con disgusto.

—Señor director, por favor, observe con atención a la presa.

—Pero si no es más que una rata… —insistió ella con aspereza y de pronto chilló: —¡UNA RATA!

—¿Tiene una pata de metal? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí, señor director.

Draco se puso de pie y fue a buscar a su gato. El señor Filch se lo tendió.

—Soltá a esa sucia alimaña y vení conmigo mi querido Potty, mi pequeño Salvador… bien que merecido tenés el nombre que llevás…

El gato obedeció y saltó a sus brazos acurrucándose contra su pecho. Draco le acarició la cabeza y le rascó la panza. Potty ronroneó de placer. Observándolo con mayor atención Draco descubrió algunas heridas… se había batido valientemente y había salido triunfante… una de las heridas le cruzaba la frente… Draco se echo a reír.

—Mi chiquito Potty… un nombre muy bien hallado el que te puse.

—¿Que debo hacer con el cadáver de la rata, señor director? —preguntó el señor Filch tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—Por ahora bastará dejarla en el suelo, Argus, muchas gracias. Bueno… sí que ha sido algo milagroso. El gatito nos ha sacado una buena espina. ¡Pero con un nombre como ése no debería extrañarnos! ¡Un pequeño gran héroe que corre grandes riesgos pero que al final sale vencedor!

Harry se sonrojó.

—Sirius, aquí tenemos la prueba de tu inocencia… para obtener tu exoneración. Creo además que debemos convocar cuanto antes a una reunión de la Orden… nuestro lado avanza y hay muchas cosas que debemos poner a punto para la batalla final… que puede estar mucho más próxima de lo que pensamos. Les deseo a todos que pasen muy buenos días… yo tengo algunos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme en el Ministerio. —agregó y le guiñó un ojo a Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado de la reunión. Tenía nuevas cartas en la mano y había podido oponerse a todos y con éxito… bueno, no a todos…

—Antes de partir… Evan… ¿puedo preguntarte si estabas en Hufflepuff cuando estudiabas en Hogwarts?

—Así es… —confirmó Evan con timidez.

—Entonces… deberías apelar a tus cualidades de comunicación, de diálogo, de camaradería para lograr tus propósitos... y si eso no llegara a ser suficiente, vení a verme… quizá yo podría aportarte otras ideas…

—¿De qué está hablando? —le preguntó Fenrir. Evan se había puesto como un langostino.

—No sé… este tipo nunca habla claro… yo no le entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice… —se defendió Evan.

—Pero Fenrir… si tuvieras un poco de olfato ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de lo que hablo… — musitó Dumbledore con una de sus más logradas expresiones inocentes.

Todos salieron. No llegaron a comprender que los había envuelto a todos en sus manejos hasta que estuvieron al pie de la escalera. Habían venido a arrinconarlo y el viejo… no había admitido sus retorcidas intrigas, no les había presentado ni siquiera excusas endebles y había sabido zafar de todos los deseos de venganza… y encima los había dejado satisfechos. ¡Algún día alguien debería darle su merecido a ese viejo demente y manipulador!

oOo

En Grimmauld Place, esa noche…

Evan estaba recostado en la cama repasando en su mente las palabras de Dumbledore.

… _deberías apelar a tus cualidades de comunicación, de diálogo, de camaradería para lograr tus propósitos..._

El viejo no se había equivocado con otras parejas más que improbables…

Cerró los ojos…

Hubo golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante.

Fenrir entró. —¿Te importuno?

—No… —contestó Evan incorporándose y sentándose de inmediato en el borde de la cama.

—Estuve conversando con Draco. Es una historia increíble.

—Sí…

… _deberías apelar a tus cualidades de comunicación, de diálogo, de camaradería…_

¡Con monosílabos no iba a llegar a ningún lado! _¡Vamos, Evan!_

—Fenrir, hace ya tiempo que quiero hablarte…

—¿Sí? —Fenrir se le acercó y se le sentó al lado— Te escucho.

—Ya te había dicho que admiraba tus cualidades de líder…

—Gracias…

—Pero admiro mucho más que eso…

—Ah…

—Yo admiro todo de vos… tu poderío, tu ductilidad… tus cualidades de licántropo me gustan. Tu voz grave y sensual me gusta. Tus ojos encendidos de cólera me hacen estremecer. Tu boca agresiva me inspira ideas que me hacen poner colorado de vergüenza… tus manos me hacen imaginar cosas que yo… yo…

—Creo que entendí el mensaje… ¿yo te gusto, Evan?

—¡Sí… oh, sí!

—¡Yo estaba convencido de que vos eras heterosexual!

—Yo soy todo lo que vos quieras… si me tomás acá… ya mismo.

—No puedo denegar una solicitud como ésa… —susurró Fenrir relamiéndose… Evan tembló de anticipación.

El licántropo lo empujó sobre la cama y se le echó encima. No se molestó en desvestirlo… directamente le arrancó la ropa y se arrancó las suyas. ¡Qué cuerpo poderoso… vibrante de fuerza! Evan tendió una mano para acariciarle la piel hirsuta. Era suave… Pero Evan se apoderó de la mano audaz y se la llevó a los labios. Le chupó con avidez cada uno de los dedos. Evan ya no aguantaba más… a ese paso iba a acabar antes de que terminaran los preliminares… ¡si es que iba a haber preliminares!

Fenrir lo alzó en vilo y lo llevó hasta la cómoda. Lo hizo inclinarse con el vientre sobre el mueble y le acarició la espalda… y las nalgas… y las apartó… sintió un aliento caído… y Evan gimió de placer. El tiempo apremiaba. El licántropo se incorporó y lo penetró sin más preparación y con una sola embestida. Sí… era doloroso… pero su amante estaba por fin dentro de él. Unos segundos de pausa y Fenrir empezó a cogerlo salvajemente… como él siempre lo había soñado… arrancándole gritos de placer.

Unos momentos después se detuvo, lo hizo dar vuelta y se rodeó la cintura con las piernas de Evan. Lo alzó una vez más en vilo y lo llevó hasta apoyarlo contra el armario y siguió cogiéndolo salvajemente aplastándolo contra la dura superficie de madera, lamiéndole con deleite las gotas de sudor de su hombro y de su cuello. Los dos acabaron al mismo tiempo…

Evan pensaba que seguiría un intervalo reposado que le permitiría recobrar el aliento… pero el licántropo tenía otras ideas… al parecer su potencia no conocía límites. Lo llevó hasta la cama y volvió a clavársela estrujándolo contra el colchón. Le rasguñó la espalda y eso pareció avivar incluso más la excitación del licántropo que sumó nuevo brío y furor a las arremetidas.

Fenrir lo pistoneó implacable durante varios minutos, conteniéndose un poco para que su amante recuperara la erección, cosa que no demoró demasiado… Evan se arqueó de placer… Fenrir se incorporó un poco y manteniéndolo siempre aferrado por las caderas echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un aullido como para congelar la sangre en las venas…

Su cara comenzó a cambiar. Fue recubriéndose de pelos, la boca empezó a alargársele hasta conformar un hocico, las uñas se endurecieron y afilaron… los miembros se elongaron… Y unos segundos después Evan comprobó con horror que se había completado la transformación en hombre lobo. ¡Y seguía dentro de él y en plena acción!

Fenrir volvió a inclinarse peligrosamente sobre él, con la boca abierta, los colmillos afilados expuestos, brillantes y chorreando saliva… ¡Evan quería gritar!… pero ya el mordisco le desgarraba la garganta… ¡No! ¡No!

—¡Noooo…!

—¿Evan?

Alguien lo sacudía por los hombros. Abrió los ojos. Frente a él Fenrir, el hombre, lo miraba con ojos preocupados. Seguía en la cama, en piyama… entre las sábanas muy desordenadas.

—Tenías una pesadilla… nada más que una pesadilla.

Evan se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitás algo? —preguntó Fenrir inquieto.

—No, gracias… será mejor que me vuelva a dormir. —murmuró muy convulsionado.

—De acuerdo… pero cualquier cosa que necesites… ya sabés que estoy acá al lado.

Fenrir marchó hasta la puerta pero antes de salir se dio vuelta para echarle un vistazo a la silueta que se había apelotonado haciéndose un ovillo debajo de las sábanas. Lástima que Evan le tuviera tanto miedo… a Fenrir le habría gustado quedarse a charlar un rato con él y quizá si una cosa llevaba a la otra… quizá algo más que hablar…. Salió muy decepcionado cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En algún lugar debía de haber alguien esperándolo, alguien que no le tendría miedo… y que sin ningún temor se le acercaría, lo abrazaría y se acurrucaría contra su cuerpo.

oOo


	27. Aceptación

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 27 – Aceptación**

En la habitación de Draco…

Fenrir acababa de irse. Draco había tratado de convencerlo de que su tía había cambiado de lealtades. Harry le había contado los principales hechos del verano. Pero el licántropo seguía dudando, le resultaba inconcebible que estuvieran hablando de la misma Bellatrix Lestrange. Todavía escéptico Fenrir se había finalmente despedido para reflexionar sobre la nueva situación. Había antes abrazado a Draco, demasiado prolongadamente para el gusto de Harry. Y luego también había abrazado a Harry… que se puso muy rígido cuando lo estrechó… pero terminó devolviéndoselo con un par de suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Ya solos, Draco no sabía bien por dónde empezar… fue Harry, con arrojo de Gryffindor, el que habló primero.

—¿Todo va a cambiar entre nosotros? —preguntó con calma, aunque se podía adivinar una nota de inquietud en el tono.

—¿Qué querés significar cuando decís _todo_?

—Los papeles se han invertido… ahora sos vos el que tenés todas las cartas en la mano.

—Seguís sin entender la relación veela/compañero, Harry. Realmente te hace falta leer los libros que te prestó Severus. Un veela satisface todos los deseos de su compañero, pero eso no lo hace ni su sirviente, ni su esclavo, ni nada por el estilo. Mirá si no a mis padres, ¿te da la impresión de que mi padre sea el esclavo de mi madre?

—No… pero…

Harry no se había puesto a considerar la relación de los padres de Draco… tampoco era mucho lo que sabía de ellos porque los había visto en pocas ocasiones juntos… pero Lucius Malfoy siempre daba la imagen de alguien dominante, un jefe nato, un aristócrata altanero como el que más… no cuadraba…

—Mi padre no puede ir en contra de los deseos de mi madre pero, jamás de los jamases ella le exigiría cualquier cosa que fuera en contra de su personalidad, de sus ideales. La relación debe verse como una simbiosis perfecta de dos seres… un vínculo basado en el amor y en la confianza absoluta mutua.

—Vos debés de haberte decepcionado mucho cuando apareció mi nombre…

—Ni te imaginás hasta qué punto estaba desesperado y aterrorizado… pero acepté todo sin objetar y sin tratar de averiguar por qué la relación no funcionaba con debería… lo atribuí a la historia anterior entre nosotros dos, a nuestras personalidades tan diferentes, a las condiciones que me habías impuesto… Pero en eso Dumbledore tiene razón… acepté como un necio… elegí seguir estúpidamente lo que prescribe la tradición sin reflexionar en absoluto.

—¿Y…?

—Y las tradiciones sólo son buenas si se las comprende… para mí nada ha cambiado: seguimos siendo una pareja veela/compañero… y debemos encontrar nuestra armonía para poder vivir felices, los dos, juntos.

Harry estaba admirado, después de ver lo enojado que se había puesto Draco cuando se había enterado de la verdad, le resultaba sorprendente que pudiera comportarse tan calmo, tan maduro, tan lúcido.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo?

—No estoy ni estuve enojado con vos, vos no lo sabías… de haberlo sabido no hubieses entrado en el juego, porque el engaño va contra tus principios. Vos fuiste tan víctima como yo. ¡Es contra Dumbledore que estoy furioso! Aunque el resultado final no es malo, lo cierto es que Dumbledore pisoteó mi libertad y me derecho de elección. Aunque la situación actual me convenga como la mejor, él no tenía derecho… de jugar con nosotros de esa forma. En sus manipulaciones no se diferencia del Señor Oscuro…

—Yo te entiendo… pero Dumbledore no es igual que Voldemort… y no te estremezcas… Voldemort… no es sino un nombre, que no puede hacerte daño… Dumbledore incluso lo llama Tom y no le pasó nunca nada por eso…

—Vos le tenés confianza total al viejo chiflado…

—Sí… yo soy hombre de Dumbledore… ya sé que no es perfecto… pero sus intenciones son buenas.

—De buenas intenciones está empedrado el camino del infierno.

—Dumbledore es una excepción.

—Será… pero haría falta darle una buena azotaína para recordarle que no tiene derecho a jugar impunemente con la vida de los otros.

—Si vos querés una pequeña venganza… sin grandes consecuencias… yo podría aportarte una idea… —dijo Harry y le contó lo que se le había ocurrido.

—Me parece bien, —aprobó Draco— aunque a mí me hubiese gustado algo más contundente.

—Es un pequeño desquite, no una venganza propiamente dicha. Para algo más serio tendríamos que hablar con mi padre… él también está enojado con Dumbledore, seguramente se mostraría más que interesado.

—Vos habrías sido un muy buen Slytherin, Harry.

—Ya te había dicho que en Slytherin quería ponerme el Sombrero. Tuve que discutir para que cambiara de parecer.

—¿Y por qué?

—Me habían dicho que el asesino de mis padres había sido un Slytherin y había además cierto rubio que había insultado a mis amigos que ya había sido ubicado en esa Casa…

—Vos me detestaste desde el primer día…

—Vos no habías mostrado tu mejor lado precisamente…

—Vos y yo tenemos algo que es muy común entre los Slytherin, escondemos lo que pensamos y sentimos para no ser marginados…

—Humm… no sé si es así en mi caso… mi padre dice que a mí me pueden leer como a un libro abierto. Pero los mortífagos sí son así.

—¿Cómo?

—Los mortífagos son así… ocultan lo que realmente piensan o sienten… y por una muy buena razón… si se mostraran tal cual son terminarían muertos más pronto que tarde. Pero ahora que al menos uno traicionó a Voldemort y se salió con la suya… no sería de extrañar que el "mal ejemplo" cundiera.

—No sé cuanto de cierto haya en eso… pero los objetivos de la organización eran muy distintos al principio. Severus fue uno de los primeros que se decepcionó. Mi padre también ha cambiado de parecer… desde su regreso poco resta en el Señor Oscuro del líder de antaño… ahora es un demente.

—Si todos los mortífagos se dieran cuenta y actuaran en consecuencia… la guerra terminaría muy pronto.

—Es posible… —dijo Draco no muy convencido.

oOo

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno…

Draco entró al Gran Salón como un tribuno conquistador, seguido por un Harry de cabeza gacha y andar humilde. Marchó directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y tomó asiento sin volver en ningún momento la cabeza hacia su veela quien se ubicó a su lado unos segundos después.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, Dumbledore más que ninguno… observaba la escena muy preocupado. Algo así no figuraba en sus planes. Su inquietud aumentó cuando vio a Harry servirle la comida a su compañero mientras Draco charlaba con los otros Slytherins con un aire y un tono más altaneros que nunca. Harry apenas si comía y siempre con la cabeza gacha, parecía como si soportara toda la miseria del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Severus levantó una ceja y alzó apenas una comisura maliciosa. Harry tenía una veta Slytherin en ocasiones incluso más marcada que la de Draco, no iba a ser él el que lo delatara. Pero, ¿cómo calmar a Sirius que hervía de indignación a su lado? Dumbledore acababa de anunciar el regreso del profesor Clabuis que retomaría el dictado de sus clases trabajando en colaboración con la profesora Star.

—¡Nunca hay que confiar en un Malfoy! ¡Yo ya te lo había advertido, Severus! Tu ahijado va a hacérsela pagar multiplicada varias veces.

Severus se volvió hacia él para tranquilizarlo discretamente. Pero cuando las miradas se cruzaron se dio cuenta de que Sirius ya sabía cómo venía la mano y que solo estaba echando un poco más de leña al fuego para aumentar la consternación del director. Los Gryffindor no eran después de todo tan idiotas como uno podría pensar y en ocasiones podían actuar tan maquiavélicamente como el Slytherin más pintado. Naturalmente le siguió el juego.

—¡Oh, vamos Kris… sólo le está devolviendo una dosis de su propia medicina…

—¡Harry va a ser tan desdichado!

—Pero seguirá vivo y seguro. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que más importa?

Sirius dejó oír un gruñido disconforme. Severus miró de reojo al director: se había puesto muy pálido, con un ligero tinte verdoso… ¡muy buena movida, chicos!

La tortura se prolongó durante toda la mañana. Harry era el cuadro vivo de la angustia y la tristeza y Draco exultaba como nunca, había recuperado el porte, la seguridad y la soberbia del príncipe indiscutido de Slytherin. No le habían comentado nada a nadie sobre el juego, de esa forma resultaba mucho más creíble… y lo fundamental por el momento era el desquite.

Albus Dumbledore parecía muy trastornado para gran placer de los que estaban al tanto. Severus sabía que terminaría por darse cuenta, pero mientras durara daba para disfrutar. No se prolongó mucho más debido a… Neville Longbottom…

Durante el almuerzo, Neville agarró su plato y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin enfrente de Harry.

—¡Yo no me voy a privar de la presencia de mi amigo… por cualquiera sea la razón! —declaró amenazante y se puso a comer.

Harry y Draco trataron de contener las risas para no delatarse, ciertamente resultaba un inconveniente para proseguir la comedia pero no se fastidiaron.

Los otros Slytherins sí… un poco… ¡a ellos no se les había ocurrido o no se habían animado a hacer algo así cuando era Draco el que estaba obligado a comer en otra mesa!

Luego ocurrió algo más sorprendente aun. Muchos alumnos se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a sentarse con aquellos con los que tenían más afinidad, aunque fueran de otras Casas.

Poco les había durado la venganza. Dumbledore estaba encantado… y sonreía satisfecho… lo que en un principio parecía algo inconveniente había resultado una bendición que favorecía la unión de las Casas.

oOo

Al día siguiente a la noche en el despacho de Dumbledore…

Draco apenas si les prestaba atención a las palabras que pronunciaba el director. Ya las había escuchado durante la primera ceremonia… ¡ese simulacro de ceremonia! Que no había tenido nada que ver con el intenso momento que vivía en esa nueva instancia. Toda su concentración se focalizaba en Harry que radiante de felicidad le sostenía la mano con fervor. Se veía magnífico en su toga verde oscuro con bordados en plateado. El color era ideal para resaltar sus bellísimos ojos. Draco llevaba puesta una toga idéntica pero en tono gris antracita y negro. Hacían una pareja fantástica.

Se les había exigido que fueran ellos mismos los que se encargaran de preparar todo. Se habían pasado horas revisando catálogos y se habían divertido a mares seleccionando juntos colores, formas y accesorios. Habían reído mucho y se habían besado mucho… y había reflexionado juntos sobre el futuro también… un futuro que seguía mostrándose todavía incierto pero no tan sombrío como antes. Las cosas volvían a iniciarse pero ya sin mentiras ni ocultamientos.

Y ahí estaban en pleno rito nupcial, devorándose con la mirada. Pronunciaron sus votos sin vacilaciones con la pasión de dos enamorados.

Dumbledore concluyó la ceremonia y les indicó que se besaran. Draco tomó la iniciativa, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Harry. Los dos revivieron las mismas sensaciones que esa vez bajo el sauce llorón… Harry volvió a sentir la mano tibia acariciándole la mejilla con la misma sutileza del aleteo de una mariposa.

oOo

En el despacho del director, en uno de los rincones…

Evan no pudo evitar que la máscara de frialdad se le cayera y observó con nostalgia y ternura a los jóvenes que se besaban como si sólo ellos existieran en el universo. Tanta dulzura, tanta pasión, tanto amor en un beso… sus propias ansias se potenciaban en un ensueño.

¿Qué no habría dado por que fueran Fenrir y él los protagonistas de una ceremonia como ésa? Pero… debía hacer frente a la triste realidad. Su sueño nunca se realizaría. Fenrir era un ser inaccesible para un pobre imbécil como él. Fenrir era poderoso, sagaz, carismático… que aunaba en su ser una mezcla de dos criaturas mágicas. El lobo reclamaba el compañero que le estaba predestinado… y cuando lo hubiese hallado, haría las paces con su faceta veela. Y su aspecto cambiaría… y sería incluso más atractivo y seductor. Evan se sentía como un gusano… que nunca podría atraer su atención… que no podría nunca rivalizar con el compañero señalado. Que seguramente sería un ser magnífico… ¿cómo podría él rivalizar contra alguien así? Lamentablemente para él, el amor que lo hacía suspirar era un amor imposible.

Fenrir observaba a su cachorro. No sentía añoranzas… no sentía celos. Había tomado la buena decisión. Se sentía muy feliz por Draco. Todo encajaba perfecto en un nuevo orden… perfecto como el beso rebosante de amor de Draco a su veela… un beso que hacía que sus ansias se potenciaran en un ensueño.

¿Qué no hubiera dado por que fueran su compañero ideal y él los protagonistas de la ceremonia? Pero… debía hacer frente a la triste realidad. Suspiró. Su lobo reclamaba al compañero pero… ¿dónde lo encontraría? Y si llegara a encontrarlo… ¿cómo lo convencería de que no era él el monstruo que las apariencias mostraban? Pocos eran los indicios con los que contaba… era un hombre de cabellos oscuros… muy escasa información.

Volvió la mirada hacia su amigo que estaba de pie a su lado. Sintió un breve sobresalto y por un instante quedó como helado… tenía los cabellos oscuros… varias cosas entremezcladas le desfilaron como ráfagas por la mente… las palabras de Dumbledore… la breve conversación con Andrew… y sobre todo, las actitudes de Evan: su admiración, su sacrificio, su continua presencia a su lado, algunas miradas fastidiadas… Fenrir frunció el ceño. ¿Y si…? De pronto todo parecía tan claro… ¡cómo había podido ser tan idiota… tan ciego!

Tragando saliva ostensiblemente se acordó de su frialdad durante la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior antes de irse a acostar. Fenrir le había descrito con lujo de detalles los planes que tenía para cuando encontrara a su compañero y le había pedido que lo ayudara a conquistarlo una vez que lo hubiese ubicado. ¡Qué metida de pata! Evan debía de haberse sentido traicionado… ¡Qué difícil debió de haber sido para él! Primero había sido con Draco… y después este hipotético compañero ideal. ¡Ahora entendía mejor la pesadilla que había tenido Evan! ¿Estaría todavía a tiempo como para arreglar las cosas? ¡Su lobo interior le aullaba que sí!

Tendió la mano y tomó suavemente la de Evan… Evan se volvió a mirarlo y de inmediato levantó la máscara de frialdad habitual. Una frialdad tan profunda que Fenrir le soltó la mano al instante.

Evan se sorprendió de que le tomara la mano. ¿Por qué hacía Fenrir algo así? Ya eran muy difíciles las cosas tal como estaban… tratando de ocultar su desesperación lo observó… los rasgos de Fenrir estaban distendidos, la expresión mucho menos agresiva de lo habitual… ¿habrían empezado ya los cambios? Lo miraba con cierta ternura vacilante… ¿había comprendido sus deseos? Lástima… ¡cuánto le habría gustado echarse en sus brazos y vivir esa noche de amor apasionado que tantas veces había imaginado… Pero no quería ser sólo un pasatiempo. No soportaría ser hecho a un lado cuando apareciera el compañero ideal. Quería al menos conservar algo de amor propio, lo poco que le quedaba…

—Evan…

—No, Fenrir, por favor… —la voz se le quebró.

La ceremonia había concluido. Los compañeros se habían retirado para ir a consumar el vínculo, sólo quedaban los familiares para brindar por la finalmente fausta unión.

Evan bajó la mirada y enfiló hacia chimenea como un autómata, echó un puñado de polvo Floo, pronunció "Grimmauld Place" y desapareció. Nadie había notado el drama que acababa de tener lugar.

¿Nadie…?

Remus, que vigilaba constantemente al objeto de sus más profundas pesadillas, algo había notado. ¿Qué era lo que había entre esos dos? Hasta el momento había tenido la impresión de que Rosier quería conquistar al horror y que el horror lo desdeñaba con olímpica indiferencia. Pero lo de unos momentos antes le había mostrado una imagen distinta. Trató de hacer abstracción de la identidad de los actores y apeló a toda su perspicacia.

Rosier le había interpuesto un parate a Greyback, quien aparentemente había intentado una aproximación. Atraer la atención de un mortífago era muy difícil… con esa máscara eterna que portaban… Remus lo sabía muy bien por experiencia propia. Y esos dos… dos mortífagos… la comunicación debía de ser prácticamente imposible.

Greyback había quedado con la mirada como perdida en el vacío… Remus fue recordando detalles a los que en su momento apenas si les había prestado atención… ¡Rosier estaba enamorado de Greyback! ¿Y entonces por qué había escapado justo cuando Greyback había evidenciado una respuesta? Greyback debía de haberse dado cuenta… las palabras de Dumbledore… el compañero ideal estaba probablemente más cerca de lo que se esperaba… pero Rosier… ¿por qué había huido?... ¿no quería jugar el papel de entretenimiento pasajero hasta la llegada del compañero elegido?

Remus debería haberse alegrado de la desdicha de Greyback. Bien podría haberse reído de él. Pero lo cierto era que lo que le inspiraba era más bien lástima… bueno, igual eso no era algo de su incumbencia, era problema de ellos. Sus ojos derivaron recorriendo a los reunidos. Bella a su lado bebía un sorbo de su copa de jugo de fruta… Sirius sostenía la mano de Severus al tiempo que los dos conversaban con los Malfoy… Dumbledore los estudiaba a todos con expresión divertida y ojos que destellaban cierta malicia… seguramente seguía tramando más tejemanejes. Narcissa se les acercó…

—Remus…

¿Remus? ¡Otra novedad! Definitivamente el mundo había cambiado.

—Quisiera, como futura tía, felicitarte por la gratísima nueva…

Remus se sonrojó… las dos mujeres intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas.

—Gracias, Narcissa… no lo hemos hecho público todavía… ya podrás imaginarte las razones…

—Pronto, así lo espero y deseo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos…

Remus nunca hubiese pensado que Narcissa pudiera ser tan… dulce. ¿Había sido siempre así o…? _¿O qué Moony?_ Miró a Bellatrix… Las personas eran complejas… no siempre había una línea clara que definiera entre _buenos_ y _malos_. El bien y el mal coexistían en todos los individuos… y muchos eran los detalles y circunstancias que influían, que hacían que prevaleciera netamente uno sobre el otro. Y la vida podía deparar muchas sorpresas… Y de repente se oyó declarar en voz alta:

—Correr persiguiendo a chicos para morderlos es fácil… pero correr al encuentro del amor de la vida de uno para hacerse perdonar… eso sí que es difícil… requiere mucha valentía.

Greyback se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza de repente… y un segundo después corrió hacia la chimenea y desapareció.

Remus bajó los ojos para mirar a Bellatrix, su pareja, que lo contemplaba con admiración. Acababa de ayudar sensatamente a su peor enemigo en su vida romántica. ¡El mundo sí que había cambiado! Se oyó una amortiguada risa discreta que provenía del escritorio. El director, sentado muy cómodamente en su sillón parecía muy satisfecho con la situación. ¡No, no era posible! ¡El viejo no podía haber previsto eso también! ¡Si a él mismo le parecía que era algo que nunca debería haber pronunciado! Albus Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo cómplice y se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca.

oOo

En la habitación de Draco…

Apenas llegaron, los dos se abrazaron.

—Draco… —empezó a decir Harry con un tono preocupado.

—No te inquietes… voy a ser extremadamente suave y considerado. Y sin alardear… puesto que ése no es mi estilo, como vos bien lo sabés, yo voy a hacerte sentir lo que es el verdadero placer.

Harry rió. Draco era… ¡Draco!

—Más tarde vos vas a poder probar conmigo todo lo que te voy a enseñar.

—A vos todo ese asunto del dominante y el sumiso… ¿no te importa?

—No… yo quiero que confíes en mí… yo soy tu compañero, no tu dueño… yo te voy a proteger incluso a costa de mi vida si fuera preciso… yo te voy a hacer feliz… vos sos mi veela, vos vas a satisfacer todos mis deseos y me vas a amar sin importar lo que yo haga… hay tradiciones, sí… pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero las tradiciones no son algo que uno tenga que seguir ciegamente… fue lo que hice hasta ahora y así me fue… Harry, yo te amo a vos… cualquier otra cosa es secundaria… me di cuenta de que te amaba bajo el sauce… lo que me gustaría saber es si vos sentís eso mismo por mí.

—Eh… yo no estoy seguro… yo me siento bien con vos… me encantan nuestros besos… me encanta tocarte pero… ¿cómo puedo diferenciar los deseos del veela de los míos propios?

—¿Tenés sentimientos encontrados?

—No… pero me siento un poco desorientado con todas las cosas de las que nos enteramos… y no soy el único. Me dio la impresión de que Fenrir estaba peor. Dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar toda la nueva información… y a diferencia de vos yo no estoy tan empapado con todas estas cuestiones de las tradiciones del mundo mágico.

—Tomate tu tiempo… yo te voy a enseñar mucho sobre los usos y costumbres… pero esta noche debemos concretar una de ellas.

—Con el mayor de los placeres…

—Pero a partir de mañana vas a tener que ponerte a estudiar las tradiciones en serio y te advierto que yo soy un maestro muy exigente. Severus te va resultar indulgente comparado conmigo.

Harry sonrió y se separó un poco.

Amor sin medida… confianza absoluta. Se desprendió la toga y la dejó caer al suelo… estaba completamente desnudo debajo, ni siquiera llevaba puesto los boxers.

Draco tragó con dificultad.

—¿Doy bien el tipo del veela que tiene ansias de saciar hasta el mínimo deseo de su compañero?

Draco no respondió. Lo acercó a sí y le buscó los labios con avidez. Harry entreabrió los suyos abriéndole paso a la lengua invasora. Y en tanto las lenguas danzaban juntas las manos también pasaron a la acción, las de Draco acariciantes, las de Harry apresurándose a desvestirlo.

Ya ambos desnudos, Draco interrumpió el beso para ocupar la boca en otra área. Fue descendiendo, besando el cuerpo trémulo de su amante hasta llegar al terreno de destino. Su objetivo ya estaba enhiesto. No estableció contacto directo de inmediato, jugueteó en cambio alternado aliento calido y húmedo con soplidos más secos y fríos. Harry dejó oír el primer gemido. Draco lo empujó sobre la cama.

La lengua de Draco empezó deslizándose desde la punta y se tomó su tiempo descendiendo a lo largo, circundando los testículos y luego cruzando hacia atrás el corto puente hasta la entrada todavía virgen. Harry se puso tenso. Draco interrumpió la tarea por un instante, alzó la mirada hasta cruzarse con los ojos verdes y sonrió para tranquilizarlo, Harry se distendió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Draco reemprendió las atenciones en torno al orificio secreto. Harry se dejó llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas… y se estremeció anticipando más…

Y en tanto el ápice de la lengua iba surcando cada uno de los frunces del anillo rosado circundante, la yema de un dedo mágicamente lubricado tanteó el centro presionando y finalmente se abrió paso hacia el interior. La sensación que experimentó Harry fue extraña pero no desagradable. Un segundo dedo no demoró en unirse al primero. Esta vez Harry sintió algo de dolor que se desvaneció rápidamente una vez que las fibras musculares se adaptaron y se relajaron. Y de pronto lanzó un grito que no fue de dolor sino todo lo contrario, Draco había encontrado y masajeaba un área interior particularmente sensible. Harry no sabía bien qué pasaba pero no se puso a analizarlo, todo lo que quería era disfrutar al máximo de esa sensación extraña y tan agradable. Draco agregó un tercer dedo, Harry soltó una letanía de gemidos en rápida sucesión, el sonido inflamó incluso más el deseo de Draco. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse, no debía apresurarse, tenía que prepararlo bien y prosiguió durante un buen rato con la caricia íntima… fue Harry el que se impacientó, lo agarró de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia arriba.

—¡Más, Draco! ¡Quiero más!

—Eso sonó a urgencia vital. —dijo burlón— Y un compañero tiene la obligación de salvar a su veela cualesquiera sean las circunstancias.

Harry sonrió y frotó la cadera contra la de Draco.

—El compañero parece tener un gran deseo que necesita saciar y es obligación del veela colmarlos plenamente… ¡Ssssí…!

Draco había aprovechado la invitación y lo había penetrado. La instancia difícil había sido superada. Draco pasó a cubrirlo de besos para distraer su atención con sensaciones placenteras hasta que se adaptara y el dolor cediera. Harry le dio la señal cuando empezó a ondular suavemente contra él. Y comenzó el movimiento de vaivén tan antiguo como la humanidad misma. Harry le iba acariciando la espalda pero las uñas raspaban… y se iban tornando más agresivas a cada momento… Draco no iba a sorprenderse si al día siguiente encontraba marcas.

Draco le levantó una pierna y la apoyó sobre su hombro para así poderlo penetrar más profundamente. A Harry no le resultó molesto en lo absoluto, por el contrario, lanzó un largo suspiro complacido. Con mayor seguridad, Draco aumentó el ritmo y el ímpetu de los movimientos.

Y en tanto los ciclos se sucedían Draco lo besaba y le murmuraba palabras tiernas y una mano acariciante recorría el cuerpo de su amante, la otra pasó a estimularle directamente el sexo… fundiéndose uno en el otro fueron escalando juntos hasta alcanzar la cumbre del placer sublime… y coronaron la victoria con un prolongado grito de gozo conjunto.

Cuando las ondas del clímax se fueron alejando, Draco alzó lentamente la cabeza, los dos jadeaban, las miradas se cruzaron, Harry tomó la iniciativa de un largo beso y cuando se separaron unos instantes más tarde susurró: —Te amo… Draco.

oOo

En la habitación de Rosier en Grimmauld Place…

Evan marchaba vehemente de un lado al otro del cuarto. ¡No y no! ¡Él no sería un pasatiempo, un entretenimiento hasta que el Destinado se dignara a presentarse! ¡Jamás! Pero… tampoco iba a poder oponerse al instinto de su amante. Nada iba a poder hacer para impedir esa unión. ¡Los celos le llenaban la boca de espuma!

Lanzó un largo suspiro… Fenrir tenía derecho a ser feliz… pero no con él. Él… él ya se las arreglaría para sobrevivir… con la ayuda de Andrew y con el tiempo… iría restañando la herida que seguramente tardaría mucho tiempo en curar… pero la resignación era tan difícil… Se dejó caer en la cama y sepultó la cara en las manos.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Se puso de pie de inmediato pero no pronunció sonido alguno… así y todo la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente… era Fenrir.

Fenrir no sabía cómo empezar… ¿correspondía antes que nada una disculpa por haber sido tan ciego? ¿Debía confesarle directamente sus sentimientos? Sintiendo una constricción en la garganta se aproximó a Evan. Las miradas se cruzaron, una angustia profunda inundaba los ojos de Evan. Ninguna explicación parecía lo suficientemente sólida y eficaz para aplacar tanto dolor.

Cuando lo tuvo al alcance de la mano, se dejó caer ante él hincando una rodilla en el suelo. Con precaución tomó suavemente las manos de Evan y en ellas hundió el rostro. Luego de unos momentos encontró algo de valor, suficiente como para alzar la cabeza buscándole los ojos… que se cruzaron durante un segundo hasta que Evan cerró los suyos apretándolos. Fenrir suspiró y musitó un simple: —Perdón…

Evan no se movió… mejor no hacerse ilusiones, la decepción posterior lo destrozaría.

Fenrir se incorporó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Le fue sembrando besos suaves por la cara acompañándolos con una dulce letanía… la misma palabra susurrada una y otra vez… —Perdón…

Evan no se animaba a reaccionar, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos cerrados. Fenrir fue bebiendo cada una de esas perlas de pesar. Fue entonces que oyó el primer gimoteo. Fenrir lo abrazó contra sí como si de ese estrecho contacto dependiera su vida. Los gimoteos se multiplicaron… luego fueron espaciándose y finalmente se acallaron. Fenrir le acarició con gran delicadeza y ternura… los cabellos y la espalda.

¿Se trataba de otro sueño? Y si era una realidad… ¿había sido cierta esa mirada llena de remordimiento y de amor en los ojos del amante de sus fantasías? ¿Qué pensar…? ¿Qué hacer…?

Fue en ese instante que la mano de Fenrir se deslizó sobre su espalda por la curva de la cintura. _¡Carpe diem!_ Un momento como ése podría no repetirse nunca, había que aprovecharlo. Y si al día siguiente terminaba solo y frustrado… ¡no le importaba! ¡Ya sufriría entonces! ¡Pero nadie podría quitarle lo bailado!

Alzó un poco la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre el hombro poderoso y, vacilante, fue deslizando los labios a lo largo de la línea del cuello, remontó hasta la mandíbula y finalmente alcanzó la boca. Los labios de Fenrir temblaron de ardiente excitación. Las manos de Fenrir subieron acariciándole la espalda y terminaron deteniéndose en la nuca, los dedos procedieron entonces a cardarle los cabellos oscuros. La lengua sedosa de Fenrir cruzó la brecha de los dientes e irrumpió explorándole la boca, juguetona… impúdica. Evan experimentó un aleteo glorioso en el estómago y un aguijonazo abrasador en los riñones.

La mano que le araba los cabellos, los aferró en el puño y tironeó echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. La lengua de Fenrir le abandonó la boca y bajó a dibujarle arabescos húmedos en el cuello expuesto. Evan jadeaba sometido a la delectable tortura. Todos los pensamientos parecieron borrársele… las sensaciones maravillosas lo invadían completamente e imperaban en todo su ser… Era delicioso… era indescriptible… era formidable… y recién empezaba.

Fenrir volvió a besarlo profundamente en la boca y lo apretó incluso más contra su cuerpo. Evan pudo sentir la erección enorme contra su vientre. Le vinieron algunas imágenes de su sueño y su ardor se aplacó un poco. ¿Debía advertirle a su amante que nunca había tenido experiencias con hombres? Aparte de sus fantasías, claro…

Fenrir lo sintió ponerse tenso… intuía lo que le pasaba… se propuso ir con prudencia… ganarse poco a poco su confianza… avanzar con delicadeza…

Interrumpió el beso y procedió a desvestirlo con parsimonia. Primero la toga, que hizo deslizar por los hombros y los brazos y que una vez suelta se desplomó al suelo. Luego desabrochó la camisa que unos segundos más tarde siguió el mismo camino. Fenrir cubrió de besos la piel pálida que había quedado expuesta. Una mano se aventuró a colársele en el pantalón y procedió a masajear el sexo de Evan que gimió más que complacido por la intrusión y la estimulación. Alentado por la respuesta, Fenrir redobló la velocidad… los gemidos se transformaron en grititos. Evan ya se sentía al borde del clímax. Fenrir amainó entonces para contener la fiebre… quería alcanzar el gozo máximo al mismo tiempo que Evan. Lo alzó en sus brazos con una facilidad asombrosa y lo cargó hasta la cama. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el resto de la ropa.

En cuatro patas y por encima de Evan, Fenrir fijó la vista en los ojos de su amante buscando algún signo de vacilación o rechazo… pero no encontró en ellos nada por el estilo. Se inclinó y le tomó una tetilla con la boca. Jugueteó con el botón oscuro que ya estaba erecto. Evan jadeaba inconteniblemente. Un dedo de Fenrir subió a su boca mendigando acceso. Lo aceptó y lo chupó con sensualidad… y luego fueron dos dedos y finalmente un tercero… cuando estuvieron bien bañados en saliva se escaparon y bajaron rápidamente a buscar la vía de ingreso íntima. Tantearon el anillo circundante, estimulando y provocando… y de improviso uno de ellos se clavó penetrando hasta el fondo.

—¡Fenrir! —chilló Evan tensándose.

Fenrir esperó unos momentos hasta que se adaptara y luego comenzó a moverlo saliendo y entrando a ritmo creciente.

—¡Fenrir! ¡Fenrir! —repetía Evan gimiendo mientras la preparación proseguía con más dedos. Los gritos quedaban por instantes amortiguados por los besos apasionados de Fenrir.

Finalmente Fenrir retiró los dedos y posicionó su miembro contra la entrada. —Relajate… —le susurró al oído— Voy a ir suave y lento… quizá sería mejor que te dieras vuelta… dolería menos así…

—¡No! ¡Quiero verte! —replicó Evan con pasión.

Fenrir sonrió y volvió a besarlo dulcemente al tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarlo muy controladamente. Dolía un poco pero el dolor pasaba a un plano menos importante con la excitación. Evan le aferró la espalda animándolo a acelerar el ingreso. Fenrir se hundió completamente en su amante.

Transcurrió un breve intervalo hasta que con un leve movimiento de caderas, Evan le indicó que podía retomar la acción. Los primeros movimientos fueron muy lentos y Fenrir los acompañó con besos y susurros dulces. Pero Evan quería más…

—Fenrir… ¡más rápido… más fuerte! —rogó.

Fenrir lo complació con gusto… ya no era el amigo tímido, ni el mortífago impasible… gemía, se estremecía, protestaba si la cadencia cedía, se sacudía debajo de él… elevó las piernas anudándolas alrededor de la cintura de Fenrir estrechando incluso más el contacto… Fenrir fue variando experimentalmente el ángulo hasta dar con el punto sensible que buscaba… la reacción repentina de Evan le indicó que lo había encontrado, se había contraído de golpe y había soltado un aullido de deleite. Sonrió e insistió martirizando la misma área sensible… Evan perdió el control por completo bajo la dulce tortura.

De improviso, Fenrir se detuvo, los ojos habían virado al amarillo. El corazón de Evan dejó de latir por un instante… ¿acaso se trataba de otra pesadilla?

—¿Por qué paraste…? —inquirió desesperado.

Fenrir lo besó tiernamente para calmarlo y luego susurró: —Sólo quería decirte que ahora sos mío para siempre.

Evan exultaba de felicidad, lo estrechó más contra sí.

—Sí, Fenrir soy tuyo ahora y para siempre. —exclamó Evan, el corazón le había vuelto al pecho y palpitaba más brioso que nunca.

El lobo interior de Fenrir se regocijó. ¡Finalmente lo había encontrado! ¡El Destinado! ¡Y la realidad superaba todos sus sueños! Evan lo miraba con adoración… extático… Sonrió y retomó los movimientos apasionados…

Gritos y jadeos se mezclaron con intensa sensualidad. Fenrir bajó una mano para estimularle directamente el sexo acompasadamente con los movimientos de las caderas. Evan le mordió un hombro y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Ya estaban muy próximos… faltaba tan poco…

—¡Evaaan! —aulló Fenrir al alcanzar el pináculo.

Permanecieron abrazados recuperándose durante un prolongado instante. Fenrir se retiró de él finalmente y lo hizo girar posicionándolo encima de él pero sin soltar el abrazo. Sintió sus manos acariciándole tiernamente la espalda y una voz ronca y satisfecha que le susurraba al oído: —Te amo… Evan.

oOo

En el despacho de Dumbledore…

Albus levantó la vista del "pensieve". ¡Ah, la fogosidad de la juventud!, pensó con añoranza… y se llevó otro caramelo de limón a la boca.

oOo

En la sala de reuniones de la Orden del Fénix… esto es, la cocina de Grimmauld Place…

Albus bufaba para sus adentros. Casi todos les lanzaban miradas desaprobadoras a Harry y Draco. Cierto era que había mucha gente muchos y que la cocina les quedaba un poco ajustada, ¡pero de ahí a sentarse los unos sobre los otros! Draco acariciaba a su gatito que se hallaba cómodamente instalado en la falda de su veela.

Los Weasley, Hermione y Moody observaban con preocupación a Harry… que sólo tenia ojos para Draco, ojos admirados y adoradores.

Los Malfoy y Bellatrix los observaban con frialdad ofendidos de ver a Draco prestándose a una puerilidad como ésa y en público nada menos.

Severus fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius que estaba enfurruñado porque Severus no le había permitido hacer lo mismo que Harry.

Draco detectó la mirada reprobadora de su padre. Luego pasó a su madre, que de inmediato dulcificó los rasgos y le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Tendrían más tarde una charla para que ella le aclarara su propio punto de vista sobre como debe de ser una relación compañero/veela. En cuanto a Severus, poca expresión había en su rostro… quizá un sutil atisbo burlón.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —se quejó Moody con impaciencia.

—Faltan todavía dos nuevos miembros. —respondió Dumbledore con calma.

—¿Quiénes? Acá ya hay demasiada gente… incluyendo a algunos que no deberían estar. —replicó el malhumorado auror desviando su ojo sano hacia Bellatrix. Remus dejó oír un gruñido fastidiado.

—Alastor… —lo regañó Dumbledore.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Fenrir y Evan ingresaron.

—¡Ellos! ¡Ah no, Albus! ¡Si seguimos así va a haber más mortífagos que gente de bien en la sala de reuniones!

—¡Alastor! —lo reconvino Molly— Severus siempre ha sido una persona de bien.

—Gracias por lo que nos toca a los otros… —masculló Draco.

—¡Oh, está bien…! —capituló Moody— Todo indica que no vamos a poder sacarnos de encima a los falsos miembros… ¡pero al menos deberíamos expulsar a la bolsa de pulgas! —protestó exasperado.

Potty le lanzó un bufido hostil como si hubiese comprendido la injuria.

—Sooo… Moody… Sirius está en su casa y puede quedarse donde se le antoje. —intervino Severus con voz venenosa.

Hubo varios que se taparon la boca para contener la risa. Sirius se limitó a replicar con un gruñido.

Severus se sentía más que satisfecho, su salida había servido para distender un poco la atmósfera. Y seguramente ahora Sirius ya no insistiría… de ninguna manera aceptaría que se le sentara en la falda.

—Yo hablaba del gato. —aclaró Moody que al parecer no había captado la ironía.

—¡Potty tiene más derecho que ninguno a estar presente! —exclamó Draco— Fue él el que cazó y ejecutó al espía de Voldemort.

Hubo algunos estremecimientos. Moody gruñó indignado y decidió callarse.

—El gato es más que bienvenido… —dijo Dumbledore— Podríamos servir el té y luego pasaríamos a considerar el orden del día… ah, Evan…

—¿Sí? —respondió Evan con recelo.

—¿Durmieron bien?

Evan se sonrojó un poco… ¿acaso el viejo sospechaba?

—Eh… sí… bien… ¿por qué pregunta?

—Tenía la impresión de que tenían una novedad para anunciarnos…

¿Pero cómo sabía el viejo?

Fenrir salió en su auxilio.

—Así es, Dumbledore… una novedad para todos ustedes. ¡Les anunció que he encontrado a mi compañero en la persona de Evan Rosier! ¡No es preciso que comenten nada! Lo único que deseo agregar es que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Y… mi condición me ciega a veces sobre los sentimientos de los otros…

—¡Mis felicitaciones, muchachos! El entendimiento entre los miembros es una gran cosa para el lado de la luz… ¡La unión hace la fuerza! ¡Y el amor vence y prevalece sobre todo!

Severus revoleó los ojos. Mientras Dumbledore seguía exponiendo otras informaciones y consignas, Fenrir cruzó la mirada con la de Remus.

Un breve gesto casi imperceptible como agradecimiento… otro breve gesto como aceptación tácita.

Albus se dio cuenta, naturalmente, y sonrió sin interrumpir su discurso… todo se desarrollaba bien.

Cuando hubo concluido de informarles sobre los horcruxes fue Evan el primero que intervino.

—Así que el Señor Oscuro tiene varios horcruxes que lo vuelven virtualmente invencible. —resumió con tono neutro.

—No es tan así… cuando los horcruxes hayan sido destruidos será vulnerable… pero no hay que olvidarse de que aun sin horcruxes sigue siendo un mago muy poderoso y un adversario temible.

¿Quién podría olvidarse de eso?

Dumbledore prosiguió: —La buena noticia es que dos de ellos ya han sido destruidos y obra en mi poder un tercero… pendiente de destrucción.

—¿Cuáles serían estos tres que mencionás? —preguntó Arthur.

—El diario personal que Lucius había gentilmente deslizado en el caldero de Ginny fue destruido por Harry hace varios años.

Lucius se puso colorado y hubo varias risas, la de Narcissa fue la más desenfadada de todas.

—¿Y cuál otro…?

—Harry mismo…

—¡¿Cómo…?! —estallaron las exclamaciones.

—No se alboroten… ya les había aclarado que ése también ha sido destruido.

—¿Pero cómo? —intervino Hermione— El recipiente debe ser destruido para que se destruya el fragmento de alma…

—Estoy de acuerdo, señorita Granger… pero acuérdense… Harry estuvo "muerto" durante varios minutos. El incidente de la huida y persecución con las escobas pudo haber terminado en una tragedia, sí… Pero nuestro Salvador, al parecer, también tuvo suerte en esa ingrata circunstancia.

Hubo una pausa mientras todos procesaban la información.

—¿Podría proporcionarnos la lista de los horcruxes faltantes? —preguntó Narcissa— Es posible que los hayamos visto en la mansión Riddle.

—Muy sensata observación. En mi poder obra el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt… los otros son: el relicario de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw… y Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort.

Hubo varios estremecimientos.

—Yo tengo la copa de Hufflepuff en mi bóveda de Gringotts. —anunció Bellatrix— El mismo Señor Oscuro me la confió.

—Yo tengo la diadema de Ravenclaw. —dijo Lucius— Draco la recuperó de la Sala de los Objetos Perdidos… fue una misión que el Señor Oscuro le asignó para probar su lealtad.

—Creo que yo sé dónde está el relicario… —dijo Evan.

Todos se volvieron hacia él.

—Está en poder de Dolores Umbridge.

—¿Y ahora cómo vamos a hacer para sacárselo a esa arpía? —suspiró Arthur.

—Ningún problema con eso… está embobada conmigo. —dijo Evan— Puedo ir a su casa cuando quiera y birlarle el relicario.

Fenrir gruñó celoso… Evan se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

Si Dumbledore hubiese estado solo se habría subido a la mesa y habría dado unos pasos de baile. Pero no estaba solo. Dijo en cambio:

—Sólo resta Nagini que está siempre con su amo… les propongo que traigan los horcruxes aquí para destruirlos. Harry es único que puede destruirlos sin correr riesgos. ¿Estás listo para eso, Harry?

—Eh… sí… pero… ¿está Ud. seguro de que no hay riesgo?

—Naturalmente… —contestó Dumbledore y se volvió hacia Fenrir— ¿Y vos estás listo para el juicio de Fudge mañana?

—¡Sí!

—Igualmente todos estaremos allí por si hiciera falta ayudar… excepto Lucius y Narcissa que volverán a la mansión Riddle y se quedarán allí para avisarnos de cualquier novedad. Severus… ¿la poción que te había encargado ya está lista?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Perfecto entonces! Mis queridos chicos y chicas… estamos en camino a la victoria y el combate final está próximo. Harry… gracias al amor vas a vencer a esta criatura a la que poco le queda ya de humano.

Harry se retorció apretándose contra Draco.

—¿Cómo voy a vencer así como así a alguien tan poderoso? ¿Y cuento nada más que con el amor? ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Me adelanto y le digo que lo amo como a un papito querido? ¡Yo no tengo poderes para matarlo! Y además… matar… ¡yo no puedo matar a nadie… sea quien sea!

La idea de quitar la vida le resultaba abyecta.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo… no te inquietes… confiá en mí. —dijo Dumbledore tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Harry no se quedó para nada tranquilo… Severus, Draco y otros, tampoco.

oOo

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place horas más tarde…

Todos brindaban. ¡Los horcruxes disponibles habían sido destruidos!

oOo

En la mansión Riddle…

Voldemort sonreía maligno… el fin de El Que Sobrevivió estaba muy próximo.

oOo

Al día siguiente en el Ministerio, en la sala del Gran Tribunal del Wizengamot…

Amelia Bones, una de las pocas mujeres del mundo mágico que ocupaba un puesto de poder, presidía la sesión. A su derecha estaba Scrimgeour, jefe de aurores y a su izquierda Dolores Umbridge, secretaria del Departamento para el cumplimiento de las leyes mágicas. La sesión se había declarado abierta poco antes y Dumbledore había leído la lista de cargos que se le imputaban a Fudge.

—¿Cómo se declara Ud., señor ministro? —preguntó madame Bones.

—Inocente, señora. —contestó Fudge con voz melosa.

El ministro sonreía para sus adentros, contaba con buenas cartas en la mano y estaba seguro de poder refutar las acusaciones cacareadas por el viejo chiflado que siempre se las ingeniaba para arrebatarle la gloria.

—Bien… ¿pasamos entonces a los testimonios, profesor Dumbledore?

—Citaré a los siguientes testigos: Remus Lupin, Argus Filch, Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Kris Clabuis y, naturalmente, a la víctima misma, Ericka Grynberg.

—Protesto, señora. —interpuso Fudge.

—¿En qué sustenta su protesta?

—No son testigos aptos para declarar ante este tribunal.

—Tenga a bien precisar sus dichos…

—El señor Lupin es un licántropo, me niego a que un criatura como él presente testimonio acusatorio.

Hubo murmullos aprobatorios entre los jueces… y otros no tanto.

—El señor Filch es un squib a sueldo de Dumbledore, declararía cualquier cosa que el director le indicara, su trabajo en Hogwarts depende de ello.

Más murmullos entre los asistentes…

—El señor Snape es supuestamente un espía de la Orden, que también responde a Dumbledore, y no sería de extrañar que fuera un doble agente puesto que todavía sigue vivo… El Que No Ha de Nombrase no tolera deslealtades.

Un asentimiento aprobador de Scrimgeour.

—El señor Rosier es un mortífago. La prueba… bastaría pedirle que se levante la manga y muestre el antebrazo.

Varias voces airadas se elevaron.

—El señor Clabuis… es en realidad… ¡Sirius Black! ¡Criminal peligroso, evadido de Azkaban, resucitado mediante un ritual de magia oscura, disciplina en la que su familia siempre ha sido experta!

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y de temor…

—Y la mejor perla para el final. —dijo Fudge con una sonrisa sádica al tiempo que le dirigía una seña disimulada a Rita Skeeter ubicada en el área reservada para la prensa— Ericka Grinberg, la alegada víctima… ¡que no es otro que Fenrir Greyback bajo los efectos de polijugos! ¡Monstruo sanguinario, responsable de múltiples ataques a niños!

Varias varitas se alzaron y apuntaron a la "víctima".

El plan hacía agua por todos lados, ¿cómo se había enterado Fudge? Todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia Dumbledore.

Dumbledore conservaba la expresión serena y con estudiados pasos se desplazó al centro del recinto.

—¡Calma! ¡Calma, por favor! Bajen las varitas… Nadie está en peligro… Puedo proporcionar todas las explicaciones necesarias, señora presidenta del tribunal.

—Más vale que sean muy convincentes, profesor Dumbledore.

—Le recuerdo a la Asamblea que los licántropos son ciudadanos plenos, respeten por tanto los derechos de Remus Lupin. Argus Filch es enteramente dueño de sus opiniones y acciones, lo que aduce el acusado al respecto debería probarse. Tanto Severus Snape como Evan Rosier son espías, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pueden interrogarlos usando Veritaserum. En cuanto a Kris Clabuis, es efectivamente Sirius Black, que no podía presentarse con su verdadera apariencia para aportar la prueba de su inocencia. ¡Que yo tengo aquí! —Dumbledore arrojó la rata frente al banco del escribiente… Percy Weasley…

—Pero… ¡ésa es mi rata! ¡¿Qué es toda esta historia?!

Con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore le devolvió forma humana a la rata. Prácticamente todos los jueces dejaron oír una exclamación… frente a ellos el cadáver de Peter Pettigrew… ¡Que todos creían muerto desde hacía años!

—¡Fue él el que traicionó a James y Lily Potter! ¡Él fue el culpable de la muerte de los doce muggles el 31 de octubre de 1981!

—No pongo en duda sus palabras, profesor Dumbledore. Nos ocuparemos del asunto cuando terminemos con el presente caso.

—Ésa era mi intención desde el principio, señora presidenta.

—¿Y en cuanto a ella?

—Admito que se trata de Fenrir Greyback, pero también es cierto que fue agredida por el ministro Fudge, que en esa oportunidad desconocía su verdadera identidad. Greyback también trabaja para la Orden.

—¡Pero qué sarta de infundios! —exclamó Fudge con sorna— Lo único que faltaría es que nos dijera que también el Señor Oscuro trabaja para la Orden.

—Señor ministro, la fiabilidad del profesor Dumbledore me consta… y a la mayoría de los jueces del tribunal… y Harry Potter puede confirmar lo declarado por el profesor…

—Mal podría creérsele nada a Harry Potter, un embustero contumaz. ¡Lo único que le interesa es la fama! ¡Que resucitó a su padrino con un ritual de magia oscura! ¡Él mismo es un señor oscuro en ciernes! ¡Por eso quiere desembarazarse lo antes posible de El Que No Debe Nombrarse! ¡Ansía ocupar su lugar! ¡Véanlo si no… está rodeado de mortífagos y otros criminales! Y además es un veela… influenciado por lo tanto por su compañero, ¡Draco Malfoy! No hace falta que les recuerde la sed de poder de su familia. Y puedo probar mis dichos.

Fudge soltó una carcajada, muy satisfecho con su discurso. Y sacó un objeto que mostró en alto

—¿Qué artefacto es ése, señor Fudge? —demandó Dumbledore.

—Una esfera de detección… para probar mi alegación. Si el señor Potter se aviene a hacer la prueba… tornará al rojo si se trata de un veela, al verde si se trata de un compañero y al azul si no es ni una cosa ni la otra.

Moody se puso de pie protestando. —¡¿Quién puede asegurarnos que ese artefacto no es una trampa de Ya Sabés Quién?!

—¡No ha lugar a su paranoia, Moody! —intervino Scrimgeour— Se trata de la persona del ministro…

Fudge avanzó y le tendió la esfera a Harry. Harry, muy pálido, se volvió hacia Dumbledore pidiendo aprobación. El director asintió con un breve gesto. Harry aceptó la esfera que de inmediato se rodeó de un aura verde…

La sonrisa sádica de Fudge se borró de golpe. —Pero… ¡no es posible! —exclamó, arrancó la esfera de las manos de Harry y la puso sobre la mano de Draco. La esfera viró al rojo. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas perplejas.

¡No era posible! ¡Una artimaña del viejo chiflado que le sonreía amablemente!

—Todos podemos equivocarnos, señor ministro.

—¡Usted…! ¡Usted…! —farfullaba Fudge que parecía al borde de la apoplejía.

Dumbledore rió para sus adentros. Maravillosa la poción de cambio de aura. Y ni siquiera Severus la conocía.

—¿Qué decide la presidencia? —preguntó Dumbledore volviéndose hacia el tribunal.

—No es una decisión que pueda tomar por mi cuenta. Los miembros del Consejo deliberaremos en privado. —decretó.

Los jueces se retiraron y retornaron media hora más tarde.

—Hemos decidido que el juicio puede proseguir… pero no se aceptarán los testimonios anunciados puesto que no se han hecho las verificaciones pertinentes. Señor ministro, quisiéramos que nos diera Ud. su versión de los hechos.

—Con todo gusto. Señora presidenta y jueces del Alto Tribunal, admito que traté de forma algo brusca a esta presunta mujer… Pero ha de saberse que lo hice por el bien de todos… Me constaba que Rosier era un mortífago… qué mejor oportunidad de obtener información presionando un poco a la mujerzuela que lo acompañaba…

—¡Intentó abusar de mí! —protestó Fenrir.

—A mis ojos no era Ud. más que una jovencita de la vida… amante de un criminal… de haber sabido entonces que se trataba de un monstruo brutal disfrazado no habría puesto en riesgo mi seguridad personal.

Evan y Remus tuvieron que contenerlo porque Fenrir quería abalanzársele encima para clavarle las uñas.

—¿Aduce Ud. que no hubo tentativa de violación? —preguntó la presidenta.

—¡Por supuesto que no la hubo! Ciertas técnicas intimidatorias son legales y habituales en muchos interrogatorios. Particularmente con individuos de dudosa honestidad y moralidad. Soy un caballero… no habría recurrido a esos métodos si se hubiese tratado de una verdadera dama.

La pluma de Rita Skeeter se detuvo de golpe… ¡el descaro del muy degenerado! Pero no era asunto suyo… ella tenía una nota que redactar.

—¿Desea agregar algo más, profesor Dumbledore? —inquirió madame Bones.

El director se había quedado sin posibilidad de argumentar y sin testigos… no había anticipado que los acontecimientos pudieran tomar ese derrotero. Tuvo que rendirse haciendo un gesto negativo.

—Bien… en ese caso… debo desestimar las imputaciones por improcedentes… no se ha tratado sino de un concurso desafortunado de circunstancias…declaro al acusado inoce…

—¡Un momento!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Rita Skeeter que se había puesto repentinamente de pie. ¡Al diablo con la nota!

—¡Un momento! —repitió colérica— ¡No se trata de un concurso desafortunado de circunstancias! ¡Y el ministro está muy lejos de ser el caballero que nos quiere hacer creer que es! Él… ¡él me violó!

—¿¡Pero qué calumnias son ésas!? ¡Ud. se tiró en mis brazos más que gustosa… para obtener un puesto en El Profeta! ¡No hay delito si hay consentimiento! Yo soy un hombre después de todo… y si hay jovencitas casquivanas dispuestas…

—¡¿Cómo se atreve…?! —chilló Rita furiosa.

—Tchut, tchut… no fue _¡no!_ lo que gritaba doblada sobre mi escritorio… —dijo Fudge con un guiño cómplice y recurriendo una vez más a la voz melosa.

Lágrimas amargas rodaban por las mejillas de Rita.

Fudge clavó más hondo el puñal. —Vean la ingratitud que demuestran algunas zorras una vez que han obtenido lo que quieren.

—No estoy de acuerdo, señor ministro.

¿Dolores Umbridge? ¿Y se había puesto de pie para refutar al ministro? Harry había quedado boquiabierto… y no era el único.

—También a mí me obligaste a concederte ciertos _favores_ cuando era joven. —siseó Umbridge con voz amarga.

—Y ya no lo sos más… ningún peso tienen las alegaciones de una antigua amante resentida… que ha envejecido muy mal por cierto. Vos sos inescrupulosa y siempre tuviste grandes ansias de poder. Hiciste todo lo posible para meterte en mi cama. Te pavoneabas con tus profundos escotes y meneando el trasero provocadora. Si las mujeres están dispuestas a promocionar a altos cargos pasando por el lecho… no es mía la culpa.

Madame Bones lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Ay, error!

—Hablo naturalmente de las mujeres que no tienen competencias reales… para llegar por méritos propios.

Dolores lo taladró con ojos de odio. Ella por entonces era sólo una pasante en el Ministerio, Fudge ya era el segundo del ministro. La había acosado y había abusado de ella en numerosas ocasiones bajo amenazas de expulsión. Ella se había tenido que tragar su orgullo… habría salido perdiendo si acusaba públicamente a un alto funcionario. Finalmente Fudge se había cansado de ella y había corrido tras otras presas. Ella pudo ir ascendiendo posteriormente… pero se había vuelto amarga, su salud se había ido resintiendo y nunca llegó a formar pareja. Treinta años habían pasado… ¡y el muy malnacido seguía haciendo de las suyas y con toda impunidad!

—Por favor, retomemos el asunto que nos ocupa. —demandó Fudge— El Wizengamot no es el lugar apropiado para lavar trapos sucios de décadas pasadas.

Muy a su disgusto, Amelia Bones se dispuso a continuar con los procedimientos… era indudable que el ministro era un cerdo, acosador y probablemente violador… pero las pruebas contra él eran muy endebles. Pero hubo una nueva interrupción antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—¡Pero corresponde sacar los trapos sucios actuales! ¡Yo también fui víctima de sus amenazas!

El que se había puesto de pie y hablado con voz airada no era otro que el escribiente, Percy Weasley.

—Percy… más te vale que te calles la boca o…

—¿¡O qué?! ¿Va a revelarles a mi familia y a todos que se sirve de mí como bocadillo… como entretenimiento casual cuando no hay ninguna jovencita incauta disponible?

Percy buscó la mirada de sus padres… sentía una vergüenza profundísima… ¡pera ya no podía aguantar más! Molly se había llevado las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito… Arthur lo miraba con ojos llenos… de orgullo por la valentía que demostraba. Muchas cosas se aclaraban… Percy había cambiado tanto desde que había entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio. Se había vuelto amargo, reservado, receloso… y le había vuelto la espalda a la familia. Pero… ¿cuánto de eso se había debido a la ambición? Probablemente había sido mucho mayor el miedo de que Fudge lo pusiera en la lista negra… dejándolo sin trabajo y sin posibilidades de progreso. ¡Fudge les había quitado a su hijo!

—¡Degenerado infame! ¡Animal roñoso! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Le voy a arrancar los ojos! ¡Lo voy a castrar!

Arthur y Severus hacían todo lo posible para retenerla. ¡Molly gritaba encendida de furia! Fudge empezó a temblar como una hoja, ¡esa mujer le suscitaba más miedo que el Señor Oscuro en persona!

—Madame Bones… —retomó Percy— Puedo proporcionarle una lista de los jóvenes, mujeres y hombres, que fueron acosados y abusados por el ministro Fudge durante estos últimos dos años.

—Gracias, señor Weasley. Y permítame felicitarlo por su valentía… creo no equivocarme al suponer que una vez que estalle el escándalo… —una mirada hacia el sector de la prensa— …presumo que a ese respecto podemos contar con sus buenos oficios, señorita Skeeter…

—No le quepa la menor duda, madame Bones. —replicó Rita exultante. ¡Una nota que iba a agotar ediciones y una venganza durante tanto tiempo ansiada!

—Gracias… decía entonces… que cuando estalle el escándalo serán probablemente muchas las víctimas que concurrirán voluntariamente a presentar cargos.

Todas las miradas desdeñosas y llenas de reproches de los jueces se clavaron en el futuro ex ministro. ¿¡Cómo era posible que se hubiese salido con la suya durante tanto tiempo sin que nadie se quejara?! Iba a ser imprescindible ajustar los mecanismos de control interno del Ministerio.

Fudge había entrado en pánico, la trampa en la que había caído era profunda y sin vía de escape. Dumbledore lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Fudge no podía tolerar que una vez más lo humillara, que una vez más lo venciera… todavía le quedaba una carta, no le permitiría escapar… pero…

—Cornelius Fudge, queda relevado de sus funciones hasta tanto este asunto atroz se haya aclarado. Por el momento permanecerá bajo custodia —sentenció madame Bones— Agrego, a título personal, que me siento sumamente decepcionada y lamento mucho haber sido una de los que lo apoyaron para que pudiera acceder a tan alta investidura. Auror Shacklebolt, auror Tonks, procedan con el arresto del acusado Fudge.

Los aurores aludidos obedecieron. Los jueces comenzaron a pararse para abandonar el recinto.

oOo

Dolores Umbridge suspiró. Se había sacado de los hombros un peso que la había agobiado durante treinta años. Estaba decidida a comenzar ese mismo día con una nueva vida… que un poco de suerte, sería mejor que la que había arrastrado hasta entonces. Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta para salir oyó una tosecita y se detuvo.

—Señora, ¿me permitiría escoltarla… después del mal trago que le toco vivir hace unos momentos?

Filch… el mayordomo de Hogwarts… había sido un fiel y solícito asistente en aquella época… mediaba la cincuentena… muy mal conservada… como la de ella… ¿y por qué no probar? Una buena oportunidad para iniciar una nueva vida…

—¿Le gustan los gatos y el té?

—Adoro el té… y quizá usted recuerde a la señora Norris… mi gata… mi animal de compañía.

—Qué hermoso gesto el de ofrecerme su atención. Son tan raros los hombres galantes estos días…

—La caballerosidad y la amabilidad se han ido perdiendo lamentablemente…

—Una lástima realmente, las buenas maneras no deberían perderse…

—Es lo que le digo siempre al director… la educación se ha vuelto muy indulgente, permisiva… pero yo quisiera…

El resto de la charla se perdió por el pasillo.

oOo

Rita Skeeter los observó alejarse. Incluso ese espantoso sapo rosado iba a encontrar un zapato que calzarse. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Bueno… no era momento para deprimirse… ¡no con la nota del siglo en la mano!

Vio a Bellatrix y a Remus a unos pasos de distancia… y se acordó de algo. Se les acercó y la interpeló: —Decime… ¿Rabastan sigue soltero?

—Sí. —contestó Bellatrix con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Gracias… —dijo y se alejó mucho más contenta que unos segundos antes.

oOo

Mientras tanto, Percy se había acercado al encuentro de su familia. Todos lo recibieron cálidamente y con los brazos abiertos.

—Oh… mi Percy… ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Por vergüenza al principio… y después las cosas empeoraron…

—Todo va a volver a arreglarse a partir de ahora. —lo animó su padre.

En ese momento, Fudge, escoltado por los dos aurores, pasó delante del grupo. Harry seguía con la esfera reveladora en la mano. El ministro gritó: —¡La victoria será nuestra!

Y ante las miradas horrorizadas de todos… Harry Potter desapareció.

Sirius se abalanzó sobre el reo y lo sacudió con violencia. —¡¿Adónde lo mandaste sucio traidor?!

—Allí adonde todo terminará por arreglarse… el señor quedará más que contento cuando lo reciba… y luego vendrá a liberarme.

Fudge se echó a reír como un demente. Severus le aferró el brazo y le levantó la manga. Ante la vista de todos quedó expuesta la Marca Oscura.

oOo


	28. Combate

**Aceptación**

**Capítulo 28 – Confrontación**

—¡Era un traslador! —bramó Moody— ¡Nadie me hace caso cuando digo que hay que mantener vigilancia constante!

—Alastor, danos tregua con los reproches… necesitamos una solución… ¡Harry está en peligro!

Albus había perdido la calma y la intensa preocupación era manifiesta en sus ojos. Algo que no hacía sino empeorar el miedo en todos los demás. Incluso en Severus…

—¡Tenemos que ir a salvarlo! —gritó Molly.

—¿Pero adónde iríamos? No sabemos a qué sitio lo llevó el traslador. —replicó Arthur.

—Y esta alimaña de Fudge ha perdido por completo la cordura. Se ríe a carcajadas proclamando que el Señor Oscuro lo va a cubrir de gloria por entregarle a Harry. Es imposible sacarle nada más. —se lamentó Remus.

—Es un indicio al menos…

Todos se volvieron hacia Evan que se mostraba muy calmo.

—Tiene razón. — lo secundó Bellatrix— Dijo que se lo envió al señor… desde la huida de Fenrir y Evan, el señor controla todos los movimientos de entrada y salida de la mansión… sólo se puede aparicionar o llegar con traslador al salón del trono. Si sabemos con seguridad que está ahí podemos elaborar un plan para salvarlo.

—¡Pero podría estar muerto ya! —aulló Sirius.

—No lo creo… no de inmediato… —intervino Dumbledore— Tom va a querer disfrutar del espectáculo, deleitarse en la victoria… y en el sufrimiento del que él considera el único obstáculo real que se le interpone en la conquista del mundo. Creo que eso nos otorga algo de margen…

—Ahora ya nos quedamos más tranquilos, Albus. No lo va a matar enseguida, sólo va a torturarlo. —siseó Severus con sorna.

—¿Qué propone Ud. que hagamos, señor director? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Un ataque masivo a la guarida del monstruo, ya mismo! —declaró Greyback que ya había recuperado su apariencia y su atuendo normales.

—Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él. —dijo Moody.

—¡Es demasiado riesgoso! Voldemort se daría cuenta del ataque y podría matar a Harry antes de que pudiéramos ingresar. —dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

—La mortífaga ha dicho que se puede aparicionar en el salón central… —les recordó Moody.

—Bellatrix, Alastor… Bellatrix… Y la mayoría no conoce la configuración del lugar… sufriríamos muchas bajas antes de poder recuperarnos.

—A la mortífaga se le ha ocurrido una idea… —intervino Bellatrix fulminando a Moody con la mirada— Propongo un ingreso exploratorio. Yo puedo ir abiertamente como si fuera a informar de los acontecimientos, analizo la situación y hago caer las barreras.

—Probablemente no tengas tiempo. El Señor Oscuro puede sospechar algo… y te matará sin vacilación. —dijo Severus— Yo propongo que llevemos a Fenrir como prisionero. Eso va a resultar más convincente y tendremos a un aliado más para el combate.

—¡Excelente idea! —aprobó Fenrir. A él le gustaba luchar en primera línea.

—¡Yo también voy, entonces! —dijo Evan aferrando el brazo de su veela. — Dos prisioneros justificarán una escolta más numerosa. ¿No te parece, Severus?

—Sí… —confirmó Severus— Seríamos cuatro… y con Harry, Lucius y Narcissa… siete.

—Yo también voy… —dijo Draco adelantándose. Se sentía responsable por no haber sabido proteger a su veela y había sido él el que le había devuelto la maldita esfera.

—Es muy peligroso, Draco…

—Severus, vos siempre me has dicho que debo saber mostrarme a la altura de los acontecimientos… tomo la decisión de mostrar mis convicciones… quiero tener participación directa en esta guerra. Como compañero es mi obligación proteger a mi veela. Pero más importante que eso es que debo ir a rescatar a Harry, al que amo más que a nada en el mundo. Yo me sumo también a la partida como prisionero. Voldemort… sí, Voldemort digo… seguramente se divertirá mucho torturándome porque sabe que de esa forma hará sufrir más a Harry. Eso nos va a proporcionar mucho más tiempo suplementario.

—Serían ocho, entonces… —actualizó Hermione.

—No… no termina ahí… los padres de Vincent y Gregory están del lado de mi padre. Son leales a él y lo seguirán en lo que sea.

—Diez… entonces…

—Puede que incluso más… Rabastan, mi cuñado, quedó muy decepcionado tras la muerte de su hermano, mi marido. —dijo Bellatrix, hacia el final la voz le tembló un poco.

Remus la abrazó para confortarla.

Severus retomó la palabra. —Sí logramos mostrar nuestra superioridad, es posible que ganemos a otros más…Avery, Voldemort lo tortura cuando no está de humor, esto es… casi constantemente… creo que se ha quedado hasta ahora sólo por miedo.

—Como la mayoría… —dijo Evan.

—Exactamente… Nott teme también por su hijo, Mulciber por su mujer… Alecto y Amycus Carrow temen que a alguno de ellos le pueda pasar lo que a Rodolphus… quedarían Dolohov y Rockwood… que son Slytherins… cuando vean que el viento cambia… Y no creo que haya más… Narcissa y Lucius nos habrían advertido ya.

—Un análisis muy optimista, Severus. —acotó Dumbledore mucho más animoso.

—Es la alternativa definitiva Albus… todo o nada… las máscaras van a caer.

—Todos tienen miedo… no me extrañaría que todos se dieran vuelta.

—Lástima que todos estos no sean seguros… estaríamos dieciocho contra uno. —computó Hermione.

—No hay que olvidar a Nagini…

—El plan parece mucho más realizable ahora. —dijo Arthur— Y los demás estaremos afuera esperando a que caigan las barreras.

—¿Es la batalla final? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, mi muchacho… la batalla final… cualquiera termine siendo el resultado.

oOo

En la sala del trono de la mansión Riddle…

Harry había quedado estupefacto. Había caído en una trampa. ¡Fudge… ese hijo de…! Mejor contenerse… el muy inmundo había activado la esfera como traslador. Y ahí estaba solo de frente a su peor enemigo. Sintió algo que se movía contra su pecho, bajó la vista… una mata negra erizada y dos ojitos verdes llenos de sueño… ¡Potty! Se había olvidado que se lo había puesto debajo de la toga cuando se había dormido. ¡Bravo! Cabía una rectificación… estaban un gato y él solos enfrentando a Voldemort y a una docena de mortífagos. De nada serviría entrar en pánico. Ni en sus pesadillas más horribles se había visto en una situación tan catastrófica como ésa. Bueno… al menos el gato se había quedado quieto y no había revelado su presencia.

Le dirigió a Voldemort una mirada que rebosaba de una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Y bien… y bien… supongo que finalmente tendrás que aceptar la superioridad del Señor Oscuro. —alardeó el proyecto de humano con tono pomposo al tiempo que tomaba asiento cómodamente en su trono.

—Sí, claro… pero Salazar Slytherin falleció hace siglos… no creo que tenga nada que ver conmigo…

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. ¡Oh, bueno…! Irritar a ese demente quizá no era la mejor de las estrategias… pero le había dejado la pelota picando y no había podido contenerse.

—Ya veremos si continuás con tus insolencias cuando te estés retorciendo en el suelo bajo la tortura.

La voz había sido helada, Harry percibió como si la atmósfera se hubiese cargado de miedo de repente… observando con mayor atención creyó ver que algunas de las varitas en la mano de los mortífagos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente.

—Vos no sos nada, Harry… o apenas un incidente inconsecuente en mi camino a la gloria… un bueno para nada que tuvo la suerte de beneficiarse de una afortunada concurrencia de circunstancias.

_¡Andá a vivir un tiempo con los Dursley y después contame de nuevo eso de la afortunada concurrencia de circunstancias!_

—¡Vos no sos un héroe! Sos demasiado menudo, demasiado canijo, demasiado joven, demasiado débil…

_¡Y vos sos de hablar demasiado!_

Harry se dedicó a observar a los mortífagos mientras continuaba el rosario de insultos. Lo único que podía verles eran los ojos… había miedo en ellos. Y eran muchos contra él solo… no era posible que le tuvieran miedo a él. Un movimiento en el suelo le atrajo la atención. Nagini avanzaba por entre los mortífagos. No tenían miedo de Harry sino de la aterradora criatura. Estaban todos como paralizados, esperando a que Voldemort terminara con su discurso y procediera a matar a Harry.

—…tu fama me la debés a mí y al estúpido e inútil sacrificio de tu madre…

Bueno, al parecer Voldemort iba a repasar toda su biografía… que hablara todo lo que quisiera… cuanto más hablara más tiempo le proporcionaba.

Harry trataba de encontrar alguna solución para zafar de la difícil situación. Trató de acordarse de las cosas que le había dicho Dumbledore pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era esa boludez de: _Vos tenés un poder que Voldemort no conoce. Vos tenés el amor._ Hermosas palabras… podían pronunciarse con tanta facilidad… pero de poco servían… Voldemort tenía razón en algo que había dicho, él era un alfeñique… _¡maldito Dumbledore! _¡¿Qué posibilidades tenía frente a ese mago poderoso y loco, rodeado por todos sus seguidores!? ¿Cómo iba a salir de ésa? ¿Avanzaría hasta Voldemort, lo besaría y le diría _te amo hasta que la muerte nos separe_? De esa forma quizá haría morir a varios mortífagos de risa… antes de que el psicópata lo estrangulara.

_Vos tenés un arma que él no conoce. Vos tenés el amor. _¡Grandilocuente pavada!

Voldemort seguía con su monólogo… al parecer le encantaba oírse hablar.

De repente, cinco figuras aparicionaron frente a ellos. Tres fueron arrojadas al suelo, las otras dos doblaron una rodilla.

—¡Mi señor, le traemos un gran regalo! —chilló Bellatrix y lanzó una de sus mejor logradas risas demenciales.

—¡Un triple regalo! —agregó Severus.

Voldemort interrumpió su parrafada y observó a los recién llegados. Tuvo un estremecimiento de alegría.

—Fenrir, Evan… y Draco también. Ya comenzaba a dudar de sus capacidades mis fieles mortífagos.

_¿No correspondería un gracias al menos?_

—No los voy a castigar… no esta noche al menos.

_¡Qué gran recompensa!_

—Gracias, señor.

Bellatrix intentó explicar la captura de los prisioneros. —Mi señor, aprovechamos que estaban muy perturbados y…

—¡Eso no me interesa! Andá con los demás mortífagos y cerrá la boca.

Harry se había precipitado hacia Draco y lo estaba ayudando a levantarse. Cuando cruzó la mirada del rubio… la angustia de sus ojos fue reemplazada por astucia y complicidad. Potty saltó al hombro de Draco y le lamió la mejilla.

—¡Oh… qué conmovedor! ¡Qué escena más tierna! —se burló Voldemort.

—¡No emplees palabras cuyo significado desconocés, Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort! —le escupió Draco con insolencia.

Todos temblaron… Voldemort se puso de pie.

—¡¿Con qué derecho…cómo te atrevés… pedazo de basura!?

—Yo soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy tenemos todos los derechos. —declaró Draco con el mentón en alto.

Más temblores de los mortífagos… estremecimientos de orgullo de los Malfoy… calma de Harry.

—Vamos a ver cuánto te dura la altanería… Crabbe, Goyle, ocúpense de contener a Evan y Fenrir… Severus, vos ocupate de Potter… y yo me voy a ocupar personalmente de este pequeño impertinente… _¡Crucio!_

Draco cayó al suelo contorsionándose atrozmente. Voldemort estaba exultante… ¡se divertiría a mares torturándolos a todos antes de matarlos!

Harry se debatía tratando de liberarse del agarre de su padre. Sabía que Severus estaba obligado a mantener las apariencias pero el sufrimiento de su compañero era desgarrante. Elevó una mirada de súplica para que lo soltara, los ojos de Severus le dijeron que no era posible. ¿Estaba todo preparado? ¿Pero por qué? ¿De qué servía que Draco se hiciera torturar a propósito? Insistió con sus forcejeos…

En su rincón, Bellatrix había comenzado a salmodiar susurrando un largo encantamiento que haría caer las barreras. Cada tanto soltaba una carcajada para disimular. ¡Necesitaban sólo unos minutos más!

Al lado de ella, Narcissa ya se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de una mascarada. Estaba muy turbada por el sufrimiento de Draco, pero al respecto no podía hacer nada. Para ayudar, se desplazó un poco para cubrir a Bellatrix.

Y de improviso se oyó un grito. Y no… no era de Draco… sino de Voldemort. Una bola de pelo negro le estaba destrozando a arañazos el dobladillo de la toga. Voldemort se agachó un poco, agarró al gato por la piel del cuello y soltó una carcajada.

—Pero que gentil, Harry, trajiste un aperitivo para Nagini. Se lo comerá de un bocado… así como yo te voy a comer a vos de un bocado. —dijo y arrojó al gato en dirección a Nagini que se había acercado peligrosamente a Bellatrix y la miraba con recelo. La presa que le arrojaron atrajo su atención. Era minúsculo pero bufaba agresivo con una pantera descomunal.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort había dejado de torturar a Draco y había pasado a divertirse de manera similar con los otros dos prisioneros.

Potty reculó un poco, Nagini seguía distraída por los murmullos de la mujer que tenía al lado… de pronto sus ojos se encendieron de cólera… al parecer había intuido lo que Bellatrix estaba haciendo. Sacó la lengua para silbarle en advertencia a su amo. Pero no pudo. De pronto se encontró con la lengua clavada al suelo. Y un segundo después, Potty le seccionó la lengua con las uñas.

Nagini empezó a sacudirse de dolor, atrayendo así la atención de Voldemort.

—¿Nagini?

Ninguna respuesta.

—¡¿Qué le hizo esa criatura insignificante a mi animal?! —bramó Voldemort.

Severus cruzó una mirada con Bellatrix. Había concluido el encantamiento. —Te toca… —le susurró Severus a Harry.

Harry pasó de inmediato a la acción. Se desprendió de Severus, se adelantó y le lanzó una maldición letal a Nagini. Voldemort observó por un segundo a su animal muerto en el suelo y al instante siguiente sus rasgos se desfiguraron incluso más llenos de odio. Lanzó una _Avada_ contra Harry… pero Harry estaba alerta y el contraataque fue casi simultáneo.

Y los haces de las maldiciones se conectaron. Nuevamente un _Priori Incantatem_ como la última vez en el cementerio. Dumbledore se lo había explicado.

Cuando dos varitas poseen el mismo núcleo y se enfrentan en duelo suele producirse el fenómeno de _Priori Incantatem_. Se reproducen los encantamientos previos lanzados con una de ellas. Las imágenes que se hacen presentes pueden destruirse con la fórmula _Deletrius_. El poder de voluntad de los magos en duelo es lo que determina los encantamientos de cuál de las dos varitas se reproducirán.

La esfera de energía inmensa que se formó unía los dos haces en el centro. De repente una esfera pequeña se desprendió y viajó en dirección a Voldemort haciéndole ganar energía, era como un paso hacia delante. Voldemort soltó una carcajada. Una forma torturada surgió de la pequeña esfera, seguramente un _Crucio_ de los que había lanzado Voldemort poco antes.

Los mortífagos alrededor no sabían qué hacer. Era conocido de todos que era muy peligroso intervenir durante un _Priori_… el intruso podía sufrir terribles consecuencias.

Otra pequeña esfera de energía se desprendió en dirección a Voldemort, Harry perdía terreno… y confianza. ¿Cómo iba a zafar de ésa? No contaba con un traslador próximo como la vez anterior… ni tampoco con los espectros de sus padres y de Cedric…

Y otra pequeña esfera… otra victoria de Voldemort… otra forma torturada… otro _Crucio…_

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Era evidente que estaba perdiendo. El monstruo era más poderoso que él. ¡Era el momento crucial de la guerra y él estaba en desventaja! ¡No podía darse el lujo de perder! ¡Eran tantos los que habían depositado su confianza en él! ¡No podía caer derrotado! ¡Y con desesperación se dio cuenta además de que él no podía matarlo! La mano le tembló y perdió otro poco más de terreno… Voldemort reía cada vez con mayor satisfacción. ¿Qué podía hacer?

_Un arma que Voldemort no conoce… tenés el amor._

¡Iba a perder! ¿Qué podía hacer con tan poco? Se sentía insignificante y débil como había dicho Voldemort poco antes…

_Un poder que Voldemort no conoce… tenés el amor._

¿Y con eso qué iba a hacer? Trató de encontrar alguna mirada que le diera ánimo, pero todos los posibles candidatos estaban a sus espaldas. Delante de él sólo había mortífagos. Pero no tenían miradas vacías, ni frías… había vacilación e incertidumbre… y miedo… ¡detrás de las máscaras había personas!

Dos nuevas esferas se desprendieron de la gran esfera central y dos espectros se hicieron presentes. Macnair y Rodolphus Lestrange. Los espectros se desplazaron hasta ubicarse a los lados de Harry. Harry frunció el ceño.

_Un poder que Voldemort no conoce… tenés el amor._

¿Y para qué me sirve? Él no quería usar el amor como arma… Voldemort no se merecía que gastara en él ni una onza de amor… el amor era para los que lo querían y a los que él quería… Pero en realidad no era preciso usar el amor como arma… pero con el amor podía invertir el resultado del duelo… elevó la mirada hasta cruzarla con la del espectro de Rodolphus… no era una mirada vacía, no era una mirada de odio… era una mirada llena de compresión… ¿y si…?

—¡Tu perdición será el amor! _—_gritó Harry, consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

Las carcajadas de Voldemort se intensificaron.

—¿Me vas vencer con un hechizo de amor, Harry?

—No… vos no entendés… es un poder que no tenés, porque no tenés amor… pero todos los demás sí… ¡Podría decirse que vos sos la excepción!

—Gracias por el cumplido. —se enorgulleció Voldemort.

—No es un cumplido… hay muchas formas de amor… el amor de un padre por su hijo, el amor entre hermanos, el amor de una mujer por su marido… pero vos no conocés ninguna de esas formas… vos no conocés ninguna forma… vos ni siquiera te amás a vos mismo… no te importa tu alma, al punto que la desgarraste en múltiples jirones… no te importa tu cuerpo… desnaturalizado a un aspecto monstruoso…

Harry había comprendido finalmente cómo debía usar ése poder que él creía ridículo.

Draco se animó a cruzar la barrera y vino a ubicársele al lado, la seguridad de tenerlo cerca le permitió a Harry ganar un poco del terreno perdido.

—¡Mortífagos! ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¿Quieren seguir viviendo como esclavos de este monstruo o se deciden por la libertad, por la recuperación del orgullo de ser magos y de la dignidad sangrepura?

Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Evan, Fenrir y Bellatrix vinieron a unírseles y el poder de Harry aumentaba con cada adición.

—¡Mortífagos! ¡Les ordeno que se me unan! ¡Vengan ya, perros! —aulló Voldemort.

Error fatal… pésima elección de palabras… todos los mortífagos se sumaron al lado de los rebeldes.

—¡Me pagarán muy caro esta traición! —bramó Voldemort.

—No vas a tener oportunidad de cobrarles, Tom. Todos tus horcruxes han sido destruidos y ahora vas a morir.

La gran esfera central comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Voldemort, el poder de Harry se había multiplicado y superaba ahora con creces al del Señor Oscuro. Finalmente lo alcanzó y Voldemort desapareció transportado al plano de la no existencia.

Se produjo un gran silencio… que fue interrumpido poco después por la llegada de los miembros de la Orden… la caballería siempre llega tarde.

—Yo tenía razón… _Amor vincit omnia_… el amor siempre prevalece…

Severus revoleó los ojos. El viejo chiflado no iba a cambiar nunca. Pero por supuesto y como siempre… una vez más tenía razón.

—¿Ganamos? —preguntó Evan con inocencia.

—Espero que sí… porque si esto es el infierno… no creo que pueda aguantar toda una eternidad con ustedes cerca. —respondió Severus.

oOo

Era el comienzo de una nueva era. Casi nadie alcanzaba a creerlo todavía. Voldemort se había ido para siempre.

Harry bajó la varita. ¿Realmente había ganado? ¿La guerra había terminado? ¿Él era un asesino? ¿Era libre? Sólo había algo de lo que tenía certeza… estaba muy confundido.

Los espectros a su lado comenzaban a desvanecerse. La ayuda que le habían prestado había sido preciosa. Sus muertes habían sido vengadas, ahora podrían descansar en paz. El espectro de Macnair desapareció enseguida, pero el de Rodolphus se demoró un poco más… se acercó a Bellatrix… con lágrimas en los ojos ella observó al fantasma con alegría pero también con algo de aprensión. El espectro posó sobre ella una mirada intensa. Uno de los dedos vaporosos estableció contacto con los labios de ella… un gesto que encerraba e inspiraba una ternura infinita… incluso muerto, seguía amándola. Bellatrix lloraba a lágrima viva… ella también lo amaba, siempre ocuparía un lugar privilegiado en su corazón. El dedo fue descendiendo hasta la altura del vientre. Remus se estremeció. El espectro volvió el rostro hacia él… su mirada no era amenazante… connotaba más bien un pedido… Remus entendió.

—Yo cuidaré de ella. La amaré, la sostendré y la protegeré hasta el fin de mis días. Lo juro. —declaró Remus con voz estrangulada de emoción.

El fantasma pareció satisfecho y concentró una vez más su atención en Bellatrix. Sus labios dibujaron las palabras "Te amo" y desapareció.

Bellatrix se refugió en los brazos de Remus. Rodolphus le había dado su bendición. Todos habían seguido la escena con asombro y mucha emoción. Incluso a Tonks se le había escapado una lágrima… a pesar de que Bellatrix le había birlado el galán.

Ése había sido el gran error de Voldemort. No había tenido en cuenta el amor que hay en casi todas las personas… los mortífagos no era niñitos de pecho… podían odiar a muchos… pero querían a los suyos… y eso había sido la perdición de Voldemort.

Harry había comprendido justo a tiempo el valor que encerraba la frase de Dumbledore.

—¡Somos libres! —exclamó Draco abrazándolo. Potty saltaba muy contento de un hombro al otro.

Y se produjo entonces una gran explosión de alegría. Gritos, llantos, abrazos… entre los miembros de la Orden.

oOo


	29. Epílogo: Reconstrucción

**Aceptación**

**Epílogo – Reconstrucción**

—¡Somos libres! —exclamó Draco abrazándolo. Potty saltaba muy contento de un hombro al otro.

Y se produjo entonces una gran explosión de alegría. Gritos, llantos, abrazos… entre los miembros de la Orden.

Los mortífagos seguían todo el espectáculo con asombro y aprensión. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?

Fue Dumbledore el que vino en su auxilio. Quizá por benevolencia… quizá porque pensaba sacar del asunto algún provecho futuro…

—¡Sí, somos _todos_ libres! Comenzamos hoy mismo a reconstruir el mundo mágico en paz… disfrutemos la alegría de la victoria… con la participación de _todos_!

—¿Está diciendo que no nos van a arrestar ni condenar por los delitos cometidos? —preguntó Alecto Carrow con desconfianza.

—Al final al menos supieron elegir bien… eso va a pesar mucho a favor de ustedes.

—¡Pero… Albus! —protestó Moody indignado.

—No… escúchenme con atención todos los presentes. Si realmente queremos reconstruir un mundo en los que todos podamos vivir en armonía… será preciso enterrar viejos rencores por muy profundos y justificados que sean.

—Entonces… ¿no vamos a terminar en Azkaban? —preguntó Rabastan incrédulo.

—No… pienso que puedo ayudar para encontrar alguna otra forma para que puedan expiar sus culpas. Creo que puedo encontrar algún par de cositas que podrían hacer como compensación… —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo afable y con mucha malicia en los ojos.

—Les recomendaría que elijan Azkaban… —murmuró Severus— Muy probablemente sería un mal menor…

—Oh, vamos, Severus… —le susurró Sirius— Si Albus quiere ofrecerles una posibilidad de reivindicarse… que tengan al menos la alternativa de elegir…

—Es que las maquinaciones del viejo pueden ser terribles…

—Bien que lo sé.

Severus desplazó su mirada a sus antiguos "colegas". Que habían esperado hasta último momento para cambiar de bando. Les vendría bien como escarmiento soportar una o dos calamidades que seguramente Dumbledore les tenía reservadas.

Dumbledore continuó: —Les aseguro que podrán tener un futuro en el seno del mundo mágico…

—¿Notaste que dijo "futuro" pero no "libertad"? —le susurró Severus a Sirius.

—…y un papel beneficioso en la reconstrucción…

—Tampoco dijo que vaya a ser un papel que les vaya a gustar.

—…y estoy seguro de que dedicarán todas sus energías en esta reconstrucción…

—Y lo peor de todo es que al final terminarán agradeciéndoselo incluso.

—¿Lo decís por experiencia personal, mi amor? —se burló Sirius.

—A todos nos tocó sufrirlo…

Dumbledore se volvió hacia los charlatanes indiscretos. —Severus, mi muchacho, no me cabe duda de que vos no tendrás inconveniente en instruirlos sobre la reivindicación de los mortífagos… seguramente tendrán algunas preguntas…

—¿Y por qué yo…? ¿Por qué no Bella, Lucius, Fenrir, Evan…?

—Vos tenés mucho más equilibrio… —expresaron cobardemente a coro los aludidos.

—Mi muchacho… vos sos el más indicado, tenés más experiencia… tu pedagogía y paciencia serán ideales para la tarea.

—¡Uy, los pobres…! —exclamó uno de los pelirrojos… al que Severus lamentablemente no pudo identificar.

—Tiene el oído muy fino el viejo tarado. —masculló Sirius.

—Y para Sirius será un gusto ayudarte.

—¡Pero yo nunca he sido mortífago! —se quejó Sirius indignado.

—Todavía no te han exonerado… —le recordó Dumbledore con una sonrisa— …así que a todos los fines prácticos…

Esos dos no iban a seguir interrumpiendo con sus comentarios a partir de ahí.

—Pero Dumbledore… aun cuando todos los presentes lo acepten. No será lo mismo con el resto de la población. —le hizo notar Avery.

—El resto no tiene por qué enterarse de quiénes han sido mortífagos. Ustedes nos proporcionarán una lista de los mortífagos de menor rango y a ellos también les brindaremos la posibilidad del mismo arreglo.

—Hay muchos que podrían denunciarnos… —dijo Nott.

—¿En base a qué pruebas? —preguntó Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡La marca… pues! —se impacientó Mulciber. A ese viejo realmente le faltaba un tornillo.

—¿Qué marca?

Muy intrigados por la pregunta, fueron varios los que se levantaron la manga. ¡Nada! Las marcas habían desaparecido… Dumbledore ya lo sabía, algo similar había pasado tras la derrota de Grindelwald.

—Cornelius Fudge nos conoce… —se lamentó Avery.

—Difícilmente pueda hacer nada. Ha sido depuesto y terminará pasando una larga temporada en la cárcel.

Avery suspiró aliviado. Dumbledore prosiguió.

—El cargo está vacante… en las próximas semanas habrá elecciones. Es posible que entre ustedes haya alguno que quiera presentarse… o alguna, quizá… ¿Bellatrix?

La susodicha se sobresaltó.

—Pero… yo soy una mujer… ninguna mujer ha ocupado la más alta magistratura hasta ahora…

—Estamos en tiempos de cambio… y vos serías perfecta para impulsarlos… la sociedad mágica está muy atrasada en algunos aspectos… ha llegado la hora de solucionar eso… la promoción de la mujer es necesaria y la protección y defensa de las criaturas mágicas…

—Yo estaría dispuesta incluso a defender a los sangresucia y a las subespecies…

—¡Bellatrix! Será preciso que aprendas a elegir mejor los términos…

—Discúlpeme… mi señor… quise decir a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles…

—Mi querida muchacha… el "mi señor" está de más… aunque… no me disgustaría transformarme en un señor absolutista que obligara a todos a respetarse y a comer caramelos de limón.

—Que es exactamente lo que ha hecho hasta ahora con cualquiera que haya puesto pie en su despacho. —farfulló una voz pérfida.

—Severus… ¿ya te había dicho que Sirius va a quedar definitivamente como profesor de Defensa?

_¡Qué golpe bajo! ¡Bien sabe que hace años que ansío ese puesto!_ Se abría una nueva era para el mundo mágico pero ese viejo solapado seguiría siendo tan rastrero como siempre.

oOo

Horas más tarde… en el Gran Salón…

Todos habían ido a Hogwarts. Era la hora de la cena. Muchos alumnos se preocuparon al ver llegar a tanta gente… sobre todo los hijos de los mortífagos… ¿los habían hecho prisioneros?

Dumbledore se ubicó en su lugar habitual.

—Mis queridos alumnos, quiero que sean ustedes los primeros en enterarse de la grandiosa noticia: ¡Voldemort está muerto!

Hubo un momento de sorpresa y poco después una gran explosión de alegría. Dumbledore dejó que disfrutaran de varios minutos de regocijo y luego le cedió la palabra a Bellatrix… para que fuera acostumbrándose desde el principio a su nuevo papel de dirigente.

—Así es, ingresamos hoy en una nueva era… una era de paz. ¡Muchas cosas van a cambiar! Juntos reconstruiremos el mundo mágico. Ustedes van a poder crecer y vivir ya sin sobresaltos ni miedos.

Hubo muchos aplausos… pero algunos alumnos seguían preocupados por sus padres mortífagos…

Harry fijó la mirada en Neville… era uno de los que habían aplaudido con más entusiasmo… Neville notó que lo miraba y le guiñó un ojo sonriendo. Extraño… algo debía de saber de lo que había pasado durante el verano… de otro modo no se explicaba…

La cena se desarrolló en un clima distinto del habitual, había un perfume de libertad en la atmósfera que parecía poner eufóricos a todos.

Los "invitados" cenaron en la mesa de profesores que fue convenientemente agrandada para ubicarlos a todos. Terminada la comida siguieron al director a su despacho.

Fenrir sostenía la mano de Evan.

—Padre…

—Andrew… ¿qué hacés acá? ¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros?

—Sí… pero hay algo que quería decirte… estoy muy orgulloso de vos y encantado de que todo se haya arreglado.

—Así es, ¡ganamos y somos libres!

—Sí, eso también… pero yo me refería a otra cosa… —dijo Andrew y desvió la mirada hacia las manos entrelazadas.

—Ah… yo… yo… —tartamudeó Evan.

—Es curioso ver cómo te quedas sin palabras cuando del papastro se trata…

Entrecerró los ojos y los fijó en el licántropo con una mirada severa. —Espero que no pasen al ñaca-ñaca antes de haber oficializado.

—¡Andrew! —lo reconvino Evan que se había puesto muy colorado.

Fenrir pareció algo molesto por la insolencia pero le daba pie para traer a colación algo en lo que había estado pensando.

—Podría ser para las vacaciones de navidad… —dijo con una mirada interrogadora hacia Evan.

—¿Y yo puedo ser el paje de anillos?

—Todo lo que vos quieras…

—Y acordate de que habías dicho que me llevarías de paseo y a fiestas… todo eso que hace un buen padrastro…

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Evan desconcertado.

—Después te cuento… y vos caballerito… más te vale que saques buena notas…

—Por eso no te preocupes… —dijo Andrew y partió corriendo a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Un comentario casual que le había hecho y el chico le había tomado la palabra… a Fenrir no le quedaría otra que cumplir…

oOo

Dos semanas después de la caída del Señor Oscuro… en el salón de baile de la mansión Malfoy.

Dumbledore les sonrió a las dos parejas que acababa de unir. Bellatrix y Remus y luego Fenrir y Evan. Era una magnífica señal empezar esa nueva era con dos matrimonios ya fecundos. Del embarazo de Bellatrix ya había estado al tanto… pero el de Fenrir sí que lo había sorprendido. El alfa le había dejado paso al veela en procura de descendencia. Y Evan había sabido ocultar todo muy bien hasta ese momento, el muy pícaro.

Todos se habían hecho presentes. Harry y Draco, Sirius y Severus, Narcissa y Lucius, los Weasley, Tonks… y muchos otros. Pero la gran sorpresa fue Moody… al parecer el viejo auror había decidido que tenía algunas afinidades con el hombre lobo.

El regalo de Dumbledore para Bellatrix y Remus era un felpudo, imitación piel de licántropo… los dos estallaron en carcajadas cuando lo abrieron.

El director le sugirió a Sirius que les regalara a Evan y Fenrir los viejos y pesados muebles de la habitación que había ocupado Evan. Sirius se sorprendió mucho cuando oyó la sugerencia pero más asombrado aun quedó con la reacción de los novios cuando les dijo del regalo… se lo agradecieron con un fervor exultante como si fuera para ellos una de las cosas más preciadas del mundo.

oOo

Un par de meses más tarde, en el despacho de Dumbledore…

El titular cruzaba la primera plana de _El Profeta_: Elección Ministerial: Bellatrix Lupin ganó por amplia mayoría.

Se arrellanó cómodamente en el sillón, se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca y se puso a leer el artículo.

La campaña electoral había sido llevada adelante con gran maestría por una persona que el director nunca habría anticipado: Hermione Granger. Ella había convencido a Bellatrix de que podía organizarle la campaña sin descuidar sus propias obligaciones académicas en Hogwarts. ¿Quién mejor que una mujer para crearle la mejor de las imágenes? Y no cualquier mujer… nada menos que la amiga del Salvador, eso por sí mismo le ganó muchísimo apoyo. Bellatrix la contrató y le prometió un puesto como su secretaria personal una vez que hubiese completado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Hermione había cumplido una labor excelente. Llegó incluso a establecer una alianza con Dolores Umbridge que conocía al dedillo todos los engranajes de la política ministerial y con Rita Skeeter que se transformó en su vocera desde su columna en El Profeta. Gracias a esa _entente_… tan improbable, por cierto… Bellatrix había ganado con el sesenta y siete por ciento de los votos. Una victoria aplastante nunca vista en toda la historia política del mundo mágico británico.

El artículo lo firmaba Rita Lestrange. Dumbledore sonrió y decidió que iría al Gran Hall para comprobar si Fenrir había finalmente logrado descolgar el cuadro…

oOo

En el Gran Hall…

Dumbledore reía. No, Fenrir no lo había conseguido. El encantamiento adhesivo perpetuo resistía pertinaz.

Los tiempos de paz podían tener esas particularidades. Algunos pequeños desquites sin consecuencias graves eran posibles… y hasta necesarios habría podido incluso decirse… para ayudar a que cicatrizaran mejor algunas viejas heridas. Remus se había tomado una pequeña revancha… y si eso contribuía a que aceptara mejor a su enemigo de siempre… ¿por qué no? No tenía nada de malo.

Y la imagen del cuadro era realmente muy graciosa. Andrew le había hecho cumplir su promesa… y en esa oportunidad lo había obligado a que lo llevara a una fiesta muggle… y lo había presionado además para que Fenrir entretuviera a los asistentes con un número de "magia".

En el gran cuadro, Fenrir sostenía en la mano y por las orejas a un conejo rosado que acababa de sacar de una galera… estaba rodeado por un mar de chicos de caras felices que aplaudían contentos y admirados.

Ciertamente era una forma de asestarle un golpe mortal a la imagen de ogro del licántropo. Ya ningún chico volvería a tenerle miedo.

oOo

Unas semanas más tarde en el Gran Salón, durante el desayuno…

Dumbledore estaba fastidiado, los pequeños desquites ya no le parecían ni tan necesarios ni tan graciosos. No cuando le tocaba a él sufrirlos. Y tenía la casi certeza de que había Severus el que le había pedido ese "favor" a Bellatrix. Y Bellatrix, la muy viperina le había encajado la "cosa".

¡No, no y no…! Ya hacía una semana que le habían puesto a Dolores Umbridge como secretaria personal y coadjutora, supuestamente "para aligerarle la carga de las pesadas tareas administrativas de la escuela". ¡Qué plaga, esa mujer! ¡Había llegado incluso a cometer el sacrilegio de cambiarle los caramelos de limón por semillas tostadas de girasol aduciendo que eran mucho más sanas y que a su edad no debía excederse con las golosinas! ¿¡Qué tenía que meterse esa mujer con su salud!?

El director estaba que trinaba y había puesto a toda marcha sus engranajes cerebrales para idear una forma efectiva de sacarse a esa calamidad de encima. En ese momento Argus entró en su campo visual. Ah… ¿y si enviaba a la _gentil_ pareja en un viaje de luna de miel de duración indeterminada? Se libraría de ese mascarón de mujer y al mismo tiempo quedaría como un empleador muy generoso… ¡sí, sí…!

—Argus… mi querido muchacho… ¿podría hablarte unos minutos…? En mi despacho… —El mayordomo lo siguió.

También iba a ser necesario pensar algo para vengarse de Severus…

oOo

Semanas más tarde en el despacho del director de Hogwarts…

Se suponía que todo iba muy bien. El mundo iba reconstruyéndose de a poco pero sin pausa. Dolores y Argus habían vuelto del viaje de bodas muy bronceados; por sugerencia de Dumbledore el mayordomo había convencido a su mujer de que volviera a trabajar en el Ministerio. Dumbledore había impulsado y logrado la creación de un departamento especial para la protección y promoción de los squibs, de los nacidos de muggles y de otros sectores sociales que habían sido hasta ese momento discriminados. Los que trabajaban allí eran los que habían entrado en el "programa de rehabilitación", esto es, los ex mortífagos que expiaban con ese servicio a la comunidad sus errores pasados.

En resumen todo parecía ir bien encaminado… y sin embargo Dumbledore no estaba feliz, más bien todo lo contrario…

Severus, el pérfido, había descubierto su sistema de espionaje y había ido a plantearle una queja formal al respecto a la profesora McGonagall. ¡Y Minerva se había puesto en su contra apoyando a Severus! ¿¡Cómo osaban querer sacarle ese tesoro, ese "pensieve" que de tanta utilidad le había sido durante la guerra?!

—Minerva, por favor… —suplicaba el director.

—No, Albus… este artefacto se justificaba durante la guerra… pero ya no… seguir utilizándolo ahora es lisa y llanamente _voyeurismo_. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Severus tiene razón! ¡Y a tu edad…!

—Pero es que todavía me puede resultar muy útil… hay tantas cosas que hace falta controlar… tantas cosas por hacer…

—Y bien… tendrás que hacerlas como todo el mundo… sin artefactos "irregulares". —replicó la profesora con firmeza.

—Y yo que le había dicho a Aberforth que vos eras tan gentil… ¿Acaso me equivoqué? ¿Debería desdecirme?

—Hacé lo que quieras… nada tiene que ver con esto…

—Sería una lástima… él estaba a un paso de invitarte a cenar… se siente muy atraído por vos… pero ahora voy a tener que comunicarle que me estás poniendo obstáculos, que no querés que yo haga feliz a la gente…

—Lo que estás planteando no es sino extorsión, Albus…

—Cierto, pero es por el bien de todos… por el bien mayor. Los Carrows son solteros… y Nott también está solo… no podemos permitir que erren por la vida sin nadie al lado. —se justificó Albus parpadeando con tristeza.

—¡Oh, está bien! ¡Pero te lo prevengo…!

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Seré extremadamente prudente.

Una vez que logró que la profesora se fuera, volvió corriendo a regodearse con sus _observaciones_ en el "pensieve".

oOo

El primer verano después de la caída del Señor Oscuro… la habitación de Draco en la mansión Malfoy.

Harry le mordisqueó un lóbulo y luego le cubrió el cuello de besos. Draco gemía de placer, le encantaba sentir a su _verdugo_ sonreír contra su garganta… las lecciones habían sido muy bien aprendidas. Harry trazaba arabescos húmedos sobre la piel expuesta y luego soplaba provocándole exquisitos estremecimientos. Y se iba deslizando hacia abajo por el pecho y el abdomen con caricias maravillosas… Draco tocaba el cielo con las manos.

Las atenciones de Harry eran tan sensuales… y deliberadamente parsimoniosas… para prolongar el placer al máximo. Pero Draco estaba impaciente… quería que lo empalara ya y sin tanta delicadeza. E intentaba hacérselo entender a su amante con caricias febriles en todas las partes que le eran accesibles. Pero Harry tenía otras ideas por el momento… quería poner en práctica todas las habilidades que Draco le había enseñado. Sin previo aviso se metió la verga en la boca, Draco se arqueó de deleite. Chupó, lamió y mordisqueó con una lentitud enervante pero que así y todo estaba empujando a Draco casi al borde del éxtasis… casi… porque Harry se cuidaba muy bien de que no llegara a alcanzarlo. Y ahora procedía a ir preparándolo… con la misma lentitud… minuciosamente…

—¡Harry! —suplicó Draco que ya no aguantaba más.

—¿Sí, mi amor? ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Harry con el más inocente de los tonos.

—¡Por favor!

—Si me lo pedís de esa forma… —respondió Harry con una voz ronca de deseo que hizo entrar la sangre de Draco en ebullición.

Harry se incorporó un poco, lo hizo dar vuelta, se le ubicó entre las piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo… pero con la misma abominable lentitud con la que lo había preparado. Draco se mordió un labio para ahogar un grito de satisfacción. ¡¿Pero por qué no se daba un poco más de prisa?! Ya no aguantaba más… con un repentino y efectivo movimiento de cadera se encajó hasta la base. Draco giró la cabeza para reclamar un beso que Harry se apresuró a darle. ¡Cómo lo quería! ¡Nunca hubiese imaginado que se podía llegar a amar tanto a alguien! Estaban tan unidos en ese instante… un instante tan sublime… se habría dicho que ya no eran dos sino uno…

Draco se curvó un poco para que la penetración fuera incluso más profunda. Harry comenzó a moverse con un ritmo salvaje, arrancándole en cada ciclo un grito ahogado a su amante. Las entrañas de Draco ardían de pasión. La cadencia se volvió desenfrenada… los gemidos de Draco se habían vuelto un grito continuo… estaban tan cerca… Harry lo sintió contraerse alrededor de su miembro y eso gatilló su propio orgasmo. Se desplomó sobre la espalda sudorosa de Draco. —Te amo… —le murmuró al oído.

—Te amo… —se hizo eco Draco casi sin aliento.

Luego se quedaron en silencio un largo momento hasta recuperarse poco a poco. Finalmente se ubicaron enfrentados de costado. Draco le acarició los húmedos cabellos negros.

—Recibí novedades de Fenrir y Evan… El bebé va muy bien…

—Por el tono de voz que usaste me había asustado… pensé que podría haber un problema…

—No… si acaso… el único problema es que Fenrir es que Fenrir debe ocuparse de atenderlo la mayor parte del tiempo solo… porque Evan tiene que ir a entrenar…

—¿Moody finalmente lo convenció para que entrara en el programa de aurores?

—Así es… se entiende muy bien con los dos ahora y va a ser el padrino del bebé… es increíble las cosas que están pasando…

—Me encantan los tiempos de paz. ¡Y cómo se han suavizado los rasgos de Fenrir… ahora que alcanzó la paz consigo mismo, el veela se manifiesta… últimamente lo encuentro muy seductor… ¡Ay! —Draco lo había pellizcado.

—¿¡Pero qué hacés, che?! Se supone que sea el veela el celoso…

Los dos rieron y hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Draco? ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Te acordás de la falsa alarma?

—Sí…

—Ahora me gustaría que fuera verdad…

—Bueno… ¿qué nos impide intentarlo…? ¿Pero tiene que ser enseguida?

—No… no necesariamente… ¿a vos no te molesta tener que gestarlo?

—No me entusiasma la idea… pero yo soy el veela… aunque quizá no llegue a ser necesario…

—¿Qué querés decir?

—Mis padres quieren darme un hermanito… y ninguno de los dos es veela, así que no pueden quedar embarazados… pero mi padre se ha puesto a investigar… y si hay una forma de lograrlo, Severus la va a encontrar… nosotros podríamos usar el mismo método…

—¿Sabés que…? Creo que sería mejor así… no creo que te querría igual si te pusieras gordo…

Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro y los dos se echaron a reír.

oOo

En el laboratorio de Pociones de la mansión Malfoy…

—¿Qué hacés acá a esta hora tan tardía? —demandó Severus.

—Yo… este… —tartamudeó Narcissa. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa. Había sido sorprendida en flagrante delito.

—¿Ésas son las pociones de revelación del compañero del veela? —preguntó Severus inquieto— Ya sabés que funcionan mal si uno no… ¿a menos que…? ¡Narcissa!

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho de sentir curiosidad…? ¿De conocer mis fantasías inconscientes?

—Bueno… está bien… pero yo te voy a asistir en el procedimiento…

—¡Ah no…! Para que después te aproveches y…

—¡Pero qué buena idea!

—¡Severus…!

—Oh… no te inquietes… sabés bien que sería incapaz… pero exijo controlarte en la prueba, podrías hacer algo mal…

—¡Oh, está bien!

Cuando las letras aparecieron delante de ella… Severus gritó escandalizado: —¡Narcissa!

—¡Juraste que no ibas a decir nada!

—Es mi obligación decírselo a Lucius…

—¡Pero es que me encantan los gatos…!

Silencio…

—¡A mí también!

Narcissa se echó a reír con ganas.

—Mi fantasía es que Sirius se disfrace de gato para mí… pero… ¿cómo podría pedirle algo así a un perro como él?

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí… ¿cómo pedirle a mi marido que me espere en la cama vistiendo sólo dos orejitas de gato de paño lenci?

Los dos suspiraron con resignada decepción…

oOo

¡Pero que buena idea!, pensó Dubledore levantando la vista del "pensieve".

oOo

En el dormitorio de los Malfoy… Narcissa encontró a su marido atado a los postes de la cama y amordazado. Desnudo por completo a excepción de unas simpáticas orejas felinas de paño rosa en la cabeza y un collar de raso rosado con la inscripción en letras plateadas: "Propiedad de Narcissa Malfoy". Había cólera en los ojos de Lucius… pero un veela no puede negarle ningún deseo a su compañera…

Severus se encontró con una escena similar al entrar al dormitorio: un Sirius furioso, atado y amordazado. También tenía orejitas gatunas de peluche negro… una mínima tanga de cuero negro… y un collar, también de cuero negro con una inscripción grabada: Propiedad de Severus Snape.

Cuando lo vio, su amimagus personal comenzó a soltar sonidos muy provocadores y felinos a través de la mordaza… ¿quién dijo que los perros no pueden ronronear?

oOo

En su despacho Dumbledore sonreía complacido ante las escenas.

Y sí… él era un _poco_ manipulador. Provocaba las situaciones, los encuentros, los cambios… ¡pero todo era para bien y todo estaba mucho mejor ahora!

Sólo había que aprender que las cosas podían ser diferentes, que las personas pueden cambiar… casi todos tienen algo bueno en su interior… basta que uno lo haga aflorar…

Y las diferencias podían ser notables… y mejores… y había entonces que rendirse ante la evidencia… y aceptar…

De eso se trataba todo… de una simple aceptación…

oOo

**FIN**

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios… son siempre muy apreciados.

Saludos y hasta la próxima, si Dios quiere.


End file.
